Antithesis
by BlackVelvett Revolver
Summary: Plagued by dreams of clashing dragons, Kendra struggles against her growing destiny as a Hero and begins to be an unwilling player against her greatest rival, N. Neither can deny their fate, lust, nor love that binds them together. Atypical journey fic!
1. The Metaphorical Fork

**Antithesis**

_A Pokémon: Black/White _Fanfiction

By: _BlackVelvett Revolver_

* * *

><p><strong>The Metaphorical Fork<strong>

* * *

><p>"Honey, do you have everything ready to go for tomorrow?" Came the soft lilting voice of Kendra White's mother drifting up the stairwell.<p>

"Yes!" Kendra called down stairs. She was packing and unpacking her backpack over and over, so technically she was getting everything ready—never mind the fact that she dumped everything out moments later to rearrange and add or subtract from what she was taking with her.

"Make sure you take only essentials." Came her mother's voice up the stairs again.

"Okay!" Kendra yelled back.

She dumped out her backpack again, nearly fuming with exasperation. "Essentials… Essentials…" Her room was a disaster; total and utter chaos. The young brunette frowned; her mother would be upset if she actually came to investigate the sounds of her daughter's stomping.

"This is so not working…" Kendra crumpled to the ground, clapping her hands over her eyes. She snatched up a fallen pillow from her bedside and screamed into the downy object, now the outlet for her current frustrations.

Her first backpack she stocked was full to bursting with everything she owned, and much more. But her mother quickly lectured her to death about what it meant to be a trainer and a traveler, and having to tote around an 'anchor', as her mother pointed at her three extra bags, was not what a proper trainer did. So Kendra stomped back up the stairs to her bedroom like an onerous Haxorus to repack her belongings.

And the state she was currently in now wasn't looking too good for her.

"Kendra, dear, your friend is here to see you."

Kendra perked up, wondering who it would be. Would it be the bubbly Bianca or the serious Cheren? At the moment she didn't think her nerves could deal with the over zealous Bianca. She loved the girl to death but there were times she felt like she needed a break from the girl.

"Who is it?" Kendra yelled at her open door, too lazy at the moment to even get up and be a proper host.

"Me." Came the sensible tones of Cheren. He pushed his thin-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose and gave Kendra one of his famous apprising looks that spoke volumes.

"Don't look at me like that, Cheren!" Kendra whined, hiding behind her venting pillow. "I know it looks bad," She paused and looked about her. "But it could be worse."

"You're a wreck." Cheren nodded to his friend as he sat down on the edge of her bed, a look of worry creasing his forehead. He sighed, evaluating his friend. The girl he had known since he was three was sprawled on her floor with an arm covering her eyes. No doubt she was hiding the dark rings of proof; evidence which meant she still wasn't sleeping well.

"Cheren, don't be mean." Kendra sighed.

"You haven't even packed anything." Cheren looked at his friend's bed and saw an arrangement of clothes; he looked away slightly pink cheeked when he spied a piece of underwear. He coughed and turned away from her pile of clothes. "Want some help?"

Kendra heaved a great sigh of relief. "That would be wonderful, thank you." She rose from the floor and brought her now empty backpack closer. "What are you bringing?"

"Just the essentials." He answered practically.

"So they say…" Kendra huffed sarcastically.

"Start with the basics, Kendra. First, you will need a change of clothes." Cheren gave her a mischievous smile as he tossed her a pair of her panties.

"Cheren!" Kendra blushed crimson, embarrassed more than anything. Cheren was like her brother, and to have a brother toss about your dainties isn't amusing. At all. "How many should I take?"

"Underwear? As much as you can carry." Cheren smirked, his mouth quirking.

Kendra threw the pillow at her best friend's face; bopping him square in the nose, knocking his glasses clean off. The two laughed whole-heartedly.

"I packed a spare shirt and pants, and something to sleep in. With plenty of underwear." He added thoughtfully, replacing the glasses securely on his face.

Kendra's jaw dropped. "What? Just one?" Kendra wasn't one of those girls that had a vast closet but just one spare change of clothes? Impossible.

"Kendra," Cheren sobered, his face impassive but his eyes serious. "You will need to have room for other things, more important things. Mostly for your Pokémon."

The girl wilted for a moment before cheering. "You're absolutely right." She hopped up and picked out another pair of short jeans and tank top. She folded them neatly and placed them next to Cheren who had cleared a spot next to him on the bed. She jumped over clutter from her room to her dresser where she pulled out several pairs of underwear.

Cheren had crossed his leg and balanced an elbow on his knees, head in hand he added in a droll tone, "Don't forget lots of socks too."

"Right." She added to the pile, along with an extra bra and sports bra set. She placed her delicates under her normal attire, challenging Cheren with a look to say something about it but he was busy staring at the floor, absorbed in his own thoughts.

"You got shoes right?"

"Yeah, my mom just got me a great pair of running shoes with extra thick soles. She said they're best for hiking too." She placed the new shoes next to her backpack, which was next to Cheren's feet.

"Now toiletries." Cheren announced, trying to keep Kendra on task. Cleaning up her room as she went was distracting her. When she had guests over she hated having a dirty room and often cleaned as her company was over. It was one of her nervous habits. Any other time Cheren wouldn't mind, but he wanted to get down to business and really talk to his friend. First things first, however, she needed to get her bag together tonight.

"Oh, I've got those all gathered." She pointed to the top of her dresser to the vast array of soaps. Cheren got to his feet and went to investigate. He picked up several bottles before setting them back down, silent and calculating. He began to set aside the soaps and such into two groups. Kendra began to notice that one group was significantly larger than the other and she began to worry.

"This," Cheren pointed to the small meager pile, "Is all you need."

"What?!" Kendra exclaimed.

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, comb, hair tie, wash cloth. You won't need all this other stuff."

"What about soap, shampoo, conditioner?"

"When you go to a PokéCenter they'll have a hostel that will provide you with all that. So you won't need to worry." Cheren explained rather matter of factly.

Kendra put her hands on her hips and reached out and snatched a large bar of soap. "I am _not_ leaving this." She brandished the pink bar almost menacingly towards Cheren who sighed dramatically.

"Fine. Keep your soap then." Cheren over dramatized his voice to sound plaintive and childish.

"I will thank you." Kendra chirped triumphantly. She began stocking her bag, which was considerably lighter than before. As an after thought she tossed in a bikini, just in case as she explained to Cheren when he glowered at her.

"Now you need things for your Pokémon."

Kendra nodded. "I've got a few things." She procured a flat but thick bristle brush, a sturdy iron phial, heavy-duty clippers, and a small container of bright yellow salve. The salve was hand-made and meant to cover cuts and scrapes and fight infection. Bianca had showed the both of them how to make it, and it was to be used in dire emergencies when a PokéCenter was too far away.

Cheren nodded in approval. These were basic tools for care of Pokémon. A starter kit Professor Juniper had said they should get to prepare for their journey.

"I think you're ready. Well, as prepared as you can be for the moment. I think our other items will come tomorrow." Cheren sat back down on Kendra's bed and relaxed a bit. He was glad that the packing was out of they way. He watched Kendra flit about her room, cleaning again out of nervousness. She knew the real reason why he was here and she hoped that he would just drop it for tonight.

"Have you slept at all?"

No such luck, not with Cheren on the case. His determination was an admirable quality but sometimes he was ruthless and unrelenting when his mind was set.

Kendra bent down and picked up some dirty clothes and pushed them roughly into her laundry bin. Exhaustion suddenly had overcome her and her agitation flared. "What do you think?" She snapped, and immediately regretted it.

Hurt splashed across Cheren's face before it was smoothed over with a mask of indifference. He was on defense now.

"Any more dreams?"

Kendra leaned against her dresser, clutching her head. "Yes." She spoke quietly.

"The same one? Or anything new?"

Kendra folded her arms across her chest and looked away from her best friend. Her eyes settled on the door and she quickly rushed to kick it closed.

"So you haven't talked to your mom about it either." Cheren chided disapprovingly.

"What do you want me to tell her, Cheren?!" Kendra seethed, then began to parrot a falsetto voice, "Hey mom, I can't wait to travel all around. By the way, I keep having dreams of the world tearing itself apart by giant Pokémon. Bye!"

"Of course you wouldn't say it like that." Cheren snapped back, annoyed by his friend's antics. She certainly wasn't helping herself or the situation.

"You haven't even told anything to Bianca yet. I'm surprised you even told me. You need to tell your mom, or at least talk to the Professor. You can't just keep bottling this up. Look at you! You're more frazzled than ever!" Cheren got to his feet as emotion flooded every part of his being. He could see that Kendra was suffering, and she was putting herself in isolation because of it. He just couldn't understand why she couldn't just ask for help.

Kendra just shook her head. Of course Cheren wouldn't fully understand; he was too pragmatic. She didn't even know where to begin to explain everything. She was just too exhausted to deal with everything that was growing on her plate.

"Isolating yourself in your misery won't make your situation any better, and it doesn't mean you're better for doing so." Cheren bit out callously, truthfully.

That was one thing she could always count on where Cheren was concerned. He may be quiet, serious, and wickedly smart but he was also fiercely loyal and refreshingly truthful to the point of tactless.

"I know, Cheren, I know. But I just don't know where to begin."

Since Kendra had turned eleven she had been steadily having a particular set of dreams. At first she didn't notice them. Being at such a carefree age she had attributed them to her over active imagination. Only one time had Kendra told her mother about her dreams but she had dismissed her daughter's imaginings. Dreams aren't real, her mother had told her. At least the ones you had while sleeping.

Goose bumps erupted all over her arms as she remembered a dream from last night. It had _felt_ so real!

"Come on, Kendra. If you want my help you'll have to open up. I thought we had no secrets between us."

Kendra recalled the pact that Cheren, Bianca, and she had made when they were younger. Never stand alone when you don't have to, never cry alone, and never harbor secrets. They had been five and Bianca had been crying alone outside her house when Cheren and Kendra had found her. She had been in trouble for making a mess in the kitchen and her father had gone off the handle and yelled at her. Together they had made their promise to each other to always be there for each other, to protect each other, and to always be friends. They had even spit on their hands and shook on it.

As Kendra had gotten older her dreams suddenly turned darker. Now they were escalating. She didn't tell either friend that they were getting worse. It was an old complaint, and you could only talk about it so much. Kendra didn't want to be a burden to either of them. They had been through so much. The only reason Cheren found out was because he was so much keener than Bianca; if he were a Sharpedo he would be able to sniff out that drop of weakness in a vast ocean.

"My dreams have been different lately." She finally admitted.

"How so?"

"I keep dreaming of dragons. Of a darkening sky. Of lightning and earthquakes. I dream of Pokémon attacking their trainers, of them running away." Kendra's face suddenly seemed far away as she was recollecting. "There is a castle, and in it a throne."

Trying to lighten the mood, Cheren asked, "You a princess now?"

Kendra frowned, distracted. "No, in the dream I know the throne isn't mine. You know how you just know things in dreams? There is a person on the throne, but I can't see who it is. And then lately I've been dreaming about white light. I don't know if it's the moon or a star, or something else entirely and it gets blotted out, like in an eclipse. I just don't know. But I keep dreaming about it, over and over."

"This doesn't make any sense." Cheren mumbled, puzzled.

"In the dream I'm walking towards the eclipse, and it gets brighter and brighter around the edges but smaller and smaller. Then I wake up and it turns out the sun is in my eyes." Kendra huffed. She finished straightening her room and stood in the center with her hands on her hips. "You know what really freaks me out? There are a lot of things similar in my dreams that are in this book!" She went to her bookcase and pulled out a thick tome that looked old and worn from use.

Cheren took the book from Kendra, immediately interested. He loved to read, something that his parents bred into him. The book was titled _Legends Around the World_ and was about all the legends from every region. He flipped through intricate pictures of various legendary Pokémon. The legendary birds of the Kanto region, the dogs of the Johto region, the elemental titans of the Hoenn region, and the fierce dragons of the Sinnoh and Unova regions.

Kendra stopped him at the legend of Zekrom and Reshiram, tapping the pages. The legend told of two dragons that were opposites, broken apart because of two heroes. That when the world was new and forming dragons fought over different ideals that would ultimately shape the world. They were matched in every way, only when they summoned Heroes did the world truly begin.

"A Hero must be—"Cheren began to read out loud but was cut off when Kendra finished the phrase for him.

"'Must be pure of heart, unwavering in conviction, and willing to fight for their belief. Only then will the Hero awaken the mighty dragon and reshape the world'." Kendra spoke quietly, somberly.

The two remained quiet for a moment before Cheren smiled indifferently and closed the book. "This explains everything. You read too much, and this story just got stuck in your head."

"Cheren, I got that book four days ago when my mother and I went to Straiton City. She went to get her hair done and I found myself at an old book store."

Cheren blinked, unmoved. "You had to have heard it before."

"Never. I had asked my mom if she knew the legend of this region, and she didn't. She never told me the story as a child. When I stepped in that bookstore I felt like I was drawn to this book. I've never read it before in my life!" Kendra exploded, incredulous that Cheren didn't believe her.

"Maybe you heard it somewhere else. Over heard it in a passing conversation."

"Cheren!" Kendra snapped. "Stop it! I've never heard the story before. Not in my seventeen years of life!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Cheren looked chastened but otherwise undeterred by Kendra's outburst.

"The light and shadow I've been dreaming about is just like the light described in the story. Apparently, the dragons cannot be in this plain of existence without destroying the very fabric of this world. So their essence was stored in what they call dragon orbs. An orb of light and of darkness.

"They can only be awakened by the heart of a Hero. But if one is awakened, then so is the other, because if one Hero finds an orb, there is another Hero finding their orb too." Kendra finished explaining, her eyes now feverish. "Like mirror images."

"What does this have to do with your dreams?"

"Because, Cheren, in my dream I know that I am a Hero." Kendra finished, exhausted.

* * *

><p>"You are ready." Came a great booming voice.<p>

"I am."

"When you go out into the world, you will meet many different people. Know that each of them hold Pokémon against their will. They abuse them and use them. You must preach to the people that Pokémon are not meant to be pitted against each other in battle, that they are wrong to hold them captive, that they must set them free." The heavily robed Sage walked around the young boy, examining every inch.

"You know they will test you, but you must remain true."

"I will." Came the boy's conviction.

"You cannot be tainted, or you will never be chosen. Your dream will never come true." The Sage whispered, bitterness laced through his voice but the sentiment was lost on the boy. A snarl of disgust flitted across his face at the thought of the boy. He was more Pokémon than human. A tool to be used.

"My dream is everything."

"You will travel the region and see its corruption. It is the final proof you need to become a Hero." The Sage closed his eye; an ornate covering that hid his hideous scar and blindness obscured the other. It was an outward sign of weakness that he would never allow. In his dream, his world was different. In his world everything was _perfect_.

Ghetsis stepped away from N.

"When the time comes and you find that _other_ Hero, be sure not to fall for his tricks. His ideals are wrong. They will destroy everything you have worked for. When you confront the other Hero you must destroy him."

"I will." N bowed low, promising that no matter whom the Hero was his dream was unshakable. He had been training for this moment all his life, there was nothing his opposite could ever hope to change their destiny.

* * *

><p>"Kendra, your little friends will be here soon. In your room, I've left a package on your dresser. It isn't to be opened until you friends come by, alright?" Came Kendra's mother's distracted voice. She was busy in the kitchen preparing a hot breakfast for her guests, as well as her daughter. Diana had offered her house as the headquarters for all the mothers and their children. One last breakfast and good bye before they launched their precious babies off and out into the world.<p>

She poked her head from around the kitchen doorway, eying her daughter.

"Did you sleep well, baby?" She asked with concern.

"Not really." Kendra rubbed her eyes, trying to dispel the exhaustion that was still lingering. Cheren's visit last night, while helpful, had been exacerbating to her gnawing worries and vivid nightmares. Though he said he was there for her, after he left for the night she had been alone to face the dark that seemed to surround her. "Lots of dreaming, so not really rested so much as running around in my dreams."

"Oh, that's just your nerves. You must have been anxious about today." Her mother reasoned. She continued her task in the kitchen. She was making omelets full to bursting the bacon bits, cheese, spinach, mushrooms, and peppers.

Kendra smiled weakly. She didn't correct her mother otherwise about her dreams. She was anxious, not only because it was the day to start her journey but also she felt that she had reached a point of demarcation in her life. On the one path she could start her Pokémon journey and trigger whatever it was that fate had in store for her. On the other, she could stay here, get a job, finish school and become a full citizen without her Pokémon experience.

The metaphorical fork in her life seemed like an easy pick.

She wanted to start her journey and begin a life with Pokémon, travel the world and see everything that Unova had to offer. It was her biggest dream to explore the world of this region and beyond. There was only a small window of opportunity here. Either she started her journey now or never.

At the same time she was frightened. If she did start on her journey and her dreams really did mean something, what would happen? Where would life take her? She knew once she crossed that imaginary line then she would be finished. It was as if she could sense it within her very soul that something wicked and beyond her control was viciously dragging her into something bigger and badder than she could possibly imagine.

And that sort of feeling just didn't bode well.

Kendra thought about it. All she wanted from life was to be ordinary. She wanted an ordinary Pokémon adventure. She wanted to meet ordinary people and maybe take a shot at the Elite Four. After her journey she planned on going to a university and get some sort of a degree. In what, she didn't know. She had time for that later.

Kendra was grounded. Her dreams were realistic. She kept her hopes and dreams small.

"Hey, mom?" She called.

"Yes, honey." Her mother answered absently, inwardly thinking she would miss the sound of her daughter's voice. She was about to go through an undetermined period of loneliness.

"Has dad called?"

Kendra could hear the frying pan clank against the stovetop rather sharply as her mother cursed, her spatula falling to the floor unsaved. Her omelet had spilled and now her utensil was dirty. Ms. White turned the stove top off to clean up the mess.

"No, dear, I'm afraid not." Her voice was laced with bitterness and irritation. "I called him the other night to remind him of your big day. He should have called."

Kendra's face fell, crestfallen. "It's okay, mom."

"No it's not! He's an adult and you're his daughter." She replied tersely, throwing the spatula with more force than needed into the sink.

"Its fine, I didn't really want to talk to him anyways." Kendra rubbed her eyes. She wasn't surprised. Her father wasn't the most reliable man in her life. She could count more on Cheren's or Bianca's fathers more than her own. At least they lived in the same zip-code as her.

It had been a very dark time for her when her parents began to separate. Before Kendra was even born there were problems in their relationship. Her father's job required him to travel around the country, leaving his wife to sit at home and wait for his return. Her mother knew the arrangement before getting into the marriage but they had been wildly in love with each other, despite the fact they had little in common.

Kendra remembered them arguing a lot when she was smaller.

Apparently, while out on his many jobs her father had met another woman. The affair had started out small. Her father would meet her for drinks, lunches, and short outings and the like whenever he happened to be in the area. But the meetings became more direct and frequent. Her father had begun to take more jobs that got him away from his home, which required him to be gone for longer periods. Even when there were no jobs available he would lie to his wife and take off to be with his mistress.

Her mother had known something was going on but she was too frightened to ask him directly nor did she want the scandal to become public. The passion had gone out from the marriage, much like a bursting flame. It had been a quick, hot, and passionate burn but now the novelty had worn off and the flames had all but died out. Desperate to rekindle her marriage her mother had done the only thing she could think of: get pregnant. She thought that if he had a child to come home to then he would no longer stray, that he would take up responsibility, that he would start acting like a proper husband.

The plan backfired in the end.

When finding out his wife was pregnant her father had promised her all the things she hoped he would. He wanted to make it work for the baby. At the same time his mistress had also conceived. The battle for his attention had been fierce. That's when the arguing started, soon after Kendra had been born.

Her mother became embittered with the entire ordeal. She fought with her husband and even went to see and speak with his mistress in person, shocked that he had a child with her as well.

Kendra's fifth birthday had been the day that her father walked out the door and never came back. Her parents had been screaming at each other, fighting about whose birthday was more important. Apparently her father had wanted to be there when his son turned five. It had been confessed rather angrily from her father that he didn't love his wife anymore.

The divorce had been a horrid affair.

Her mother had been scared to death that her father would earn full custody. In the end, the judge found it more prudent that the child would stay with the mother. Her father was rewarded no custody and could only visit his daughter under her mother's supervision or with the presence of a parole officer. The only time her mother ever really talked to her dad was when she was screaming at him that he was late for child support.

From that day Kendra thought that something inside her mother had broken. Her mother never remarried, never dated, or ever seemed to be interested in getting out there again. She had turned into a man-hater. She was disillusioned about love. She taught her daughter to be a survivor, to stand alone, to never need the support of a man. She cautioned her daughter on love.

"Choose your partner well." She always said. "Love will make you blind to their flaws. Don't let it blind you like it did me with your father." She would spit the words out like acid. Her daughter got the message loud and clear; which was why 'til this very day she had yet to have a boyfriend.

Kendra couldn't stand being in the same room with either of them when they were near each other. For the most part, she avoided ever mentioning him for her mother's benefit.

Twice a year she would receive a phone call from him; once on her birthday and once for the holidays. Along with the phone call she would receive a card in the mail with a quick short note with money clipped along with it.

The young girl used to cry about the situation. She went from missing her father terribly to hating him, now she felt indifferent. He was a stranger to her. As far as Kendra was concerned, she wasn't good enough for him to even stick around, custody order be damned. To say she wasn't jaded in that area was an understatement.

Her mother didn't want to speak about her father or his new wife and family. All she told Kendra about her half-brother was that his name was Hilbert with the last name of Black, keeping the name of her father. Kendra retained her mother's maiden name after the divorce.

Kendra didn't appreciate the great cosmic joke with their names.

"You might see him along your journey…" Her mother had warned, meaning her father or her half-brother.

Her daughter had told her that she didn't care either way.

To her, her father was a voice on the telephone and a money bribe. He often tried to get her to visit him for a weekend, see him, and get to know his family and son. Kendra refused. She'd rather stay in this little town and be with her real family and friends. Her father had his chance years ago. Where was he then? Why now all of the sudden did he want everybody to meet?

Kendra shook her head at her dark musings.

She shouldn't be surprised that her father didn't remember to call her to wish her luck on her Pokémon journey. It still hurt; that same open wound that always continued to ache. She wondered if time would ever heal her, like all the clichés said it would. Unless she had a direct confrontation with the man she didn't think so.

Kendra looked at her mother who was now fussing in the kitchen. Asking about her father had been a bad idea. Now her mother was upset.

She was about to get up to go and hug her when there was a knock at the door.

"Kendra, can you get that for me?"

"Okay." She bounced to her feet, determined to set her face into a sunny disposition and answered the door. "Hey guys!" She greeted her bestest friends in the entire world, Cheren and Bianca.

Cheren simply smiled.

Bianca hugged her friend wholeheartedly and began animatedly talking about their new and awaiting adventures as they made their way upstairs.

* * *

><p>Hope you like this first chapter.<p>

The story is going to be darker than it seems and is rated "M" for a reason. I am keeping with the spirit of the actual game, which you can name your main character anything. I do not personally like the American or the Japanese name given to the girl.

Please Read and Review!

BVR


	2. Destiny Awaits

**Destiny Awaits**

* * *

><p>"So the professor left these Pokéballs here just like that?" Bianca exclaimed, dropping her bag on the floor next to Kendra's and Cheren's.<p>

They had bolted up the stairs to Kendra's room as soon as they could, giving a quick excuse to gallop upstairs and choose their new partners. All their mothers could do was watch as they tore out of sight and disappeared.

No more last minute fussing from their suddenly clingy mothers.

All the niceties had been followed. Small talk and big questions were peppered in between last minute advice and, "Did you remember to pack your…?"

The soon to be trainers even got a few words in before disappearing.

Kendra had commented on Bianca's hair. She had her hair cut short and bell-like in anticipation of this journey. Her mother told her that it would help keep her cool and would be easier to keep. Kendra thought the change was wonderful, though she was partial to long hair herself. She ribbed Cheren for staring, catching him blushing lightly.

Although Bianca was excited, she was also anxious and nervous. She told her friends that she had planned her journey in secret with her mother. Her father wouldn't be happy to know that his only daughter would be out 'wasting time' on a Pokémon journey.

"Well she left them with my mom." Kendra explained, stretching her arms, playing off just how nervous and excited she was about opening the container.

Cheren coughed, unaffected. "Does anyone plan on _opening_ the box?"

Kendra and Bianca blinked at him. "Of course!" They both exclaimed. The two girls looked at each other, each wanting the prestige of opening the box.

"I challenge you to _Roshambo_!" The feisty blond pumped her fist into the air.

"It's on!" Kendra smiled devilishly.

Cheren merely rolled his eyes, bored. "Do we have to?"

"Of course!" Bianca chimed, happy as can be.

"But why don't you just open the box?" He reasoned to Bianca.

"Because maybe I want to open the box too?" Kendra supplied, almost sarcastic.

"This is why we have to duel to the death with _Roshambo_!" Bianca cackled dramatically. She smashed her fist onto the flat of her other palm, ready to duke it out with rock-paper-scissors. Kendra copied her friend's pose. "Come _on_, Cheren! You have to play too, otherwise it won't be fun."

Cheren heaved a big sigh. "Bother…" He mumbled before following suit, playing the little game. He threw out a pair of scissors and wasn't surprised when the 'rocks' of both Kendra and Bianca bonked his fingers.

"Guess I'm out." He smiled.

"You did that on purpose!" Bianca chided.

"Of course, you two always throw rocks first."

"Then why didn't you play paper?" Kendra asked, embarrassed that she was that predictable at this game.

"Because I'm not the one who really wants to open the box." He pushed his thin-rimmed glasses up on the bridge of his nose and pointed. "You two do."

"Come on, Kendra. It's you and me now." Bianca beamed, determined. "I'm so gonna win."

"We'll see." Kendra smiled.

After throwing out different hand signs for a few minutes it was Kendra who finally won, much to Bianca's disappointment. Kendra consoled her by letting her read the card attached to the box from professor Juniper.

"Open it, open it!" Bianca begged, more excited than ever.

Kendra opened the lid to reveal three Pokéballs sitting on a velvet cushion. "I can't believe we're finally going to pick our partners." She breathed. "Who gets to pick first?"

"You should, Kendra. Since you won at _Roshambo_ you get first picks. That's why I wanted to win. I'll pick second, and you can pick third, Cheren, since you didn't even try to play to begin with!" Bianca teasingly stuck her tongue out at Cheren.

Cheren wrinkled his face at her before giving her that wolfish grin.

Bianca blushed and turned away, shutting her eyes.

Kendra pretended not to notice the exchange. She knew that Bianca sported a crush for Cheren, what she wasn't sure about was if he returned the feeling. He knew just the buttons to push to make her squirm, but if it was out of jest or more than affection Kendra couldn't tell. Bianca begged her to ask him but she couldn't figure out a way of broaching the subject without being completely obvious about it. She wasn't so great at subterfuge.

"Which one are you going to pick, Kendra?" Bianca struggled to get the question out, throwing Cheren a glance from the corner of her eye. He had resumed acting aloof as usual.

Kendra didn't answer but instead chose the middle Pokéball and tossed it into her room. The Pokémon burst forth in a flash of bright light and squealed in joy at its release.

"Oshawott!" Kendra got on her knees to greet the little water Pokémon. The tiny creature looked up at her with its big brown eyes. It could feel it in its bones that this was his trainer and that they would be partners for life.

The otter rubbed its eyes with its paws and stared up at the three humans hovering around him. He tilted his head to the side and chirped up at Kendra.

"I'm Kendra and I'm honored to be your trainer." She spoke to the creature with great affection. She had wanted an Oshawott since as long as she can remember. "You want to go on an adventure with me?"

The Oshawott kept staring at its trainer, weighing its options. A Pokémon could peer into the soul of a trainer and discover their true essence. Measure their worth. If a Pokémon found that the trainer didn't meet their standards it could spell disaster. The first meeting with a starter Pokémon was essential. As the sea otter took in all that this new trainer had to offer, it could feel the aura of greatness emanating from her, the aura of a Hero. To begin a journey with this trainer meant that his life was about to change. Drastically.

The Oshawott chirped happily and launched itself into Kendra's arms. Very rarely could a Pokémon dream of such greatness and actually have the possibility to achieve it. With this trainer the otter thought it was possible.

Kendra picked the water Pokémon up and spun it around in a circle in her room, at bliss with the fact that she finally had partner. She was more determined than ever to have an unremarkable journey, boosted by the fact that her Pokémon was now with her. She didn't want to think about her dreams, or the fact that she felt sick to her stomach at the moment. As if she had just done something irrevocable.

"My turn!" Came Bianca's singsong voice. She hovered over the box, finding herself in a last minute debate. But she finally managed to pick one. "I choose you!" She tossed the ball into the air.

"Then that means this one is mine." Cheren smiled, happy with the end result. He had been worried that Bianca would take his first pick. He quickly scooped up the Pokéball and tossed it into the air to greet his new partner.

Kendra watched as her best friends began the bond that would last them for the rest of their lives. Cheren was beaming down at his new Snivy while Bianca was cooing over her adorable Tepig.

Kendra sat on her bed with Oshawott in her arms and lap, scratching behind his ear. She looked down lovingly at her Pokémon. "I've got to get you a name." The Pokémon in her arms perked at that. "I've been researching names from old mythology books. I've found lots of references to water gods and creatures."

The sea otter beamed up at its trainer, thumping its paw to its puffed out chest. An ancient name to be given to him by a Hero? He could hardly contain himself. He couldn't think of anything worse than a soon to be warrior like him bearing the name of Bubbles.

Kendra began going down her list of names. Each of them were deities of water from different cultures. Triton, Neptune, Poseidon, Ocean, Enlil. The list went on and on and the particular otter shunned each.

She sighed. Kendra had really hoped that Pontus would be suitable enough. Perhaps it was a bit much.

She did have one last name in mind.

"There was this ancient deity from a long dead civilization that was the god of all water and mischief." She smiled down at the otter. "This old god commanded all water, from the seas to rivers to lakes. He was considered a trickster and ruled over the ancient city of Eridu. His name was Enki."

The sea otter looked thoughtfully up at his trainer and puffed out his chest, chirping happily.

"Do you like that name?"

The otter nodded.

"Then Enki it is!" Kendra hugged the Pokémon affectionately.

"Hey Kendra, we have to have a Pokémon battle!" Bianca got to her feet.

"What?" Kendra asked.

"We have to. It completes the bond between our Pokémon. Plus it's an initiation to becoming a trainer. We're rivals now!" Bianca explained to her friends, appalled that they didn't agree.

"Okay, let's go outside then." Cheren got to his feet, his Snivy resting languidly on his shoulder.

"No, we have to do it right here and now!" Bianca wailed.

"But my room!" Kendra began, bewildered and a little worried.

"No, right now! Kendra, I challenge you! Winner plays Cheren!" And with that, Tepig got on its feet and snorted, pawing the ground with anticipation.

Enki's fur stood on end and he leapt to his trainer's defense. _You ready, my friend?_ He asked his trainer. The otter growled in anticipation before charging the fire pig in a full head on tackle.

_My mom is gonna kill me…_ Kendra thought before losing herself in the battle, the situation far out of her control.

* * *

><p>Ms. White in question was busy entertaining Cheren and Bianca's mothers with coffee and gourmet bagels. She had offered her house up for the women to gather, a welcome escape into girl-time away from husbands.<p>

Ms. White added cream to her cup and a packet of sugar and stirred her coffee before returning to the living room where the other mothers chatted quietly.

"Does anyone need anything?" She asked, ever the gracious host.

"Everything's perfect; sit down!" Cried Bianca's mother; sweeping her arms towards an empty, overstuffed chair.

"Isn't this exciting?" Cheren's mother asked, taking a sip from her cup. She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, much like the way her son did.

"Oh, I can't wait for Bianca to start on her journey! It will be just the thing to empower her." Beatrice squealed. She was worried about her daughter. She wanted Bianca to be a strong and independent woman but currently she was more of a timid Rattata thanks to her over protective and worrying father. That's why she set up this adventure for her daughter in secret. Her husband was just going to have to get used to the fact that her daughter was like her mother, a force that could not be controlled, merely to be watched.

Ms. White smiled into her coffee; it was easy to see where Bianca got her enthusiasm. Pity about her father, she mused. Her mother was a free spirit, who didn't live by any rules, and motherhood hardly suited her but she doted on her daughter. She wondered how she ever married such a grouch of a man. Perhaps opposites really do attract, Kendra's mother mused. Gods knew that she was such an example.

"Did it do wonders for you?" Cheren's mother asked, her tone soft and demure. She tucked a black lock of hair behind her ear.

The blond woman nodded emphatically. "I got to see the world and my journey led me to my husband." She sighed wistfully, her cheeks going a little pink.

Ms. White's eyes widened. "You met your husband on your journey?"

"Of course! He was a down and out trainer that—" but her words were interrupted at the sound of crashing upstairs. "What was _that?_" She exclaimed.

Ms. White sat up stiffly and tried to develop penetrating vision as she stared up at the ceiling directly below her daughter's room. She startled when there was another crash and pounding of feet.

"It's like a heard of Phanpy stampeding up there." Sophia, Cheren's mother, noted, dismissing the din of noise.

"Goodness, what on earth are they doing?" Bianca's mother frowned.

"I think," Ms. White tilted her head to the side, frowning herself, "They're having a Pokémon battle."

Beatrice set her cup down and huffed. "Inside? They could destroy the house!" She looked at Kendra's mother with a great deal of sympathy.

Ms. White merely shrugged then relaxed. "It's fine, it will give me something to do while Kendra's gone."

Both mothers gave her that knowing look. "What will you do with yourself when Kendra is out the door?" Cheren's mother asked.

"Yes, you'll be all alone in this big empty house." The blond agreed.

Ms. White suppressed a scowl. "I'll be fine. It will give me a chance to rediscover myself. It's about time anyways."

The women agreed, each knowing how she had endured such a horrid divorce. They knew she still carried scars.

"It's time for you to move on. Your focus was on Kendra but it is time that you focus on yourself." Cheren's mother told her in her soothing voice.

Kendra's mother laughed, "Don't go all therapist on me!"

The raven-haired woman smiled gently, pushing her glasses up her nose. Sophia was a rather renowned psychologist. Instead of going on a Pokémon journey she opted instead to go to a university where she earned her degree and opened up her own practice. She met her husband while attending a conference. He was a brooding author researching for his next psychological thriller. They had bumped into each other then began meeting at coffee shops and cafés while she supplied him with information for his new book. When she returned to her home they kept in touch through e-mails and phone calls; which slowly but eventually lead to a full time relationship. Neither of them ever had a Pokémon journey so they wanted their son to experience something they never had.

"Put my career aside for a moment and just agree with me." She continued. "Otherwise, I'll start giving you a bill."

"Then expect a lot of notices, because I'm not paying." Ms. White smiled indulgently back.

"Speaking of which," Bianca's mother became more serious, which was always a prelude to something uncomfortable in terms of conversation, "Have you told Kendra about her brother?"

Ms. White pushed her lips into a thin line, immediately the high of the day was lowered. Again. "Half-brother," She countered a bit too fiercely, "And yes."

The blond gasped. "What if she runs into him on her journey?"

Ms. White remained silent. She didn't like the thought of her daughter coming into contact with that woman's son. As far as she was still concerned she was a home wrecking witch who didn't have any respect for the sanctity of marriage. Those feelings set aside; she didn't have entirely motherly feelings to the child born from that infidelity. If she could she would have her daughter completely alienated from the boy, but Bianca's mother was right, she needed to inform her daughter.

Her musings were interrupted by another crash from upstairs and the screaming ring of the telephone.

She sighed in exasperation. "Please excuse me." With haste, she answered the phone in the kitchen and began walking as far away from her daughter's room and the noise as the signal would let her, which made her sit on the back porch with the door open.

"Hello, White residence." Came her automatic response.

"Hello, Diana." The rich and sultry voice floated unwanted on the other end.

"Hunter." She replied curtly, hair standing on end with her nerves completely on defense. "What do you want?"

"Why do you always have to sound like that when you're talking to me?" He asked, exasperated.

Diana rolled her eyes, nonplussed. "When you stop being a disappointment to _our_ daughter!" She seethed, enraged by his audacity.

Silence answered her over the phone. Then a sigh that was world wary could be heard whispering over the line. "Di, I'm so—"

"Don't call me that, you lost all right to call me that." She interrupted. She didn't like the feeling the pet name elicited.

"Come on, when are you going to stop being angry with me?" His voice was pleading.

"When you actually keep a promise to your daughter." She countered harshly. She was not about to give the man who ruined her any mercy. It was not in her nature to forgive such reckless and incredibly hurtful behavior.

"That's why I'm calling. I wanted to speak with her."

"You were supposed to call yesterday."

"Life got in the way." He informed her rather rudely.

"What a coincidence. Life got in the way here too."

"Diana."

"She's busy." She informed him.

"She's still home, though, isn't she?" He insisted.

"She's busy." She repeated.

"I wanted to wish her luck on her journey." He was becoming impatient with trying to speak to his ex-wife. "I need to talk to her about Hilbert."

"What could you possible have to talk to her about Hilbert?" Diana demanded, practically spitting out the name.

"He's going on his journey too. I wanted him to get to know her. Maybe they could travel together."

But Diana could see right through his game. He was worried about his son being out there all on his own. Hurt lanced through her as she realized that he was not demonstrating that worry about his other child, his first child, his only daughter.

"You can't speak with her."

"You can't keep me from her!" Her ex shouted into the phone.

Something within Ms. White finally and simply snapped. "I will do what I damn well please! Where do you think I learned _that_?! I wish you would show such concern for your daughter as you do with your love child! Why don't you want to _really _get to know her? Do you know how many times I have to look into her face and see the hurt and disappointment she feels whenever she asks about you?" She thundered.

Silence answered her.

"All you have ever done is send her money. When was the last time you've actually cared to see her? How many times had I tried to set up a meeting between you? You've made a stranger of your first born daughter!"

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, strained.

"Sorry. Sorry. I don't believe it. Do you know what she does with all that money you give her? She gives it away to charity rather than keep it. I've sent you letter after letter to stop sending her money. She doesn't want that, she wants to know her father!"

"That's why I'm calling!"

"No, you're calling because you're more worried about your son being out on his own than your daughter!" She roared back into the phone. "Tell me I'm wrong, tell me I'm wrong and I'll apologize right now and go hunt down Kendra for you."

Silence stretched out once more and she could hear the uncomfortable noises that he was making in the background buzz of the phone. Diana rubbed her eyes, pushing her brunette hair from her face. She sighed heavily, disappointed but not surprised.

"Do you know what Kendra asked me this morning?" She said softly.

A strained 'what' was her only answer.

"She asked if you had called yet."

"I'm calling now." He said, a bit of hope in his voice.

Diana could hear it, and a part of her, the part that still had some feeling for the man, good or bad, stilled. Did he really want to try? But then she remembered his son and the years of watching her daughter cry about her father. She squashed the sentiment. The ruthless part of her clawed its way to the surface. There was no last minute, halfhearted tries. He had run out of time a long time ago.

"When I said you hadn't, do you know what she said next?"

"No."

"She said she didn't want to speak with you anyways." And with that she quickly hung up the phone and glared at the device. The mother expelled a troubling breath that she didn't realize that she had held before and scowled at the phone.

How could he have such an affect on her still?

She knew it was wrong in some regards. Diana could admit to herself that she really didn't try to reconnect her daughter with his father, and she felt ashamed at her behavior only because of her daughter. She was only protecting her child from the devastating disappointment that was her father. Kendra was all that she had and Hunter never saw how precious the lives he left behind really were.

Ms. White marched back into her living room determined to enjoy the last moments she had with her daughter, dispelling all thoughts of her cheating ex-husband, mistress, and love child.

"Refills, anyone?" She beamed brightly at the other mothers, holding a steaming pitcher of coffee.

* * *

><p>"My mom is gonna kill me." Kendra whispered to her friends as she surveyed the damage done around her.<p>

"I think you got too carried away." Bianca commented, patting her friend on the shoulder and nudging Cheren in emphasis.

Cheren immediately erupted, "Me? You're the one who insisted on having a Pokémon battle in the middle of the house!"

Bianca became thoughtful as she looked about her in wonder. Mimicking Cheren's normal stoic demeanor she went on, unfazed. "On further considerations, it was a very bad idea."

Cheren became suddenly exasperated; he clenched his hands into tight fists to keep himself from strangling the blond next to him. "That's what we tried to tell you in the first place!" He gritted out through his teeth.

Kendra couldn't help but smile as the scene before her began to unfold. Bianca was the only person in the world who could get Cheren so tightly wound up to the breaking point. It was quite an impressive skill, she had to admit, because otherwise her friend would remain robotic, distant, and cold to others.

Bianca suddenly looked wounded. "You were supposed to stop me!" She shot back, her bottom lip trembling.

"Why?!" Cheren threw his hand about him. "Because you can't think ahead more than two minutes and think things through?"

Kendra winced, that was a rather poignant blow, no matter how true it was. She studied her cuticles, trying to stay out of it.

Bianca danced on her feet, refusing to back down but at the same time fighting off the well of tears.

Seeing Bianca's glistening eyes, Kendra tried to play things down. "Cheren, it's okay, really. We all got carried away. It's not Bi's fault." She tried to diffuse the situation. She just wanted to get her room in order before her mother found out.

But Cheren whirled upon her and began fuming at her. "And you!" He pointed a finger at her chest. "This is your fault too! You didn't have to rise to her bait!" He growled.

Kendra's face creased in a frown. "It's my room; I can do what I please!" She snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That is true." Bianca agreed.

Cheren turned back to her and the blond let out a little 'eep' before freezing, as if she had got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "You didn't have to egg her on!" He growled; he was still sore from losing his very first Pokémon battle. After Kendra defeated Bianca, it was his turn to show her how it was _supposed_ to go down, but everything got thrown back into his face when he lost.

He really didn't mind losing, but it was his pride that was so wounded. Plus, he cast an imperious look at the petite blond; it didn't help when Bianca crowed and cheered against him. It bothered him.

"Hey, someone had to take you down a peg." She huffed, holding her ground.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He started.

"You're just in a sour mood because this is the first time I've beaten you at anything." Kendra cried out arrogantly, annoyed that she was suddenly left out of the fight. She blinked. Wasn't she supposed to calm things down?

Suddenly the three friends were in heated arguments, shouting over each other to be heard and to get their point across. Meanwhile, their each respective Pokémon sat on the sidelines as they watched their trainers curiously.

_What just happened? _Asked Enki.

_I have no idea…_ Snivy sighed quietly; worry overcoming her choice in trainer. Her trainer had given her the name of Siren: beautiful, smart, but deadly. She adored the name. She was beautiful. She was smart. And with his help, she would be dangerous.

_Awww, I lost…_ Tepig rolled onto his back and kicked out his stubby legs dramatically before rolling back onto his stomach. Bianca had called him Nago, after an ancient boar god. He was still getting used to the name.

_We_ _both lost._ Siren crossed her arms across her chest in derision.

_Yeah but I was the first!_ Nago wailed plaintively.

Enki shifted hesitantly. _Shouldn't we do something?_

_What do you want us to do?_ Snivy bit out cruelly, glaring up at her trainer who was now in a shoving match with the other two girls. _They're supposed to be the ones to direct us, not the other way around._

Enki sighed. He had sensed such greatness from his trainer, now he worried just as Snivy was. Did he read her aura wrong? The otter squinted up carefully at his trainer, slapping his broad tail against the ground out of tension.

_You should be happy with your choice._ Siren continued, nudging Tepid with her leafy tail as she continued speaking with the otter. _Your trainer has a huge destiny_.

_I'm not so sure that's a good thing._ Enki responded to the grass Pokémon.

_She's right,_ Tepid got to his feet and playfully head butted Snivy before she could dart away.

The three Pokémon watched with a bit of embarrassment as their trainers began a screaming match at each other. They wondered if they really were friends. Then the entire scene froze when the door to the room opened slowly and in walked an older woman. Enki instantly recognized that this woman was his trainer's mother.

Ms. White took three steps in the room, her mouth slightly open as she gaped about her in bewilderment. She took in ripped curtains, trampled bedspread and sheets, pulverized pillows, not to mention the plethora of feathers that cascaded across the room—she looked up.

Where those _tracks_ on the ceiling?

She glanced back to the three older teens and gave them a hardened look. They each had frozen in action, as if an Ice Beam had hit them. Kendra was reaching as far on her tippy toes as she could, dangling Cheren's glasses just out of reach from his fingertips. Cheren had somehow got his legs awkwardly spread to the point that he looked like he was about to fall over as Bianca tried to pull him away from Kendra. Bianca's head was being yanked forward by Cheren's hand that had a rather firm grasp on her hair; to complete the scene, Kendra's had face palmed Cheren in the game of keep-away with the glasses.

Ms. White sighed in exasperation.

"I'm not even going to ask." She raised her hands in the air in defeat. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "If you want to go to Juniper's then you better get going, after you eat some breakfast. As for the room…" She surveyed her surroundings once more.

Kendra swallowed audibly as she waited for her mother to explode in a fit of motherly rage but it never happened. She watched as her mom tried to stifle down laughter before snatching Cheren's glasses from her daughter.

"Why don't I handle it?"

All three teens blinked in confusion. Ms. White wasn't normally so… lax… about the untidiness of her home.

"Now shoo! Down stairs, all of you." She pulled apart the three before handing Cheren back his affects.

"Thank you, Ms. White!" He coughed, incredibly embarrassed about his behavior.

"Sorry for the mess!" Bianca squealed before racing down the stairs, Cheren close behind her.

"Thanks, mom." Kendra smiled before giving her mom a giant hug and joining her friends. She was half way down the stairs when she poked her hand back into her room. "Come on!" She urged the Pokémon.

The fire pig and grass snake didn't need any more encouragement as they bounded past to reunite with their trainers. Oshawott placed a gentle paw on Diana's calf and chirped up apologetically to the woman before he scurried away after his trainer.

Ms. White smiled gently at the scene before putting her hands on her hips and letting out a tired sigh. "And here I thought I was done cleaning up her room." But in her heart she knew that this was the last time such an occurrence would happen for a very long while. She picked up a damp towel and snapped the fabric out.

"Ugh, feathers!" Her face looked pinched as she saw them trail out into the hallway and down the stairs. _I'll be finding those for the next six months_, she thought impatiently.

* * *

><p>I hope this was a likeable chapter. We're still at the beginning but there was very important information going on.<p>

Please Read and Review! I enjoy feedback.

BVR


	3. Fate's Design

**Fate's Design**

* * *

><p>"So your mother just let you go?" Professor Juniper exclaimed, trying with all her might to ignore the fact that one of her pupils was shaking, sniffling, and trying to blink past reddened eyes. She knew singling her out would only make things worse for the girl.<p>

The three teens nodded, appalled by their fortune as well. They expected some kind of tremendous reaction from Ms. White about the state of Kendra's room, but to have no repercussions? Unfathomable.

"Hmm, she must be getting sentimental." The scientist mused. "But never mind all that. What do you think of your new partners?" The woman gushed over the Pokémon, cooing to each and saying soft hellos.

Snivy remained perched on Cheren's shoulder and purred serenely as she rubbed her head against her master's cheek. Tepig ran circles around his trainer's legs, squealing in joy. And Oshawott remained tucked carefully in Kendra's arms, nestled comfortably.

"It was the most wonderful surprise to wake up to." Kendra informed the researcher, looking lovingly down at Enki. Her stomach did a little summersault. She bit her lip in apprehension. The pall that hung over her like a dark rain cloud marred the glory of the day. She couldn't shake the feeling.

"Yes, I can't believe I'm going to go on a Pokémon journey!" Bianca agreed, almost succumbing to another sob as she bent down to pick up her hyper fire pig. The obstinate creature wiggled in her grasp, his little legs still running in the air. The blond brought the creature to her face and kissed its nose affectionately before setting him back down.

Cheren remained silent as he petted his Pokémon, content to smile at the professor. No words needed to be spoken to express his gratitude. Inwardly he was still worried about his deflated friend. Bianca was fragile when it came to her parents and their expectations.

The researcher beamed at the young adults. "Oh, I'm so happy. I couldn't think of parting with these adorable Pokémon to finer trainers than you." She ran back to her desk and began shoveling papers out of the way, becoming a storm through her lab and office in search of something.

Cheren squeezed Bianca's trembling hand while Kendra smiled brightly at her friend.

"Just breathe, okay?" She whispered to the blond, who was shaking like a leaf, reassuring her as much as herself.

Cheren didn't miss the edge in Kendra's voice. He felt fiercely protective of both these girls and he was distraught that they were in any kind of distress.

Bianca took a deep breath and shuddered. "Thanks, guys." She squeezed Cheren's hand back. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll always have us standing next to you." Kendra informed her friend vehemently.

"Always." Cheren promised.

"Thank you." Bianca whispered before she broke back down into soft cried and tears. She covered her face with her hands, pulling her green beret to shroud her face. She felt the loving embrace of both her friends around her, lending their strength. She was incredibly grateful.

"I'm sorry; I know I always do this." She gasped out between sobs, her emerald eyes turned ashened.

Professor Juniper left the general lab area, still searching, giving the teens the space and time they needed to compose themselves.

"If you need to cry then cry," Cheren told her gently yet firmly. He hated to see her like this. Tears didn't suit her.

Bianca nodded, shivering as she thought of what had happened just a few minutes ago.

Once they had gobbled down some breakfast and fed their Pokémon, the friends had departed to their respective families to say their final goodbyes. Her mother had gathered Bianca and ushered her back to her home.

"Sweetie, remember, you tell your father and I will be right behind you." Her mother rubbed her shoulders.

"But mom, what if he says no?" Bianca worried.

"Then I will persuade him otherwise." Her mother smiled brightly, but there was hardness in her eye.

Bianca was still unconvinced but remained silent as she walked back with her mother, her Tepig following closely by her side. As they walked in through the front door her mother announced loudly that they were home.

"I'm in the den." Came the rough response.

Mother and daughter followed his voice and found him sitting on the floral sofa, staring blankly at the silent black screen of the television. He looked up at his wife and daughter.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked severely.

Bianca opened her mouth to say something but found that her voice was caught in her throat. She looked at her mother expectantly to help but the woman merely pushed her deeper into the den. Courage was the look her mother gave her. Courage was what she needed.

"Uh… I… that is—I mean…" She began but trailed off. Bianca felt her pulse quicken when her father got off the sofa and finally looked at her.

She took a deep breath. "I'm going on a Pokémon journey." She told him quietly.

"No, you're not." He informed her sternly.

Bianca remained silent.

"I thought we talked about this. No journey! She's too old to be going on something like this!" He thundered at his wife.

"Maybe in the other regions but in this one she is at the perfect age." Her mother countered.

"She can't go off on her own, how will she ever get on? How will she take care of herself?"

"She's a tough girl, you should stop babying her."

"She's our only daughter! How do you expect me to just let her hitch hike all over the world? What if something happens?" He roared, the muscles in his neck bulging.

"If you keep her here then nothing will _ever_ happen!" Her mother screeched, stamping her foot and tossing her golden locks.

Bianca covered her ears against the noise of her parents' fighting. They always got like this when it came to things that they absolutely didn't agree upon. Most of the time it concerned her. She sided with her mother, her father treated her as if she were five not seventeen. He still gave her stuffed animals for her birthdays, not the new dress she liked or those hot stiletto heels she had drooled over.

"Dad, I want to go! I won't be alone! Kendra and Cheren are going too. And I've got my own Pokémon and everything." She said with as much confidence as she could muster, bending down and collecting her fire Pokémon to her chest.

Her father and mother stared at her, but she was determined.

"I've been dreaming of this ever since I can remember. I can do this! Trust me! Just let me try!" She begged.

When he saw that his only daughter had a Pokémon in her hands he looked at his wife as if she had been betrayed. "You got her a Pokémon?"

Her mother smiled smugly. "Of course, it was all planned by the professor and I, as well as the other mothers."

"No daughter of mine is going off on some journey!" He thundered. "Either she stays or—"

"Or what? You can't keep her locked up in here. She needs to go out and experience the world. This is a right of passage and will be the perfect opportunity for her. Don't take that away from her!" Her mother interrupted.

"She is not ready to do any such thing!" He growled, the pulsating vein in his forehead throbbing against his purple face. "To plan this behind my back shows that you _knew_ what you were doing was wrong!" He looked at both the women and glowered.

Bianca flinched away at that accusation, shrinking under his gaze.

"We wouldn't have to sneak if your temper wasn't so volatile." Her mother snapped.

"My temper? You've gone behind my back and undermined my authority!"

"This wouldn't have to happen if you didn't shut down or fly off the handle whenever I tried to speak with you about this!" Her mother screamed.

The young trainer didn't know what to do. She had never seen her parents at each other's throats like this before.

"If that _thing_," He pointed an accusing finger at the little fire pig, "is not out of my sight this instant there will be hell to pay. I will never again allow her into this house!" He roared, flinging a hand towards his daughter.

Silence resounded painfully within the house. Bianca's mother remained frozen in place as she looked at her husband, stunned. A thoughtful look overcame her as she changed tactics. "If I had known that the man I married would turn into a shouting Exploud then I would have never entered into the institution."

Shock plastered on her husband's face. "What?"

"If you would rather expel your daughter than let her have a bit of freedom then we can no longer have anything to do with each other." She informed him haughtily.

"You don't mean that."

"I do. I will divorce you." She declared. Bianca looked at her mother, appalled, with her eyes nearly bugging out of her sockets.

"You can't leave me." He told her, thinking the notion absurd.

"I can get a divorce if I want to. Diana seems to make out alright; I can move in with her until everything's settled, she won't mind." She told him loftily.

"Beatrice, you don't mean this." He pleaded.

"I do if you mean to keep our daughter prisoner here." The edge returned in her voice. She looked at her daughter. "From this day on, Bianca, you will be estranged from one of your parents. You father will never allow you back if you go, and I will never allow you to stay if you don't."

She watched as her husband paled. "How can you put a choice on her shoulders like that?"

"How can you deny her this?" She gestured to the Pokémon in her daughter's arms.

Her father remained tightlipped.

"Bianca, dear, I want you to go and not worry about a thing. Your father and I have a lot to speak about so don't fret. Your friends are waiting outside for you, go with them." Her mother soothed. She kissed her daughter's temple before giving her a great hug. "Be safe my dear, and don't forget to call every once in a while. And most importantly, have fun."

Bianca looked up at her mother, returning the embrace and stared warily at her father who remained rigid and resolute.

"Bye, daddy." She told him gently before being shoved out the front door. To her surprise her mother was right, her friends were outside waiting on her.

"Hey Bi." Cheren nodded to the girl.

"Bianca!" Kendra waved, rushing to her friend's side. "Are you okay? We heard shouting."

"You guys heard it from all the way out there?" She squeaked, embarrassed.

Neither Cheren nor Kendra answered. They fidgeted under their friend's wide stare, watching as the adrenalin of the day and the weight of the past few minutes sank in. She began to tremble uncontrollably before she burst into tears. Her friends, who reassured her, instantly comforted her.

She told them everything. She told them that her mom threatened divorce, then her father threatened to disown her, and that her mother threatened the same. No matter what she did she would be hurting either parent whom she loved dearly. The sheer terror that gripped her was almost overwhelming, and the knowledge that her decision might rip her family apart brutalized her resolve.

"Your mother said not to worry, so don't. I don't think that your parents will come to blows." Cheren reasoned.

"Yeah, even though your parents fight, they always make up afterwards. Remember?" Kendra added.

Those words had given her strength she needed to travel with them to go to the professor's lab. It was true; when her parents did finally make up they couldn't stop acting like lovebirds, falling for each other all over again. She looked up at her two friends and let out a broken laugh, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"This is silly." She apologized.

Cheren wiped away a tear from her cheek and smiled tenderly at her, silently telling her that everything was all right and not to cry.

"I wonder what the professor is looking for…" Kendra flinched when she heard a great crash from the back of the lab. Bianca laughed weakly at the sound.

Cheren looked to the worktable next to them. "I believe she is looking for these." He murmured, picking up a Pokédex.

He passed the remaining two to his two friends.

"Well I can't find them!" Came Juniper's exasperated sigh, as she made her way back to the front of the lab. "I guess I'll have to order some more and than have them mailed off to where—" She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw that her pupils had a Pokédex in each hand.

"Oh." She said simply. "Well don't I feel foolish," Remembering that she had put them on that table for the specific reason of not losing them in the clutter of her lab.

"We just found them." Cheren admitted, looking a bit guilty.

"That's all right. The Pokédex is a tool that will help me in my research. When you find Pokémon, pull out your Pokédex. It will scan the creature and report back information to me through a wireless signal. The more Pokémon you catch, the more information I collect, and the happier I will be." She became very practical and business like. "This is what will allow you to leave on your journey, because you are doing field research for me." She informed the new trainers seriously.

"I hope you packed everything you need. Remember all your lessons; they may help you more than you think. Also, I'm sure your mother's gave you maps, proper running shoes, and of course I hope you programmed your Xtransceiver." She continued.

The three trainers nodded.

"Good, I might drop you a line every once in a while so I expect you to answer, if you please!" The professor retrieved her sunglasses and made her way outside into the fresh morning air. "Follow me!"

"Nuvema town is such a nice cozy place to live, the perfect place for young trainers to grow. But the cities you will see later in your journey will be like nothing you have ever experienced. Just be careful, not everyone is as helpful in small towns as large cities." The professor informed them. After living here for so long, she watched the three trainers grow up and knew just how 'small town' they really were.

Once they reached the edge of town the professor stopped.

"Here is the first leg of your journey. Route One. It will take you directly to Accumula. I will forge ahead and meet you there. There is an associate of mine that I must speak with. Don't dawdle too long. Good luck!" The professor cheered happily before she departed.

Kendra expelled a breath of anticipation. Her journey was starting at last. She looked at her two closest friends. Determination was written on their features, they were just as excited as she.

"You ready?" She asked them. _Am I ready?_

They nodded.

Bianca watched as her two oldest friends took their first steps into Route One before an idea struck her.

"Hey guys, I've got a really cool idea."

Cheren rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile at her. She was slowly returning back to her normal bubbly self. "If it's anything like the one this morning then count me out."

"No, don't be mean. This is different. Let's have a contest!" Bianca cried out, trying to bring herself out of her mood.

"What kind of contest?" Kendra asked, curious.

"Who ever catches the most Pokémon by the end of Route One will win!"

"What happens to the loser?" Cheren asked, cautiously. He was competitive by nature, something his parents drilled relentlessly into his character.

Bianca turned to him in mock seriousness. "Then they shall bring dishonor upon their family."

Kendra smirked. Not much more she could do to bring dishonor to her family; her father did enough of that. "You're on."

By noontime the trainers met up again further along Route One; it was clear that they had tied. Each had experienced their own problems in catching their first real Pokémon. Cheren's Snivy had the tendency to perform one-hit KO's while Bianca's Tepig had problems focusing. Kendra, on the other hand, had trouble keeping in synch with Enki and staying coordinated enough to throw a Pokéball while issuing commands. By the end, each had managed to catch only one Pokémon each.

Kendra had acquired a Lillipup, a spirited little dog Pokémon who had been rather difficult to catch. With both Pokémon out of their captive balls, they ran beside her as she walked into Accumula town.

Kendra looked about her curiously as she passed the town square, a quaint little section of town with a sprawling park at its heart. She had been to this town before many times with her mother, but this was the first time that she had entered the town limits by herself. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Kendra!" Came a shout.

The girl started at the sound of her name, but quickly recognized it to be none other than Cheren. He waved her over to the gathering crowd in the square. She quickly recalled her Pokémon before making her way over to her friend. She didn't want her Pokémon to get caught up in the crush of people.

"Hey Cheren, what's going on?"

"I don't know. These people were called to this impromptu meeting, and I got carried into the crowd." He pushed his way past some people as Kendra followed. "They say these new comers have something to say to trainers and people alike."

"Sounds important," Kendra mused, thinking that maybe this was like a workshop. Her mother had told her that there would be many different events and happenings throughout the region. Maybe this was one of them.

But what she found was rather… odd.

Taking center stage on the town square was a long line of uniformed men and women wearing white with crests stamped across their chests. Kendra frowned as she took these strangely dressed people in. They wore white skullcaps with penguin-tailed jackets and high, fine boots. Each held a banner in front of them, stamped with the crest on listless flags, as if they were soldiers in the line of duty. Their faces remained stoic and unreadable, standing firm and unyielding, creating an intimidating sight to behold.

Kendra craned her neck to see what else was going on but so far there was only one herald who acted as harbinger, gathering more and more people from the town to assemble around.

And then all was quiet as a man in a heavily embroidered cloak began to make his way towards the center of the square.

Kendra swallowed nervously as a violent shiver raced down her spine. The tiny hairs on her arms stood on end as her gut was telling her that she didn't like this man.

Something about him seemed too out of sorts.

The man's cloak possessed a heavy raised collar ribbed in bronze and encrusted with sapphires, while the cloak itself was a mirage of optical illusion. Two large eyes stared back, as if the complete the man who had only one himself, for his bad eye was covered with a very fine patch that made him all the more intimidating. He too carried the crest as the others but from what Kendra could understand they served the man before them.

"People, good people, I have amassed you all here so that you could hear what I have to say." The man began to speak, his voice deep and filled with feeling. "What I have to say concerns us all."

Kendra watched the man begin pacing as he launched his litany. It was an oration of the treatment of Pokémon and the ideals of freedom, laced liberally with elegant words. Kendra looked about herself nervously as she saw that nearly all the people around her were enraptured by the man's voice except one.

Kendra locked eyes with a boy who stood several people away from her.

For a moment, she felt trapped like a Spinarak caught in its own web. She could feel the goose flesh spread across her arms and the fine hairs on the back of her neck rise. In those hard gray eyes she felt as if suddenly she was stepping into something much bigger than herself. In those eyes there was no reflection, just depthless pools of radiating energy.

Kendra shivered involuntarily as the guy kept staring at her with fierce intensity.

She was broken out of her reverie by Cheren's elbow as it nudged her in the ribs, jerking to his gaze at once. "What? What is it?" Came her quick words.

"This doesn't make any sense. He's talking about stripping Pokémon away from their trainers." He murmured to her, so as to not drown out the orator's voice.

Kendra eyes widened in surprise. "But that's insane! People and Pokémon belong together."

Cheren merely nodded as he continued listening to the man.

He described a world where Pokémon and people were separate, and how it would preserve the essence and spirit of Pokémon, who were never to be used again as tools for the succor of human ambition. The entrapment of such creatures was akin to enslaving them. A free Pokémon was an untainted one.

Kendra looked down at her own captured Pokémon who were secured safely in their Pokéballs and wondered what it all meant. Did she really enslave her Pokémon? The red and silver spheres seemed so harmless.

She shook her head.

No, Enki had chosen to come with her willingly, as well as Lillipup. She would not have kept him if he had not wanted to come with her. But then again, was she using Pokémon to further her ambitions?

That thought startled her, because she never thought of her goals as really tangible. Sure, she always wanted to go on a journey, to win badges, explore, but most of all she just wanted to travel and enjoy the experience with her Pokémon. To Kendra, it all seemed like a rather long vacation.

Sure she might have ambitions later on, but for the moment she just wanted to enjoy the time she had with Enki and her other Pokémon.

The hairs on her arms stood on end and Kendra glanced furtively in the direction of that guy and found that he was still staring at her intently. Her heart leapt in her throat when he tilted his head when their eyes met again. He just looked so predatory.

She looked away, unable to stand the feeling of falling and helplessness this stranger invoked within her. It was as if she could feel it in her bones that fate held this guy near the center of her universe and that intimate knowledge made her shy away in alarm. Maybe she was over reacting; at least, that was what she was trying to convince herself. To think that looking at one random guy and suddenly getting a feeling of the world ending was stupid!

Giving the boy a glare, she quickly moved to the other side of Cheren so that he was between her and the emerald haired guy, looping her arm around his to keep herself grounded.

Cheren looked down to find Kendra attached securely to his side and a bit of pink stained his cheeks. Kendra was not the touchy feely kind of girl. He cast a glance around the crowd and seemed to find the source of her unease in the consternated face of an older teen with green hair. He sniffed a bit in annoyance at the unwanted gaze and placed a protective hand over Kendra's to reassure her.

N watched the pair carefully.

The dual feeling of completion and loss overpowered him and forced the boy to take stalk of his surroundings.

He remembered his father telling him that when the other Hero was near he would know it instantly.

He couldn't believe he was right.

It didn't take long to locate the source of his discomfort.

There, nestled within the throng of the crowd was a young woman, a trainer. She was dressed in the youthful clothes of spring: denim shorts, a thin cotton tank, and a short black vest. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and secured by a simple hat.

He was surprised.

He didn't expect the second hero to be a woman.

N couldn't take his eyes from her, watching her as she listened to the tirade. Her face had been drawn and shuttered, as he could tell she was deep in thought. Bronze hair swept gracefully over her shoulder in thick waves, curving tantalizingly around the smooth, creamy column of her neck. Her rosy mouth did the most sensual pucker and his gaze rested there, loath to be torn away. But suddenly she snapped out of her musings to look about her as discretely as possible.

His heart nearly stopped when her azure eyes locked with his, eyes that he could drown in. Something passed between them, an invisible force that powerfully connected them. He smiled darkly as he understood that the threads of fate had fused their destinies together.

She suddenly threw him a glare, confusing him as she put further distance between them.

The moment passed and the feeling of dread and anticipation left him, leaving his body filled with adrenalin. He had to speak with her; he had to get a feel for her, to see what she was like. He glanced back to his father and frowned. The man seemed rather intent on his speech.

He pushed his way to the back of the crowd and decided to wait it out.

Kendra looked about herself again to discover that the guy had disappeared and she felt immense relief. She let go of Cheren's arm, giving him a quiet thank you.

The man seemed to wrap up his speech, encouraging those who had listened to follow in his example to release their Pokémon and give them what they deserved while admonishing those who continued to promote their selfish needs through the abuse and detriment of Pokémon.

They declared themselves Team Plasma and part of the Pokémon Liberation Movement before departing in a formal and ceremonial fashion.

Cheren and Kendra stayed behind to see the reaction of the crowd. There was split between those who agreed, those who didn't, and those who didn't wish to choose sides.

The two friends remained at the city square and sat on the grass beneath the sprawling trees. The little park had all but cleared of people, leaving the pair relatively alone to talk.

"I wonder what that was all about." Cheren queried.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've ever heard of Team Plasma." Kendra shook her head. She remembered seeing in the paper a few years back of various teams that seemed to infest the regions. The first and strongest of them, and veritably the foundation of the other organized crime teams was Team Rocket of the Kanto region. There had been a lot of scandal when the master behind it all, Giovanni, was finally put under arrest. Then there were the other teams like Team Magma, Aqua, and Galactic. All of them had their own agendas and methods of carrying them out.

It seemed Team Plasma was different. She had not heard of them in any news story or any paper. As far as she could tell they seemed to be a private political group that tried to make people conscience of their decisions; which wasn't a bad thing was it? The Pokémon Liberation Movement had begun to pop up in the news but never garnered much attention aside from their protesting rallies. But paying attention to the news and the political events taking place around her never interested her. However, she just couldn't shake the wrenching of her stomach when she remembered seeing the robed man standing up on the grassy knoll.

"I get a bad feeling from them." Kendra went on, seeing if Cheren felt the same.

"I do too." Cheren agreed.

"From what I see they seem to be working under noble intentions." She spoke more quietly, trying to give the strange people the benefit of the doubt.

"Worst things come from the best of intentions." Cheren quoted tonelessly. He agreed with Kendra's assessment. "There is no way that this _team_ is as it seems."

Kendra had no response to that. She found that when she was uncomfortable she had to keep her hands busy so she began to pull grass up by the roots.

N watched the pair carefully from across the square. He couldn't feel any heroic aura emanating from the guy next to her and thus he ignored her companion and instead focused on the girl. He had to speak with her, which meant going against his father's wishes.

He cringed. He didn't like going against his father.

He looked about himself furtively, to make sure that there were no grunts roaming about. There were eyes everywhere, eyes loyal to Team Plasma and his father, whether they were in uniform or not. His father told him to stay away from the other Hero so that he would remain untainted by his views, yet his father hadn't anticipated that his counterpart could be a woman. But N couldn't explain the pull he felt. It was as if gravity no longer applied the same principles when she suddenly appeared, and instead the inescapable force lured him into her orbit and altered the mechanics of his understanding of the world.

He began walking closer to the pair, determined to accost them, yet he couldn't understand the queasiness that erupted in the pit of his stomach. He didn't understand his apprehension or his utter fascination. He was a descendant of kings, a Hero, speaking with a stranger should hold no consequence.

N made his way across the courtyard and approached the Hero, a small condescending smile plastered on his features.

"Hello." He said politely, ominously.

Kendra gazed up at the young man who had been staring at her so intimidatingly from before. She gulped, shocked by how beautiful the boy was. He was as tall, if not taller, than Cheren, with a broad chest and finely muscular arms. His skin was pale and seemingly delicate, like aged porcelain. She noted absently that she could almost make out the undertones of his very veins his skin was so alabaster. Verdant hair was tied low at the base of his skull, but it feathered out to frame his face, falling in front of his silver gray eyes.

Her mother's words echoed through her head: _Stay away from beautiful men. They'll ruin you._

Her father had been beautiful, she had told her. Kendra could agree at seeing old pictures from the time they still loved each other. Seeing the guy in front of her now, she knew what her mother meant. That must be the feeling she had experienced before. It was her body telling her to run, she convince herself.

The two stared at each other, each caught in each other's gazes. Cobalt met silver in a clash of elements, each curious and wary of the other. Cheren watched the interaction with mild discomfort, as if he were witnessing something he shouldn't. He kept a close eye on Kendra for the barest hint that she wished the newcomer gone.

He would protect his friend.

Kendra remained silent, not returning his greeting.

N didn't mind for he was neither offended nor repelled against her silence. He could have stared into those blue eyes all day trying to decipher the secrets within. What kind of Hero would she be?

They would have remained locked within each other if not for Cheren's subtle cough.

Kendra snapped out of it first, her face flushing. "Oh, hi."

The trainer wished she could run away from the overpowering feeling that burst from her chest. Just by looking at this boy she could feel the noose of destiny tightening around her throat, cruel and merciless.

This guy had something to do with it; she felt such familiarity towards him, like she had met him before but such a long time ago. Like in a dream… She had to look in her journal to be sure.

Kendra split a blade of grass down the middle, stopping before both sides were completely severed. Its shape suddenly captured her attention. This is what she had dreaded in her dreams; that inescapable feeling that had haunted her since she was little. Standing before her was destiny and before she could stop the look of animus from marring her features, she promised vehemently that she would struggle against it with all her might.

* * *

><p>Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. N was introduced.<p>

N's character is going to be more sinister that what I've seen depicted in other fanfics. Even if he is a character that has preserved innocence, I still found him twisted. It seemed in game play he enjoyed throwing people around him off balance, so I imagine him as someone who would watch someone drown to see what happens rather than jump in to save them.

As always, please read and review. I appreciate feedback.

BVR


	4. The Dreamer

**The Dreamer**

* * *

><p>Kendra punched her pillow roughly before settling back on her cot. She was still in Accumula town, but her excuse was training... sort of. She had journeyed into Route Two but always made her way back before hitting Straiton City. It was a place she had been before with her mother but if she stepped beyond that small city it also marked the end of familiar road.<p>

Once she made it past that city limit she would be in uncharted territory.

Apprehension gripped her stomach.

She still had time yet, she assured herself.

Before she had dressed from her community shower and performed her evening ritual and got into bed, Kendra had given a bath to both of her Pokémon. Enki, her Oshawott, had been delighted in the shower. Kendra made sure that she got the little otter completely drenched before taking the soap to his coat. Lillipup, on the other hand, had been completely obstinate and wild within the shower. His high-pitched barks echoed painfully within the heavily tiled, narrow room.

Kendra had to run around in her little towel to catch her Pokémon as it ran up and down the hallways dripping soapsuds and water everywhere.

"Lillipup! Stop this instant!" Kendra cried out as she slipped down another hallway. Thankfully the Pokémon did obey her. Finally.

"I just want to scrub the dirt and grime from the day away; don't you want to get clean?" Kendra panted as she approached the Pokémon.

The little dog just gazed up at her with a peculiar look on his face before he was snatched up and lead back to the showers where Enki was still playing.

"Thanks for the help!" She clicked her tongue disapprovingly at Enki as he slid around on the slick tiles. At least he had the smarts to act a little contrite, no matter how superficial is appeared.

"Now sit!" Kendra ordered as she set Lillipup down.

The creature obeyed.

"Good, now you will sit there while I rinse you off." She told him sternly.

The Lillipup barked but otherwise remained where he was. Kendra made quick work of rinsing his coat.

"There, now stay in here while I finish showering. Enki, keep an eye on Lillipup."

The sea otter chirped in affirmation and tackled the little dog, beginning a mock fight with him.

When the bathing was all said and done, Kendra was exhausted. She had her wet hair wound and wrapped in a towel that sat in a turban like fashion on her head while she walked around in her light pink Munna pajamas. It was another tank and shorts ensemble.

"Okay guys, let's go to bed." She told them after towel drying them off.

Her Pokémon scampered around her feet as she made her way back to her room. It was a small room with two sets of rudimentary bunk bed cots with a dresser nightstand that divided the room. One window was heavily curtained to keep the light out for late sleepers, but Kendra pulled it open to reveal the soft glows from the city and moonlight.

Somehow she had gotten tonight to herself. The other trainers who had passed through this way had already gone. For a moment, Kendra thought she should travel along with them, but then realized that her journey was her choice so she stayed behind to train.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

She recalled a few days earlier when she had run into that strange green haired guy. He had approached her in the town square and demanded a Pokémon battle. She had hoped to maybe run into him again. How foolish…

Butterfrees had erupted in her stomach at the thought of her first real battle with someone she didn't know.

She had accepted, calling forth Enki from his Pokéball.

Her challenger had called upon a Purrloin, a dark type Pokémon.

The battle had been brief. Enki had battled with a ferocity that Kendra couldn't really understand. The little sea otter had his hackles raised the moment he set eyes upon the trainer. Unbeknownst to Kendra, Enki knew exactly whom the other trainer represented. That overwhelming aura of greatness emanated just as powerfully from him as his own master.

In little time Enki defeated the Purrloin and rejoiced at the victory by jumping into Kendra's outstretched arms. Though he enjoyed being carried by the girl, he made the point to be between the green haired boy and Kendra to protect her.

"That was a spectacular battle. Your Oshawott is indeed powerful. But have you ever thought that you're holding him back?" The green haired boy asked as he returned his defeated Pokémon to its Pokéball. His voice was like hot silk.

"What do you mean?" Kendra asked, uncertain, a chill chased the shiver down her spine.

"Pokémon are meant to be free." The guy reiterated what the other man had just preached. He said it with such conviction that it surprised both Kendra and Cheren. But she didn't want to believe in his words.

"If that were true, then you wouldn't be a trainer." She reasoned.

"I have to be a trainer, even if it makes me uncomfortable, to make my dreams a reality." The trainer explained, as if it were obvious. "To change the world," _To make people listen._

"People and Pokémon are meant to be together. It's always been that way." She insisted. She held Enki closer, not wanting to believe that she was holding him back in any way.

"Not always." The guy smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "People abuse their Pokémon. Sooner or later you will too." He said it with such confidence that it made Kendra flinch. He made to take a step closer to the girl, ignoring how the guy next to her tensed, but what stopped him from getting any closer was the Pokémon in the girl's arms. The sea otter stiffened, fur standing on end as he bore his teeth and hissed menacingly.

_I will protect her!_ Enki all but screamed at the offending trainer, knowing good and well what he was all about.

The boy had stopped, eyes wide as the Pokémon continued to growl at him, but the message was clear. He would not approach her if it upset the Pokémon. He just couldn't understand the fervent loyalty that creature exuded, since their bond was still rather infantile. He dismissed it, knowing that sooner or later the otter's attitude would change.

"Just who are you?" Cheren asked, breaking the tension.

"Forgive me, I've been rude. My name is N." His speech became rigid, formal, as if abruptly remembering who he really was.

Kendra sighed as she stared out the window into the night. The entire encounter with N had been aberrant. As quickly as he approached, he had left just as suddenly. It was strange to think about him because every time she did she had to stop herself from shivering. Her instincts had told her that she needed to flee from him, that he wasn't as weak as he appeared, and that he was in fact a hunter and not just a dreamy eyed beautiful boy.

Every predator had some sort of alluring quality; why else would prey get caught?

But her body… Oh how it betrayed her. For some unfathomable reason she felt drawn to him.

Broken from her reminiscence, she looked back at Enki as he attempted to climb up onto the cot. A smile shattered her quiet expression as he continued to fail to achieve his goal.

"Oh Enki, you're too cute." She giggled as she scooped up the Pokémon and sat him on her stomach.

The water Pokémon chirped happily before cuddling against his trainer's side.

Lillipup sat lonely on the floor, looking up at his trainer and her first Pokémon. It seemed that all she did was yell and scream at him, while she gushed over that water Pokémon. Lillipup sighed dramatically and began to settle on the cold hard ground.

"Oh no you don't!" And before Lillipup knew what was happening he felt her fingers curl under his chest as she scooped him up and settled him on her stomach where she began a sensory onslaught as she scratched behind his ears, under his chin, and his fuzzy stomach. The little Pokémon melted into her embrace.

Kendra smiled at her Pokémon.

"You know, I've been trying to come up with a name for you." She told the little dog.

Lillipup perked up at the mention of a name.

_I would like that_, he told her silently, licking her face adoringly.

_I was wondering when she would name you._ Enki resettled himself on Kendra's pillow next to the crook of her shoulder.

Lillipup didn't want to admit that he was scared that he wouldn't be named.

"I've been thinking about what to call you, and I wanted to see what kind of personality you would have, and _you_," She tickled her Pokémon's sides for emphasis, "Are just so headstrong. So I think I will call you Berrin."

The Lillipup quirked at that name.

_That name sounds too big for me_.

Enki bounced up and down. _My name is big for me too, but we'll grow into it!_

Lillipup thought about it, but was unresponsive.

Kendra frowned. "Do you not like it?" Her eyes suddenly shuttered. She hadn't thought of a back-up name because she thought the one she came up with was quite fitting. She glanced over at Enki who seemed to be nodding in encouragement.

Lillipup barked excitedly.

"I know it may not fit you now, but you'll get stronger and I know you will grow into your name. It means courageous, that you're strong like an Ursaring." Kendra smiled.

The little dog barked happily and licked his trainer's face, feeling more secure about his bond with her. He would happily take that name if it meant that he would grow stronger.

"Okay, okay, okay!" She giggled as she was being attacked. "Berrin, welcome to the team!"

* * *

><p>Kendra hiked her way through the familiar terrain of Route Two, battling trainers and Pokémon along the way. She was determined to get as much battle experience before she arrived at Striaton City, and before she could undertake her very first gym battle.<p>

All the while she chatted animatedly with her Pokémon, giving them encouragement and strengthening her bond with them with every battle they encountered.

Kendra had made her ramble all the way to the end of Route Two before she came across a trainer she recognized.

"Bianca!" Kendra shouted happily, waving her arms at the young girl in front of her. "I'd recognize that hat anywhere."

"Kendra! I thought I was the one trailing behind everyone. How are you?" They hugged each other like they hadn't seen each other in years rather than a few short days.

"I'm doing well; I've been training very hard." Kendra beamed at the girl before smirking with intent. "Hey, wanna battle?"

Bianca mirrored her expression, "Of course, you won't beat me again!"

And the two friends battled each other much like they had back in Nuvema town. Enki made short work of Bianca's Tepig, having learned Water Gun quickly and suffered little damage from the Nago's Ember attacks. When it came down to the two Lillipups battling, Kendra encouraged Berrin to go head to head.

Eventually, Bianca admitted defeat.

"Wow Kendra, I didn't think you would have trained so much before you reached the first gym. You've grown so much stronger already!" Bianca gave a potion to her Tepig and Lillipup, and returned them back into their Pokéballs.

Kendra did the same.

"Yeah, we've been working really hard. I don't want to lose at my first gym battle." She admitted. "Are you heading into Striaton City?"

"Yes, but I've heard there is some trouble, which is why I've been hanging out here. I'm afraid to go into such a big city by myself." Bianca rubbed a hand on the back of her head, laughing nervously. She felt silly for acting in such a fashion since she and her mother, and on several occasions her friends, had visited the city at least a hundred times. But something about this journey seemed different.

"Then let's walk in together." Kendra grabbed Bianca's hand and together they strode as confidently as possible into the city. She assured her friend that she kinda had the same vibe but that if they walked in together they would be fine. They arrived at the PokéCenter and healed their Pokémon before checking out the Striaton City Gym.

The gym building itself was designed like an old Victorian style house, complete with gargoyles and grungy aged brick façade. The entire place gave off an old aura, like the stones themselves had seen far more than they cared to tell. Kendra held back her misgivings as they ascended the steps. Bianca commented that there was a notice on the door.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_The esteemed gym leaders of the Striaton City Gym, Chilli, Cress, and Cilan, have stepped out for a teaching workshop at the Striaton City Training School and will return shortly. Trainers are encouraged to attend. Restaurant services are still open._

_Sincerest apologies,_

_Chilli, Cress, and Cilan_

"Hmm…" Bianca pursed her lips. "Looks like we're both out of luck,"

"It doesn't say when they'll be back…" Kendra muttered. "Or when the workshop started or ended." Well, she thought darkly to herself, this is the perfect way to start off my gym battles.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Bianca asked, her face once more bright and unburdened. She had always been rather quick to turn a smile when things didn't exactly work out—it was how she survived her father's oppressive episodes.

"I think I'm going to explore the Dream Yard. I hear that it's a really mysterious place at night. I want to get a feel for it first." Kendra decided. Her mother had always forbade her from going into the Yard, and even when she was here with her friends they had been too Pidgey to really explore the place since so many spooky things happened, especially at night.

Now that she was on her journey she could do things on her own terms and didn't have to listen to anyone or be told to do anything by anyone. She relished the absolute freedom.

"I'm going to go for a bit of shopping. My Pokémon need a break after all our training." Bianca danced on her feet. She had always been a fashionista. She got that trait from her mother who was always on the cusp of style in their little town, earning her funny looks from her neighbors.

Kendra gave her a smile that was touched with a bit of sadness. "So we're splitting up?"

Bianca nodded enthusiastically. "Don't worry, Kendra, we're bound to meet up again eventually. Unova isn't that big." She gave her friend a hug before departing, releasing Nago in the process.

Kendra was surprised by Bianca's attitude. She had always figured that the blond would be the one to complain and whine the most or be the sad mopey one. Who was this girl who seemed to be seizing the day? She sighed, was she the mopey sad one now? Kendra watched the blond skip about, her little fire pig close on her heels, carefree and weightless from the pressures of the world.

Though envious, Kendra laughed and made her way to the Dream Yard, trying to emulate Bianca's mood. The worn trail to the Yard was heavily wooded as giant trees arched up and around the dirt road. Tufts of grass grew wild and dark around the outlying forests, providing a sanctuary to the Pokémon who lived there.

Hiding within the darkness of the trees, a lone Pokémon gazed out into the open path that stretched before him, watching the unsuspecting trainer carefully. The creature was desperate, having problems of its own to deal with; which were rapidly spirally out of control. It was loath to approach humans, as it was a wild Pokémon who loved every respect of the word. Freedom was the spice of life.

But that freedom was being impugned. Humans were threatening to end his life of solitude by means of enslavement. He had peered into his enemy's dreams and saw the darkness in their hearts. It was that darkness that drove him into action. They were everywhere, the humans out to capture him. The only way to stop that darkness was to spread the terror, spread the nightmares and keep everyone away. The Pokémon would rather die than be at the mercy of such loathsome beings. This is why he was out on the prowl in search of someone who could help him. He never thought in his lifetime he would stumble upon a Hero.

The creature watched her carefully as she slowly made her way toward the yard.

_Pansear, do you see that trainer?_ Asked the psychic Pokémon.

The fire monkey nodded, silent and contemplative. He had vowed he would protect the Dreamer and the Pokémon who resided therein. It was his inherited legacy, passed down by his father and grandfathers before him. The Dream Yard was a sanctuary. Pansear had been able to stop construction of a new building before, he wouldn't allow the Dreamer to fall into the hands of evil men.

_You must get to her and lead her back to the Dream Yard when she has proven her strength so that she may fulfill part of her destiny. _The Dreamer told the fire monkey.

_How will I get her to catch me? What if she doesn't want a Pok_é_mon like me?_ The Pansear worried.

The Dreamer merely chuckled lightly. _Leave that to me_. A fog began to swell around him, a purple haze that crept slowly upon the ground, falling over itself from its own weight. It wove its way through the trees and grasses before spilling out onto the road. He watched as the girl startled and struggled against the mist, but resistance was futile. The purple miasma wrapped itself around the trainer and found its way into her respiratory system, putting her under his spell. No one could resist the Dream Mist.

_She's entered the dream state, come, or we are all doomed._ The Dreamer moved through the trees, stealthy and weightless, coming face to face with a brunette trainer.

Kendra rubbed her nose and sneezed, getting out a handkerchief to mop up her face. The wind had suddenly gusted up and dust got everywhere, making her erupt in a coughing fit. She stuffed the article back into her backpack and looked about her. She felt a bit strange, like there was a sense of déjà vu. She gazed around her carefully but only saw the trees swaying to the wind, the birds chirping happily more so than before, and the clouds in the sky drifting lazily by.

She shrugged off the sensation and turned back to the road only to be startled by a man dressed in black suddenly standing in front of her. She barely repressed a scream while jumping back. "You scared me!"

"Excuse me, miss, may I have a moment?"

Kendra, wary, nodded. Where did he come from? Better still, why didn't she hear him approaching?

"What is your starter Pokémon?"

"Excuse me?" Kendra stared at him, her eyes wide and owlish.

"You want to battle at the gym, no? What is you starter Pokémon?"

"An Oshawott," She told him, confused. There was something off about this guy, more so than that N person. His voice seemed to contain a strange sort of echo and an almost fractured quality.

"A water Pokémon, which means you will be battling Cilan, and he battles with grass type Pokémon. I want you to have this." He made to give her a Pokéball.

"What is it?" Kendra fumbled with the ball and nearly dropped it.

"Be careful! It's to help you on your journey. This will help you defeat the gym." And as soon as the man appeared he disappeared.

Completely and utterly confused, Kendra stared down at the Pokéball. She looked up at the road that led to the Dream Yard, startled to find herself alone, and almost back in town. The man had completely disappeared without so much as a shadow.

"That was creepy…" She said, finding her voice was small, even to her own ears. Her mind was swimming about her strangely.

"Let's see who you are."

Throwing the Pokéball into the air, the sphere burst apart in a peal of light and sound to reveal a fire type Pokémon.

"What are you?" Kendra took out her Pokédex.

"Pansear, the high temp monkey Pokémon. When it is angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600° F. It uses its tuft to roast berries." Came the mechanical female voice.

"Pansear, huh?" Kendra looked thoughtfully at the Pokémon. "I guess you're my newest partner." She told the fire monkey. She sat on her haunches so that she was more eye level with the creature.

The monkey watched her carefully, wondering if the ploy worked.

"Hello." Kendra smiled at the Pokémon.

The monkey smiled back, but remained silent. Apparently so, he thought, she wasn't too bright.

"Come on; let's go back to the PokéCenter so the nurse can get a good look at you." Kendra rose to stand, holding her hand out to the Pansear. The Pokémon took the invitation and launched itself up on his trainer's frame.

"Ack!" Kendra swayed on her feet as Pansear climbed on her. "You're heavy!" She tried to straighten herself once the creature had settled on her back, hanging on her much like her backpack was.

"Let's go!"

The rest of the day was spent exploring Striaton City and training; any thoughts of the Dream Yard curiously forgotten. She was waiting out the days that the gym would be closed. She didn't think the workshop would last that long. But when it finally came to three days later Kendra finally decided to visit the Training School in person to find out just what was going on.

Pansear blended in well with her team for the moment, always riding around on her back, looking past her shoulder at the activity of the city. Berrin, the Lillipup, padded next to her faithfully everywhere she went. The little dog began to become bolder with every battle it succeeded in. And Enki, her starter, bounded around, switching from running on hind legs to all four, his elongated body propelling him easily. If he wasn't running with Berrin, he was in Kendra's arms.

"Hey, Enki, come back, the school is here!" She called to her Oshawott. She smiled, he liked to scout ahead, but in a city that could get him in trouble. She tried to keep him close.

She scrambled up the steps and opened the door to find the school in a bit of cleaning chaos. She peered around the people and spotted someone whom she recognized.

"Cheren?"

The stern boy turned at the sound of his name and smiled. He was helping in the clean up of the workshop, sweeping the floors clean as thanks. He leaned on the wooden handle of his cleaning tool, bending the straw bristles at the end.

"Hey, did you catch the workshop?" He looked at her, amused, already knowing the answer. Kendra didn't enjoy school as much as he did.

"No, I was training." Kendra admitted, finding her surroundings more interesting than actually looking her friend in the eye. School really wasn't her thing, not like it was for Cheren. She should have known that the egghead would be knee deep in this place.

"Really?" Suddenly serious. He wanted a rematch after his defeat from last time. He wasn't used to being second best at anything. "Let's see if it's all been worth it. Let's battle!" He set the broom aside, leaning it against the corner as he began walking outside into the streets of Straiton. He tossed a Pokéball between his hands, ready to battle against his rival.

He called forth Snivy. The grass snake burst forth in a glare of light as she agilely flipped about in the air before landing rather daintily. She eyed her opponent, an evil glint in her eye as she recognized her master's friend, the one who had defeated them. Crossing her short yet slender arms she growled softly before turning her back, snubbing Kendra.

Kendra blinked, deciding which Pokémon she would use. She wanted to laugh at how Cheren's Snivy was behaving, so much like her trainer. All her Pokémon were out of their balls, giving Cheren the advantage of knowing her party before she knew his. It was a price she would pay if she wanted to keep her friends by her sides at all times. Of the three combatants she could choose from, her best bet was the literal monkey on her back.

"Alright, a grass type. Okay, Pansear, this will be perfect practice for our upcoming gym battle. You ready?"

The monkey on her back nodded and launched off his trainer, nearly knocking her over in the process.

"Pansear!" Kendra steamed, stamping her foot. The little creature had no remorse in regards of how he treated her. If she wasn't a perch to sit on then she was a springboard to climb trees or just a play gym to climb on. She was getting kind of tired of it all.

The monkey just merely smiled back at her, his eyes hooded. He wasn't sorry.

"A fire type, huh?" Cheren laughed, "You won't win against my Siren so easily." He was prepared for that choice and he knew just how to defend against it.

And it proved true. Snivy ran circles around Pansear, hitting him from the side and the back before darting away from the monkey's fire attacks. He was just too slow compared to grass snake's speed and nimbleness.

Kendra gritted her teeth, embarrassment eating away at her. She had to think of a way to get Snivy to slow down. She couldn't stand that smug look on Cheren's face as he was schooling her in technique over type advantage. She had to think of something and fast, or else Pansear would be constantly playing catch-up and become exhausted in the game of cat and mouse.

An idea suddenly struck her. She just hoped it worked.

"Pansear, Incinerate the entire ground!"

The monkey glanced back at his trainer and nodded with only the barest hint of hesitation, then began to set fire to the entire ground, heating up the brick and cement that was their playing field outside the training school.

"What are you up to?" Cheren murmured, but he didn't have to ponder long. Before his very eyes he watched as the cool ground that Siren maneuvered around became scorching hot. Heat began to wave and warp the air around him and he panicked, wondering how he could adapt to this new development. He watched as Snivy landed on the scorched earth and screech in pain at having been burned.

Kendra was relentless, seeing that she had the upper hand so long as she kept Cheren off balance. "Now, Pansear, Fury Swipes!"

The monkey obliged, now that his opponent was more or less stationary. He attacked with ferocity, hitting the grass snake multiple times. He felt exhilaration coursing through his veins at having defeated his first Pokémon who was under the hand of a trainer. The Snivy had fallen in battle, badly burned.

"Great job, Pansear!" Kendra clapped when Snivy fell away, fainted. She was so proud of his victory; seeing as her Pokémon still had trouble following commands from her, always second guessing her or just staring back at her blankly. She hoped that this victory would help in their bond.

"You've gotten stronger, Kendra." Cheren admitted. He hopped on his feet over the scorched ground that was rapidly cooling to scoop up Snivy, cradling her in his arms while whispering in confidence to her. He hated to see her hurting but he was proud of the fact that at least in the beginning she dominated the battle. It was his fault for her losing since he couldn't adapt quickly enough. Calling her back into her ball, he then sent out his next Pokémon, a Purrlion.

"You bet I have, I've been working hard!" Kendra called Pansear back, who ran back to her side and then ordered Berrin into battle.

The little dog barked in excitement before becoming more serious as the dark cat hit him hard with a sand attack. Cheren attacked Berrin using moves that affected status, namely accuracy. He commanded the feline with expert ease, going after the Lillipup's keen senses.

Kendra was hard pressed to command a very blurry-eyed Pokémon, but she finally came up with an idea.

"Berrin, use Odor Sleuth, catch Purrlion's scent, and track her that way!" She was getting desperate. None of Berrin's attacks hit anywhere near their marks. If this didn't work she would have to send in Enki, but she still didn't have a defense for all that sand.

Berrin yipped in affirmation, closing its eyes as it put its nose to the ground. Once he caught scent of the dark cat the hair on his back stood on end. Hackles rose, he barked, letting his trainer know that he succeeded.

"Alright, now Tackle!"

Berrin hunted down the source of the dark cat's scent and managed to land a partial hit at half power. Purrlion hissed and pounced, landing a fierce Bite attack.

Berrin yelped in surprise more than pain, shaking off the cat's teeth then turned around and attacked at full power.

"Whoa, Berrin, was that Takedown?" Kendra asked, awed at the power behind the attack. Her Lillipup growled low in his throat. "Alright! Let's try that again! Takedown!" She urged her dog onward, and much to Cheren's surprise.

The dark cat yowled, her legs unsteady before collapsing to the ground.

"Pretty!" Cheren gasped, running to his Pokémon's side. He gingerly scooped up the delicate cat that mewled apologetically. "You were amazing." He assured her, petting her softly under her chin just as she liked.

Kendra called to Berrin and began wiping away all that dirt and grime from his eyes. She wished she had grabbed her bottle of water from the hostel so she could pour it over her Pokémon's face.

Berrin looked up at her appreciatively._ I can't wait for a bath tonight_, he sighed. After such a battle all he could think about was getting clean again. In the wild he wouldn't have cared, but now that he was in Kendra's care he was becoming increasingly spoiled by her attentions.

"Pretty?" Kendra couldn't help but laugh. "You named your Purrlion Pretty?"

Cheren gave his friend a rueful look. "I've always wanted one ever since I could remember. And besides," He gave his Purrlion a good scratch behind her ears. "Pretty is short for Pretentious."

Kendra's eyes bugged. "Pretentious?" That was so Cheren.

"Yes, she is the embodiment of it. I thought it was a very fitting name." He smiled down at the dark cat who looked pleased with herself. She enjoyed all the attention her trainer gave to her. She had chosen well in getting herself captured.

"I should have known you would have gotten a Lillipup. You've always wanted a dog." Cheren smiled.

Kendra giggled as she watched her Berrin prance about in victory, barking and nipping at Enki's paws. They began a great game of cat and mouse, each switching who were the hunter and the prey while Pansear watched on from the sidelines. She frowned a bit at that. He never seemed to join on their romping.

"Yeah, mom never allowed them into the house, no matter how many I managed to find." When she thought about it, Cheren's Purrlion fit his personality. Both his Pokémon did. His Snivy was cool and calculating, reflecting Cheren's open demeanor, and his Purrlion, Pretty her mind corrected, was full of itself. All things that described her friend to some degree.

"She suits you." She told him honestly.

Cheren smiled, expecting Kendra of all people to give him hell about a guy wanting a cat. But he was pleasantly surprised that she went in the other direction.

"So the workshop is over? Does that mean the gym will be open?"

"Yeah, it was very fascinating. All about bonding with your Pokémon and creating a deeper connection. But the gym leaders also gave a cooking class." Cheren gave her a thoughtful look. "Cooking in the great outdoors. Or something like that." He smiled, pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose. "You wanting a battle?" He asked, already walking to the PokéCenter. He wanted to get to the Center as soon as possible. Captured Pokémon didn't like to be fainted or be left in dangerous health states for long, especially if their trainer could do something about it.

Kendra was very determined. "Yes, I think I'm ready. I'm going to rest up today, then tomorrow confront the gym, and hopefully win."

* * *

><p>Kendra settled down at the youth hostel that was next to the PokéCenter. It was the nicest one she had been to, considering the little shanty that was offered in Accumula town. It looked just like the gym, Victorian and gothic, aged and authentic. The entire city had that feel to it and Kendra couldn't help but love every minute of it.<p>

She had given Enki and Berrin a bath, which the little dog had come to adore. She pampered her Pokémon in that way. Berrin loved the way she would lather up his coat, going deep while massaging the soap into his undercoat which was always hard to lick clean himself. Then she would rinse him off gently, scrubbing out all the suds and taking away any shedding hair. Next she would towel him dry, massaging his body all over again, that left the little dog on the cusp of relaxed slumber. Kendra let him doze in the towel, allowing him to stay warm while he waited for Enki to be cleaned, and then herself.

Pansear refused to go anywhere near the water and instead stayed in his Pokéball.

Once Kendra was finished with their washing ritual they returned to their room, which allowed only two people, where she would then use her brush to comb out any knots that still lingered. Then she would clip their nails if they were snagged. And as if that wasn't enough, she would then bring out a bottle of hydrating oil that she would rub into the bottom of their paws to make sure they didn't crack and remained healthy.

It was heavenly.

Enki and Berrin would then cuddle up against their trainer, taking turns vying for her attentions.

_I never knew a trainer could be so nice!_ Berrin growled, relishing the way Kendra was scratching his belly.

_I told ya, you wouldn't regret it._ Enki puffed with pride. He looked up to find Pansear gazing out of the room window. _Hey, you missed a great bath! _Kendra had let him out of his Pokéball to stretch and laze about as he liked. He barely could stand her running a brush over his fur, but he tolerated the action before hopping himself up on the window's ledge.

The fire monkey spared a glance at the sea otter. _I don't do well in water, if you didn't notice._ He sniffed; his hooded eyes going back to stare outside.

Enki got to his feet and hopped over the nightstand to sit next to the fire Pokémon.

_What's going on? You haven't been very warm to Kendra_. Enki sniggered at his own pun. He liked teasing the monkey who seemed so serious all the time. He had always heard monkeys were supposed to be fun. Why hadn't Kendra gotten one like that?

The fire monkey resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

_You are traveling with a Hero_. Pansear said quietly.

Enki froze at hearing that. _You can feel her aura too?_

_It's hard not to be knocked over by it; I could feel it from far away_. Pansear gazed out to the city once more. _That's why I was sent to her, so that she could help us._

Intrigued, Enki leaned closer to the fire monkey. _Help with what?_

_There is an evil here in this city, and it's hunting the Dreamer_.

Enki blinked. He had heard tales of the Dreamer, a psychic type Pokémon that could walk into other's dreams, shaping them into good or bad. They were shepherds of the forest and spiritual guides to Pokémon, and sometimes people. Every Pokémon knew of these creatures.

_Musharna_.

Pansear nodded_, Yes—there is a man who has been hunting him. He's been attacking all the Munna, under the Dreamer's protection. They want to take his power and make it their own. That is why I've been sent here, to guide the Hero into the Dream Yard and to save the Dreamer from being turned into a nightmare._

Enki shuddered; glad to be nothing more than an ordinary water type. The inner workings of the dark and psychic types were always mysterious and vexing to the sea otter yet he didn't want any harm to come to Musharna either.

_She is a Hero, and as such she has the obligation to help those around her!_ Pansear growled at the otter vehemently.

Enki stood his ground. _Yes, but she doesn't know it yet. _He was sure that his trainer had no idea what she truly was, which is why he had been so protective of Kendra when the other Hero approached. Enki knew that N knew who and what he was as well as whom and what Kendra was.

_She has a responsibility to those around her!_ The fire monkey slapped the window for emphasis. _She must help!_

Kendra looked behind her at the two Pokémon. "You guys be careful. We're on the third floor; I don't want you to get hurt from broken glass." She frowned as the two Pokémon were facing off.

Enki huffed. _I said she doesn't know she's a Hero, not that she wouldn't help_. And with that the Oshawott climbed down from his perch and made his way over to sleep next to his trainer. It was a precarious thing; his trainer was walking down a path that could lead to her destruction. The appearance of the other Hero put the otter on edge, proving that what he had felt the first time he met Kendra wasn't fake or a fluke.

_Thank you_, the fire monkey sighed with relief.

Before the sea otter settled he glanced back over at the fire Pokémon. _That means you don't mean to stay, do you?_

_No, it is my duty to protect the Dream Yard. The Dreamer sent me; I never wanted to stay with the Hero_. He acknowledged, telling the truth and also the lie. He could see himself traveling with Kendra on her journey, but he already had a responsibility.

_That's too bad_. Enki sighed. One day, Kendra would awaken to her destiny and when that day came she needed to be surrounded by her loved ones and a strong Pokémon team.

_I know…_

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It ended up being longer than I expected. But that's what happens when I stomp on the keyboard and then go back to flesh everything out.<p>

Please Review! I love to hear feedback. (I reply to anonymous reviews here. If you left a signed review I reply to them directly.)

**Somethingclever**- I'm glad I've hooked you! I've read journey fics as well and I always found something lacking from all of them and I didn't like it. And I totally agree on self-insertions, this fic is NOT one of those. I have little in common with Kendra. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you continue to read. I very much take your points to heart and I hope to provide you with an excellent read.

**Swift Swanna**- Thank you so much for your review! I agree with the N comment. I'm tired of reading N being completely innocent and childlike. I think the part in the game where his room is very preschooler was taken _waaaay_ out of context. I believe if N was intended to be king then he would have to know SOMETHING, even if he's not so great at human relations. Since Ghetsis is the true evil mastermind of the game I came to the conclusion that he kept N's room like that so that he was much easier to control. Your compliments thrill me! I hope to provide you with an excellent read!

BVR


	5. The Dream Yard

**The Dream Yard**

* * *

><p>With the money she earned from winning the preliminary gym trainers and then the bonus she received by winning her first gym badge, Kendra took out all her Pokémon to a fancy café for a victory lunch. She felt the splurge was needed, mostly because she had been so nervous and wound up that she needed to just relax after the entire ordeal.<p>

Kendra ordered herself a big lunch with the intent of getting a take-home box for her leftovers, and got specialty Pokémon food for her three companions. The creatures devoured their food like they've never before, gorging themselves—with the exception of Enki who just pushed his food around.

She sipped her tea, reliving her gym leader battle with relish. Her little Berrin had evolved in mid-battle into a Herdier. She was extremely proud of her dog. She never would have thought he would evolve just for her, that last push needed to secure the Trio badge. She absently pet his head, no longer needing to lean down so much since he grew. The dog ignored her attentions, instead focusing on his chow.

She smiled at her Pansear, telling him how proud she was with his battle against Cilan's Pansage. The fire monkey blushed at the compliment but returned his focus on his meal.

Enki pouted, he didn't participate much in this gym battle. His little heart was filled with jealousy at his two other companions. Berrin assured him that the next gym battle would be better. Enki was still upset.

Kendra watched her little otter pick at his food, while she busily kept up her journal, writing bits and pieces between bites of her sandwich. She had brought one with her to write down her thoughts, to make sure she had all her checklists completed before she went off into the next town. She was writing down her battle strategy against Cilan when she frowned at her Oshawott.

"Enki, what's wrong? You've barely touched your food." She tried to not think about how much money she was spending, since she was still a beginner and all. The thought of asking her mother for money for her journey was embarrassing. It would only prove to her mom that she couldn't take care of herself, and she was determined to show her that she could.

Thoughts of her mother made her melancholy. She wanted nothing more than for her mom to be happy, and Kendra knew that her mother wasn't happy with her life. There had been guilt building up inside of her the farther away she got from her home. Was her mom all right? Was she lonely?

Enki squeaked his displeasure, disrupting his trainer's thoughts.

"Come here." She beckoned her Pokémon, who complied begrudgingly.

"You're upset with me." Kendra murmured to her Pokémon, as if she were speaking to him in secret so only he could hear. The little otter remained silent, eyes baleful. Part of him wanted to see if his trainer really did understand him.

"Because I didn't use you in the final battle." She went on, looking down adoringly at her Pokémon. "That's only because you didn't have the type advantage here. Next battle will be different. I promise." She scratched the fur under his chin. "I don't want to see anything bad happen to you because of my poor judgment. That's why I didn't choose you to go against Cilan."

It was the truth. What N had said to her back in the town square had really gotten under her skin. She would never want to abuse her Pokémon and she promised herself she never would. But even though her Oshawott was rearing to go, to fight to the bitter end for the Trio Badge, to go up against Pansage—she just couldn't allow him the pleasure of the battle. He wasn't strong enough. She wasn't strong enough either to let him rush headlong into battle. And really… For what? A badge? She couldn't justify it so she stubbornly told Enki to stay where he was; knowing that she was crushing his feelings.

Enki sighed, knowing that what she said was true. He knew that his anger was unjustified, but that didn't stop him from feeling it. He nuzzled into his master's stomach before settling.

She sighed before smiling down at him. "Enki, you will be the finest battler that Unova will have ever seen. But we both have to grow first before we can be that." She leaned over and pulled his food bowl closer and began to feed him by hand.

And Enki believed her. She was a Hero. Together they would be unstoppable.

_Told you, you were a worrywart!_ Berrin laughed, dancing on the tips of his paws.

Enki didn't even both to respond and instead sneezed.

Pansear looked up at his trainer. He was impressed with how easily she had stormed into the gym and earned her badge. She had directed him with confidence and precision—as if she did this sort of thing all the time. Someday, Kendra would certainly make a great Hero. For now, she was good enough.

Much to his alarm, Pansear found that Kendra was already making preparations for leaving. Heart racing, the fire monkey tried to come up with some sort of plan to keep her here in the city for a while longer. Before she could leave, he had to get her into the Dream Yard, and so far, he hadn't seen the chance to do so.

He had been visited by the Dreamer last night before dawn. The fire Pokémon had been impatiently waiting for the psychic Pokémon. Every day Pansear waited to hear from his trainer if she had any dream, and every night he waited for her to have them, but none of them inspired her to return to the Dream Yard. When the Dreamer had come he nearly exploded, firing questions left and right.

_Be calm, my friend. I've come to investigate it myself._ The Dreamer had settled upon the open window ledge and peered into the gloom that was Kendra's temporary stay. He had been trying to send out his dreams to guide her to where she was needed to be but they had all bounced back. Like rays of light on a mirror the dreams ricocheted and refracted back wildly and without order. Now that he was face to face with the sleeping woman he understood.

_Her mind is already flooded by dreams_. He said simply.

_But Dreamer, what do you mean? I thought you were the master of all the dream world._ Pansear bounced on his haunches, unable to keep still but tried to remain completely silent.

_There are many levels of dreaming, and I control only a small portion of it. There are greater Pok_é_mon than I who can do far more. She has come to be touched by a legend_. The Dreamer sighed, closing his red eyes. No wonder he couldn't reach her, she had a much stronger link to another Pokémon already. At his frequency he was being repelled and drowned out, even if his source was closer.

Pansear froze; hooded eyes now wide. _Then it is true? The Fractured One has been awakened?_ His fur stood on end as a chill traveled down his spine and iced him out all the way to the tip of his tail! He rubbed his arms and legs to try to get warmth circulating again.

Destiny is upon us. Our fate is within the Hero's hands and the will of the great dragons. I cannot reach her; you must find another way to bring her to the Dream Yard before it is too late.

Pansear looked about himself, shaking off his revelry. Lunch was winding down. He had to think of something and fast. Anything would do. Not like his ideas were that great to begin with, all he really had was a last ditch effort. He wasn't sure she would buy it and worse yet, he wasn't sure if her other Pokémon would go along either.

He smirked. It really was a lame idea.

"You guys ready? I think we can finally go on to Route Three." Kendra was busy looking at a slightly worse for wear map.

Pansear fidgeted, he needed for her to stay!

Kendra looked at her map. "There is quite a bit of forest. Maybe I should shop around for a sleeping bag." She frowned, regretting her splurge on lunch. "And other camping supplies…" She knew that Pinwheel forest was coming up, and she wanted to be prepared. She wasn't sure if prices in Nimbasa City were fair compared to the ones here.

She put the map away, scooping up her leftovers into a box.

Leaving a tip at the table she ushered her Pokémon out of the restaurant.

Pansear looked about him. _This is my chance._

He looked up at Kendra who was distracted by putting her things away while trying to juggle all what she was holding.

_It's now or never!_

He bolted.

"Hey, Pansear! Come back!" She shouted.

Enki bolted after the fire monkey with Berrin hot on his heels.

"Where are y'all going?!" The trainer shrieked, dropping her to-go box as she dashed after them. Her runaway Pokémon were more important than an easy bite.

Kendra wove through the crowded streets of Striaton, trying to keep up with her team. In all the hustle and bustle of her chase, Kendra didn't realize she had run into someone until she was thrown onto the ground. The wind got knocked from her lungs, leaving her gasping as if she were an eighty-year-old woman with a bad smoking habit.

"Ow." She gasped as she rubbed her nose, then the back of her head. She always knew pavement was hard but you just never discover how much so until you smack yourself with it. There were no tears; Kendra was just too shocked to even cry about it. She looked about, dazed, not thinking it was possible she could hurt all over like this.

Sitting up, she met the object of her obstruction.

"I'm so sorry!" The young woman blurted out before she could help herself. She had watched with trepidation as the young girl wheezed and moved about carefully. She was just waiting for the water works to crank up to complete the fiasco. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I should have been paying attention, but I was so preoccupied that I didn't see you until—BOOM—I ran into you!" She babbled a mile a minute.

Kendra couldn't help but smile weakly.

"I was the one who was running and not watching where I was going." She clapped her hands together. "Please forgive me!" She really meant it, Kendra was sorry. But all she wanted to do right now was to excuse herself from the situation and go looking for her Pokémon who had so nicely abandoned her after she took care of them, washed them, tucked them into bed, named them, and fed them! She mentally went down the list of all the things she did for them. Yep, each deserved a little retribution for leaving her like that. She couldn't help but drift over into that dark secret place in her mind where she kept thoughts of her father.

_I wasn't good enough for him; maybe I'm not good enough for them_. She thought darkly.

"Really, it's my fault. I should have been more aware." The young woman smiled, but it was strained when she saw a shadow flit across the girl's eyes. She worried that she truly had upset the girl. She rubbed her eyes from behind her thick round glasses. They were so tired.

Kendra watched her for a moment, trying to disentangle herself from her upsetting musings. She could see that the woman before her wasn't sleeping well, judging by the bags and dark circles under her eyes. Unconsciously, she touched her own skin under her eyes. Did she look like that too? She wondered as a touch of feminine vanity overcame her for a moment.

Scrambling to her feet and pushing away those thoughts, Kendra helped the young woman up off the ground.

"Oh, my research!" She squeaked, and the young scientist immediately began catching her scattered files and loose-leaf papers. They were slowly being lead astray by little gusts of wind and people walking by.

"I'll help!" Kendra got back on her knees and began gathering things up. It was the least she could do for the young woman, and it would mean she would go searching for her Pokémon that much sooner.

Pansear skidded to a halt once he understood that his trainer was no longer following him.

_What's happened now?_ He growled in annoyance. Along the way he had explained to his companions of his plan and they agreed to go along with him and help him in leading Kendra to the Dream Yard.

Enki stood on his hind legs to peer through the crowd. _I think she bumped into someone. Either way, she's not following anymore_.

The fire monkey watched as Berrin and Enki trotted away back to their trainer. Pansear kicked a loose pebble in exasperation. Nothing seemed to be working in his or the Dreamer's favor! Not where Kendra was concerned.

_Foiled_!

He caught up with the others just in time to catch the woman's name.

"I'm Professor Fennel." She smiled, giving thanks to Kendra for helping to rescue her research. She would re-organize it later.

Kendra's eyes lit up. The name sounded familiar. "Do you know Professor Juniper?" She finally took in the sight of the young woman. Long plum colored hair clipped back with large owlish glasses, and a white lab coat. Just like Juniper, she seemed to wear hers outside of her lab as well.

"Of course, we meet at conventions all the time, not to mention we visit each other from time to time since we live so close. You must be one of her trainers that she gave a Pokédex." The researcher concluded matter of factly.

"Yes. She helped me begin my Pokémon journey." Noting that her Pokémon had come sauntering back, contrite faces gazing at the ground. She gave them a reproachful stare for their mad dash. Just what had gotten into them? She would have to ask about it later, she didn't like being ditched like that. Sighing inwardly, some of the tension from her body eased at the sight of them returning; which meant that they didn't really just leave her. That was comforting in the very least.

The young woman looked thoughtful as she pushed her heavy locks from her face. "Perhaps you can help me."

"Of course, what do you need?" Kendra asked, thinking that she maybe needed an extra hand to lug all those files and papers back to her lab, something menial or mundane. She about kicked herself for volunteering her services without hearing what the woman wanted from her. That was a stupid of her and showed her small town roots. Her mother's warnings about strangers echoed within her mind.

Pansear watched the scientist closely. He knew that she was researching dreams and the dreaming Pokémon. True, her research had been hitting a wall ever since their troubles began and the Dreamer had a large falling out with the woman, but that didn't mean she couldn't be of some use in this moment. Perhaps his plans were not entirely spoiled after all. What luck!

"I've been researching a certain Pokémon called Munna, but they seemed to have disappeared from the Dream Yard, and I can't perform my research without them. If you could go to the Dream Yard and see if you can find some Dream Mist for me, it would be a great help." She beamed, hoping her face didn't betray her.

Kendra's brow furled in consternation. "What's dream mist?"

"Dream Mist is the smoke that oozes out from the head of both Munna and Musharna. It will help me explore how they influence people's and Pokémon's dreams." She explained, as if appalled that she didn't know such a thing. Didn't everyone know that? Maybe the past five years in the lab made her a little too focused on her research passions.

"If they're gone from the Dream Yard, why do you think I will have any better luck?" Kendra blinked.

Good question. Because she was desperate? Because she was too afraid to venture into the Dream Yard herself? Because she had a feeling that this stranger was more than she appeared? Just a hunch…

"A new face might just be the trick." Fennel hedged instead.

Kendra stared at the young woman as she fidgeted with her papers before sighing. "I'll see what I can do."

"Really? Oh, that would be amazing! Thank you so much!" Fennel gushed; completely excited. But then her good mood sobered. "But I've got to warn you. Something is wrong with the Dream Yard." This was always the part where people would politely back out of performing her little quest for her. She didn't blame them.

Fennel shifted uncomfortably, afraid that she would scare away her new helper, so she kept the details short.

"I think something is attacking the Munna. There have been lots of nightmares here in the city. I've been out polling people," She shoved a paper at Kendra's chest, "That's my questionnaire, and people have been saying that they're experiencing an increase in nightmares at night. Nightmares have doubled in the past week and I expect those numbers to keep rising from the data I've collected." In fact, if her calculations were correct, they were increasing at a geometric rate.

Kendra shuddered at that thought, remembering her nightmares. She glanced down at the questionnaire. It had a whole range of questions from what kind of dreams, to how many, do you wake in the middle of the night, and do you have night sweats, night terrors, feel like your dreams are becoming reality… She paused on that one. What if the dreaming Pokémon here were the ones responsible for her insomnia?

"When did the nightmares start?" She found herself asking.

"They've began to noticeably escalate over the past few weeks." Fennel answered clinically, as if she were citing the information.

Well there went that theory. Events here were too recent, her dreams started when she was eleven. Unless this professor's research went back six years of tracking such information, things in Straiton had little to do with her. Still… If she helped Fennel, perhaps she would learn something more about her own dreams and what they meant.

"If you come across a Munna, you might fall into a dream, and I don't know what it will show you." Fennel fidgeted with her hair, hefting her case files in the other arm. She was already sure that this trainer would also say no. "So you might experience a nightmare." She had been having terrible nightmares herself and had been going out of her way to sleep as little as possible without going completely insane. She noticed the girl in front of her seemed to be playing the same sort of game.

"I've had nightmares before. Trust me, this won't be anything new." Of course, she left out that it was a reoccurring nightmare that involved the destruction of the world by battling dragons, but then Kendra didn't need to broadcast that. The loony bin couldn't have her, she wasn't crazy yet.

"You don't understand. These nightmares will seem like reality." Fennel tried to explain, her voice pleading. She didn't want to be blamed for misleading the poor girl, even if she was.

"Dreams aren't real." Kendra said firmly, echoing her mother's words, mostly to persuade herself that hers weren't.

"I wish that was so." She laughed, the sound strained. "But unfortunately that's not entirely true." Fennel smiled. "Thank you for helping me." She dug around in her lab coat. "You can catch the Dream Mist in these." She handed Kendra three special containers and quickly explained that once a container was set up and activated it would act like a vacuum to collect the mist. The ventilated shaft made the mist pass through a meshed filter before being stored safely inside. "Don't lose them, they're my own development and I've not made more." Setting down her work, she quickly explained how the mechanics of the devices worked.

Kendra promised to take good care of them as she made her way to the Dream Yard, all the while her insides threatened to turn into jelly from Fennel's chilling words.

* * *

><p>N watched as his father ordered the grunts of Team Plasma around the wooded glen. The only sign of his displeasure was the tiny frown that gathered at the corners of his mouth, otherwise he was ever the serene and blanked face boy that all the grunts knew and feared.<p>

His father had taught him to never show emotions to those who were inferior. The king of Plasma should look in deference at his subjects, and the subjects in question should look up at him in awe and adoration, if not with a touch of dread. After all, his father had exclaimed, he was their better in every way. And because he was their better he was made to stand apart from everyone.

N sighed quietly to himself so that his father would not hear. For as long as he could remember, N's only true interactions with people were his personal caretakers: Anthea and Concordia. He hardly ever saw his father and was often confined to his room. Those two women were his only human companions, and really they were only playing the roles of servants as his father ordered. Those two women were really all N knew of people. They were like the mother he never had, always there to comfort him when he was sullen, to cheer him and basically to keep him company. They were also his teachers whenever the sages were busy.

The emerald haired boy shifted uncomfortably.

Being around all these new people inwardly stressed him out, though he would never show it. He was used to one-on-one encounters; which is why he had gathered up the courage to speak with the other emerging Hero after the crowds dispersed.

He remembered the encounter fondly. His father would have been displeased with the fact that N had disobeyed a direct order not speak with her but he could not help himself. He had been drawn to the young woman.

His father had been right. He knew who the other Hero was through gut feeling alone.

Both Anthea and Concordia would be titillated to know that he had accomplished that much. He missed his maidservants very much and wondered if they thought of him as fondly.

"The trap is set." Ghetsis informed the boy.

N merely nodded, disliking such lowly tactics to lure the dreaming Pokémon.

"You should move on from here. There's no use in lingering." The elder sage all but snarled. He did not want his strange progeny to loiter more than necessary. All Ghetsis needed was an appearance. The puppet still had its fundamental uses.

"I feel like I should stay—" N began but his father cut him off.

"You will do no such thing. The capturing of Musharna is paramount if we are to reach the lives and minds of everyone here in Unova, and ultimately the rest of the world. You shouldn't be witness to the capture, you must remain pure." Ghetsis spoke as if to a small child, exasperated that he had to explain anything at all. All his years of planning would be wasted if N were tainted, and then what? The cardinal sage didn't know if he would restrain himself from taking out his wrath upon the boy's flesh and seek compensation through blood.

The young boy opened his mouth as if to protest but one look from Ghetsis silenced him. There was no point arguing. N conceded readily, never looking the man in the eye.

The sage cast his eye out, searching for any nosey grunt that strayed too near, but all were busy. His large hands clenched and his knuckles popped and cracked as his nostrils flared in a flash of anger. He turned on his son like a rabid dog, easily snatching him in his throat.

N gasped, the sound choking him as he clawed at the iron vice that clamped down mercilessly on his windpipe just under his jaw. His eyes bulged as his face turned red, a vein popping out on his forehead. He tried to instinctively call for help but the hand that caught him shook him as easily as a rag doll. He couldn't help but stare pleadingly up at his father and feeling as though he was a rat caught in the jaws of a snake.

"The next time you feel like asserting yourself in such a way, remember—you will not destroy a life time of planning with your impudence. You will never awaken the dragon if you do not _think!_" He seethed, invading N's personal space. He gave one final punishing squeeze before shoving the boy to the ground.

N collapsed in a heap, gasping for every breath as if it were his first. He could feel the delicate skin under his chin turn purple in an accusing bruise. He gingerly reached for his neck as he caught his breath, surveying the damage with tender care.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Ghetsis growled, standing over the trembling boy.

"I'm sorry, father." He breathed, eyes locked to the ground.

"And what will you try to do from now on?"

"To be a better king and… son…" N hung his head. He had repeated the phrase many times in his lifetime.

"You disappoint me, boy." The elder sage sneered.

A grunt scurried to kneel in front of the quarreling pair. "My lord, everything is prepared." He bowed before dismissing himself, never looking at either male.

"Good. The Dream Mist will be gathered and your dream can come true." He patted the boy on the head, the comforting touch becoming awkward and strained. He was never good in such situations and in truth abhorred such encounters. What he didn't know was that his son lived for those rare moments. In a whirl of robes, Ghetsis turned away and made sure that everything was ready before departing the scene entirely.

N watched as the grunts bowed to the sage as reverently as if he himself had walked by. That had always been the case; Ghetsis was his closest advisor after all. He shrugged the strange feeling that was creeping upon him and stood warily. Self-loathing was beginning to set in as it always did after his father scolded him. He didn't like disappointing his father. He shuddered to think about his father discovering that he met with the other Hero.

He began to disappear into the trees, planning on wandering about in the forest to observe Pokémon when he felt a shiver tingle down his spine. The sensation was unexpected and almost ghostly in nature, making him believe that maybe he imagined it. The green haired boy looked about him for a moment before shrugging, dismissing the event. Perhaps thinking about Kendra was enough to elicit awareness. He paused for a moment as he thought about what it would mean in the grand scheme of things since the other Hero was a female.

He walked through the sylvan glen, watching as the sun broke through the boughs of the trees, creating a splashing pattern across the forest floorthat was constantly changing thanks to a tiny breeze. He had been told that his mother enjoyed such leisurely strolls. N paused. He never knew his mother but his feelings for her were at most ambivalent. On the one hand he wished he had known her, on the other he had no desire to see the woman who had hurt his father.

Something flitted through the trees, catching N's eye: a glint of bronze, a flash of blue, and a nervous sigh.

N turned to find the source and a ghostly, deprecating smile spread on his features. For one wild moment he thought it had been his mother, but he squashed the sentimental garbage that hung around him like a cloud because he found something better. Thoughtfully, he admitted that it would be more prudent to listen to those subtle cues his body had given him earlier.

Kendra had just turned on the road to travel to the Dream Yard with all her Pokémon out of their Pokéballs.

He smiled at that. He hated to see trainers keep them confined so much. Perhaps, he mused to himself, he could persuade the Hero's mind more easily than he thought.

Kendra held on to Enki in her arms as she walked nervously towards the Dream Yard. Berrin stayed close to his trainer, the Herdier was becoming increasingly alert as they traveled, especially since Pansear was jabbering up a storm.

_It's this way! Hurry, we need to get there. The Dreamer is in danger!_ The fire monkey hopped up and down, squealing shrilly, making Kendra wince ever so slightly. She was on edge enough as it was already.

N's eyes widened. He began to track her movements through the topiary. How could she possibly know?

_Yelling isn't going to make us get there any faster._ Berrin sniffed, his ears perked high atop his head as he pranced about nervously. He wanted to nip at Pansear's tail to get him to calm down. He was trying to listen, really _listen_.

_But we have to hurry; I've already taken too long already. I was never supposed to be getting ready for gym battles! _Pansear sneered at that, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

N listened to the exchange with interest. It appeared that her fire Pokémon didn't enjoy being with her. Worry and suspicion began to gnaw at him.

_Don't you say that! _Enki admonished the Pokémon. _If you say that again, I'll drown you with my Water Gun!_

_But it's true! I wasn't meant to be fighting battles, only to protect the Dreamer. _Pansear repeated.

Berrin barked aggressively, making Kendra jump.

"What is going on with all of you?" She suddenly blurted. She hefted Enki in her arms and looked at how Berrin was between her and Pansear. The two had been going at it ever since she had run into Fennel. Neither Pokémon were getting along with the fire monkey. "I don't know what's got y'all going at each other, but this has got to stop. We're a team. We can't work together like this."

But her Pokémon ignored her.

_Then you should not have looked so happy when you did win against that gym leader!_ Enki pealed in envy. He could forgive Kendra for not using him so much in their first gym, but he could not forgive the fire monkey for not being grateful to be given the chance to prove himself. They were the Pokémon of a Hero; they needed to demonstrate their worthiness. The otter felt insulted by Pansear's flagrant dismissal.

Berrin nodded in agreement. _You seemed to enjoy the training. If anything, Kendra has made you stronger to better protect the Dreamer._

Pansear stilled, stunned. It was true; he had to admit to himself that he did enjoy partnering with the girl. Who wouldn't want to be a Pokémon of a Hero? How many could say that they were trained by a Hero? And with his training he was now better equipped to protect Musharna and his Munna.

_So what if I did? That's not my purpose! _Pansear stamped his red furry foot.

N furrowed his brow. So the Pokémon did enjoy his time with Kendra? But the thought passed when he realized what they were discussing. Kendra was on her way to the Dream Yard to interfere with what was going on with the dream Pokémon.

Should he stop her?

His father would want him to stop her.

His father would want him to drive the Hero away.

Indecision frayed his thoughts. He hadn't told Ghetsis that he had already met Kendra. If he had he would have been caught fraternizing with the enemy. His father had forbid him any interaction. He would have raged…

N reached for his belt where he kept his Pokéballs and felt nothing. He had released his Purrlion already. The little dark cat had left willingly; glad to return to her freedom, if a bit sad at her release. She had told him that she had been honored to serve a Hero. Now he was left defenseless to trainers and without the power to confront Kendra directly.

All he could do was helplessly watch.

Something hitched tightly in the pit of his stomach as he watched her walk directly into a trap; a feeling of anxiousness enveloped him. He only half listened to her Pokémon's conversation, too distracted examining their trainer. She was sun kissed and golden from head to toe, with mahogany hair that waved like a streamer from her brow. From his angle it appeared as though she had a halo about her, since she had taken off her customary hat. N's breath quickened as he followed the curves of her body with a lingering gaze, following her trim waist, taunt stomach, and womanly hips to her graceful curve of her legs.

He blinked, snapping out of his stupor. He had never looked at a woman in such a manner, not even his maids. He had never waxed poetic before in his life!

_This isn't fair to Kendra; you have to tell her that she's not going to be your trainer forever._ Enki nuzzled closer into the crook of his trainer's arm.

_Like she will understand me_. Pansear grumbled, leaping further down the path.

"You guys need to calm down; seriously, you're starting to freak me out." Kendra all but whispered. She was getting that intense feeling again, just like she got when she got close to N.

She looked about her warily, was he really here?

N ducked further into the foliage. He had felt her eyes pass over him. He didn't need to be discovered now—it would be disastrous, even more so now that he felt something change surreptitiously inside him, barely perceivable to even himself.

Once he heard her move on he began to follow behind her at a distance. He wouldn't risk the danger of being caught; but he couldn't look away from the young woman as she headed unknowingly into danger.

* * *

><p>Kendra stumbled out into the deserted crumbling grounds of the Dream Yard. It seemed like there was nothing but dilapidated buildings blocked off by hurricane fencing and construction supplies. It was as if the restoration of this site had frozen in place and nature was slowly reclaiming lost territory.<p>

All around her were the knowing grasses and forests that held Pokémon that had moments before been a cacophony a noise. But the surrounding area suddenly stopped and with it the music of life seemed to still. There were no chirping birds or the ruckus of Patrats fighting over berries or digging holes to trip up unwary people. There was no hissing or mewling of Purrlion as they sunbathed in the spring light. Everywhere everything was silent.

Kendra took a deep breath. "Something's wrong here." She whispered softly, barely audible.

The tiny hairs on her arms stood on end and she had the distinct sensation that she was being closely watched. The young trainer stepped softly, trying to make as little sound as possible. Her Pokémon seemed to do the same with Pansear going as far as to launch himself on to her shoulder and cling to her neck, his tail looped around her upper arm. Herdier had his dark fur bristled, his hackles ruffled stiffly.

Kendra rounded the corner and her heart nearly leapt into her chest as she bumped into another person.

"Bianca, what are you doing here? You've scared the living daylights out of me!" Kendra exclaimed, feeling very silly about getting so worked up. All those eerie stories about this place were definitely getting to her. She tried to laugh it off and ease the tension that threatened to break her but the gesture died on her lips.

The blond girl turned around fully and merely smiled in return.

"I'm surprised to see you here; I thought you had moved on already." Kendra babbled on, trying to talk out all her nerves. She felt like shaking herself like Berrin did after his bath to clear her anxiety that gnawed away her insides.

Bianca just merely stared, at bit perplexed, but shook her head in a negative. "No, I couldn't leave just yet." She laughed.

Kendra stopped, alarmed by the sound.

"Bianca?" She tentatively stepped away from the girl, getting a strange feeling, different from before, like her stomach was about to flip out of her body at any moment.

N watched from a careful distance extremely confused. He had thought he had lost Kendra, but he managed to catch up with her only to find that she was talking to herself. It was bizarre to witness. He scanned the area to see if there was anyone maybe outside of his view, but he could find nothing to appease his confusion.

Kendra tilted her head to the side, hugging her Oshawott closer for comfort. Something was off about her friend, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What do you mean you couldn't?" She asked, disconcerted. She felt the reassuring caress of Berrin's fur against her leg and the nervous shifting of Pansear on her shoulder.

"Because something bad is going on here." Bianca answered, that same mysterious smile plastered against her face.

"That's was the scientist, Fennel, told me. How did you know? Did you run into her?"

The smile changed at the mention of Fennel. Something dark entered Bianca's eyes, an unbridled fury that was barely contained, almost contorting her friend's face to something demonic. At seeing Kendra whimper a bit in fear and beginning to retreat, the fierceness completely disappeared as a placid pleasantness took over.

"Fennel doesn't want to listen to me anymore. She closed herself off to me. She won't help me. But you, you will help me." Bianca smiled, her eyes now empty, vacant as colorless glass.

Kendra gulped, creeped out by her friend's behavior.

N squinted, nearly blown over by the intense rage he felt coming from Kendra's direction. He thought he had seen some sort of shimmer, a warp like a heat wave on black top asphalt, and that warp was right in front of Kendra. Something gripped his chest as he thought about what kind of possible danger she could be in as real fear took root in his gut. This was different than what he had thought she would face; which should have been grunts, but whatever she was speaking to was incredibly angry. And he couldn't intervene or control the situation.

"I said I would help Fennel, but if you need help too, Bianca, I will do what I can." Kendra nodded weakly.

"You're a Hero, Kendra. All of us know what you are."

Kendra started at hearing that. "What are you talking about?" She demanded. She had only told Cheren about her dreams and only he knew about her thoughts on heroes. Did he spill her secret? She didn't want people to know such things, they would think she was crazy! Legends were legends and dreams were dreams; which all meant that they weren't real but just stories!

"You have to help me!" Bianca pleaded, her crystal green eyes filled with desperation. She seized Kendra's elbow and began to drag her.

"Okay, okay, stop pulling!" Kendra gasped; her friend's fingers were ice cold and like daggers upon her skin. She could feel the half crescent indentions from her fingernails dig into her.

N watched as some invisible force began to yank Kendra from view and he scrambled to follow, understanding finally dawning on him.

"Kendra!" He shouted, running out to her before he knew what he was doing, all he grasped was that he needed to get to her before something terrible happened.

Kendra jerked at the sound of her name, looking about her bewilderedly. She glanced back at Bianca who had stilled as well, her face contorted into an ugly shape once more.

The rage suddenly built to untold levels. The Dreamer was so close! Nothing could stand in its way from getting what it wanted: A Hero's help and the expulsion of the offending humans. The Dreamer would not allow an outsider to break his illusions. "Go away!" Bianca growled, her grip on Kendra's arm nearly unbearable, as a pulsation of energy burst from her forehead.

For a moment N could see what Kendra could see—a short blond girl with a savage look on her face. It must be someone Kendra knew, N mused abstractly as a part of him was watching what was happening with a bit of clinical distance. An invisible force suddenly hurled him backwards and quite unexpectedly he was on the flat of his back with the wind knocked out of him. That was the second time today, he rued.

He rolled over onto his side, wheezing, and eyes blurry as he looked up just in time to see Kendra being swallowed up by a dream. He reached up futilely for her as if to stop what was happening only to see the furious gaze of the blond girl flicker in and out of existence.

"You," Came the ethereal voice, harsh and unyielding, "Cannot use me!" Before disappearing in a crackle of power.

N gazed into the silence, completely and utterly alone. "Musharna."

* * *

><p>Kendra stumbled out of the woods with Bianca at her side.<p>

"What the hell, Bi?! You're hurting me!" Kendra yanked her arm away, jostling both the Pokémon she held. She felt as if her head was about to explode! A sudden headache assaulted her senses and her ears felt as thought cotton had been stuffed deep in her ear canals. She worked her jaw to try to even out the pressure, attempting to force a yawn. It was like she had gotten a head cold and all her senses were operating on half a tank of gas.

"It's happening!" Bianca declared, pointing towards the abandoned warehouse.

"Wha—" Kendra looked up, confused, to see a Munna being cornered by the same men and women from the town square in Accumula town. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Kendra demanded, outraged by their sudden ill treatment of Pokémon. Enki hopped from her arms and bounded forward, closely followed by Pansear.

The Plasma grunts stopped, distracted by the interference, allowing Munna to flee into the wild brush. They had in their hands nets and smoke bombs, all to push Munna into a corner for capture.

"Damn, it got away!" One yelled, kicking the ground.

"It's her fault." Growled another, her words dripping with venom.

"You better run away, little girl, before you get hurt." One stepped to the forefront, a male robed in white. His face was pinched as if he had the taste of something bitter on his tongue and couldn't escape from it, giving him a hardened appearance.

Kendra shook her head, noticing in disgust that the color suddenly didn't suit such idealists, not when they were trying to capture a Pokémon in such a brutal way.

"Ha, give it a try! You're the ones who've been attacking all the Pokémon here. I've been asked here to stop you." Kendra held her ground, scared out of her mind. She had one gym badge under her belt and only three Pokémon to battle with. How was she supposed to do this? The only comfort she found was in the presence of Bianca, her friend.

Adrenalin pounded through her veins and blood roared in her ears as she called Enki to battle just as the Plasma grunt tossed out his Pokémon.

"Bi, help!" Kendra called, thinking that a tag battle would be better than a two on one scenario but her friend had disappeared. She looked about her frantically but the flighty blond was nowhere to be seen. What was it about today with Pokémon and people just leaving her high and dry? "Thanks a lot." She muttered, a bitter seed blossoming within her.

Enki growled deep in his throat, fur puffed up as he took on the grunt's Patrat, putting him down with ease. Confidence bolstered him as he then took on a Purrlion, winning the battle easily. His emotions soared. He could do this! He could be an able partner for his Hero. All doubt that existed before now vanished and any misgivings he held from his time at the gym disappeared.

Kendra watched on with pride. "Is that all you've got?" She mocked.

"Shut up, you bitch!" The grunt snarled, ready to throw another Pokéball, revealing a Patrat. Another accompanied this one from the second grunt. "Take this on!" The woman spat.

Before Kendra could stop him, Pansear leapt from her shoulders and issued his own clarion screech, bearing his fangs menacingly as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Enki. The two Pokémon stared at each other for a moment before they both nodded. Enki could feel the passion and ferocity emanating from his companion and they fed off each other as they attacked together.

Berrin stayed at Kendra's side, protecting her from any grunt that decided to stray too near. When the defeated grunt tried to side long his way towards her the Herdier growled low in his throat, the sound resonating in his chest. He had never bitten a human before but if it would protect his trainer he would do what was necessary.

The grunts began to feel the momentum of battle swing in favor of the interloper but they refused to be beaten. They were about to toss out another Pokémon when the flourish of ornate robes caught the eyes of the lead grunt.

"M-m-milord!" He stuttered out before bowing, pressing his pinched face to the dirt.

Kendra watched, amazed, as all the grunts suddenly kowtowed on their knees, pressing their faces to the ground.

"What are you doing? You've failed." Came the seething voice, eerie and grated.

Kendra became extremely confused. It was that guy from the town square and he seemed to be commanding these people. That man who preached that all Pokémon needed to be released from servitude and slavery. Her eyes narrowed. Was everything he said a lie too?

"We apologize, my lord." They spoke in unison.

"Get out of here, we'll find some other way." And the strange man disappeared with a flourish of his robes once more. She tilted her head as she watched him leave. She couldn't be the only one to notice that the man had no feet under those robes, could she? Was it a ghost then?

Kendra shook her head, blinking several times, her head pounding in an excruciating rhythm. When she returned focus on the scene before her she found that she was alone except for a solitary Munna standing before the wild grasses of the abandoned Yard. It danced about and seemed happy, her little red eyes gleaming like rubies.

The brunette looked down at herself, feeling like she was now floating. _What is happening to me?_ She thought, bewildered. It was like she was thinking through molasses. She felt slow.

"Kendra?" Came a strained voice, feminine and colored with worry. "Kendra. _Kendra!_"

Kendra blinked. "Bianca?" When had Bianca gotten in her face?

The blond haired trainer trotted into the scene with Fennel to find a lone Kendra standing in the abandoned Yard, desperately waving a hand before her friend's face to try to get her to snap out of whatever trance she seemed to be stuck in. "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Bianca threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly to her chest, trying to calm her shaking. She had never been more afraid for her friend before this.

Fennel stood nervously on the edge of excitement, her face flitting from worry to relief to shame.

"What are you talking about, you dragged me out here! You almost pulled my arm off." Showing her arm and the angry bruise as evidence from her friend's rough handling. The accusing purple tones of her skin were blatant badges as proof of roughness. Kendra tried to pull away from her friend's grasp, still a bit peeved that Bianca had abandoned her when the grunts had challenged her.

"What are _you_ talking about? I've been in Striaton City posting up flyers trying to find you." Bianca looked up at her friend, perplexed. "I called Cheren, the Professor, and even your mother to see if they've heard or seen you." The search had been so frantic. Anytime anyone tried to call Kendra's Xtransceiver, there was a network problem and the call couldn't be completed. At one point Bianca's own device informed her that the number she had dialed didn't even register a user attached to it. So to find her missing friend standing in the center of the Dream Yard alone and catatonic was both incredibly relieving but also nearly as traumatizing when the brunette didn't seem to register her own name at first.

"No, you pulled me into the Dream Yard and then left me alone to fight those grunts!" Kendra countered. "Wait—you called my _mom_?!" The haziness that settled on her like a cloud hardly dissipated.

"No I didn't!" Bianca retorted, but then she paused and added, "And yes, I did."

"I can't believe you! Why?!" Kendra tried to ignore the hurt that reflected in Bianca's eyes.

"Ladies please! If you allow me!" Fennel intervened, pointing to the Munna in the distance. "It seemed like you were dragged into a dream by Munna. What seemed like hours for you was days to us. I—we were really worried!"

"A dream?" Kendra echoed weakly. Enki tapped on her leg, insisting that his trainer pick him up. She obliged, almost losing her vertigo.

"When you didn't come back after a few hours, I got really worried and began looking for you. I ran into a guy with green hair who said that you had disappeared. I later ran into this kind trainer who said she knew you and began helping me look for you." Fennel held up a flyer with a rough sketch of Kendra as proof.

Kendra shook her head, finding it difficult to believe that she was on a missing persons poster. "But I just went in not an hour ago." She insisted stubbornly, looking at her watch. It had stopped ticking. She looked up at the sky, appalled. She distinctly remembered walking into the Dream Yard in the late afternoon because she had a gym battle in the morning… So why was it morning again?

"You've been gone for almost three days!" Fennel clutched her hands.

Kendra nearly wanted to faint at the very idea as nearly all strength left her frame.

"Whoa, Kendra, you're okay!" Bianca steadied her swaying friend, helping her sit down on the grass. "Just breathe!"

"Three days?" Kendra breathed, clutching her head. She took stalk of her body and found that she was utterly exhausted, famished beyond belief, and that she was in desperate need of a bathroom, not to mention the roaring headache. "I feel like I've got a hang over." She mumbled, trying to calm her pounding head.

Bianca patted her back, sympathetic, remembering that time when they all had a hang over. She was the last to turn seventeen and finally caught up with Cheren and Kendra, so to celebrate they had all gotten together at Cheren's house. His house had been devoid of parentals since his mother was out at a conference and his father was currently on a book tour so it was the perfect place to throw down. They had each gotten a hold of drinks and the rest was history as they woke up the next morning disgruntled, hung over, and exhausted. Cheren was banned from mixing drinks for anyone but himself. The tipsier he got the worst his ratios of juice to liquor became. His concoctions had been the doom of them all.

"That's the after effect of being influenced by the Dream Mist." Fennel danced on her toes, trying to decide if she should stay with Kendra or go gather the remaining Mist that was scattering from the gentle winds. After years of research, the dream agent was at her fingertips, but just out of reach. Social niceties kept her from pursuing her research.

"Just go!" Bianca sighed in exasperation, rubbing her friend's back.

Fennel jittered away, approaching the lingering Munna.

Kendra shifted uncomfortably. A green haired guy had watched her disappear? It had to have been N. She remembered dimly that she had heard someone calling out to her before… Well before everything happened. Just thinking about what had happened was making her head hurt and the more she thought about it the more it became harder to grasp what really happened. Just like in her own dreams they began to be forgotten when she awoke.

"Musharna!" Fennel squealed, launching herself at the psychic Pokémon. "Were you the one who pulled Kendra into that dream? I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. I was just so afraid." The dreaming Pokémon had appeared as soon as Fennel approached the Munna. He had to fight the urge to protect Munna from any other human contact, but he relented. Fennel was, after all, an advocate for his kind.

Kendra and Bianca watched the scientist as she communed with the two Pokémon, each not knowing what to think.

"Well, you're okay now, right?" Bianca asked, ignoring the obsessed scientist.

"I think so." Kendra petted Enki and Berrin, staring off at Pansear who was dancing around Fennel with both the psychic Pokémon. She had never seen the fire monkey so happy.

A thought struck her. "I think Musharna was the one who pretended to be that guy." She said aloud. Bianca just merely listened, not understanding. "And then he posed as you." She pointed to Bianca. "And then when I got Pansear…" She drifted off, watching how Pansear seemed so at home with the dream Pokémon. She reached for her belt where her Pokéballs were supposed to be, but found that there were only two on her hip. Pieces of fractured dreams fired like fireworks in her head, exploding with perfect clarity for a moment before fading into nothingness; fragmented dreams of Pansear and his life before his contact with herself.

"Bianca…" Kendra looked over at her friend. She had to hold back on the sadness that suddenly gripped her. She understood now why her Pansear had been so out of place in her team because he was never meant to stay in her team. She had never caught him.

"Yes?" She could hear all the sorrow and uncertainty in just the sound of her name.

"Can we go get something to eat? After I shower and all that…" Kendra's request trailed off, not wanting to boldly broadcast that she needed the little girl's room desperately.

Bianca smiled from ear to ear. "Of course." She helped her friend to her feet and grabbed hold of her hand. "I'm glad you're okay."

Kendra smiled. "Me too." She turned back to the Dream Yard and called for Pansear to come with her. The little fire monkey stopped his romping to stare at his former trainer, but he did not come to her calling. Fighting the hurt that was building, she tried again before Bianca said to try his Pokéball. Kendra fished around for it again but couldn't find the monkey's personal sphere. It was as if it had disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"We'll find it later," Bianca reasoned, urging her friend to keep moving. "You must have lost it in the Yard somewhere. We'll come back for it once we take care of you."

Kendra reluctantly agreed, feeling her body fail her more and more by the minute.

They began walking back to the hustle and bustle of the city.

From the edge of the wood N watched Kendra wobble back into town, a great wave of relief crashing over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Swift Swanna<strong>- Thank you for the review! I'm so glad you liked it. Thank you for the Enki comment! Personally… (I know that some Pokéfans would slap me silly for saying this) I think that Pikachu was WAY annoying! XD I'm glad you like the team's portrayals. When reading Pokémon battles I usually get so bored and skip through them, that's why I don't dwell on them like some people may. And don't worry, more N encounters are coming and they will be saucy! I hope you continue reading!

**SomethingClever**- Better late than never! Lol I'm glad you like the bath scenes, I just kept remembering my experiencing of washing my black Labrador puppy and he was a little devil! So I named him Dante and he was my little terror. XD And your hunch was right! I'm also pleased that you find Berrin and Enki appealing. Sorry for no Straiton boys but I found that when I was writing them they were unnecessary to the story and slowed the pacing, so I edited them out. :/ I hope that's forgivable! Lol, keep on reading and I hoped you liked this chapter!

**Jinrui no Tenshi-** Ha ha ha, I'm glad you like what you're reading but I am so confused! Lmao! Keep on reading; I can't wait to see what else you have to say.

Thank you for all your reviews, alerts, and favorites! Keep on reviewing, I love to hear what you have to say!

Until next time! There will be more N interaction to come!

BVR


	6. Tethers of Legacy

**Tethers of Legacy**

* * *

><p>N stretched out comfortably on his twin size bed while staring up at the ceiling counting all the swirls and distinct shapes he could find. He had already calculated the dimensions of the room down to the smallest measure. His gray eyes fell in and out of focus from the tedious task but he believed that it was worth it if it helped pass the time. He glanced to his left, stared for a moment, and then returned to staring up at the ceiling.<p>

The ceiling was high, more than eight feet, with metal tiles stenciled to it. If he squinted his eyes just enough he could see birds and maybe even different kinds of leaves… or stars. He sighed, bored, and glanced to the left again, this time straining his ears to listen.

He quickly returned his gaze upward.

Perhaps he wasn't as patient as he thought.

The green haired boy sighed, closing his eyes while trying to push the uncomfortable feeling that still speared his chest. Ever since he had watched Kendra being pulled into the Dream Mist he couldn't shake a terrible thought. The legends of the Split Dragon had always contained a single thread of continuity: two heroes. The heroes had to be acting together, even if they did not know it. There was unison, a method to the seeming chaos of the variables as both forces eventually collided. Even when the two were apart, they were together, just like the dragons that had split so long ago.

He glanced to his left.

There had been only one surviving legend of when there had been two Heroes at work, yet one had perished during a cataclysm. With one Hero deceased, the second had been later destroyed by the forces of the two awakening dragons who lashed out in anger for being disturbed. The Hero had tried to awaken the dark stone, knowing that the other Hero was no longer. As punishment the two stones awakened, the black granting the lone hero a vision of the white stone destroying his homeland before ending his life. Afterwards, the stones vanished from human sight and knowledge. The equation had been unequal and the dragons had been quick to balance it, canceling out the variables.

A chill wrenched its way down his spine.

The story resonated with N for the sole fact that if something had happened to Kendra all his dreams would come crashing down. In order to resurrect the lost dragon stones he needed to have his opposite, Kendra, safe and unharmed. When the girl vanished in the Mist he just about stopped his heart from stress. He wouldn't let his dreams crash and crumble to dust around his feet by letting the slip of a woman die on his watch right before his eyes.

The memory of Kendra becoming enveloped in malevolence and rage from the nightmare that was Musharna still gave him nausea. Never before had he been on the receiving end of such hatred by a Pokémon, and for such violence to be in arm's length from the young trainer was unacceptable. He had never possessed so much fear for anyone other than his Pokémon in all his life. It was the first time he had ever felt anything like it for a person. Yet the entire experience wasn't completely unpleasant. As odd as it was to comprehend, it felt good to worry about another human being…

After he had regained his breath and found himself back on his feet, he took off in the direction of Kendra's disappearance. He had called out for her but he was surrounded by thick rolling fog and it took quite some time to stumble his way out of the dream. While in the mist he could hear the echoes of voices. Some were recognizable while others were strange. A few times he could have sworn Kendra had been right next to him, whispering in his ear but every time he turned to her voice he was utterly alone.

At remembering that, he glanced again to the left and listened to the steady rhythmic sounds of heavy breathing, the kind that signified deep slumber.

N shifted in his bed, folding his arms behind his head. He wiggled his toes, displeased with the fact that his feet were hanging off the end. He still couldn't get used to these small furnishings, not after what he had experienced back in his castle home. His room may be… undesirable but he at least had a king sized bed, one that he missed terribly in times like these, which could afford all the leg room he required.

Once he stumbled out of that fog he raced back to the city in search of help. The one thing he would never forget was the distress that wrenched through his entire being. All he could comprehend was that Kendra was in danger and he was forced to act whether he wanted to or not. It was the inherited unspoken bond between the two Heroes, a legacy of the long strained schism between Zekrom and Reshiram. An invisible thread kept the two entities in constant contact—something that was shared between the great dragons and their chosen Heroes. It was that connection that forced him to act. He couldn't possibly understand how the other Hero from the legend could have withstood feeling his counterpart perishing. If feeling Kendra in danger made him nearly mad, he dreaded to think about what would happen if she had died.

The very thought made him shudder.

In his frantic search for someone to tell of the girl's disappearance, he had stumbled across the look-alike blond as she wandered the streets, shopping bags in hand while she gushed to her Tepig. It looked so much like the apparition that had lured Kendra that for a moment he believed that maybe it was the same one. But this young woman was happy and carefree without the touch of darkness that had claimed the apparition's face back in the Dream Yard. He had no choice but to accost her.

When he explained the situation, the girl squealed with worry, a pitch that still rung painfully in N's ears. She had dropped her bags and immediately gotten on her Xtransceiver, speaking a mile a minute as she called up various people. N had left her to her devices; sure that she would widen the search. The only other person who knew anything about dreams was that two-bit scientist that had canvassed the city with her questionnaires. The only reason he was aware of her occupation and research was because his father knew of her and her dealing with the Dreaming Pokémon. He didn't want her interference and often sent her threatening anonymous missives to keep her at bay.

Well, N was in need of the interference. He also approached her to inform her about the fate of the young trainer. The scientist immediately broke down, blubbering that this was all her fault and slammed the door on his face. The haunted fatigue that carved sharply into the young woman's beauty still clung to his memory.

He would never understand humans.

N glanced again to the left and smiled.

The only one he wished to understand was sleeping right across from him—had been for a day and a half now. He had checked into this hostel and wanted a room already occupied, to meet new people he had explained. The room they had put him in at first was with another male, a typical occurrence as co-ed room arrangements were a taboo practice; however, he switched rooms to be with Kendra. He wanted to keep a watchful eye on her.

He couldn't shake his worry that still gripped him, but the feeling eased now that he was merely in her presence.

N never anticipated the underlying connection between himself and the girl would be so strong. He didn't know how he felt about that. It was definitely annoying, not to mention a complication.

A loud ringing suddenly broke the calm and relative silence of the room. The emerald headed boy jumped up and snatched the Xtransceiver from the nightstand and glared at the device. It kept screaming out its announcement that someone was trying to reach the sleeping Hero, glaring up at him with sharp white light. In the gloomy darkness of the room it was almost blinding.

"_Shut up_!" He whispered at it fiercely, pressing every button he could find, eventually rejecting the incoming call. He sighed in frustration. Kendra still needed to rest; she shouldn't be bothered by such trivial interruptions. She was in relatively safe hands. He set the device down and checked on his companion.

She had barely moved, let alone conveyed signs of waking.

A gentle smile appeared on N's face. _She sleeps like the dead_, he mused.

Kendra was sleeping on her stomach with her arms tangled up in her pillow. Her hair was free from any binding, allowing it to flow in waves from the crown of her head to sweep gracefully across her back. He thought it ironic that she was wearing rosy pink Munna pajamas. The characters bounced around the fabric all dewy eyed and happy, running through clouds, moons, and stars—completely benign and so _not_ terrifying.

The top blanket of her covers had ridden down low on her hips while her little pink tank top had ridden up, giving N a nice view of her midriff and a bit of hip. His lips pressed into a thin line as he just stared for a moment. A thin black band stretched its way across the shallow of her hip and disappeared under the covers. He found he was irritated whenever he found himself staring at the girl and chalked it up to the nature of that invisible bond that connected them, just like the dragons. He couldn't remember in all his research of the legends and myths there ever being heroes of the opposite sex.

He never acted this way around women before, why start now? To him, it only proved that it was a characteristic of the bond.

But he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from her sleeping form. He gently perched himself on the edge of her bed, slowly sinking into the mattress. He reached out a tentative hand and pushed away locks of hair that fell across Kendra's face, tucking it securely behind her ear. His skin brushed against the shell of her ear and the sensitive area caused the sleeping beauty to stir. A soft sigh escaped her lips, the sound sweet and alluring to his ears.

N immediately pulled away, his heart racing a bit in his chest. He didn't understand the need to hear that sound again, or the power he felt knowing that he pulled it from her.

He took a deep breath to steady himself, reigning in his racing thoughts.

_Get a hold of yourself!_ He roared inwardly.

Reaching beside him he pulled up her comforter and secured it around her shoulders before abruptly getting up, causing the bed's occupant to be bounced up a bit.

Kendra's eyes snapped open as her vertigo flipped off balance. The sensation of falling brought her completely out of sleep. She looked about her with blurry vision, wondering what caused it. She just hoped she hadn't fallen out of the bed. It had been years since she had done anything like that and she always paid for it in the morning with bruises.

Happily, she found herself still in bed but the movement of a shadow caught her vision. Fear gripped her heart as she realized someone else was in the room with her. The stress of the previous day came rushing back in a whirlwind.

She watched silently as the shadow passed the window, stepping through a silvery pool of moonlight that waxed through the night, and caught a hint of verdant green and porcelain skin. She sucked in her breath when she finally recognized who it was, but immediately regretted the noise as she slammed her eyes shut and froze.

N turned to the sound of hitched breathing and stared at Kendra's form, but found nothing out of the ordinary. In fact she seemed frozen still. He smirked and sat back down on his own bed before lying down.

Inwardly, Kendra was freaking out. What was N doing here in her room with only a pair of boxers on? Not like she had never seen Cheren in such a state, but he would always wear pajama pants over them. And she never thought of Cheren in such a way other than a brother, a very close friend. Now she had this strange guy in her room just walking around as if he were king of the room or something!

Her cheeks heated. She hated how flustered she was getting, especially over a boy. She had met lots of boys before but had never felt anything like this. She had always been sure of herself, had always been aloof around them. If anything, they were more flustered around her than she was around them. So why was this any different?

She shifted uncomfortably. Now that she was awake she was hyper aware of her body, her mind on high alert. She cracked open an eye and peered at the clock that perched on the nightstand. Its red blocky numbers flashed that it was almost 3am. She sighed inwardly. What was she gonna do for the next couple of hours? Nothing was open and she was now wide-awake.

She wondered how long she had been sleeping recently. Once Bianca had walked her back into the city limits they rushed to the youth hostel where Kendra dashed to the nearest bathroom. Bianca had been kind enough to bring her a change of clothes and practically pushed her into the shower, declaring 'code red' on the hygiene alert system.

"But I'm hungry!" Kendra had complained.

"No one is going to want to serve you anything smelling so funky." Bianca turned her nose up on her friend, barely touching her now except with the tips of her fingers as she poked her friend toward the showers.

"Can't I shower later?" Kendra whined.

"No, you think after knowing you for so long I haven't learned anything? Once you get something in your stomach you sleep like a log afterward. Trust me; you aren't going to like sleeping in a gritty bed." Bianca huffed as she shoved her as nicely as possible into a shower stall.

Kendra groaned but acquiesced. She was grateful for Bianca being there to keep her on track that day. She had taken a searing hot shower that nearly burned her skin, scrubbing herself until she felt raw, but the water felt so good on her muscles. If Bianca hadn't hounded her out of the shower she would have fallen asleep right then and there on the tile floor. As she got dressed the feisty blond had ordered a plate of hot food to be brought up, knowing that her friend wasn't up for going out for lunch. She made Kendra dress in her pajamas and took her other clothes to be washed downstairs in the communal laundry mat. When she returned she found her friend gobbling up her lunch as if she had never eaten before in her life.

Bianca just watched, smiling broadly. "I'm glad you're okay." She finally whispered.

Kendra put her spoon down in her soup bowl and smiled faintly. "Thank you for finding me."

Bianca laughed softly at the sentiment. They had made up on the way back to the city as they began to straighten out what really happened. Kendra had explained that she had been following a terrifying apparition of her friend into the Dream Mist. Bianca scoffed. "I would never hurt you, Kendra." She had told her. Her friend had nodded and smiled, asking if she could forgive her yelling from earlier.

There had been nothing to forgive, except maybe the mandatory phone call to her mother thanks to Bianca.

She wouldn't let Kendra sleep until she witnessed the phone call herself. Kendra knew that her mother would go crazy and eventually come to Striaton herself if she didn't hear from her daughter. So she had gathered her flagging courage to dial home on her Xtransceiver then spent the next twenty minutes calming her mother and explaining what had happened. The only way she could get her mother off her back about going into the Dream Yard was by saying that she had been right in the first place to not go into that place. After getting lectured, her mother reiterated that she loved her fiercely; that she didn't want anything to happen to her only daughter, and that if anything else came up she should call home. And with that her mother nagged her to get some sleep before hanging up.

"That went better than I thought it would." Kendra mumbled before sniggering.

"Yeah, what is going on with her? She going soft? She got a guy on the side she's not saying anything about?" Bianca leaned forward, on the edge of her seat. She loved to gossip almost as much as romance.

Kendra laughed. "My mom wouldn't hide something like that from me." Then she sighed, slouching. "I need to go back to the Dream Yard, I've got to find Pansear." She insisted.

Bianca immediately redirected her. "Finish eating. When you wake up again you'll be ravenous. We will find Pansear, don't worry. Now finish your food."

"You just can't wait to act so motherly can you?" Kendra giggled as she picked up her spoon.

Bianca set her chin on her hand, looking thoughtfully at her friend. She had reached the Delirious Stage. The stage where everything had to end with giggles and everything was funny, no matter how much it wasn't.

"I think it's time for bed now."

"But I'm wide awake!" Kendra whined. "I'm ready to go back and find Pansear."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "As soon as you hit the pillow you'll be dead for the next," She looked at her watch, "Twenty-four to thirty-six hours."

Kendra pushed away her tray of empty dishes. "Pft, you don't know anything. I'm not tired." She laughed, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. I don't know anything." Bianca got to her feet and pushed her friend down, smacking her a bit on the forehead for resisting. "Call me when you wake up." And just like she guessed, Kendra had passed out as soon as she got comfortable in her bed. The petite blond picked up the tray and left the little room, closing the door softly behind her. A 'Do Not Disturb' sign was placed strategically on the door knob before she left.

Now that she was awake, she didn't know how long ago that was.

Kendra glanced up at the clock again. It was _waaay_ too early to call anyone, besides being beyond rude, it was unfair to Bi who had been nothing but helpful. If it had been up to Kendra she would have been a stinky hot mess. She was glad her friend had put her foot down and made her shower. She didn't know if she could have stood being around her own stink.

Her ears listened intensely to the sounds of the room, picking up the soft breathing of N.

_Crap, he really is here isn't he?_

She still held on to the hope that he was just a figment of her imagination but he was still there lying on his bed in nothing but his boxers, not even under his covers.

She sighed.

How awkward.

Kendra slowly looked up at her nightstand when she felt that her bed was rather empty. Where were her Pokémon? But there were two Pokéballs sitting there in the gloom. That reassured her a little. At least if N challenged her with a battle she could put up a defense.

She lay there feeling cramped and uncomfortable, unknowing to the fact that N knew that she was awake. He smirked a little when he heard her shifting, but if she wasn't ready to declare herself then he wasn't going to rush her. In fact, he didn't know what he was doing. He had followed his instinct to be with her, thus avoiding the sickening feeling he had gotten when he left her in the Dream Yard, but now that he was here he didn't know what to do. So her stalling gave him time to think.

Kendra closed her eyes and tried to will herself asleep when her stomach let out a gurgling noise. If it were under normal settings and circumstances and not in a small, deathly quiet room, the sound would have gone unnoticed—but as it was her stomach roared and thundered its hunger.

N nearly laughed but he forced himself to remain quiet.

Kendra hid her face under her blankets, hoping to the gods above and below that they would strike her down there and now she was so embarrassed. She hoped against hope that he was asleep, that he had somehow missed her stomach growl, that maybe he had been brain dead for those few seconds!

But hope, the gods, and temporary brain damage was not on her side.

"I know you're awake, Kendra. You don't have to pretend." His sultry voice rose above the gloom.

Even his voice sounded lovely. Yup, she wanted to die. There was no way she would ever live this down.

Frustrated and suddenly irritated, she rose in her bed but remained taciturn.

N watched her out of the corner of his eye and frowned. She was rigid, as if she were extremely uncomfortable in his presence. He was used to such behavior from his subjects, but he found her actions grating.

Just to antagonize her, he chuckled a bit before saying, "Did you know you drool in your sleep? Sexy."

Kendra whirled upon N, taking a deep maddening breath as anger coursed through her veins. She was about to snap at him when she turned to her pillow to see if his accusations were true and she blushed furiously when she discovered a rather large and incriminating spot on her pillow darkening the fabric. As if that wasn't bad enough, she bristled at that last remark. The sarcasm was not appreciated.

"Well sorry my sleeping habits are so unappealing." She crossed her arms over her chest, mostly to cover the fact that she was cold. She didn't need him to be pointing out anything _else_ embarrassing.

N shrugged, tearing his gaze away from the young woman. "Such things can't be helped when you've been sleeping for a day and a half."

Kendra balked. "That long?" No wonder she was hungry.

"Indeed."

Kendra pulled on her blankets so that they pooled more modestly. "Can you put some clothes on?" She huffed, looking away.

N quirked an eyebrow before rising himself, "Am I not properly attired for bed?"

Kendra wrinkled her nose and _refused_ to look at the lean, marbleized chest that was presented so generously to her. Not to mention his bare legs, or that fact that his boxers were gapping. God, didn't he know anything?

"Then at least get under the covers." She ordered, her cheeks burning.

N cocked his head to the side, greatly amused. He had never been ordered around by anyone other than his father. From his bed he could see the rosy tint of pink staining her cheeks. He wasn't about to obey anything she said. Instead he pushed himself further back on his bed to lean against the cool wall, putting his hands behind his head, but managed to cross a leg over his knee.

Kendra scoffed. She was suddenly hot but she refused to peel away layers, her covers like a shield. There was no way in hell she was going to trapeze about the room in her current attire. She distinctly remembered scrapping off her Munna shorts that matched her tank top and all she was currently wearing was a scanty black thong. She buried her head in her hands, a tiny whimper escaping her.

Was it her brilliant idea to bring along her naughty underwear? Of course. Because she didn't want her mother finding them when she went about cleaning her room. That was the last thing she needed her mother to be worrying about. She could just hear the accusing questions already: "And just _who_ are you wearing _these_ for, huh?" "Why buy _these_ if you didn't _plan_ on _showing _them?"

Oh gods, she wished she wasn't wearing _them_!

To add insult to injury her stomach let its thoughts be known as another groan of hunger resounded throughout the room.

This time N didn't hold back his laughter.

Kendra covered her stomach with her arms and leaned forward, glaring up at N through wisps of hair. Her lips puckered, a bit abashed.

When he saw her discomfort he stopped, instead drinking in the vision before him. The way she looked up at him through those thick lashes, framed by her bed head hair with her mouth looking so succulent and ripe for the taking—he sucked in a heated breath before looking away. But the damage was done; he might as well have branded his retinas with the image.

"If you're hungry then we should head down to the kitchens." He muttered.

Kendra perked at the thought of food but the feeling was hampered by a touch of reality. "Aren't the kitchens closed? It's past three."

"They always leave out cold sandwiches and the like on such occasions." His silvery eyes darted back to capture her azure orbs. He held them there, memorizing her features and wondering why she affected him in such a way. Perhaps it was lust. He could admit to himself that she was beautiful. He had never lusted after anyone before but then again he didn't have a parade of women swarming about the castle either.

Kendra merely nodded, unable to look away, growing more and more ill at ease as the time stretched on. She coughed and squirmed under his gaze, getting the feeling that he was evaluating her on some personal level.

N smiled, the action not reaching his eyes. "Shall we go down?"

Kendra blinked. "Are you even hungry?" Stalling, she didn't want to go down to the kitchens with him, not to mention move out of her protective covers. Contrary to what her mother sometimes thought, she didn't want to show her fanny to just anyone.

N shrugged noncommittally.

An idea struck her. "Why don't you go on ahead and I'll meet you?" She brightened at her own cleverness. Once he left she would slip on some clothes, _proper_ clothes, she amended in her mind. Maybe some sweat pants, an oversized t-shirt, and a hoody to make sure _nothing_ showed. She continued to add mental layers of clothing in her head but was rudely interrupted.

N shook his head. "If you're not going then I'm not budging." He said haughtily. She was playing coy and he knew it. He knew what she was hiding to some extent; N just enjoyed torturing her a bit.

Well… It wasn't as if she had that parka in her bag anyways…

Kendra had to stop herself from throwing her droolly pillow at his arrogant face.

"What are you doing up anyways?" She growled, punching her pillow for show while pretending it was N's pretty face. She wondered how her mother could possibly think she could fall in love with pretty boys like N, she was already being driven crazy—and this was only her second encounter.

Not having the endurance to pass up such an opportunity he said matter of factly, "You snore."

That was the last straw that broke the Camerupt's back.

"Ugh, why do you have to be such a jerk?!" This time Kendra did throw her drool-covered pillow at him, satisfied to hear the smack of wet fabric hit N's face.

He knocked the bulky thing away, wiping away the slime. As much as he hated to admit it, he was pleased by her reaction. He was used to people acting subservient and frightened of him. Now that he was traveling Unova incognito it gave him the chance to be a bit normal. The experience was proving to be rather liberating. Isn't that what normal people do? Start arguments? Annoy one another? Have pillow fights during the middle of the night? He carefully steered away his increasingly scandalous thoughts. There were many things people did at night, he thought wolfishly, a smile lighting his face.

Kendra caught the predatory look and retreated behind her covers, letting out a little sound of distress that only added a bit of fuel to N's fire. The sadistic part of him relished how she squirmed in the situation and the little mewl of fright did something to make his heart race and his pelvic muscles tense.

The brunette huffed then finally closed her eyes as she worked out what she needed to say. "Look, I am hungry but I need you to leave the room." There. Short, simple, to the point. Even an imbecile would understand what she was getting at.

N merely shrugged. "Why?"

Kendra thumped the back of her head against the wall behind her, earning her a scowl from the male. "Because I need to get dressed." She gritted out.

"You already have proper raiment."

Kendra ticked, clucking her tongue in exasperation. "I need _more_. Does that satisfy you?"

N shrugged, recrossing his legs as he shifted into a more comfortable position. "I suppose."

"Then leave!" She demanded.

"No."

They stared at each other, one with barely controlled anger, and the other with cool detachment.

Finally Kendra relented. "Fine, but you have to turn around, or at least close your eyes."

"Because…?" He drawled.

"Because," She fumed, "That's what a gentleman would do." She glared at him.

To this, N relented. He had been trained since his infancy to be nothing but. He would grant her this boon. Just to annoy her he rolled his eyes before turning around, staring blankly at the wall.

Kendra stared at him for a moment, making sure that he wasn't going to turn around on her while she was slipping out of bed. She rustled her covers just to be sure, testing the waters, but the boy hardly batted an eyelash at the noise. Sighing with relief she began crawling out of bed to search for her Munna shorts.

N of course went rigid as he caught the reflection of the mirror that hung just to the left of his bed where a small dresser gave him space to store his own belongings. As Kendra crept across her bed she entered the reflection, showing what she had been so shy about before. Suddenly the black strap around her waist made sense, as it was part of her underwear. But all he could concentrate on were the curves of her bottom as it rose in the air as she crawled. He was amazed to find that her skin was golden all over her body. His breath quickened as he watched her, completely caught off guard.

Technically he was following her directions. He wasn't facing her while she was searching for clothes. He took in a deep breath as she leaned over the edge of her bed, causing her supple bottom to rise even higher into the air. The image caused his groin to tighten in the most painfully pleasurable fashion and he found himself suppressing a growl.

Lust. That had to be it. That's why he was feeling this way. That was the only logical explanation. Why else would he be reacting like this?

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to steady his breathing. It didn't help that Kendra slipped out of her bed, telling him to keep his back turned while she searched frantically for her clothes. The sight of her lovely long legs leading up to her heart-shaped ass made him nearly lose his control of just sitting and not following his instincts that shouted at him to take advantage of the moment. The only thing that helped him stay in check was one resounding word: gentleman. A gentleman wouldn't pounce on her like he wanted to.

He followed the curve of her little thong with his eyes, drinking her in while he could. She finally managed to find her matching pajama bottoms and hurriedly slipped them back on, feeling so much more at ease. She turned around, wanting to catch N in the act of being a lecher, but found that his back remained rigidly facing her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, wondering why she felt a tinge of disappointment. "I'm dressed." She told him curtly, popping out a hip in emphasis.

N took a calming breath as he tried to clear his mind when he slowly turned around, giving her a rueful smile. Her version of modesty was rather strange since her Munna bottoms might as well have been underwear they were so short. He snorted as he got to his feet.

"Aren't you gonna put on a shirt?" Kendra asked, looking away. She just couldn't look at him directly; it was like looking at the sun, glorious but eventually you would get hurt.

N looked down at himself. "Why?"

Kendra put her hands on her hips. "Because you're indecent."

His silver eyes blinked. "To whom?"

"You know what I mean!"

N tilted his head to the side. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked thoughtfully.

_You have no idea._ "Yes."

"Then I believe we have something in common." He replied airily, waving about his hand dismissively. He made his way out of the room and down the stairwell, with Kendra following close behind.

"What do you mean, _I_ make _you_ uncomfortable?" She asked, peeved at the very idea. She didn't know how she could make someone like him feel such a way.

N ignored her as best he could as they made their way down the stairs. The well was sparsely lit, making it somewhat difficult to navigate.

"You're the one that's strange, ya know, with all your talk about freeing Pokémon while you yourself are a trainer." Kendra prattled on, trying to press the guy's buttons. She couldn't stop herself really; she just got really irritable when it came to an empty stomach. "Talk about hypocritical."

N rubbed a hand over his face, trying to reign in his growing temper. Every waking moment he spent with the girl he was convincing himself more and more that what he felt for her was definitely lust because at the rate she was going he was about to strangle her if she didn't stop talking. Any inclination or affectionate feeling that he had thought was budding towards the girl must have been vehemently imagined, since this creature spouting ugly and hurtful language couldn't possibly be an object of his desire.

"And those people dressed in those strange white clothes? The ones who were all preachy about releasing Pokémon? Well, aren't they the _biggest_ bunch of hypocrites to ever walk the earth." She stomped her way past N, ribbing him a bit in the side with her elbow as she went.

N gritted his teeth.

"I can't believe that you think the same way; after seeing what I've seen about those crazy people. I wouldn't be surprised if all that garbage about releasing Pokémon becomes easily forgotten." She stated loftily, casting an imperious look of superiority behind her but all she saw was a blur of green as she found herself spun around and trapped against the wall behind her. Caged by either arm of ivory, all Kendra could do was stare at a vast expanse of marble chest that was crowding her.

Kendra looked up into piercing silver eyes that bore down on her. They were unreadable but his countenance conveyed a sort of fury that made her cower where she stood. He was just a breath away from her, his body crowding her personal space in such a classical male dominating way. Feeling the radiating heat roiling off his skin, she was sure if any part of her touched him she would get burned or go up in flames entirely. A vein rose just under his skin on his forearm as he pinned her with just his mere presence alone, and she couldn't help but follow its path up his arm with hungry eyes. Either hand framed her head, so close that if he wanted he could run his fingers through her silky mane in a loving caress or in a punishing manner. Or worse, she thought as her fingers curled on reflex, she could reach up and grab those silky locks of wispy emerald hair like she's been wanting to—Kendra stopped herself abruptly. When had she wanted to do such things? The very thought caught her completely off-guard and alarmed her.

She hovered on the brink of fight or flight, undecided on which route to take since she had become frozen solid. Maybe they left out another important 'F' in that either/or, she mused dimly. _Should be 'fight, flight or freeze like an idiot'. _Because if she didn't decide soon her body might take over and do something stupid like brush his wild bangs from his gorgeous face. The thought frightened her.

N got caught up in the moment. Her words enraged him but his reaction to it made him halt. He was suddenly brought back to the moment in the woods outside of the Dream Yard where his father took him aside and decided to teach him a lesson. His stomach still flipped a bit from fear of the memory, or any memory of his father handling him roughly like that. He peered down and saw that Kendra was now cowering in uncertainty, her blue eyes round, easily reflecting all her worry and fear, waiting on bated breath for what he would do next, not knowing that she was warring in an internal battle.

In reality, N didn't know what he would do. He didn't even know what he planned to do now that he had pinned her into this awkward position. Now that he had gotten control over his anger he felt something entirely different. The temptation to deeply breathe in her scent was overwhelming, knowing that he was already immersed in her light fragrance of sunlight and spring—fore that was the only way he could describe it. She smelled like everything he embraced about nature. He had to resist the urge to press his body against hers, to close that slight distance and feel her skin against his, yet he curbed the feeling.

Instead he settled on letting out an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes tight as he tried to banish all thoughts of Kendra bending over in a thong. Life, it seemed, was being cruel to him.

Kendra remained as still as possible, trying her hardest to make sure that she didn't come into contact with the guy in front of her as she pressed her body against the wall— wishing she could vanish. She somehow knew that if she let him touch her then another invisible piece of her life would snap into place, slowly revealing who she was meant to be. She couldn't shake the feeling that destiny was propelling her life forward one leap at a time and if she went along with what was happening now she would get swept away. He represented everything her mother warned her about! But this was the first time that her warning finally hit home. She swallowed the lump that had gathered in her throat as she gazed up at N in apprehension.

He looked pained by her words. Kendra wanted to smack herself. Yes, he may irritate her beyond all measure; yes, he may reek of '_Warning! Hazardous Material'_; yes, she may be hungry, but that didn't mean that she had to go out of her way to jab him with a sharp pointy stick. Beliefs were very powerful things and not something that should be taunted nor ridiculed lightly, no matter how much she disagreed with him. Though her mind screamed for her not to, her body reacted of its own accord as she reached up a tentative hand and placed it gently on his arm.

She marveled at how his cool porcelain skin came alive under her touch as it filled with the fiery heat she knew was there. She could feel just how warm he really was.

At her touching him, he flinched. N opened his eyes and stared down at the woman before him, trying to discern what she was doing and what exactly she meant by placing her hand on his forearm. No one touched him without permission. Except his father and his punishments.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered very quietly; very much aware that they were standing in the small stairwell and their presence could be misconstrued as something more than it was—which was nothing of course! All she really wanted was to get to the kitchens and find something to eat. Really. Honestly. It wasn't like she had meant to place her hand on him, and so what if she had? It was to get to the kitchens. Right. Right? Of course, she told herself more firmly.

She looked up into his silvery eyes as his wild verdant mane framed his face. His hair was free from all binding, allowing it to sweep about his back and shoulders. She had to resist the urge to run her fingers through it. Her fingers curled reflexively again. Damn it!

N paused, unsure where she was going with this as her hand tightened her grasp on him ever so slightly. It was not a threatening movement but more like, he paused as he tried to find the right descriptor, like an unconscious urgent one. No one had ever apologized to him when they had upset him. He was curious what would come out of her abrasive, rosy mouth next.

"I didn't mean to say all those things about you." She hedged. She really didn't like that preachy organization, but she didn't mean to hurt his feelings and she meant it. _Oh gods, no, I'm doing it again!_ "I mean, I get really cranky when I'm hungry, but that doesn't excuse me being mean. It's just that when it happens I say a lot of stuff I don't really mean and—" She was babbling again. She wanted to kick herself as she continued on and on, peppering the litany quite liberally with many 'I'm sorry's.

N couldn't help but smile as she prattled on. She was speaking so fast that he was having trouble following her lengthy apology. As apologies went, he thought his very first from someone who wasn't being punished for knocking over a vase or getting in his way was rather refreshing. Of course, it wasn't the most elegant thing in the world but he thought the entire ordeal was rather amusing, if not utterly endearing.

Without even thinking he placed a finger on her lips to silence her. It was a mistake to do that. A thought struck him as odd when he found that he had wanted to see if her mouth was as soft as it looked. And now that he knew he craved to know more. His breathing became shallow as she stared up at him, large eyes luminous. He captured her chin with his hand, rubbing his thumb across her bottom rosy lip as he stared down at her.

Kendra's breathing hitched as she felt N step closer to her, crowding her even more. She could feel the heat coming off him in waves and he was leaning in as if… Her mind stuttered and faltered. Was he going to _kiss_ her? She paled as her heart skipped a beat. Why couldn't she just snap out of this, tell him off like every other guy that had ever come on to her? _Just push him away, look I've already got a hand on his arm, just push him away. So what if that's the only thing that's keeping you from floating away? Just do it!_ She was screaming at herself as his face was drawing nearer. All she had to do was tilt her head a little and she would cross the breath of space that separated their lips.

_Love will make you blind…like it did with your father and I_, echoed her mother's voice in her head. Her mother's warning. The reason why Kendra had yet to have a boyfriend. The reason why she was so terrified to let someone inside her heart. The reason why she hardened herself against her wayward thoughts about a strange boy. The reason why that dark stillness that she hid so well was left alone to fester and grow.

His scent was heavy in the air; pine and evergreen with just a touch of sweat; never knowing that something like that could awaken her body in such a way. She wanted to bridge the gap but she was paralyzed by a deep-seated fear that her mother had given her. Pretty boys would leave you in the end; her father was proof of that. He never looked back. No matter how much she wanted to participate in whatever was happening Kendra just couldn't, she was too afraid. She didn't want to be strung along only to be later abandoned. Rejecting any chance of hurt protected her heart; sure that if it were broken again it would never be fixed or mended right. So she froze in fear, pushing herself further into the unforgiving wall behind her that offered little solace.

N sighed, the action caressing Kendra's ear and she shuddered. He knew something was supposed to happen. He had seen enough couples performing various kisses and touches, but then again he didn't think that he could ever be in a relationship like those carefree people he watched in the parks. Something like that was not meant for him. No one would ever accept him. The only things that could were Pokémon. His father barely tolerated him and his mother was decidedly dead. There was Anthea and Concordia, his maids, but they were paid to be at his beck and call. How could there be any type of acceptance in such a dynamic? He couldn't deny the feeling of disappointment that gripped him. Disappointed that whatever that was _supposed_ to happen in times like these hadn't. Disappointed that the girl in front of him remained stiff and unresponsive and seemingly afraid of him. Disappointed to see her fear.

"Apology accepted." He whispered hoarsely in her ear before pulling away from her completely. He made his way down the stairs and disappeared around the bend.

Kendra wavered as she tried to catch up with the rhythms of her racing heart. She swallowed before sinking down to sit on the step she currently occupied.

What just happened? Or didn't happen? What did she _want_ to happen? Something had passed between them, she was sure. The questions were too confusing to answer at the moment. Taking deep breaths, the brunette tried to calm down but her mind continued to race.

A light was switched on; its piercing rays lanced across the darkness. She peered down the stairs wishing that she was alone, that N was nowhere near her to confuse her, to scare her, or that she wasn't scaring herself.

"You coming?" She heard his voice drifting. It was nice. Normal. In no way intimidating. Sultry…

Kendra covered her face in her hands as that last thought penetrated her brain.

Next thing she knew N was staring up at her from the bottom of the stairs, his face covered in darkness while his back blazed alabaster from the light from behind. It gave him that otherworldly quality as he was haloed in the glow. She rubbed her face, pushing her wayward hair from her eyes and nodded, getting up on unsteady feet as she jarred her way down the stairs, brushing past him. She could feel him following close behind her like a predator. It didn't help that she knew that she was being watched like a hawk either. Her nerves were becoming even more frazzled.

"This way." He told her quietly in that same coarse whisper that sent chills down her frame.

They made their way into the kitchens where there was a display of a window fridge that was stacked full to bursting with prepared sandwiches, salads, soups and wraps. A microwave sat on a counter ready to heat anything that was needed. Kendra stared at the window as she decided what she wanted; trying desperately to ignore the guy behind her but it was difficult. He was like a heavy presence that _couldn't_ be ignored and somehow her body was attuned to his specific frequency.

Her breath caught in her throat once more as she felt N reach around her, slightly brushing skin against skin as he pulled on the handle for the fridge, opening the door. He reached in a pulled out a BLT before retreating completely and disappearing. Kendra stomped her foot as she picked up one of the mystery sandwiches and popped it into the microwave. It had one of those "Micro Me!" stickers slapped on the front of it with short, crisp directions on how long to heat.

When the box dinged she quickly took it out and set it on a paper plate as she made her way out to he dining section. N sat at a table, munching on his sandwich with an open bag of chips and a bottle of water in front of him. Kendra sat opposite him and stared, swallowing a hard lump past her throat.

"Couldn't get me one?" She asked as she gestured to the bottled water. There was little else she could say.

N looked down and shrugged. "Get one yourself."

Kendra huffed before getting back up to hunt down where the water was. When she returned she gave N a rude look. "Ya know, if you were nice you would have at least offered to get me one." It's what she would have done, or any of her friends would have done as well. She twisted the top off roughly before taking a long drink in emphasis. She was completely on edge; coupled with her irritability from her hunger, her howling and frayed nerves also added a mean edge to her. It was the only way she knew how to cope with the situation.

N watched her antics and smiled, his eyes gleaming in a wolfish fashion, enjoying the fact that he was making her uncomfortable as she set her bottle down.

"I'm not nice." He told her simply, truthfully. He couldn't recall ever being 'nice' to anyone. He was cordial with his maids and the other staff, but that was to be expected. There was no one else around him to ever be 'nice' to. Except where his father was concerned, he pretty much got what he wanted whether he had to be nice about it or not.

Kendra stared at him, scowling. "A not-nice person wouldn't try to save me at the Dream Yard." She took a big bite out of her sandwich. The flavor exploded in her mouth and she found herself pealing back the bread to see what was in it.

Though her antics with her sandwich were amusing, N shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't think she would have heard or remembered him at all where the Dream Yard was concerned. In fact, he had been sure of his anonymity. So much for that.

"A not-nice person also wouldn't notify people that I was missing either." She took another bite, completely ignoring her companion as she was devouring her meal. Her stomach was no longer patient and she was very much obliged to quiet its growls. Who knew chicken, onion, spinach leaves, and tomato with gooey Gorgonzola could be so good.

"I did those things because I had to." Surprise colored his voice. Had her companions told of his involvement or had she figured it out?

Kendra looked up from her food. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked around a mouthful. She covered her mouth as she spoke.

"You'll find out soon enough." N shrugged, finishing his own meal.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kendra demanded. She watched as N was getting up, leaving his tray behind. She glanced down. Wasn't he going to bust his tray? It irritated her that he didn't. She didn't understand what was going on with this guy or her reaction to him.

"When you figure it out, you tell me." Maybe she could help figure some things out for him while she was at it.

"Nice people aren't so cryptic either!" She nearly shouted at his retreating back.

N turned around gracefully, walking backwards as he told her again, "I'm not nice."

Kendra wanted to pull her hair out from his answer. She continued eating slowly, not in any rush to return back to their room any time soon. She never met anyone more enigmatic nor more irritating in all her life. She glared at the empty chair and his dirty plate. _Did he grow up in a barn or did he have a maid follow him wherever he went?_ She found herself asking.

The young trainer finished up her meal and cleaned up after both herself and N, grumbling the entire time. She went over his words in her mind. What did he mean that he _had_ to save her? Like he was doing something he'd rather not do. Or that it put him out to do so. That thought hurt to think about. She stared down into the trashcan, now a bit fuller with their added refuse. Maybe he felt like she wasn't worth the trouble, like throwing away his garbage. Feeling the telling sign of her eyes burning, she quickly looked up at the ceiling and blinked several times, taking deep breaths to keep her from crying. She hated feeling like this. She quickly wiped away the tears before they had a chance to fall.

This is why she didn't like letting guys into her world because they always made a mess of things. She kicked the trashcan out of frustration, sinking to her knees beside it. Kendra didn't want to be a burden on anyone, especially to people around her. Anger spiked through her; she didn't ask to be saved, especially not by someone who didn't seem to want to do the job. She thought of her father and the gaping void he left in her heart. It was easier to reject him than to cope with the thought of being thrown away first.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away, but the treacherous little thing had companions. She didn't need her father and she definitely didn't need any approval from someone like N. But in all that conviction the pain was still there and it bloomed a bit larger in her breast, weighing it down even more. It added to that stillness inside of her.

Kendra pulled herself together, wishing that the time wasn't so obscene so she could talk to someone, anyone—just not the guy that was upstairs in her room at the moment. Her mother would understand. Her mother would know what to tell her in order to right the spinning axis that was her world. Even though her father was nowhere in her life she still suffered from those cliché daddy issues that Kendra refused to admit she had. But in moments like these when she was alone and confronted by feelings of inadequacies her issues lined up to slap her in the face as punishment for ignoring them.

Fighting to compose herself, Kendra rose to her feet and made her way back up the stairs. Stepping lightly, she opened the door to her room and peeked inside. N was stretched out on his bed but this time he was under some covers. From what she could see, he appeared to be asleep. She crept into the room and closed the door as softly as she could, fighting back the urge to sniffle. She quickly crawled back into bed and tucked herself in, facing the wall and remained as quiet as possible for the rest of the night.

N listened as she entered and settle for the night, catching the fact that the silence was punctuated by abrupt sniffles. Bothered by the fact that every few minutes he heard an attempt to dry her nose, his mouth went dry as he went over everything that he had said to the young woman before he left her in the cafeteria. N didn't deprecate her character, nor had he taken much issue with anything she had said—besides she had apologized to him immediately after. The young man had found nothing in the conversation that could lead the spirited girl to such a state, and therefore felt that it must not have been his fault, but a little lance of pain pinched his heart as Kendra tried to quiet herself from her tears. There was sympathy that he could give her. He knew that sound well; it had been his company on dark nights for years.

* * *

><p>There ya go. A little sexual tension and angst.<p>

Hope you liked the chapter. N is kinda mannerless on some things because he did grow up in a bubble where everyone did everything for him, so common sense stuff like picking up after yourself escapes him. Also things like empathy for actual people elude him. His heart only goes out to Pokémon! But that is slowly going to change where she is concerned!

**Anonymous Reviewer-** I can't PM someone who doesn't sign a review! So I've no idea who you are. Lol Anyways, the other legendaries will make a cameo, but as far as major companions to the story? No. I am glad you are enjoying the story! I also follow all the games. I've never fallen out of them.

**Something Clever-** You totally should have called me out on the Simisear thing! XD I'm trying to make this story authentic. As you go through the game you swap out Pokémon to create a better, stronger, more versatile team. Not all the Pokémon that Kendra meets are going to stay in her team, she's got to learn how to deal with loss of loved ones- at the moment she's TERRIBLE at it (as you see with this chapter and the previous). I'm glad you liked the dream part! Thank you for your review! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue reading!

**Swift Swanna-** You're review had me laughing so hard! I totally agree with the part in the game where Bianca sits there like a boob while you fight all the grunts alone, I was incredulous about that too! XD The gym battle HAD to be cut out, it was awkward, blocky, and just didn't add to the overall tone of the chapter so it was chopped in editing. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing this one, though my first run around with it was terrible sketchy. I went from 14 pages to 21. O_o I hope you keep on reading.

Please read and review! I'd like to hear feedback!

BVR


	7. Side Tracked

**Side Tracked**

* * *

><p>"Nago, get out of there!" Bianca squealed as she dove after her starter Pokémon. The hyperactive fire pig was digging his way into a Patrat burrow, causing an awful ruckus as the ground hog screeched its displeasure. Nago, on the other hand, was on a mission. He knew that the Patrat in this burrow was hoarding food and that was something that he would never miss out. He could smell the buried mushrooms, nuts, and various small fruits that the critters were hiding and his mouth watered.<p>

Tamping his hooves, he pushed further into the narrow tunnel with his nose, slowly squirming his way further underground as he wiggled his shoulders and dug himself in. He ignored his trainer's orders. It wasn't that she couldn't control him; it was just he was desperately hungry and it was getting toward snack time anyways. Not to mention that lunch was just around the corner.

"Come out of there!" Bianca darted towards the pig's rear end, which was comically sticking out, but his little tushy couldn't save him. It wasn't funny anymore. She grabbed his hind legs and held on tightly as he thrashed around a bit. "Don't make me keep you in your Pokéball for the rest of the day!" She threatened. It seemed about the only thing she could do to keep the piglet in line.

Unfortunately, it didn't work this time.

"Nago!" Bianca worked her hands further up his hind legs, trying to get a grip on his slender hips so she wouldn't hurt him as much while pulling. "If you come out, I'll feed you some poffins!" It was a last resort, but she knew that wouldn't work very well either. This was the only Pokémon she knew that would rather root around in the dirt than eat a poffin. She hadn't found quite the right combination of berries to wet his pallet yet.

"I see you're busy…" Came a calm voice behind her.

Bianca cast a look over her shoulder and blushed lightly. What a sight she must be! Here she was knee deep in grass with dirt covering her hands and arms with a squealing pig half buried in dirt himself. Most of the time she prided in her sense of style and put together look but there was no redeeming her muddled appearance at the moment, especially not with Cheren. She let go of the fire Pokémon and dusted off her hands, glaring a bit ruefully down as Nago wedged himself further into the little tunnel.

"Not anymore." She declared as she got onto her feet. Nago could learn his lesson the hard way.

Cheren smiled, amused. "You're just going to leave him in there? What if he gets stuck?"

"Good, maybe he'll listen better." She quipped, extricating herself from the tall grasses.

Cheren smiled broadly. He liked seeing the fire come back to life within her.

"You want to battle again?" She asked, sitting down on the side of the dirt road.

He sighed, "No, not right now. I was just wondering if you've heard anything from Kendra yet." He sat down next to her and stretched out his long legs. They were beneath the shade of a broad oak tree. It had to be at least a hundred years old. Its branches stretched out like great arms with slender branches that unfurled toward the sunlight, dancing gently in the wind.

Bianca clicked her shoes together. They were sturdy practical things that were so not her style but altogether necessary for her journey. She was still getting used to the things. "No, not yet. I've called her a couple a times and at weird hours, trying to see if she was awake yet but she's yet to pick up or return my calls."

"Think she's alright?"

"Yeah, I just think she's still sleeping." She looked about her, trying to find her other three Pokémon. She had let them out to explore a bit and to stretch their legs. A shower of leaves suddenly rained down on the pair. She quickly glanced up and found that her Pansage was swinging through the boughs, shaking branches before smiling mischievously down at her and darting away. "Be careful!" She told her Pokémon. Somewhere her Munna and Lillipup were doing whatever it was they doing. She sighed. Looking after her Pokémon was becoming more and more like her old babysitting job with her three younger cousins. It was exhausting!

"You look a bit worn out." Cheren commented, reaching out a hand to pick out leaves that clung to Bianca's sunshine locks.

The blonde's cheeks burned a bit hotter as she stammered out, "W-well, it's just been a weird couple of days. Kendra had me so worried."

Cheren's face became more serious. "Me too." He thought back to his times with her back in Straiton and then remembered a third figure that stood out in his mind. "Did you see that green haired guy?"

Bianca bit her lip as she recalled her brief encounter with the young man. She would never forget it. Here she was shopping to satisfy the fierce fashionista inside her when he suddenly appeared before her and told her the news. The first thing she remembered about him was his presence. She didn't know how else to describe it other than he seemed larger than life, like his spirit couldn't quite fit inside his body so it oozed out, making the tiny hairs on her arms and neck to stand on end. The second thing she noticed about him was that he was incredibly handsome, if a bit intimidating. His quicksilver eyes were bright but fierce, as if on a mission. In truth, she reflected, he was.

"Yeah…"

Cheren didn't like the long pause in between his question and her answer. Frowning, he asked, "What did you think of him?" The tiny tinge of jealousy that colored his voice wasn't that noticeable, was it?

Bianca looked up thoughtfully, following with her eyes the green flash that raced about the trees. "I thought he was different." She answered honestly. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was definitely off about the guy.

Cheren settled back down, no longer quite on edge. What was that supposed to mean anyways? Different?

"But he was rather handsome." The blonde continued.

Ah, that's what that meant, Cheren sighed, his jealousy flaring up a bit. "The guy creeped me out. Something is wrong with him, that or he's hiding something."

"Oh, Cheren, how mean! He went out of his way to make sure Kendra was all right. If that's wrong, then I'm on his side." Bianca stared at her friend, disapproving of his assessment of the green haired guy. She wished she had gotten his name so she could thank him properly. Next time she would, the world was small or so the saying went.

Cheren's feathers were ruffled at that, but he stayed his ground. "I meant what I said. I get a bad feeling from him." He turned on his friend and said with a bit of venom, "Maybe when you're done being distracted by how handsome he is you'll see what I see."

Bianca gasped, not believing his words. "Oh, how sour you are, Cheren!" She folded her arms across her chest. "I don't moon about every hot guy I see, ya know!" A scowl etched her features, biting back her tongue. True she did drool over magazines and all the fine male models but what girl didn't? Same with movie and TV stars! Besides, they were out of her reach anyways. It wasn't like she ever acted on her feelings. She glared at Cheren who was case in point.

"Seems like you're not practicing what you say." Cheren sneered, remembering how she would always gush over random guys. Jealously reared its ugly head and he just couldn't keep it from taking control.

Bianca was about to retort when a commotion cut through the growing argument. Nago had buried himself so deep within the burrow that the dwelling Patrat had had enough. Suddenly the little fire pig was being attacked directly, being scratched and tackled with quick succession. Nago squealed more in surprise than in pain, but became completely turned around when he received a full on sand attack.

Bianca was quick on the scene, not feeling any sympathy for her Pokémon. She knew something like that would happen. Patrat were very protective of their burrows, especially if they were protecting little ones and spring was the time when they began having little pups of their own.

"Luna!" She called out for her little Munna. The pink creature floated at her command to her side, blinking up at her with large red eyes.

Bianca merely pointed at the predicament and the little dreamer sighed, closing her eyes. She floated toward Nago and glowed with psychic energy before directing the invisible force around the struggling pig. Using a very controlled Psywave, she pulled the pig out of the burrow before gently setting him down. The fire Pokémon shook himself all over, berry juice coating his lips as he growled and huffed at the offending Patrat that was now shaking its tiny paw at the intruder. _Thief! _The Patrat cried. _Thief!_

Nago tucked his stubby corkscrew tail between his legs before darting to hide behind his trainer's legs. He looked up at Bianca pleadingly, hoping to garner some sort of protection from her but by the look on her face he didn't think he was entitled to any favors.

_You ruined my home!_ Raged the Patrat as he began digging out the burrow, part of which had collapsed. Dirt flew about in little heaps, all the while the little prairie dog grumbled to himself.

"Don't look at me like that, you got yourself into trouble."

Nago's ears drooped. He had never seen his trainer so rigid before. He looked over at the other trainer, the one called Cheren who was a friendly rival. He remembered the battle from before and had let his trainer down then as well.

Pansage dropped down next to his companion and nudged him roughly. _You ruined the moment!_ He exclaimed.

Nago shook his head, _What do you mean, Seren?_

The Pansage puffed up a bit. _I mean, they were bonding! You ruined it! _The monkey smiled up at his trainer as he jumped up on her shoulder. He wasn't sure how the whole process went. The way he got a female's attention when he was still wild was to make them upset. The verdant monkey smiled happily at Cheren. Judging by his trainer's appearance the boy was doing swimmingly.

The fire pig looked up at his trainer who was now turning back to her friend. She didn't seem to be bonding with the boy; in fact she seemed rather cross with him. He was confused by Seren's remarks.

Not forgetting the insult he had slung at her, Bianca spared the boy a scathing glare. "You know, you're a real jerk sometimes." She sniffed, gathering her things as she began to stomp away.

That snapped the black haired boy back to the present. He watched as the young girl practically ran away from him.

"Wait!" He shouted at her back but she didn't so much a turn around to acknowledge him. He rolled his eyes and fell back fully into the grass, covering his face as he suppressed a growl with his hands. He stared up at the tree above him, an intense frown marring his otherwise placid features as his mind raced with the implications. He wasn't that jealous, was he?

* * *

><p>Kendra made her way through the stately park of Straiton city on her way towards Route Three, keeping to herself. After she had practically cried herself to sleep early that morning, been assaulted by tumultuous dreams of Pansear, she had awoken again but found that her room was resoundingly empty. The bed to her right was stripped clean of its covers and remarkably tidy, as if someone had come in and performed some menial house work before leaving the sleeping occupant alone unperturbed.<p>

She didn't know how she felt about waking up to a cold empty room. Part of her was relieved and the other part… She dared not explore that feeling.

Those feelings aside, the brunette went about her morning routine of showering and retrieving her clothes from the laundry mat within the hostel. Once she was dressed and packed she gathered both Berrin and Enki and led them down to the cafeteria. This time the little room was bursting with life and activity as trainers were coming and going. Kendra found herself a table before ordering up a simple breakfast for her and her Pokémon.

Sensing their trainer's melancholy mood, the Pokémon tried to cheer her up by animatedly exclaiming their happiness for being set free from their Pokéballs. Being cooped up for so long wasn't really normal, at least not for their trainer. Enki stretched and danced about, twittering and chirping while Berrin rolled lazily about on the floor, enjoying the down time.

Kendra stared down at her two Pokémon thoughtfully as they made their way towards Route Three, her dreams of the previous night flooding her thoughts. In them Pansear was leaving everything behind him to return to the wild, no matter how hard she tried to keep him. Both Enki and Berrin got along very well with each other and didn't seemed bothered in the least that one of their teammates was no longer in their party. Going against her better judgment, Kendra had made her way back to the Dream Yard to investigate what had really happened with her Pansear. She hated to think what the little fire monkey was thinking of her at the moment, she felt as though she had abandoned him. When she found herself back in the deserted Yard she marveled at how different it seemed.

Pokémon sounds abounded within the clearing and within the surrounding forest, an almost drowning cacophony of noise and endless chatter as clamor blended inharmonious to the next to create the singular sound of nature that was like music to a trainer's ears. Everywhere she looked she could see Patrat and Purrlion scampering about as they played about in the sunshine of spring. A few Pidove soared gracefully overhead. Light filtered down in gentle rays, inviting and warm, while shadows danced harmlessly on the forest floor. The once foreboding, gutted buildings now appeared nothing but innocuous husks that were slowly being claimed by nature and Pokémon alike.

Kendra had called out, at first tentatively, to her Pansear but received no answer. After a few moments she grew a bit bolder with her calling shouts while Enki and Berrin stayed silent by her side. When she was about to give up and turn away a flash of crimson caught her eye. Quickly spying a tree where its boughs swayed low to the ground, she found the little fire monkey staring back her, eyes lidded and lax as ever before.

"Pansear!" Kendra had crossed the thickly weeded courtyard to the Pokémon and stopped before the tree, smiling up at the fire monkey. "I thought I lost you, are you alright?" She asked, concern etching ever part of her speech.

The fire chimp merely nodded but remained still, not moving towards nor away from the young girl.

"Well, I'm sorry we got separated. Once I got out of that dream I was very confused and exhausted. I didn't mean to leave you behind." She told the Pokémon emphatically. In her dreams Pansear had walked away with a look of contentment, leaving Kendra behind in the darkness. She was determined to overcome her dreams, all of them. She wouldn't give up on Pansear unless he truly wanted to part with her. Her dreams were not destiny!

The Pansear merely shrugged, glancing down at Enki and Berrin.

_Didn't you tell her?_ He asked. Hadn't the Dreamer's dream message gotten to her? Or had it been bounced back by something bigger?

Enki stifled a growl, folding his little arms. _Even if we did, you think she would listen?_

Berrin nodded in agreement. _You're the one that's leaving, not us. You need to make her understand._

Both Pokémon had similar dreams as their trainer, but they had already understood that Pansear had been a temporary companion.

The fire monkey sighed deeply, dreading what he had to do next. It was never his place to leave this Yard or abandon his post. He had gone to the Hero under the Dreamer's orders. While with her, she trained him to become stronger, to better serve and protect the Dreaming Pokémon and the others who lived under his protection as well. It was his duty. It was his calling. It was his destiny.

Generations of fire, water, and grass monkeys had sworn to protect the Pokémon here from people and other threats, such as this construction site that encroached dangerously upon Pokémon territory. It was up to him to carry on his grandfather's work in keeping this place wild and free. Each of the three elemental monkey clans had their own territory. Fire held the Dream Yard, while grass and water protected Pin Wheel Forest and the river than ran through it. It was true that some of the monkey clans united with Pokémon trainers. They were the patrons and mascots for the Straiton City Gym. But Pansear had been given the duty to protect this place by his grandfather and he would carry out that promise.

He looked sadly back at Kendra, wondering how he was supposed to break it to her that he would not be continuing on with her on her journey. He could feel that deep down this girl needed companionship, and that leaving her would cut across her heart deeply, but his quest was complete. The Dreamer and the Yard were safe, for now. He had to go on and keep protecting it.

"You ready to go?"

Pansear shook his head slowly, inching away from the girl. He hardened himself from the trembling frown that made the girl's lip quiver.

Kendra wiped away a stray tear as she watched Enki dive in and out of the fountains that littered the park as the memory replayed in her mind. She had said goodbye to her Pansear and she still felt raw around the edges. Usually she wasn't so wired to her inner turmoil but after the past few days it seemed like they were attacking her nonstop.

Berrin barked and licked Kendra's hand. _Don't be so sad…_

She smiled down upon him.

"I know—I'm a downer huh?" She rubbed her eyes before shaking herself all over; she had to snap out of this funk! She knelt down and scratched Berrin behind the ears, happy that he melted from her touch.

"Enki, come on, we'll play later! We've got some road to cover!" Called the trainer.

The little otter swam in circles, chasing his own tail before launching himself out of the water. Rolling in the grass, he began to dry himself off as quickly as possible, shaking out his head and sneezing while diving for another patch of grass. Kendra watched and tried to hide her grimace, not looking forward to cleaning him up afterwards. With a hand on her hip she looked down as the otter approached her, eyes wide and alert, blue fur tinted teal from grass stains. It looked as though he had algae growing wild on him.

"Come on, silly goof."

Enki hopped up and skipped his way about his trainer as they made their way out of the gardens. Berrin growled before engaging the Pokémon in a merry chase, leaving Kendra behind.

"I can see you guys are just completely torn up." She muttered to herself.

When she was at the Dream Yard, the Musharna who had lured her had appeared and gave her a gentle daydream, explaining the circumstances of Pansear's appearance and disappearance. She was given the impression that the Dreaming Pokémon had given the fire imp the choice of whether to stay or leave, but the fire creature had made his decision, one that still gave Kendra pause. She would never force the Pokémon to stay with her, especially if it didn't want to, but she just couldn't fully grasp the concept that Pansear didn't _want_ to stay with her. Hadn't she taken good care of him? Hadn't she been a good trainer?

The little fire monkey had hopped up to a branch directly in front of the girl and reached out and placed a paw gently on her cheek. His mahogany eyes bore into hers, a smile slowly lighting up his features. He looked back to the Dreamer.

_Tell her that I'm grateful to have known her, tell her that I was happy to be with her for the time that I had._ He looked back at his former trainer, pleading.

The Dreamer had nodded and translated the message to the girl. Kendra nodded, sullen but glad that she had the chance to work with the fire Pokémon.

"I'm so happy we got to know each other." She told the creature.

The fire monkey's eyes closed as it smiled up at her, before darting back into the woods.

And that was that.

There was nothing more she could do.

The nightmares from the night before had turned out to be true.

That thought alone sent a wave of panic through her entire system that threatened to paralyze her if she let it.

So instead of wallowing about in her somber mood she decided that the best thing for her to do was to keep moving, to distance her from the pain. Straiton City had been a completely different experience now that she was a Pokémon trainer. She would have never gone through the previous events if it had not been for them. The city itself could no longer be thought of in the same way. But then again, that could be a good thing, she mused. A journey was meant to be cathartic, and if the rest of her adventure was going to be anything like the tone of the previous week then Kendra wondered if she would be the same person she was now.

The thought was both terrifying and exhilarating.

"Sleeping Beauty finally rises, huh?"

Kendra was brought out of her thoughts as a shadow cut across her line of sight. The memories of the night and morning began to fade away as she began to realize where she was. Route Three. Heading out of an all too familiar city, only to run into a familiar voice. Rolling her eyes, she retorted, "Well a girl does need her beauty sleep."

Cheren approached his friend and embraced her in a fierce hug. "I was really worried. Bi and I have been hanging around here training, waiting on you to drag your butt out of bed."

Kendra smiled. "I'm sorry I worried you guys, but y'all didn't have to stay behind just for me!"

Cheren pushed his thin-rimmed glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Please, Bianca would never have forgiven me if I kept going. Besides," He gave his friend a sideways glance, eyes clinical, "We began this journey together, we'll keep going together."

Kendra felt warmth spread through her heart at those words. "Thanks, you guys are the best." She looked about her. "Where is Bi, anyways?"

Cheren sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he mulled over his answer. "Well…" He began but stopped just as suddenly. He didn't know how to frame the situation in the best light where he didn't come off as such a complete asshole. "I kind of got her upset. She stormed off."

Startled, Kendra looked up at Cheren's face. He seemed so unhappy at the moment. It took a lot to get Bianca upset at anyone. She was so lively, so carefree, and just plain too nice to be upset with someone. "Let me guess, your mouth ran away with you?"

Silence was her only reply.

Kendra sighed. "You know, one of these days you'll say something you really don't mean and then where will you be?"

"I was just pointing out the truth!" He exclaimed.

"Look, I don't know what you two were arguing about, but you obviously know your brand of 'truth' is hard on the ears." She huffed, remembering him confronting her about her nightmares and dreams. Cheren was brutally honest at times to the point of tactlessness, that didn't mean he didn't do it on purpose either. He knew where to jab a sharp stick, twist it, and make it hurt.

"But that doesn't make it any less true. What a bother." He mumbled under his breath.

"Cheren." Kendra stood in front of her friend and grabbed his shoulders. "You know Bianca doesn't have tough skin when it comes to criticism. You can't be so rough with her, you jerk." She glared at him. True they may have been friends since they were three and Bi should have gotten used to Cheren's ways but he should have learned that she was sensitive by now. And hopelessly crushing on him.

He relented. "I understand what you're getting at; you don't have to be quite so poignant about it."

Kendra squeezed his shoulders before letting go to give him a hug. "I didn't mean to call you a jerk, but sometimes your brain gets in the way of your heart."

"When did you start giving out sage advice?" Cheren asked, grumbling.

"When my friends started taking care of me." Kendra smiled, snapping her fingers at her Pokémon who were straying away from her. "I try to do the same." She figured that Cheren must have said something to hurt Bianca's feelings; making her wonder if he was really that dense to Bianca's affections for him. This incident seemed to somewhat confirm it.

"You should take care of yourself. We're worried for you. I don't think it was a coincidence that the mess with the Dream Yard was pure accident." He was about to speak more on the subject when the pair came upon Bianca who was kneeling beside a little girl.

"Bianca!" Kendra exclaimed as she approached her friend. "What's wrong?" The little girl was sitting in the dirt, crying her eyes out.

Bianca smiled up at Kendra but the gesture vanished when she spied Cheren just behind her. "Some guys dressed in white outfits," Bianca caught the little girl's gaze, "its white right?" The little girl nodded, sobbing in distress. "Anyways, they came and took her Pokémon from her, saying that they were part of the Liberation Movement."

Cheren's face darkened. "It's started."

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked, confused. She didn't have the chance to see the demonstration at Acumula Town so she wasn't aware of the presence of Team Plasma nor their agenda.

"There is this group that preaches the liberation of Pokémon, that we're holding them back. Humans and Pokémon should be separated so that they can become freer and more perfect." Kendra explained. "They were the ones who were trying to hurt the Munna at the Dream Yard."

Bianca bristled immediately. "So their beliefs give them the right to steal other people's Pokémon?" She didn't see the people who had taken the girl's Pokémon, merely just stumbled upon the crying figure.

"Apparently." Cheren folded his arms across his chest, frowning.

"What's going to happen to my Pokémon?" The girl cried.

Bianca rubbed the girl's back and gave her a reassuring hug. "I don't know." She whispered, feeling helpless. When she had heard that the girl's Pokémon had been stolen the blonde had quickly recalled her companions closer. The little girl was currently hugging on Luna, Bianca's Munna, for comfort while her Lillipup, Peach, had curled up at her side and licked the girl's face. Seren was clutching tightly on Bianca's shoulders, tail curled around her neck with worry while Nago paced.

Kendra's hands curled into fists as she drank in the situation. Having just let go of her Pansear she could only vaguely imagine what it would be like to have her Pokémon forcibly taken away. Staring at this little girl she saw herself. She remembered how she felt after her father walked out of her life. It was out of her control, just like with this little girl. But now Kendra could do something about it.

"I'm going after them." She said quietly.

"What?" Cheren asked a bit surprised.

"I'm going after them." She knelt down to be eye level with the girl and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm not promising I will find them, but I'm going to try."

"Do you think that's wise? You just got tangled up with these people, do you really want to jump head first into this?" Cheren asked quizzically.

Bianca couldn't help but agree. "Kendra, you just got straightened out."

The brunette shook her head fiercely. "I want to do this." She got to her feet and stared down at Enki and Berrin. She didn't want this girl mourning the loss of her Pokémon.

Cheren sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Then I guess I'm going with you, to keep an eye on you." He added as he glared at the girl. "Don't want you to go missing for a week this time. I think your mom would kill us."

"Which way did they go, do you know?" Bianca asked the girl.

The little girl wiped her nose with her sleeve before raising her trembling arm and pointed further down the road.

"We should try to catch up. They probably have gotten farther ahead by now." Cheren nodded as he took off with Kendra in tow.

Bianca patted the girl and sat next to her. "Why don't we wait here for them?"

The little girl nodded, hugging Luna close to her body. The psychic Pokémon snuggled close, trying to lend comfort to the girl. Bianca's Lillipup curled up close to the little girl's feet, licking her shins.

Seren jumped down and sat himself in Bianca's lap, clutching her Vermillion vest. Bianca smiled as she scratched the little chimp behind the ears. Nago whined as he circled his trainer, wondering if he could squeeze himself in between the Pansage and the girl. He didn't want to be left out. No one was petting him.

_You shouldn't go out of your way to get her upset._ Seren chimed, melting under her fingertips.

Nago snorted, _You shouldn't hog her all the time!_ He complained.

The little green monkey merely laughed at the pun.

"Don't worry; my friends will try their best to get your Pokémon back." Bianca assured the girl. She bit her lip; glad that she would never have to experience her Pokémon being stolen from her like that.

* * *

><p>Kendra and Cheren ran down the path trying to cover the distance between themselves and the criminals.<p>

"I can't believe they would resort to stealing Pokémon to get their point across." Cheren huffed.

"I'm starting to." Kendra said darkly. "If they're willing to trap and brutalize wild Pokémon to do whatever they plan to do then it's not such a stretch to think they would steal people's Pokémon." They had been searching Route Three for half an hour now, scurrying about blindly. Any trainers they came across were asked if they had seen any suspicious people lurking around. No one had seen anything.

Kendra bent over herself, resting her arms on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She wasn't ready to call it quits just yet but they were quickly running out of leads. If things kept going this way they would soon have to contact the local police, if Bi hadn't done so already. Kendra brushed damp strands of hair, biting her lip. Maybe they should have done that to begin with, this search could be rather foolish in the end.

Cheren wracked his brain as he tried to think. He looked down at his belt where his Pokémon resided within their respected Pokéballs. He didn't have anything on him that would help. "I wish I had a Pidove." He mumbled.

Kendra looked up, taking off her cap as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Why?"

The raven headed boy merely rolled his eyes. "So that I can get an aerial sweep of the place. A Pidove could search a lot faster and cover a broader surface area then we ever could on foot." He reasoned. Wasn't that obvious?

She had to hand it to him, he was right, but he didn't need to make that face at her!

"You don't happen to have one do you?" He asked.

"No, I haven't gotten the chance to catch anything new yet." Though the little gray birds were considered vermin in the cities and quite ordinary and common, she just got a reason to capture one and add it to her team. She would need a flying Pokémon.

"Damn…" He muttered, kicking a stone from the road. It had been a good idea. He then caught a rustling in his line of sight. Out popped Berrin and Enki. They were helping in the search. An idea suddenly struck him. "Berrin has been in contact with those people, right?"

Kendra shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Herdier is a dog type, maybe he can sniff them out."

Kendra blinked her azure orbs before smiling, snapping her fingers. "Genius." She called Berrin to her and asked him to remember his battle with Team Plasma. "Do you think you can remember their smell and maybe track it down?"

The dog perked his ears and tilted his head to the side before licking his chops. He recalled the dreamy battle but the scent? He sneezed and put his nose to the ground with his tail ramrod toward the sky.

Kendra tilted her head. "I think he's trying to pick up the scent." She wanted to laugh at the spectacle. Enki ran to his trainer and jumped up into her arms.

Cheren quirked an eyebrow at how green the little otter was but remained silent. Now was not the time to be thinking about how annoying he found that particular color at the moment.

As Berrin wove his way around the path, the pair of them followed at a leisurely pace, no longer frantic in their frenetic search.

"If this group is willing to take people's Pokémon by force, then there is real trouble here." Cheren mused aloud.

"I agree." Kendra nodded, solemn.

"And if Team Plasma is well organized and has a large following like the other Teams that have popped up all over the continent, then we're in even bigger trouble." Cheren pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose. "It means that if they wanted to they would have the power to take away Pokémon from a larger population."

"That's not going to happen." Kendra countered stubbornly; she could feel it in her bones that something that horrific would never occur.

Cheren remained doubtful. "How do you know? I've been hearing people talk recently. This idea of theirs is spreading. This is the first time, I believe, that a Team has deviated from mindless petty crimes to an actual politicalized agenda." And if his recent research proved anything this movement had been gaining political ground for decades.

Kendra shrugged. "So? Do they know all the underhanded tactics this group is using? I don't think so. Once they're exposed they won't last long." She was sure of that.

"Who is going to expose them?" Cheren asked, folding his arms.

Kendra didn't have an answer to that. "I don't know, maybe the police when we tell them. Someone else will do it." She shrugged.

The raven-haired boy wasn't so sure. "What if we're the only ones who know their true colors?" He hated to think that they were. These low level peons that showed up at random didn't seem to be well trained. They could easily be discarded if push came to shove. A few rogue members could be expunged from the group as bad apples while maintaining the façade of a well-meaning organization. "What if people like N who follow their line of thinking don't ever see the evils behind the curtain?"

Kendra worried over her lip as she wrinkled her nose. "I really don't think this thing will gain momentum." She denied stubbornly. Did he have to bring up that jerk?

"Plasma is working propaganda and the media to gain people for their side. I've been watching the news lately to see if they crop up anywhere on crime reports but they're only being showcased as a political movement. Their leader is making public tours around Unova. They're promoting their way of thinking." Cheren countered logically. He snorted when he saw Kendra shake her head vehemently. He could tell she wasn't fully listening.

"No, even if they do get a few people they won't convince everyone."

"You can't mean that." Cheren growled. "You can't just keep shoving it under your mattress like your freaky dreams and think they don't mean anything. Pretty soon you're gonna have to deal with a monster instead of a little problem." If he had to attack her where it hurt to get her to listen then he would without reservation.

"Cheren, not now, okay?! We're trying to find this girl's Pokémon, not be my shrink! Besides, that isn't _my_ problem to deal with!"

But he didn't relent. "You said it yourself that you felt something weird about that guy. I'm not going to deny it; I felt something strange from him too! He felt like you."

"What are you talking about?" Kendra scowled, trying to stomp away from the conversation, now on the defensive. His claim completely threw her off. What did he mean, N felt like her?

"What if all this is connected?" Cheren pressed.

"Connected how?" She certainly didn't see anything; though it was also true she wasn't looking for any connections either but in fact avoiding them.

"I'm saying, what if you having those dreams weren't a coincidence? Just like you going into the Dream Yard wasn't a coincidence. What if meeting N wasn't a coincidence? What if what we're doing isn't a coincidence?" A vague word was dancing on the peripheries of his mind. If only he could recall it.

"That's absurd." Kendra denied. "Things just happened. This isn't some weird conspiracy." Her tone was mocking as she laughed.

"I don't think so." Cheren went on. "I think these things were _meant_ to happen."

Kendra stopped walking. She didn't like things like this. She didn't want to think that things were out of her control. Things weren't fated to happen, things weren't predetermined. And there was certainly no such thing as that fickle _bitch_ fate.

"You mean you think its _fate_?" She spat the out the word, disliking how it left a foul taste in her mouth.

Cheren sensed her change of mood. "You know what I mean."

"No I don't. I really don't, Cheren, because I don't believe in fate." She fumed.

"I know you don't, I'm just saying—I find it hard to believe that this is just random and nothing more. I think something bigger is at work here." He unfolded his arms, his head held high so that the light glinted off his glasses, hiding his eyes. Cheren struck an impressive figure.

"So you think it was fate that my father left me? That my mother is miserable? Or that my destiny is out of my hands? I chose to go on a journey, not fate." She suddenly felt so hot that her skin must be burning. She had been doing pretty well at keeping those dark thoughts out of her head. She didn't want to think about things like fate or destiny. There was a freedom of choice. There was free will. There was nothing she could be forced into doing. She had choice. She had power over her life.

Cheren backed off, not wanting to get his friend more distressed than she already was. He rubbed his face in frustration. "I know you don't want to hear it and I'm sorry I've upset you," he said slowly, infusing as much feeling as he could into apology, "But I just don't want you to write off the possibility." But that elusive word kept eating at him. It was on the tip of his tongue.

Kendra nodded, clutching Enki closer to her frame. "I get it, I do. I just don't like thinking that way."

Cheren coughed as an awkward silence ensued. Enki struggled a bit in his trainer's arms as he began to chirp and squeak.

"What's wrong?"

"I think your Herdier caught the scent of something." Cheren mumbled, as he took off after the dog with Kendra in hot pursuit.

_I think I've got it! I think I've got it!_ The dog barked over and over as he took off running, head held high as he bounded through grass. He slipped on loose gravel as he reconnected to the road but quickly skittered to his feet and bolted again, quick as an arrow.

"Wait!" Kendra gasped; realizing that they were going back the way they came, but before she could command him further she was surprised as he tore to the left toward what she knew would be a dead end. The map she had studied and committed to memory told her they would soon be face to face with a cave system. She didn't know how she felt about that.

"Perfect, I should have thought of this to begin with." Cheren huffed, as they grew closer to the Wellspring Cave.

"Perfect? How is this perfect?" Kendra gasped for air. Running would be fine if she didn't have to carry around her backpack of supplies as well as her ten-pound otter.

"It is a logical place for a hide out, people don't like going into that cave."

Kendra shivered. "Gee, I wonder why…" She gasped out, shrinking away from the very thought of being accosted by fuzzy bats or moving rocks that liked to scare you whenever possible. Woobats were nice and all but they tended to flock in large numbers to the point of swarms when it came to migrations and nightly feedings, which freaked the trainer out. Roggenrola tended to pack together, moving when an unsuspecting squatter came to sit. Plus caves were just creepy, she mentally added. Not to mention the roiling smell that came in waves from the mouth of the cave.

As they came nearer to the cave mouth, the pair could see two people dressed in white loitering about the entrance of the dark crag. They looked up to see who was approaching but quickly retreated into the obscurity of the cave when they found that they were not in friendly company.

"Let's go after them!" Cheren glowered, tossing both his Pokéballs into the air, releasing his partners with a flash of brilliance. Pretentious and Siren sprang free and immediately took off after their trainer, joining their comrades in taking the lead. Coaxed from his trainer's embrace with excitement, Enki leapt from Kendra's arms and growled deep in his throat as they crossed the threshold and entered the inky darkness of the cave.

"Slow down." Cheren commanded as he looked about blindly, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

Kendra was quick to adapt to the new environment and wished she hadn't. She clutched onto Cheren's sleeve and held her breath.

"What is it?" Cheren whispered, not helping himself. Kendra wasn't the one who got easily frightened. He followed her line of sight as she pointed directly above them. Squinting, Cheren peered up at the craggy rock ceiling above them that was littered with stalactites. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary until he noticed that there was definite movement above him. He closed his mouth and wished he had packed a hat for his journey. Up above them the entire ceiling was packed with sleeping Woobats. The fluffy nocturnal creatures shivered and flapped their wings a bit as they heaved and tossed about in their sleep, creating a living, breathing ceiling. Cheren couldn't help but dread any of them relieving themselves.

He looked down at his shoes and immediately regretted it. They were nearly ankle deep in bat shit. Kendra noticed at the same time and groaned.

Cheren smiled deprecatingly. "You think that's bad? How about our Pokémon who just ran in here?"

This time Kendra could hardly hold back her wail of displeasure. How was she going to stand washing them?

"Let's go." Cheren urged.

Grimacing, Kendra stepped as gingerly as she could; reminding herself that she was doing all this for a just cause. Each time she took a step her shoes squelched as they sank. The worst part came when the material surrounding her feet could no longer keep the putrid moisture at bay. Her socks were soaked in a matter of minutes. Kendra's skin crawled. As they made their way further into the cave they caught the tracks of the escaping grunts. They were hard to miss.

"You won't get away, stand here and fight!" Kendra shouted.

All that answered her were the shrieks of rousing Woobats and the soft sounds of panting as the grunts tunneled further into the cave.

"Come on, they won't get away. It's a dead end once they hit water." They stepped through the sludge as quickly as possible before coming into a wider cavern. As if the smell of molding guano wasn't bad enough, this time the scent of foul water filled their noses. Kendra coughed as she tried to breathe through her mouth to dull the odor but she could swear that she could taste it too, it was so pungent.

"I told you we shouldn't have turned this way!" Resounded the burly shouts of one of the grunt.

"At least I chose to do something, if it were up to you we would still be standing there like idiots!" Came a fierce retort.

"You think I want to run around in this muck? How will I ever get the stains out?"

"If you ask me," Kendra interjected, "No amount of bleach could save you from your true colors."

Standing abreast his friend, Cheren folded his arms across his chest and said haughtily, "I think it suits them better." Gesturing to the deep brown stains that smeared their once pristine white uniforms.

"Why you little…" Seethed the first.

"And just what the hell do you want, anyways?" The second stood his ground, letting the remark slide.

"We heard that you were responsible for stealing a little girl's Pokémon from her." Kendra pointed accusingly at the pair, bolstered by the fact that she was in the company of friends and her Pokémon. "How low."

The first grunt spat on the ground. "That little bitch didn't know how to use her Pokémon in the most effective manner. She was holding it back. She is not worthy to be in their presence much less being a trainer."

"So you resort to stealing from a small child? How pitiful." Cheren sneered.

"In our new world, people like her won't have the luxury of becoming a trainer. She is unworthy." He snapped, unleashing his own Pokémon.

"It's like talking to a wall." Cheren muttered. "We'll show you just how unworthy you are to shelter Pokémon!"

* * *

><p>Bianca sat next to the girl on Route Three, rubbing her back and cooing to her to keep the little girl's mind off her troubles. Her name was Rosie and the Pokémon that was stolen from her was a young Blitzle. The little creature was put into Rosie's care by her grandmother who bred them, as well as Ponyta, professionally. All these Pokémon were highly trained, depending on to whom and where they were going. Rosie's grandmother, known around Unova as Galena Voltie, and her Pokémon were coveted.<p>

Bianca blinked up at the officer in front of her.

"Do you have any more details? Anything at all that you can think of?" The young woman was scribbling in a small notebook rapidly as she was trying to organize all the information the people before her were telling her.

Bianca glanced down at the girl who was close to tears again. The young blond shook her head.

"Well, even with limited information, this was reported quickly enough that the trail should still be hot. We will do what we can." The serious woman peered over her notebook and knelt down, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "I will do everything in my power to set things right, okay?" Her hard eyes softened as she smiled at the girl, who merely nodded, burying her nose into Bianca's sleeve.

The officer turned to Bianca. "Have her parents been contacted?"

"Yes, ma'am. Her mother is on her way to the daycare; her father is off on some business trip." She put a hand to her mouth as she whispered, "Her grandma is coming too."

The officer's eyes widened; she knew whom the little girl was connected to. To steal a Pokémon from the Voltie family was a serious event. Perhaps the perpetrators didn't know whom they were stealing from.

"Granny will be so mad…" Rosie stuttered, tears cranking up for another round of crying.

"It's not your fault, sweetie. Sometimes bad things happen for no reason." Bianca assured the girl, giving her a good hug.

The officer nodded. "She's right. Bad people don't care about who they hurt." She got to her feet and marched over to her police issued motorcycle. Picking up her hand radio she began filing the report.

Rosie wiggled about in her spot, clutching Bianca's Munna, Luna, close to her chest. The pink creature nuzzled the girl's cheek in response. "Do you think your friends will find Bibi?"

Bianca's heart convulsed a bit at that. She wasn't sure if her friends would find the girl's Pokémon. She wanted to believe that they will, but reality was hard to ignore.

"I hope so."

Rosie nodded, "Me too."

"Excuse me, but I think your Pokémon has already been found." Came the officer's voice.

Rosie leapt up into the air. "Really?" She burst in joy.

The officer smiled. "It seems that your friends came through. They're heading this way with my junior partner."

"That's wonderful news, Officer Jenny!" Bianca got to her feet. "Are you excited, Rosie?"

"I want Bibi!" Rosie declared; ready to bolt down the road. She jumped about, craning her head to see as far as she could. "Is that them?" She cried, pointing.

Bianca shielded her eyes against the sun and smiled while Officer Jenny waved her hand at the approaching trio.

"Hey!" Called the junior officer as she pulled up in her own motorbike. It sported a side seat for Kendra to sit in while Cheren rode behind the policewoman. "I picked up these two hikers thinking they needed a bath, but I heard they have an urgent delivery." She smiled affectionately before cutting the engine.

The two scrambled off the bike, both looking disgruntled and very pungent. Kendra looked down at her hiking boots and wanted to groan. She wanted to scrape off every piece of clothing and burn them in a fire, then scrub her skin raw in a steaming hot shower. Cheren shared her sentiments.

"Did you get Bibi?" The little girl danced on her toes; hope filling her face.

And in that moment everything had been worth it. Kendra slipped a hand into her bag and took out the miniaturized version of Rosie's Pokéball. "I believe this belongs to you." Kendra knelt down on her haunches and showed her prize.

Rosie gingerly picked up the Pokéball, pressing the center button on the device to expand the sphere. She gasped as she recognized all her flowery stickers and doodles she had made to beautify her Bibi's Pokéball. As quickly as she could she threw the ball onto the ground, causing the sphere to crack open in a burst of light and sound, as Rosie's Blitzle emerged trumpeting from her confinement.

"Bibi!" Rosie cried as she wrapped her arms around the zebra's neck. The dark muzzle of the creature buried itself in the crook of his trainer's neck and whickered softly, ecstatic to be found again.

The junior officer watched on with a wide smile while Officer Jenny pulled Cheren aside.

"Did you see who did this?" She asked, her tone all business.

"Yes, but they got away. They belonged to that emerging group, Team Plasma."

Jenny's brows nearly reached her hairline. "Team Plasma? The social group that's preaching about Pokémon?"

Cheren nodded gravely. "I don't think they're just a social group. This isn't the first time we've run into them on such bad terms. You would have to ask Kendra for the details about the Dream Yard incident."

"I will." Jenny began ruthlessly scribbling notes. "What you guys did was truly amazing. Not everyone is willing to go after thieves like that, let alone…" She looked over her note pad and took in Cheren's muddied and dirtied appearance. "Well, not everyone would do what you two have done."

Cheren smiled in a deprecating manner. "Believe me; I wouldn't have done anything if Kendra had not been with me. I would have contacted you first."

"That would have been the best course of action. Next time I recommend it. I don't want you young trainers to get hurt by rushing head long into danger, that's why we become officers." She smiled sweetly before slipping her notebook into her blazer pocket. "By the way, do you know that you've helped the granddaughter of the Voltie family?"

Cheren's eyes widened. "No." He eventually said lamely.

"Yes. In fact, her grandmother is coming here. I'm sure she would like to meet the three of you. No doubt she mentioned some kind of reward for you over the phone." Jenny looked thoughtfully into the faces of the three trainers. Bianca, Kendra, and Cheren all looked at each other, then at the girl who was hugging her Blitzle so tightly.

"Grandma will want to meet you!" She said brightly in her most grown up voice she could muster.

"It's not everyday you meet a world renowned breeder."

* * *

><p>Hello there! I know it's been a while but the next update is here! This was a really long chapter and I kinda struggled with it just because it was necessary. The next few chapters are going to be important so stay tuned! Finals are winding down so I can devote some more time to this story!<p>

**A Girl**- I can't control your background experience with the name Kendra. I chose this name because I didn't like Hilda/Touko, plus I've categorized this fic under Games, and in the game you can name your character whatever you want! Carpe Diem!

**Purplefire243**- Thank you for the compliment! It means so much to me! I'm a fan of cheesy so don't worry! Updates are soon to come. If you caught this fic when it was just getting started I updated multiple times in a week. I'm not letting this fic go to waste, please be patient while I write. I try for quality and I hope to deliver it to you. As for the lemons... Good things come to those who wait.

**Zimbabwelinabobinafafina- **Wow what a name! I'm glad you like the interaction between the people and Pokemon. And don't worry; I plan on introducing some OCs.

**Swift Swanna**- I'm glad I shocked you! I thought it would be a great opportunity for N to get uncomfortable in all the right ways. XD He's trying to make her as unsettled as he feels when he's around her. Ha ha ha, it's that sensation of falling when the bed moved that finally got her, I know, I know, but he had to get the chance to get up close and personal without her being awake to slap him in the face! I'm so glad you enjoyed the scene, your compliments thrill me and I take them to heart!

As always, thank you to all my reviewers who take the time out to write their thoughts. I really appreciate them. Thank you to those who have favorited this story and who have put this story on their alerts.

Please Read & Review!

BVR


	8. Novus

**Novus**

* * *

><p>Kendra flopped down on her cot that she had reserved at the youth hostel. She signed a personal room out for herself for the week; the maximum amount of time a person could commandeer a private room in Nacrene City. The room was small, the smallest she had ever been in thus far in her journey, but it was cozy and quiet and the only time she spent in it was to sleep so the size wasn't much of an issue. Also, there was a rather ornery orderly who went up and down the hallway with her cane, banging on the doors to wake every occupant.<p>

The old woman, who looked so frail and fragile when Kendra first spied her snoozing away in a rocker chair in the corner of the lobby, had bones of iron and the strength of steel when she rattled every door every morning. That and she had the lung capacity to shout for hours if she had to pry weary travelers from their beds.

All at five in the morning.

Lovely.

Kendra rubbed her eyes. She had to get out of Nacrene City and fast if she was to survive this place. Not only did she have to sneak into her room, but also had to be a ninja about it. The old woman was the elderly mother of the owner of the hostel. The owner had to let her mother stay at the youth hostel because she was convinced her daughter couldn't run the business as well as she. Kendra had witnessed the pair quarrel, which ultimately ended with the daughter walking away throwing her hands into the air and the mother apparently winning. There was no mistaking that smug, satisfactory smile.

The young trainer got out her map and began studying where she needed to go next. There wasn't going to be another town or even small village between the rail station city Nacrene and the bustling metropolis of Castelia.

"Nothing but forest." She mused softly to herself. Pinwheel Forest was vast, but there was a nice road that was eventually carved out of the trees that cut out most of the travel time. If she stuck to that road she would be out of the forest in a couple of days but she had heard that there was such Pokémon diversity to be found within the forest that she wanted to linger.

"Which means I need to buy some camping supplies…" She whispered. That in and of itself would be a challenge. Somehow she didn't think that pitching a tent and camping out in her backyard would be quite the same as doing that in the great outdoors. Whenever she and her friends were younger and got tired or too scared to stay outside they ended up moving their tent indoors. Her mother had not been too thrilled to trip over the contraption in the morning.

Kendra looked out her tiny window that was shrouded with the loudest, most ugly burnt yellow curtains she had ever seen. Bad taste in décor aside, the city itself was rather charming, if a bit barren.

Nacrene City was one of those towns that sprouted up over night when a railroad was constructed. People naturally gathered since it was at first just a way station to refuel and distribute cargo. It then became a boomtown just as quickly as it was founded by the wealthy merchant family of Nacrenae. For a good couple of decades, Nacrene was the heart of Unova. But like all boomtowns the longevity of the city was short and it soon became a ghost town when the railway was diverted and the company left the region and instead built the great rail line that connected the Kanto and Johto regions. The massive bullet train still operates to this very day.

But when the train left so did much of the city's populace. The bust that ensued nearly destroyed the Nacrenae family; loses were astronomical and the aristocratic family was ruined. However, the shrewdness of the family proved to be their saving grace and the city was eventually salvaged as a historical haven. Nacrene city eventually became a tourist town of historical significance and housed the best museum within Unova. The ancestors of Nacrenae family stayed with the city of their namesake and eventually became renowned historians and antiquity dealers—rebuilding their wealth tenfold. They funded private digs such as the Desert Resort and Relic Castle, as well as the ruins found off the coast of Undella Bay—the greatest find of recent times.

The last heir to the Nacrenae fortune was Lenora: historian, curator, researcher, archeologist, and gym leader. Because of her many facetted interests her availability to actually man the Nacrene gym was severely limited. More often than not she was out on some dig or deep-sea dive, and when not on some distant expedition she was organizing her research in a lab or adding more artifacts to her collection. She had written several books on her theories about ancient cultures and had given many seminars. Lenora was considered to be brilliant and relentless in her field of study.

Kendra folded away her map carefully and as quietly as possible before picking up the weekly paper. She frowned at the headlines.

**Nacrene Gym Leader Missing Again: PokéLeague Threatens to Replace Lenora as Gym Leader if Absence Persists**

Kendra tossed the paper aside and lazily stretched her body out. Since she had been out of her insular little town, Kendra had begun to pay more attention to the goings on of the world. Cheren advised her to do so after the second run in with Team Plasma. This little piece of wisdom opened her up to a whole slew of current events that were ghastly or scandalous or both.

The current hot topic of the day was the deteriorating situation between the gym leaders and the Pokémon League. Gym leaders were beginning to feel tied down to their posts and wanted more freedom, but the never-ending stream of trainers prevented them from leading normal lives. Some gym leaders got around that fact like the Straiton City boys. They shared their gym duties and had plenty of time for leisure and to pursue their dream of running a successful restaurant. But other gym leaders weren't so fortunate. Gym leaders like Elesa and Skyla also had careers like Lenora. Elesa was constantly going from photo shoot to runway shows because of her supermodel status while Skyla ran a successful flight cargo business. But the reason why Lenora was getting all the heat was because she was glaringly absent nearly all the time. Complaints had been lodged with the Pokémon League to have her right as gym leader revoked. Enraged, Lenora fired back with her own explosive rebuttal by calling out the Pokémon League's very own Champion: Alder.

Her logic protested that the League should handle its own problems that were right in their backyard rather than to worry about a gym leader who at least showed up on scheduled dates to accept battles. Alder, the current reigning champion of the PokéLeague, remained absent from his post and a virtual recluse since the death of one of his Pokémon. The loss was regrettable but he had duties to perform. The position of a Champion not only pertained to defending his title by facing down challengers, but to also appear at public events and charities, fight for Pokémon and trainer rights alike, appeal to the voice of trainers when it came to government concerns, and just be a public figure in general whose main focus was to lead by example. He was a celebrity with real responsibilities yet Alder was completing none of these requirements.

The League was divided in how to handle the issue. They could see the value of these young gym leaders in having a career, since there was a life after being a gym leader. Some sided with Lenora while others remained noncommittal. But action was demanded from the public.

Kendra sympathized with Lenora at wanting a life outside of the gym but at the same time leaving her post was wrong. Alder deserting his position altogether was just as bad. They each had a duty to perform. Admittedly, Kendra frowned upon Alder most. His exact count of absences was kept under wraps, and the entire story would have been kept secret if not for the blatant attack against Lenora. Everything seems to unravel after that incident.

So while her gym leader status was being called into question, the wayward woman was grounded to her museum and she was fuming. In response to the League's threat of taking away her title, Lenora announced that if she was no longer a gym leader then all her private funding for the Pokémon League would leave with her. That gave the League pause since it relied heavily upon her more than generous donations; especially now since she was funding a current dig at the League to unearth the old Harmonia Castle.

So at this time there was an impasse.

Kendra began to slowly stretch out on her lumpy cot, cringing every time it let out a groan of protest. She froze, listening intently to any sounds that emanated outside her door but only silence resounded within the halls.

She sighed in relief before finally settling.

Her watch let out a little beep—reminding her of the time, she quickly turned the sound off. There was still some time before she was scheduled to pick up her Pokémon from the PokéCenter.

_Time for a catnap!_ Kendra smiled as she closed her azure eyes. She needed the down time to decompress and naps were her most recent solution to catch up on her sleep debt. Lately, her Pokémon adventure just seemed to be one thriller after another and she needed a break. A nap would be the best way to recharge and let time pass while she was waiting to pick up her Pokémon. Her watch was already set to wake her up.

She couldn't wait to pick up her companions. They were getting a full check-up at the clinic and there was a bit of a wait due to backlog and overcrowding. The Center was a bit over run by all the trainers who had flocked to Nacrene to have their chance at battling Lenora while she was in town. The gettin' was good so Kendra had signed up for a date and time to battle the renowned gym leader. She had planned to skip Nacrene altogether, thinking that Lenora would be out but luck was on her side.

Her party consisted of four Pokémon now. As part of her reward for performing outstanding service for her granddaughter and for protecting a prized bred Blitzle from the hands of evil men, Mrs. Galena Voltie gave Kendra one of her high quality bred Blitzles. The creature was extremely spirited and full of herself with energy to spare. Kendra had been beside herself by the generous gesture but Galena would not allow such a "heroic" act, as she described it, go unearned. The same offer was made to both Cheren and Bianca but they declined the offer and instead were given a generous monetary reward.

Kendra thought they missed out. Even though her new Blitzle was quite a handful, she didn't regret her choice. It wasn't everyday that Galena gave out her prize-winning mares or stallions. Her studs and dams could sell for thousands, perhaps more, given how deep the pocket was of a buyer. According to Galena's own scale to measure how close to perfect a Ponyta or Blitzle was on her breeding scale, Kendra's new Blitzle was a solid 6. Not high enough to be put out for breeding or any other fine equestrian training programs, but good enough to sell as a contest equine or personal Pokémon.

"Please take good care of her. Her father was a perfect ten. That's where she got her fiery spirit. She's too wild to be put into contest training and too feisty to just sit in a pasture the rest of her life." Galena smiled as she rubbed the little Blitzle's forehead, right at the cowlick. "I think this is a perfect match for her."

"What's her name?" Kendra had asked. She couldn't resist the silky black and white coat that shone like lacquer in the sunlight. The jagged stripes of the little mare's coat arced across her back gracefully. If what Kendra remembered from her studies before her journey were correct then the coat patterns for these creatures were different from Blitzle to Blitzle. Like human fingerprints, they were unique to each animal.

"Her name is Epona. Her sire is Taranis."

Taranis. That rang a dim bell in Kendra's mind. He was a fully evolved Zebstrika, considered the greatest racehorse of his time and had just recently won a high stakes race, placing him in the Hall of Fame. The only reason Galena was willing to give this particular piece of the bloodline away was simply because she was running an already crowded barn and Epona's future wasn't that ideal. Placement with a Pokémon trainer seemed the best but Galena had agonized over potential trainers.

Epona apparently needed to be exercised multiple times a day to keep her fit and under control. She had been bred from a famous racehorse and was intended to be a racer herself, but her birth had been less than ideal for Galena. She was much too stout for races, her legs, although thinner than the average work equine, were still much too stubby for real racing potential. She had the heart, as Galena had explained, but not the legs for a proper race. At best she could serve as a companion to a racer for traveling and stabling and that was a less than fulfilling or such a feisty creature.

Kendra couldn't have asked for more.

While training Epona and getting her acquainted with the rest of the team, Kendra had managed to add a Pidove to her party. It took quite a while to figure out whether or not if it was male or female. Kendra gave up in the end and took it to the PokéCenter where it was later identified as a female. Nurse Joy advised that next time Kendra could use her Pokédex to identify the sex of Pokémon who were difficult to tell.

Kendra left the Center feeling like an idiot.

Even though Pidove were considered to be nothing but a nuisance in cities, their evolved forms were considered to be bringers of peace and tranquility. Their images could be found at cemeteries to keep peaceful watch over the dead, on the fronts of homes to keep the peace, and some were even on crests of judicial houses and police stations; yet their primary form were treated with such disdain.

Kendra immediately gave her new Pidove a name to be proud of. Eirene. In some respects of ancient culture, Eirene was the personification of peace. She fit in rather quickly into the group and chose to perch herself on Kendra's shoulder where she would quietly hum and coo in her trainer's ear.

With a growing team came growing responsibility. Kendra was finding it more and more difficult to manage and divide her time with all her Pokémon. She found herself getting sleepy as soon as the sun disappeared and she was no longer the night owl she had forced herself to be because of her nightmares. There seemed to be one boon to her tired mind and body. The exhaustion kept the dreams at bay.

That was just fine with her.

Again she strained to listen to her surroundings. Nothing but silence settled invitingly over her as her blue eyes vanished from the waking world only to slip quickly into the fringes of a dream.

* * *

><p>Ghetsis leaned over his paperwork, his one good eye straining to read the fine print of the current report that had slipped across his desk. The lamplight wasn't strong enough to make the black text leap of the page any easier. He glared at his prescription glasses that sat so innocently on the corner of his desk. He was loath to wear them. His vision was already bad enough; he was too stubborn to use the frames to help him read the ledger. Such weakness was not allowed to foster on his person.<p>

He rubbed his eyes.

There was so much to be done, so many things to look over, but only so much time to do it all. There was little wiggle room for his plans. Things needed to go accordingly and he was sitting on a veritable shit storm ready to happen.

His biggest problem lay in finding the lost dragon stones.

There were plenty of legends and rumors to go off on, but time was running short if he were to find them. Currently he was putting all of his resources into finding a dragon stone. His people were checking out several promising sources. One was at Nacrene City. One source said that Lenora was keeping something secret under careful lock and key. A proper sweep of the building would prove whether or not her secrecy was justified. There was also a rumor that the dragon skeleton she had on display was the fossilized remains of a previous legendary dragon and could prove useful to locating other ancient dragon material. It was said that dragons could sense other dragons, and the same could be said of dragon remains. It was a stretch but at this point Ghetsis was running out of ideas.

Other directions that would next be searched were the ruins of the desert and later out in Undella Bay. He was hesitant to excavate out in the desert because of the extreme conditions, not that Undella was any better. Not only where the sand storms in near constant turbulence, but the sands shifted like waves just as much, if not more, as ocean waves. It was easy to get lost and blinded, not to mention become dehydrated. Not that diving would be any easier. Undella Bay would be just as costly and as difficult to explore; which was why he needed to hit Nacrene first. If he could secure the basic plans of each potential site then he would have that much less to worry about. There was no reason for him to charge blindly into an unsurveyed situation. No, he was too careful for that.

Ghetsis growled a bit in his throat as he peered down at the page in front of him.

Not only were the elements against him but the very Pokémon there as well. If he were to go to the desert first then he would have to be prepared. The Yamask were eerie. They floated about in a whimsical fashion but bore into the souls of visitors with their strange faces. The mask of a Yamask was unique to that Pokémon. It was believed that these creatures carried around the souls of the dead. Human souls. Each face on the mask differed. Some people swore they saw the faces of lost loved ones in those faces. There were legends and stories of people who hunted Yamask in search of one who resembled a lost love, driven mad by their obsessions. And if by some miracle they found a Yamask that came close in resemblance to that special someone, they captured them and spent the rest of their lives living in a demented fantasy.

That was something Ghetsis feared if the Relic Castle ruins proved fruitful. What if he saw the face of his…? That was the last thing he wished to see.

He brushed the absurd thoughts aside.

No. He was no longer obsessed with her. He had a new obsession now, and part of it was in finding those dragons stones. If the desert were barren then the next logical choice would be to visit the Dragon Spiral Tower. Then Undella Bay. And from there?

He had no answer.

If he couldn't find the stones in enough time then it would no longer matter. The arrangement of the celestial bodies and the perfect time frame would slip by, become disjointed and out of alignment and his window of golden opportunity and years of hard work would disintegrate. His end goal would be lost forever.

He slammed his fist upon his desk, causing the piece of abused furniture to rattle in protest.

That _mustn't_ be allowed to happen.

He shuffled through his paper work, trying to calm his frazzled nerves and take the edge off.

Reports were pouring in from all over Unova. He had sent his agents out to spread the message of liberation for all Pokémon. The idea was gaining ground. Had been for years but recently the movement was gaining momentum. The proof was in the media. They were becoming a topic of debate more and more often, and all of it was positive publicity. There was only one bump in the road to success. He had recently been given a newspaper from Nacrene city. He had been told to skip the front page, something about how Lenora was in trouble with the League. He could care less. If his plan succeeded then there would no longer be any League to worry about. What was directed to his attention was a human-interest story about a recent Pokémon theft.

Apparently, his men were allegedly under suspicion for stealing Pokémon from children.

His teeth gritted at that. The peons were getting over zealous. It was not part of his carefully laid plans. He needed the public opinion on his side for as long as possible if he wanted to change this world. Those wayward grunts would be punished.

Not only was this girl's Pokémon stolen but it was also returned later that day by a group of three young trainers. The girl's grandmother, Galena Voltie, was a prominent Pokémon breeder and famous equine racer. To show her gratitude for their service these three were amply rewarded.

"Couldn't pick a worse target." Ghetsis hissed, slapping down the paper. Could his people be any more imbecilic?

To be thwarted so easily, and by neophyte trainers to boot—the Plasma Sage started. Why was this familiar?

He peered down at the article and actually studied the picture that accompanied the column. He quickly tore out the graphic. He remembered that a meddlesome scientist and trainer had foiled his plans at the Dream Yard. There was still a contingent of grunts left behind still attempting to catch dreaming Pokémon but the endeavor remained fruitless. Perhaps that trainer could be one in the same in the picture, but which one? Besides Galena and a police officer, there were three young trainers. One was a tall, seeming stoic male; the other two were happy faced females, a blond and brunette. In the back of his mind his second biggest problem stirred.

An abrupt knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter." He growled out in displeasure.

"Sir, you called?" Came a dark muffled voice from around the door.

Ghetsis smiled. "I did. I've got a task for you." Unlike his usual disruptions to his day, this one was actually welcomed. "Close the door behind you." The Sage leaned back in his chair, a shadow falling across his good eye so that only the glinting light of his eye cover could be seen. He watched carefully as the man stealthily stepped into his private office, closing the door in one swift but neat motion. After the soft click resounded within the enclosure the man stood at attention, waiting for his lord and master to speak.

The man before him stood rigid, icy eyes staring straight in front of him. He was dressed in the old decorum of the Old Kingdom of the king's personal guard. The uniform had been modernized but any student of history would recognize the shape and color of the old attire.

Ghetsis was a student of history. He practically worshipped the times of yore and was desperate to resurrect them. The man before him belonged to the Triad and carried within him an ancient bloodline that had been carefully guarded and cultivated to express itself in this moment. This bloodline was a piece of antiquity, just as his was.

"Novus, I plan to move against the Nacrene City Museum. I need you there to… supervise."

Novus, the first member of the Shadow Triad, hardly displayed his displeasure at the task. As a bodyguard to Ghetsis, he had more important things to be working on. There was no reason for him to babysit the lower level peons. Not to mention the fact this supervision could be done by any of those useless Sages. They could easily blend into normal society, unlike himself. His features, just like the rest of his family, were too easily discernable. With ice like eyes and bone white hair on such a young face he would stand out in a crowd.

The only other reason he could fathom to be sent on such a low level assignment was that he had somehow displeased his lord. That could not be tolerated.

"I believe my talents are best served here with you."

"It's more than that. I need you there." Ghetsis fingered the piece of flimsy newsprint between his fingers. He gave the picture a final appraisal before placing it gently on his desk and pushing it away from him.

Novus glanced down at it but refused to reach out towards it, not without strict permission. His lord was always hyperaware of decorum.

Ghetsis nodded at the clip before settling back in his seat. "I need you to study this picture closely. I need to know if any of these three shows up at the museum, if they're in the city, if they show any interference with the goings on in the town. If any of them are there, I want to be able to know how many times a day they sit on the toilet or pick their nose."

"They will be closely monitored if any of them are in the city, milord." Novus nodded. Surveillance was his specialty. He could stalk anyone in secret like a predator does his prey. It was an assassin's bread and butter.

"Excellent. If you see my _son_," He paused at the word, "tell him I need to speak with him. Ever since he gained his bit of freedom, he has been testing my patience."

"Of course, my lord." Novus nodded; his shoulders and back trembling a bit from his stiff pose.

"And another thing, find out who the idiots were who took it upon themselves to steal a Pokémon from the renowned Voltie family. Find them," Ghetsis ground out, his eye bright with malice, "And bring them to me."

Novus smiled behind the half mask he wore. His master was indeed a vicious man, but the fools who took action into their own hands deserved whatever punishment Ghetsis doled out. The inferior troops couldn't grasp the larger picture that his lord Ghetsis was trying to create. Any slip-ups would never be tolerated.

The Triad let out a foul laugh, "Consider it done." Novus grew up in violence so it was perfectly acceptable to see violence inflicted upon others. He did not mingle overmuch with the grunts, so many of them just couldn't be trusted, especially the newcomers who flocked to their message. The overall mission was greater than that, greater than anyone could ever imagine.

"Good." Ghetsis folded his hands gently in his lap, staring up at his most trusted accomplice for a moment. "That Lenora woman will be busy with brats lined up to challenge her, so taking over the museum will be a bit more difficult than anticipated." He explained, surprising his subordinate. It was not like Ghetsis to explain anything he did. "Your leadership will be essential there. I will leave you to handle the finer details. Besides the obvious, I need something else from the museum."

Novus patiently waited for his lord to continue. "Anything, my lord." _For you._

Ghetsis smiled. "Lenora will have a private office where she keeps most of her paper work. I need you to get the plans and blueprints for the Relic Castle, Undella Bay, and the Dragon Spiral Tower. While there, see if you can ferret out any leads on the dragon stones in her database."

"Of course, my lord." Novus half bowed. Reconnaissance was more his brother Orin's talent, but if it was what his lord wanted then it would be done. His only conclusion was that perhaps Orin couldn't retrieve this information electronically. Lenora was known to throw around loads of finances to keep her secrets just that, secret. It wouldn't surprise him if her protections and firewalls couldn't be breeched.

"You are dismissed. And Novus," Ghetsis looked up from his paperwork, his good eye capturing his most trusted guard, "Do not fail me."

Novus bowed his head. "Wouldn't dream of it, sir," Then backed out of the room and closed the door with a soft click.

Ghetsis didn't doubt the man. Novus was his most promising man of the entire Triad. His family bloodline was the closest to the royals of old.

There were no more expected interruptions. Ghetsis stretched and clapped loudly twice, bringing the rest of his personal study lights on, revealing the rest of his private quarters. The walls were littered with various timelines, historical findings, myths, legends, pictures, and maps… Everything he was currently up to his eyeballs in. This was where he was constructing everything. This was where his dream lived and breathed and grew. This was his obsession.

He took off his eye cover and set it on his desk, rubbing the scarred tissue gingerly with the tips of his fingers; his subjects could never view such ugliness. Since there were to be no more interruptions he could finally put on his prescription glasses.

He glanced at the paper that he had torn the picture from and looked thoughtful for a moment. His second biggest problem was in the surfacing of the second Hero. In all the legends that told of Heroes it spoke of how the two would work in tandem, yet opposites of each other; which is why Ghetsis finally allowed N to go about the world on foot. It was all to root out the remaining Hero. There was only one legend where a Hero acted upon himself, and it left the world in disaster. The worry plagued him that history was doomed to repeat itself.

He grabbed the paper again and read the names of the people who were in the caption of the photo. Bianca, Kendra, and Cheren… He began to wonder if he had looked the Hero in the face when viewing that photo.

Cheren… Could he be the next Hero?

Only time would tell, and Ghetsis could demonstrate great patience when it came to his obsessions.

* * *

><p>Lighting arced across the sky in unrelenting waves. Each strike lanced the gathering darkness, lighting up the nothingness in dazzling hues of blues. An unforeseen wind whipped about viciously from the ether. Clouds gathered on the horizon, lit from behind with flickering light. The wind found its way across the empty sky and came into contact with the murky haze, creating a spiraling vortex that swept horizontally across the sky.<p>

Kendra cowered away from the alien sky that greeted her.

What was happening?

One moment she was walking the streets of Nacrene City and the next a violent earthquake shattered the tranquility of the lovely town. The ground groaned and protested from the savage movement, rending the paved street a beleaguered mess of broken stone and brick.

Something wasn't right!

The day had given way to night so abruptly that Kendra had been robbed on her senses, making her blind to what was around her yet acutely aware of the quaking earth, shattering of buildings, and finally the unrelenting screams of the people of the city.

Something was terribly wrong.

A sudden blazing light streaked across the sky. The abrupt onslaught of reds assaulted her senses, making the young woman shield her eyes from the dichotomy that appeared so abruptly in the air. The sound of the roaring ball of flame was nearly deafening as it pealed through the air.

Kendra let out a scream as she hit the hazy ground with her knees.

A clap of thunder so powerful that it shook the very core of the world made her wrench her gaze to the sky once more as a bolt of lightning gathered and shot out to meet the fire. The energies collided, causing a shockwave to radiate out from the force. Crimson met cerulean as the colors claimed the earth and sky. Kendra was knocked on her back, air smothered from her lungs. For a moment she felt like she would suffocate as another shockwave passed through her. The force was so relentless that she was flung back three more times, but each time the force became less and less dominating but just as disorienting.

A second shot of lightning raced across the sky, turning everything in sight to a stark black and white. Kendra rolled over onto her stomach, blinded and confounded, chest heaving, sweat pouring and gathering all over her body. The only thing on her mind was to escape this nightmare. She didn't understand how things had come to this but her body told her to flee and her primitive mind took over.

Self-preservation.

_Run_.

As soon as Kendra managed to get her knees under her stomach and gather up enough strength to stand, she bolted away from the battle that crashed so horrifically above her. Sounds that she had never heard before trembled overhead. It seemed the more she ran, the closure the cacophony became. All around her flashes of devastation passed by as flares of energy from the blasts peeled away and began striking the razed structures around her, ravaging everything in its path.

Fire blazed around her then, cornering her, cutting off her escape. Heat licked viciously at her skin as the towering flames threatened to engulf her. Where was that sweet darkness? All around her light threatened to set her ablaze, to suffocate her completely from the thick black smoke. She could feel her skin burning; feel the flames all around her that she could not longer contain herself.

She screamed.

The sound was blood curdling, even to her own ears, but the pain was so much worse. It was as if she were being stripped and left raw, exposed. She could find no relief from the fires that engulfed her. Where was that sweet darkness?

As if summoned, the black wind swept through the walls of fire, dampening them. Kendra found herself no longer surrounded. The wind had been like a wave of crashing water to her senses, a balm to her burns, a comfort. But it only lasted a few moments and then the pain came rushing back. She was loath to open her eyes but she forced herself to do just that and found the horror that greeted her. Her once sun kissed skin was now bubbled, red, and putrid, or no longer there. She was a burn victim.

A second scream was wrenched from her body as she collapsed upon herself, the movement putting stars in her eyes. The pain was so intense that Kendra wanted to wretch, but before she could do much more lightning stuck.

Electricity lanced through her nerves, lighting up every thing around her. As quick as the light came it vanished, leaving her behind whole again.

Above her the battle waged on. Fire against lightning. Electricity against flames. Thunder reverberated across the sky and shook the land. The distant fires of Nacrene leapt ever higher, spreading and spilling into the near by forests. The trees became torches as the fire spread, aided in part from the chaotic lightning strikes.

Kendra watched as giants fought in the skies. Great hulking beasts with eyes like demons and shrieks like banshees, the creatures hurled themselves at one another, each battling for supremacy. Neither creature gave any room nor showed signs of slowing. The world was their battlefield and if it were to be destroyed along with them then so be it. These clashing titans didn't seem to care.

Horrified, there was really nothing Kendra could do. She only watched as buildings began to crumble in the distance as the fires raged on. The world shook anew as another earthquake threatened to rend the city in two. The sky stormed up as clouds began to swirl more menacingly. The disasters taking place around her left her with no hope of any survivors.

A figure began to make its way from the fallen city, a black smudge on the fiery landscape. Kendra shaded her eyes against the glare, mesmerized as the heat caused to figure to waver in and out of focus like a mirage. Were her eyes deceiving her? But the figure continued to grow stronger in substance as it slowly made its way out. Kendra began to sprint her way towards the person.

"_Do not go after him."_

The voice was like inky velvet; it slithered down her spine in the most terrible and delicious way that Kendra faltered and shuddered. In that voice she could hear all the sorrows, all the vengeance, fury, love, and hope of the world. Could such a thing carry so much?

Her legs felt heavy as lead, stopping her. Suddenly Kendra was overcome with overwhelming emotion. She felt like screaming, singing, and crying all at once.

No. She could never run from that voice. She could feel it in the very depths of her soul that that voice would complete her. She found herself turning around, away from the approaching boy as he became more focused and solid.

What greeted her was a large eye. The red encircled a large golden eye with a sharp black pupil. In that golden eye she saw herself reflected and she gasped. She was dressed like a warrior, in shining black armor that wrapped lovingly about her body in a near seamless fashion. In that reflection she saw a person she could hardly recognize as herself.

The eye blinked before disappearing, looming shadows the only evidence that the creature before her was even there.

"_The time is fast approaching for us to be reunited."_

Reunited? What did that mean? Kendra's heart raced. It made complete nonsense yet at the same time she understood. She felt at home with the darkness now that the creature was near. The lightning was no longer so frightening and instead carried with it an energized serenity. It was as if she were greeting an old friend she had long forgotten.

"_You will come to accept me."_

Of course! Of course she accepted the voice. She couldn't imagine a world without it.

"_You must accept your destiny."_

Anything. Anything to help her friend. He was trapped. Only she could free him and set things right. Kendra blinked. He was trapped, but how did she know that?

"_Look, Hero." _

Kendra's eyes jerked to the sky where the clouds had settled and the lightning had all but vanished. Above her she could see the moon looming large. The galleon began to slowly drift from its zenith, but as it got closer to the horizon it began to be overtaken by an eclipse. The light vanished behind a dark disk.

"_You will know me by this form. Hurry. Time is against us."_ The voice began to get softer and softer, as if it were disappearing. Alarm raced through Kendra's veins. She was losing him! Unthinkingly, she reached out towards the vanishing moon and encircled her fingers around the eclipse. The orb in her hands felt as if it were a fluttering heartbeat. She held it close as if to shelter the fragile thing with her body.

"_Do not go after him."_

The great eye reappeared and stared unblinkingly at Kendra. Again she saw herself reflected from the great eye and she was once again dressed in the attire of a trainer. In that eye she felt herself diminish with the voice and the darkness around her, but more than just her reflection there was another face! A handsome face with alabaster skin and the most beautiful…

"Hero…"

"You wretch! Get up!" Screeched an old wheezy voice before a sharp smack of a cane descended down on Kendra's exposed rump.

"_Eek!"_ Kendra suddenly found herself dumped out of bed as the little futon she was sleeping on was whisked out from under her. She knocked her head against the floor and she curled up into a tight little ball to keep herself from crying out.

"Here you are, taking a _nap?!_" The old grandmother wailed accusingly. "Screaming and making such a racket that you woke me from _mine!_" She made to hit the lazy trainer again but her cane missed just barely.

"I'm sorry!" Kendra squealed, not knowing what else to say as she twisted about, trying to get up. She was still caught up in the reality of her latest nightmare, her heart still hammered in her chest. She hadn't anticipated a dream to visit her while she napped, and she couldn't control how she reacted to it. But more importantly, she definitely didn't plan on getting caught while stealing a quick nap.

"You know the rules, no trainers are allowed in their rooms until evening!" The grandmother wheezed, chasing Kendra out of her room and down the hall. "You lazy, _lazy_ girl!"

"I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Kendra blurted out, lying through her teeth. She had made every intention to grab a nap and almost succeeded.

"How did you even get in here, anyways?" The grandmother crashed around the corner, her cane being brandished as a weapon before her, not at all for its intended use.

Before Kendra could stop herself, she blurted out—"You were sleeping!"

That seemed to ignite a thunderous passion within the old woman to further assault her tenant. "Why you _little_…ungrateful…petulant…"

But before she could land another smart whip of her cane, Kendra had bolted to freedom and safety out the door.

"That will teach 'em." The woman whispered fiercely before quickly reverting to a frail looking old woman hunched over her cane, giggling.

"Mother…" Came a sharp, annoyed voice from the lobby. "Did you just chase away one of our customers?"

"Yes." She replied, unabashed.

"Mother, how could you?! How do you expect to keep this place going if you're constantly chasing everyone away?"

"Trainers should be out and about during the day, not cooped up and sleeping." The grandmother snapped.

The daughter groaned with impatience. "You're impossible."

* * *

><p>Kendra made her way through the streets of Nacrene City towards the PokéCenter.<p>

She was a bit early but wouldn't mind waiting at the Center if her Pokémon weren't ready, anything to be out of the way of that horrid old hag. Her bottom still smarted from that smack. No doubt there would be a bruise rising to the surface soon. She wondered if she would be able to sit properly, or at least comfortably.

As she passed through the automatic double doors of the Center, she checked in with the service counter.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my Pokémon?" Her voice faltered a bit on that last note. Her nerves were stirring up with what would happen next.

"Name please?" Came the clinical voice of the receptionist. She was a rosy haired young woman, obviously related to the Joy family. But she carried none of that special charm that the head nurse had. Her tone was monotonous and rather dull. Her stark blue eyes looked obscured behind thick-rimmed glasses. Her attire was simple and muted yet professional.

"White, Kendra."

"Kendra…. Kendra…" The receptionist droned the name over and over as she scanned through electronic files on her computer. The light from the computer screen was caught in her lenses, creating a mirrored affect on the frames, reminding Kendra rather rudely of her earlier dream.

The brunette took a deep breath to settle herself. There was no doubt in her mind anymore. Obviously her reoccurring dream was telling her that she was a Hero of legend. What she was going to do with that information was still up in the air. Cheren had always said that she should tell her mother, but that was clearly out of the question. Even if her dreams were telling her things, it didn't mean that she was going to go tell her mother and work her up over something that was out of her control. It just seemed so absurd to her, but Kendra had to finally face the fact that maybe her dreams were real. As much as she was loathed to entertain the idea.

That was another reason why she was going to visit the Nacrene museum, not just to challenge Lenora, but also to investigate the myth of Unova more. It was only logical, as Cheren would say. She still had trouble with exactly what dragon was speaking to her. Was it the brilliantly white Reshiram? It could be, what with the white orb at first in the sky and all that bright white light. Or was it the dark, broody Zekrom? That conclusion would also make sense as well with all the lightning in the sky and the white orb turning dark in the end. She just needed more concrete facts to convince her of anything now.

Kendra rubbed her temples. This had to be some sort of joke. Seriously. What kind of ordinary person actually woke up to visions of dragons and Heroes? Why her? It just didn't make sense. What made her so different from everyone else? She was nothing special.

"Ma'am?"

Maybe there would be something in the museum that would help her. Ever since she had entered the city she had felt peculiarly odd. It was like she was loath to stay, but couldn't leave. Something was calling her here. But what?

Too many questions, not enough answers. What was a girl to do? Bianca would say it was time for a shopping trip, which always made her feel better, or at least got her mind off things. Kendra had never felt so out of sorts before, not even when her father walked out on her and her mother. When there was finally an answer, she was left with more questions. She could tell that the source of her discomfort originated from the museum. As of yet, she had not gathered the guts to confront the building directly. That would all change today.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Today was her day to battle Lenora for her second gym badge. She had been training hard for this moment. She could feel that Enki was ready to début in his first official battle with a gym leader. He seemed to her on the cusps of evolving and it thrilled her to no end. Berrin was also ready to hit the ground running but she would keep him in reserve. It saddened him to hear this but he understood; it was his companions' turn in the spotlight. It was time to see if her time and effort with Epona and Eirene were paying off.

"_Ma'am?!"_

Kendra started at the severity of the receptionist's tone.

"I'm sorry, yes?"

The receptionist looked at her in a dead pan sort of way, rolled her pretty eyes, and sighed a bit too dramatically, as if she was so over it. "It says here that your team has just finished their check-ups and nothing out of the ordinary was flagged here in the file; which means they are in top shape." She glanced back over to Kendra and sighed again, bored.

Kendra smiled, not knowing what else to do in the face of such a person. "That's great. Can I pick them up?"

The woman pushed her glasses up the ridge of her nose and snorted a bit. "Yes. One moment." She pushed away from her desk and hopped off her chair before trotting off.

Kendra rolled her eyes at the woman's attitude. Was everyone in this town like that? She began to wonder. It wasn't like she meant to drift off and be a space cadet. Feeling anxious, Kendra heaved herself up over the desk surface so that she balanced with her stomach as she craned her head to try to get a better look for her Pokémon. Eventually, the receptionist returned with a sour look on her face to discover her desk was being accosted in such a way.

"Step back, please, ma'am." She said a bit forcefully.

"Sorry, I'm just excited."

The receptionist merely nodded. She sat back down and brought out a tray that cradled Kendra's Pokéballs. "Nurse Joy attached a note with these. 'The smell is gone.' I hope you understand what that means?" She looked up, confused yet nonplussed.

Kendra's eyes widened before she broke into a wide smile. Finally, the stench from the Well Spring Cave was no more! "Yes, thank you!" She quickly reunited with her team. Kendra bowed briefly before leaving the receptionist with a scowl on her face before calling out "Next!"

The trainer exited the Center to the aromatic spring air outside.

"Come on out, Enki!" Kendra tossed up the glowing Pokéball, releasing her dearest companion. The little otter burst forth with a cry of joy.

"You ready, Enki?" Kendra asked with excitement. "We're going for our second badge today!"

The blue otter jumped with anticipation, the hackles on his shoulders raised.

_I'm ready! I can't wait!_ He chirped.

It would be his first real chance at participating in a battle with a gym leader. It was his chance to prove himself to his trainer. He would not let his trainer down.

"Okay, let's go!"

Together they began the short hike to the steps of the museum of Nacrene City. The scene around her was suddenly different when memories of her nightmare resurfaced, cloaking the city in fire and ash. A shiver passed through her at the reminder but the feeling quickly passed, there were more important things to ponder.

Kendra felt like she was prepared for anything. She would browse the halls of the museum while she waited her turn to battle Lenora. She would find out more about her dreams. She would see just exactly what was drawing her to the building and making her skin crawl. Nothing would shake her determination. Nothing would shake her resolve. Nothing would disturb this carefully sculpted calm that was beginning to settle over her. The Butterfrees were slowly being slain by nerves of steel. Her knees no longer felt so weak. Her palms weren't quite so clammy. Yup, the adrenalin was just starting to course through her body. It was a thrilling feeling. Nothing could touch her in this moment. Even that tugging feeling was going away. She was in her zone, and nothing could get in her way—

Except a pair of silver eyes and silky emerald hair.

Suddenly her heart fluttered strangely in her chest and the pit of her stomach plunged to her feet. All those nervous Butterfrees suddenly swirled about in a swarming frenzy. That tugging, that gravitational pulling was back full force.

N was making his way down the steps of the museum entrance, his hands in the pockets of his khakis, with a strange looking cube swinging freely from his waist. She could hear the gentle tinkling sounds of his gold bracelets hitting against each other as he quickly took the steps. It sounded like little chiming bells. A strange pendant swung free from his neck. His button down white shirt fitted tightly over his chest. Like always, his hair was tamed with a low-slung ponytail and a cap. His eyes were downcast and his expression serious, as if his mind were on heavy things and far away.

Kendra froze on the spot even as whatever force that compelled her to move overtook her.

She was assaulted by the strange sensation to be near him yet repelled at the same time. It was as though something was calling her to his side. It was as though he were a lodestone. A lump appeared in her throat. Was this the reason why she was drawn to the museum? Because somehow she knew on some sort of subconscious level that he was there? That was absurd! There had to be some other explanation. There was no way she was suddenly a hot boy locator.

She scowled. Maybe he would remain in his own little world and continue to walk off without noticing her…

Of course it had to be the moment that N happened to glance up, lock eyes with her, and suddenly turn all predatory on her. The look he gave her was enough to make her skin flush prettily. He stood at the last step and tossed his head back as he eyed her. But more importantly, he showed no signs of moving.

_Damn… _Kendra gritted her teeth. He _would_ just sit there in the way like a giant obese Snorlax just blocking the path. Too bad there wasn't some magic flute that could make him go away.

Not knowing what else to do, she stood her ground and put her hands on her hips, mimicking his obstinate stance. If he wasn't going to move then neither would she and they could play this little game all day long. She blinked and glanced at her watched. They could play this game until one O'clock. After all, she had a very important battle appointment to keep. She began tapping one foot to convey her impatience.

N gave her a hearty laugh before making his way over to her direction.

"Thought I might find you here," His voice slid over her like a caress, making her shudder a bit. His voice was enough to make her toes curl in pleasure but she quickly squashed the sentiment.

Kendra took a deep breath. "Hello to you too," She bit out sarcastically.

N's brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You say 'hello', ya know, when you meet someone." She was peeved for the sole reason that she felt completely flustered around him, which made her translate everything she said with a mean edge. Not to mention she didn't forget how he made her feel so small and terrible after their last encounter. But by the gods… Did she _have_ to feel so drawn towards him? The fact that she was made her want to slap herself.

N thought about what she said. He was so used to the fact that everyone just bent to his will that he never really learned the niceties that people use when they interact with each other on a more equal and common footing. Not that he ever had the occasion to learn them. He didn't need to. But he would humor the girl, if only to set her off even more so.

"My apologies." He bowed in a mocking manner, taking hold of Kendra's slender fingers in his own before straightening. His silver eyes were bright with mirth. "Hello, Kendra."

Kendra felt her heart stutter in its rhythm. She was struck by how warm and almost clammy his fingers were. _Must be from the pockets…_ She mused abstractly. There was no way he would be nervous around her.

"Is my greeting to your satisfaction?" He asked softly, his whisper a rough burr. His eyes burned as he stared at her.

All Kendra could do was nod dumbly.

A dashing smile graced his features, but the gesture still didn't reach his eyes. She didn't understand why but it bothered her. She glanced down at their hands, which were still clasped. A blush overtook her features when she realized that her hand felt comfortable in his. She feebly tried to pull them away, embarrassed. When he made no sign of setting her appendage free, a tremor of alarm swept through her. His eyes flashed as he brought her hand close to his face, placing a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. It was the barest hint of lips brushing against skin but in that moment Kendra felt her skin electrify and could feel the fiery heat emanate from his lips.

The entire moment happened in seconds and Kendra was completely unprepared for the event and before she knew it he dropped her hand and stepped away from her in one graceful sweep.

For a few long moments silence passed between them before the brunette couldn't take it anymore. "So what are you doing here?" She meant to ask him boldly but her voice came out small and weak, not at all how she had planned. And good gods… Was she a little breathy?

"I came to see the museum." He paused and looked down at Enki, giving him an appraising gaze. "And to find you." His caught her gaze from beneath his lashes.

Snapping out of her daze, Kendra focused on reality. "Why did you want to find me?" She asked, suspicious. They hardly knew each other, and frankly she wasn't sure if she wanted to get to know the mysterious N. Not if he was putting her off kilter in such a fashion.

That wolfish grin appeared on his face as he began to pace around her, slowly. "Did you think about what I said?"

"What do you mean?" She breathed.

N smiled down coldly at Enki. "About freeing your Pokémon."

Kendra immediately bristled and picked up her Pokémon, hugging the otter close. "I thought about it and forgot about it."

N frowned and paused in his pacing. "Why?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Because people and Pokémon belong to each other. We're made for each other. And if you separate them you might as well cut out your heart and stop breathing. You need both to live." She tried to calm the sea otter down. The hackles on the back of his neck were rising and a tiny growl was quickly growing in power and pitch.

N shook his head. "But there are wild Pokémon in the world that have yet to come into contact with people and they live just fine without our interference. A perfect existence, wouldn't you say?"

Kendra had nothing to say to that.

"It's people who destroy their habitats. People who make them fight against each other like rabid animals." N continued.

"They would fight in the wild anyway; over territory or mating rights." She quickly squashed his point against battling. "And people make preserves for wild Pokémon. They're all over the regions."

"So putting them in a box is okay?" He picked up his own Pokéball. "Putting them in confinement is okay? You know as well as I do that those preserves only exist as long as _people_ deem it necessary. In Kanto they have completely taken out the Fuchsia City Safari Zone. There wasn't enough space for it _and_ the new shopping mall."

"Then why don't you put your energy into keeping those preserves open and not bother people who are just trying to be ordinary?" She taunted.

To that he finally did smile in a way that lit up his face, making it almost devastating to look at. An uncomfortable feeling settled in her chest as he leaned in close once more. His face was a breath away from hers, his eyes intense as he pierced her with his gaze. It was as if he were searching her very soul, his gaze was so intimate.

"But Kendra, you are anything but ordinary." He reached for a lock of hair and pulled the bronze strands over her shoulder, eliciting a tiny gasp from between her lips.

Again, Kendra was rooted to the spot; her fight or flight issues still stalling and not working properly. She did not miss the way his eyes seemed stuck on her mouth or his words that resounded in her ears.

Between them, Enki was throwing a fit. He didn't like nor want N to be so near to his companion and friend. N's intentions were not altogether altruistic. Besides all that, he was her enemy, the other Hero bent to end her dreams or worse.

_Just because you don't see me as a threat doesn't mean you can waltz in like this and get in her face!_ Enki raged, squealing his displeasure. _Don't think you can ignore me! _He hated that he was being over looked. He couldn't wait to evolve and become stronger so that he could better protect his trainer.

N glanced down at the infuriated otter, amused by its reaction.

_If you touch her again I will challenge you to a battle that you will lose!_ Enki declared.

N smirked and retreated away from the woman who caused such a stir. "It seems Enki has challenged me to a battle."

Kendra's eye's widened. "How did you know his name?" Wracking her brain, she couldn't think of any instance where she had ever introduced him to her Pokémon. She would have remembered something like that.

"He told me."

"What, you can speak to Pokémon now?" She laughed it off, rolling her eyes, glad to filter some of her nervousness into something.

N remained silent, his face a stoic mask. Suddenly she didn't think the idea that funny.

"I thought you didn't like when Pokémon battled." She wasn't about to be drawn into such a clumsily laid trap. She'd battle him but then become entangled with his warped views and suddenly being turned upon.

"Like I told you before, sometimes you have to fight for what you believe in. What do you believe in, Kendra?"

The question sounded so much bigger than what it seemed. There was a vastness there. It was as though he was searching though her mind and soul for the answer he wanted to hear and the answer he knew she would say.

"I believe that people and Pokémon should stay together…" Together… That was what was most important. It was a word that always clung to her like Velcro. Things would have probably turned out better if 'together' had been a stronger force in her world. Her father wouldn't have left. Her mother would be happier. And Pansear would still be a companion.

"Prove it." As quickly as the words were said, N released a Pidove from its Pokéball.

Enki growled and leapt out his trainer's hands, ready to live up to his threat against N.

"No Enki, I need you to be fresh for Lenora."

N watched the disappointment spread across the otter's face and frowned, anger spiking through his system. "He wants to fight for you, and you tell him no?" Her starter was willing to put himself through immense pain in order to protect her, yet she threw it back in his face.

Kendra frowned. "Sometimes you have to look out for the best interests of your Pokémon, and I'm looking out for his. He'll understand." She flourished her throw and released her choice for the battle.

"Epona, I choose you!"

The graceful equine reared on her hind legs and trumpeted her battle cry to the sky. Landing on all four hooves, Epona tossed her head and began pawing at the ground with anticipation.

The battle erupted with a flurry of activity. N used his flight advantage to its fullest extent, always keeping out of reach of the Blitzle's attacks. The Pidove was running circles around the pony, vexing the creature and goading her on by dive-bombing her with agile quick attacks. Epona's inexperience with a real trainer battle was showing and her headstrong ways were taking their toll as she remained obstinate in following Kendra's instructions.

N watched the Blitzle's antics with derision. Her actions reflected poorly upon her trainer. He was almost desperate in finding as much fault in Kendra as possible.

"Epona!" Kendra finally put her foot down. "Listen! You can't just keep running after the Pidove, you've got to anticipate the next attack!"

The black and white equine flipped an ear in her direction and stopped all her running about. She eyed the Pidove with disdain. Not one of her attacks had landed so far and she was used to being the best at everything she tried for. She grudgingly had to admit that her trainer was right.

"Wait for the next dive then rise up to meet it!" Kendra urged.

Epona waited, her muscles trembling from the restraint. She would wait for her trainer's cue to spring the attack. The wait wasn't long. Before she knew it, the Pidove had aligned himself up with another attack, wings glowing with the increased speed. The gray bird was fast but this time the electrified equine was ready for a full assault.

"Now! Shock Wave!"

Epona rose up on her hind legs, stretched out her neck as she focused her energy into one massive electric attack. All it took was for the feathers of Pidove's wings to brush against her bristle silver mane and round one was over. The bird lit up like a light bulb before falling to the ground unconscious.

N watched the entire scene with faint horror in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Epona had attacked with such ferocity. He quickly recalled the tiny bird, vowing to bring it to the PokéCenter as soon as possible. His heart writhed in shared pain with the tiny creature. But he grudgingly had to hand it to Kendra, once Epona decided to listen her skill as a trainer was quickly revealed.

"That was perfect, Epona!" Kendra praised the pony, which pranced back to her trainer and puffed warm breath into her face, her black velvet muzzle nuzzling affectionately into the brunette's neck.

N quickly released his next Pokémon, a Tympole. The Pokémon flopped around on land, clearly more comfortable in a more aquatic environment.

Epona turned to the opponent, her electric blue eyes studying for weakness. Her nostrils flared as she readied herself for the next round. Her confidence was boosted by her first battle win.

Tympole seemed to be more of an opponent that what he should have been. The wily creature seemed to know when the perfect time to launch a resounding Round attack. Again, Epona seemed to be caught up in the action and forgot to rely on her trainer for help. Kendra let the Blitzle flounder in her battle, taking hit after hit.

N watched the scene with disgust, wondering why Kendra seemed bent on using this clearly untrained Pokémon. She was basically allowing it to keep hurting itself.

However, Kendra was not just allowing her Blitzle to hurt herself but letting her Pokémon come to understand that battling was a partnership, and until Epona realized that then she would continue to charge into scenarios blindly. The problem that Epona was currently facing was the Tympole kept evading her lightning attacks.

Winded, she finally stopped long enough to catch her breath and be subjected to another Round assault.

"Epona…" Kendra said quietly, this time catching her Pokémon's attention. "If you can't hit Tympole on the ground wait for him in the air when he can't maneuver."

The Blitzle blinked, and then snorted as she focused on the correct timing before striking with another impressive Shock Wave, finally defeating her second opponent. Instead of returning to her trainer cheerfully, she turned to Kendra and walked with clear exhaustion to her trainer's side. Kendra smiled, petting her tired Pokémon. The pony's sides heaved while trying to catch her breath. The brunette captured Epona's head within her hands and hugged her, cooing affectionate words into her ear.

"You needlessly let her hurt herself." N commented, barely restraining his temper. He returned the exhausted and defeated tadpole to its Pokéball.

"She needs to learn that we are a team when we battle." Kendra said with confidence. It was true that N was tougher than he was before but he was still no match for her battle skills. She had to admit that he could bring out the best in his Pokémon, even if they had the type disadvantage in battle. Mental notes were taken from his style.

N released his last Pokémon in his party, a formidable looking Timburr.

"You did well, Epona, but now it's time for a good rest." Kendra kissed the pony's nose before returning her into her own Luxury Pokéball. "Eirene, come out!" She cast the red and white Pokéball into the air and released her own Pidove. The little bird cooed as she sailed gracefully in the air before settling on her trainer's shoulder. Kendra scratched just under the bird's chin, making the creature fluff out in contentment.

"You're turn now." She whispered to the Pokémon. "Show 'em how it's done."

She adored the Pidove, and so far she hadn't had a more easily trainable Pokémon in her party. Eirene took off into the air and immediately disappeared into the light of the sun. Timburr didn't stand a chance. Blinded by the light, he was completely unprepared for the Air Cutter that rained down from the heavens. Dazzled and dazed, the fighting Pokémon left himself completely open for a concussive Quick Attack made more powerful since it was a critical hit thanks to Eirene's special ability of Super Luck. It was the quickest round Kendra had ever experienced.

Eirene fluttered back to her post at Kendra's shoulder, neither proud nor boastful but content to be back where she perched.

N recalled his fallen Pokémon and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You keep getting impressively stronger. That's good." He looked at her thoughtfully, measuring.

Sensing that it was a loaded compliment, Kendra had to ask. "Why is that a good thing? Thirty minutes ago you said battling was a bad thing." Kendra countered, confused.

"You need to be strong to stand up for your beliefs." He shrugged. "Otherwise this entire experiment would be pointless. I'll not test my beliefs against a Hero of weak constitution." It was an open challenge, calling her out, testing the waters.

His words made her heart leap in her throat. Hero. That wasn't a word that people threw around lightly. "What do you mean Hero?" Fragmentations of her dream flared up again, this time new details came into sharper focus. That face within the eye… Could it be…? But the thought was so repulsive that she quickly let it go. No, it couldn't be. Not N. That was just too random.

N tilted his head to the side and gave her a half smile the likes of which she had never seen. It was sardonic and demeaning and altogether he was laughing at her. "You always ask the stupidest questions even when you already know the answers." He suddenly gave her an appraising stare as if he were judging her all over again. "The legends say that when the two Heroes emerge they would be considered equals yet opposites. Perhaps they were wrong." _Perhaps I was wrong about her…_

Kendra stepped away from the green haired boy. "Just what are you talking about?" There was no way he knew about her nightmares. There was no way he could know that she suspected herself a Hero, a real Hero from the legends, living and breathing here in the present. There was no way he was suggesting that he was the other Hero. It was impossible. And yet… The dream and the way she felt around him, that strange tether that seemed to pull her in his direction didn't seem to exactly correlate to whether or not she had a crush on him. She felt a true and primordial connection to the boy the first time she laid eyes on him. It was a link that wasn't tainted by emotion but just was, like she was seeing an old friend all over again. Just like before. But now, it seemed different. Like something was wrong. As if something had happened which had never happened before, and was never meant to happen, and it changed things, slowly but surely, until something entirely different was emerging.

It was a realization that was slowly creeping in on her as well as N. Something was off, they could sense that much between them. Attracted yet repulsed by each other, friend yet foe, a strange and warped relationship that was at ends yet trying to reconcile itself.

But the full grasp of the concept still eluded them.

Still… This couldn't be happening. Legends happened centuries in the past, not in the here and now. Legends happened to other people… Not her. She was ordinary.

"Your denial is showing." N whispered softly, fully embracing the strange affiliation. Trying to understand it, figure out the puzzle. He had edged so close. His fingers had gently pushed back her wild bangs from her eyes as briefly skin touched skin in an electrified heated caress.

And those were the last words he spoke to her before disappearing.

Kendra put her hands on her hips and glared down the road at N's back. She felt like throwing her hands into the air and screaming like a petulant child. Maybe run after to kick him in the shin. He was incredibly frustrating! So judgmental! And unbelievably rude! To top it all off he was weird to boot. But why couldn't he stop cropping up in her life? Why did a deep-seated inner sadness creep over her now? She felt as though she were losing a loved one all over again.

Enki placed a paw on her calf, bringing her out of her inner turmoil. He chirped up at her, concerned.

"I'm okay…" She mumbled. Something had changed between them.

Enki growled in his throat before jumping in front of her, head butting her in the process. He was eager to get on with his gym battle and he wanted his trainer to be entirely focused on the task at hand. The time for destiny was still at a distance, and they needed to prepare whether his mistress cared to admit it fully or not. He would remain steadfast and loyal at her side throughout the entire ordeal.

He looked up at Eirene who was on her shoulder still, rubbing her head lovingly, trying to comfort her. She really had blossomed under Kendra's hand. She used to be so quiet and nervous, but now she was more personable with the rest of the group. That was only possible under Kendra's loving care, just as her care for him made him stronger. With trainers like her and her friends, he believed that people and Pokémon were meant to be together because they helped each other grow.

It was his duty to protect her and her dreams. If she wished to be ordinary then he wouldn't press the issue, but it was becoming more and more difficult if N kept dropping hints like that. She was slowly coming to the conclusion on her own; he could tell when she drifted off in her daydreams.

She held the aura of a Hero and of greatness; she just needed to believe in herself as the legend commanded her to do so.

Enki head butted her again before darting towards the museum. It was time to get her back on track. Keep things simple. Start with baby steps. That meant to get their next gym badge.

"You're right, Enki. We've got more pressing things to worry about. You ready, Eirene?" Both Pokémon trumpeted their eagerness. "Then let's get down to business." She turned to climb the stairs that lead to the towering walls of the Nacrene Museum.

From a distance stood a man rigid with purpose and dread at having witnessed the entire exchange between the intended King of the Old Kingdom of Unova, of all Team Plasma, and an inauspicious young girl. It wouldn't have been half as bad if N would have kept his hands to himself, but Novus had watched his king bow to a lowly commoner with the utmost gentility, even going so far as to place a kiss upon her fingers. If that wasn't damning enough, his gentle touches of her face were. Just exactly what was going on in his king's mind to treat this worthless woman with such deference?

From a distance it was difficult to make out the woman's face. Her long bronze hair was tied in a high ponytail with a worn looking cap sitting atop her head, and for the most part her back was to him. But he could not forget the look that came over his king's face as he watched her. Never before had he seen such a soft expression grace his lord's features. It was almost… Tender. This woman was special to him, and seemed apparent that he was at least somewhat comfortable around her. The only people he had ever seemed to accept him were his two ladies maids: Concordia and Anthea.

But this one…

This one was different.

If only he could see her face.

Ghetsis wouldn't be pleased to hear that N was currently enraptured with a commoner.

He couldn't move to get a closer look. It would risk him being spotted by the king. For now he would just have to stay put and watch the scene unfold. He would get his chance to see this woman's face. And it wasn't long before his king departed, leaving the woman behind, distressed and confused. As she turned to watch his king leave, Novus finally got his opportunity.

The woman's face was striking. Bronze skin, dark hair, with the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen. At first glance she looked plain, but the more he stared at her the more he got the feeling that she was more than what she appeared.

It was then it dawned on him.

He pulled out the clipped photo from the paper. There she was.

He watched her carefully as she made her way up the steps into the museum with her Pokémon team. He clucked his tongue at that. From his recent research of the girl he knew that she had an appointment with the gym leader. If she was part of the failed execution at the Dream Yard then she could prove problematic to the current venture. His men were already in place within the building, posing as various civilians having a nice time while they strolled the halls of antiquity. The timing must be flawless. They would strike when the girl was preoccupied with her impending battle.

Until then… He still wasn't completely sure who this girl was, not until he got a closer look.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. It's the longest by far. More action to come! Along with more interactions with N. Their relationship is slowly building.<p>

_Eirene_- to the ancient Greeks, this minor goddess was the personification of peace. This goddess was adopted by the Romans and later renamed Concordia. Does that name sound familiar? :D

_Epona_- a Celtic goddess who held horses as her sacred animal. When the Romans invaded the British Isles they took this goddess and adopted her into their pantheon. It is the only barbarian goddess to receive such an honor since the Romans recognized horses as being sacred. It is also connected to Zelda.

I know, I know… More 'E' names… I can't help it; I love names that begin with vowels, especially 'E' and 'I'.

I find the Yamask Pokémon to be especially interesting. To me they represent Death Masks. A death mask is a wax or plaster cast made of a person after their death in order to make paintings, busts, or portraits as mementos from the dead. Some of the most famous death masks include Tutankhamen and King Phillip II of Macedonia. Death masks were made well into the middle ages and stopped when photography took the place of wax and plaster. Ever watched _The Others_ with Nicole Kidman? Those photographs she found of "sleeping" people were actually photos of the dead, the next step after death masks. Which is why the Yamasks are cool.

Until next time!

Remember to please read and review, I love to hear your feedback!

BVR


	9. The Musuem

**The Museum**

* * *

><p>Novus kept a careful eye on the activity within the museum. There was an unexpected surplus of unnecessary people because there had been a new exhibit on display; though it was anticipated that there would be a crowd for battle opportunities with Lenora. Little children ran around like wild beasts while their neglectful parents acted oblivious to their little beastlings' behavior. It was disgraceful to watch the hellions scream as they played. Not to mention the excruciating keening of their constant complaints.<p>

I'm tired.

This is boring.

I need to go potty.

I'm hungry.

I wanna go home.

They all seemed to have sticky fingers. The assassin could make out the little line of smudges on glass casings where their grubby little hands could reach that put his normally stoic appearance into one of disgust.

The silver assassin could barely hold back his snarls when the children would come close to gawk at him, as if he too were also on display for the world to see as well. He abhorred being disguised as a civilian, a nobody. Better to be in his assassin's uniform, better to be cloaked in darkness than to be so naked in jeans and a tee. He wrapped his jacket closer around his body before securing his cap. There was nothing else to be said of the matter. He felt more at home with the light armor and stained black raiment that was his real skin than to be normal. In this sort of attire he could hardly move. He never understood the popularity of denim. Nearly every young person was wearing some sort of jean. The thick, sturdy fabric felt claustrophobic and ungainly against his person, making the Triad feel more agitated than normal.

He was a warrior, not an errand boy. He wasn't supposed to be babysitting an operation like this, even if he had other side jobs. These were tasks his brothers could do, or even the sages or other high-ranking officials within Ghetsis' court. But with the failure at the Dream Yard, his master wanted to leave nothing to chance. Not with things drawing so near. In reality, there was very little that could go wrong in the months ahead, which is why it was such a problem to see so many people here today in the museum. It seemed as though Lenora had advertised the hell out of her facility to attract the tourism so she would be preoccupied by the flurry of activity. This type of situation wasn't counted upon, making Novus cringe inwardly. How would it be explained to his lord?

The situation that was anticipated was that Lenora would be busy with nothing but trainer battles and leave the museum otherwise uncrowded and unguarded. After all, there was a very strict system set up to keep the trainers rotating in and out for challenges. At least the League wasn't conducting a formal investigation yet, he mused, trying to rein in his negativity. The last thing they needed was this place crawling with bureaucrats. That would set the entire plan back for what could be months. Then again, if that did happen, his task could have been delegated to somebody else…

Novus touched the bridge of his nose.

They didn't have that kind of time. The alignment of the celestial bodies had to be perfect.

His eyes began to wander over the crowd, checking positions of grunts that also were disguised as simple civilians. Most everyone was in place now. A few of the stragglers were being overly dramatic in how completely ordinary they really were. He had to roll his eyes. The new recruits were really rather green in the saddle, so to speak, eager to please yet weak in their convictions. They needed more time to be properly converted. Their weakness could ultimately break the Pokémon Liberty Movement. Not that the Movement was in any way breaking. Apart from the blip with that stolen Blitzle, the entire thing was running smoothly and actually gaining momentum.

People were listening.

People were understanding.

People were converting.

It was more than just freeing Pokémon; it was converting to a new way of life and older time, a time when kingdoms ruled the vastness of Unova with impunity. A golden time when the Harmonia family reigned with justice and integrity before the hands of foolish Heroes destroyed it. The previous Hero tried to resurrect one of the dragon stones when the other Hero was no more. Some legends stated that the first Hero knew the second Hero was dead while others said that he didn't know. Either way the result was the same, the destruction of the Hero's home, the kingdom of Harmonia.

People's lives were destroyed. The land was desolate. Thousands of Pokémon were slaughtered in the blast. It was the final blow that finally crippled the kingdom beyond repair. Famine and drought had wrought havoc, ripping the nation apart long before the Judgment of the Dragons ever descended upon the land. The reigning king was quickly deposed when the citizens rebelled and was finally brought to justice and sentenced him to death by beheading. The king's personal guard was then hunted to extinction. The noble family of Vorenus had always served as guardians to the Harmonia family, the silent killer, the right hand of any unsavory dealings for the royals, and long seen as the boogey men of Unova. So long as the Vorenus family lived they would strive to help and prop up any Harmonian royal and thus they needed to be destroyed.

This was a dark time in history when people demanded penance in the price of blood for their crumbling kingdom and the attack of the dragons. History knew who the real Hero was; history knew it was Harmonia who destroyed their known world.

An epoch ended by a dragon's rage.

If it were not for the last Harmonian princess escaping the bloodlust of her subjects then Novus' own family would have perished. He owed his life to those ancestors and to Ghetsis. He would do his best in serving his king and his lord.

"Novus, sir." Came a soft spineless voice. The disguised grunt flinched when those icy eyes locked with his own. He could have sworn that a freezing wind passed through his soul, icing him from the inside out. He hated to be in this man's presence. Novus and his brothers were known to have violent tempers under those frigid façades when provoked.

"There are too many people." The grunt continued.

Novus narrowed his eyes at the grunt. Stating the obvious wasn't going to help the problem, nor would it come up with a solution but only make the one stating it that much more credible. How he loathed people like this.

"I'm sure one of you brought a security uniform to masquerade in." Novus said off handedly.

"Sir?"

Novus refused to show his exasperation. "Change into a guard's uniform and start kicking people out. There is plenty of misconduct to work with." Did he have to spell everything out?

"Yes, of course, sir. Right away." He began backing away.

"And have some authority in your voice." Novus added vehemently. Fake it until you make it was more like it but he wasn't about to throw a bone for such a spineless individual.

Half an hour went by and he could see that the plan was coming into better sorts. Fake security guards were beginning to kick out certain families who were not keeping the closest eye on their children. They really were a nuisance, running around screaming like banshees, their little fingers grabbing onto all sorts of displays and artifacts. Some of the real security guards were actually helping out in keeping the peace. Most of the children were beginning to be lead away by their troubled parents and leaving the building.

All of this was cursory. The real players were just beginning to get into position.

Walking through the large double doors was a young brunette who had caught the eye of the would-be king of all Unova. The entire time Novus had been secretly spying upon his lord N he had not been able to see the woman's face properly. He had that news clipping to go from; however, it did not do the young lady justice. The blurry print in his hand was completely forgotten when he watched the woman from a distance. Her bronze skin glowed vibrantly under her spring attire of short denim shorts and a white cotton tank top. Her hair was swept back in a high ponytail, only a little mussed from her cap that she took off as she walked into the vaulted museum. Novus could appreciate her removing the hat, such little things were drilled into his habits when he was young, otherwise he would upset his benefactor. Yet it was her eyes that caught him.

Those azure orbs were alive and thriving with an inner energy that seemed to draw him in. He couldn't explain the pull he felt from her.

Naturally, he went to investigate.

He watched as she checked in at the front desk for gym battles. The receptionist also seemed a little thrown at the girl's presence, proving that it was not just the assassin who was feeling that strange allure. He frowned.

"You're still a bit early. We will call you when it's your time. Meanwhile, why don't you have a tour of our museum? We just set up new exhibits that you might find fascinating. Your battle ticket will allow you admittance to most of the museum." The receptionist informed Kendra, giving her a dark electronic square with a number on it. "When that device lights up it means it's your turn. Please come back to the table to be escorted to the battle field." She made a little noise in her throat then pointed to the sign that was posted: **ALL POKÉMON MUST BE INSIDE POKÉBALLS AT ALL TIMES**

After she complied with the posted rule, the young trainer began to explore what the museum had to offer, not knowing that a professional assassin was stalking her. The grunts recognized when Novus was on the prowl, fore his entire demeanor changed. Giving Ghetsis' right hand man a wide girth, the grunts whispered amongst themselves on what could have set the man off about the girl.

His job was more than just babysitting; it was to investigate his lord N and the people within the photograph. He couldn't have been more surprised to find the emerald haired lad speaking with one of the people from the photo. What were the chances of that occurrence? And for that matter, what were the odds of finding N being so affectionate towards this woman? There was something out of the ordinary about this girl.

N grew up in forced and relative seclusion. The only people who really interacted with him on a regular basis were his maids who were with the Harmonia family for as long as Novus could remember. But even then, Anthea and Concordia were merely motherly figures for the growing boy and were eventually given less and less opportunity to interact with him now that he was coming of age. Ghetsis didn't want his son to develop strong attachments or romantic feelings for either of those silly women. To see N jest and show such obvious affection for the girl could mean one of two things: he really did fancy the girl or there was something more to her. N was taught that he should not mingle with commoners, which created that distance between him and his maids and any other servant that happened to come across him. Even if he did develop feelings for this girl there was no way she could be his equal. He was royalty and she was the dirt beneath his heels.

Unless there was something special about her.

The closer he got to the girl's proximity the stronger the allure that surrounded her became. It was as if she was somehow commanding him nearer, and he was eager to explore the sensation.

* * *

><p>Kendra walked around another exhibit, looking at assorted fossils that were recently found near the Desert Resort. It was the newest exhibit for the museum and there were plenty of people crowding the area, but this particular display wasn't what the trainer was looking for. No, this was her chance to do some investigating into the past for herself.<p>

She made her way from the main gallery to the older displays. The signs and the museum map directed her to the correct room called the 'Hall of Harmonia'. The room had a dramatic set up that retold the beginnings of Unova and the kingdom that ruled it. Kendra went to the first display that held various relics, each with a little caption and description next to it. She smiled down on the trinkets but thought little of them. The next display held more relevant information. There was an ancient map of Unova next to a modern one. The first map contained the boundaries of the Harmonian Kingdom and its neighbors, with all the major cities and geographical wonders. Though it was faded and ragged around the edges, it was beautifully inked in the illuminated style.

Kendra leaned in closer, her head swiveling back and forth between the old and new. The grand palace where the Harmonia family once lived was buried under the foundations of the Pokémon League. A wrinkle appeared between Kendra's brows as she read the large plaque that numbered and highlighted varying locations. Apparently, Lenora was working with a small company called Plasma Inc. in excavating the remains of the castle while receiving large anonymous donations in the project.

Eyes wide, she quickly took out a writing utensil from her bag and scribbled down the company's name. If she could get a hold of a computer, she could see if this business had anything to do with that shady group, Team Plasma. But the real question was if they were one and the same, why would they be interested in such a site? Perhaps the group had its fingers in more things than Kendra knew about. But why care about a ruin? There didn't seem to be an obvious connection.

The brunette kept exploring. The crest of the Old Kingdom was mounted and polished on a blank wall with a plaque explaining away what each symbol meant. A crown encircled a laurel wreath that looked like a harp, with a dragon on either side. Kendra read the description next to the piece and discovered that the Harmonia family crest contained the iconic images for the legendary dragons Reshiram and Zekrom.

Well that was at least something. The dragons were revered even by the Old Kingdom, but that didn't really help or explain anything that was happening to her personally. She sighed in exasperation.

The gallery continued with decadent paintings of lavish banquets, grand scale sporting events within a coliseum, and grandiose parties. Each fresco showed a rich, industrious, and a happy people, but then the mood changed when suddenly broken pieces of a frieze were assembled as best it could of a catastrophe.

Kendra bent down low to read the script of the piece. "The destruction of the Old Kingdom by a catastrophic event. As suggested in this frieze, fire rained down from the sky and brought the kingdom to its knees." Her head jerked back up to the wall sculpture, eyes wide. She had thought that the harsh gashes in the piece had been just that—gashes, but instead Kendra imagined her entire world burning from fire from the sky. A cracked image of a dragon suddenly leapt out and caught her eye, maw gaping as fire poured from its jaws. A shiver shot down her body when she recalled her dream and of the burning city. Clutching her arms to stop the goose flesh from spreading, the young trainer continued on her perusal of the exhibit, but found no happy ending to the kingdom's misfortune. By the end of her little tour Kendra was thoroughly depressed. It seems like the kingdom had been trying to make it past their problems of drought and famine, and began making innovative strides for new irrigation techniques, but it seemed too little too late. The dragon attack made that clear. But why were the dragons attacking?

It was only when she had decided to venture somewhere else in search of more information that Kendra finally noticed the giant stele that was erected and roped off in the center of the gallery. Though it was on a raised platform, it was free standing. A colossal slab of dark stone cramped with tiny script, an ancient form of kanji.

Kendra's eyes lighted upon the large explanation that accompanied the stele. "The Judgment of the Dragons…" She whispered. This sounded promising. She looked about her warily and checked her watch. She only prayed that she had enough time to read the entire thing before she was called into battle.

* * *

><p>Novus kept a careful distance from the young girl, his tiger eyes watching every move she made. Her movements were carefree, if a bit slow, as if she were running on half a tank of gas. Judging by the smudgy purple under her eyes she wasn't sleeping very well, if at all. The top of her head was mussed from being confined to a cap for so long and became a wispy mess. There were distinct tan lines from her socks and shorts, creating an uneven skin tone. But despite all her minute flaws, the Triad still found himself drawn to her beauty, much to his disdain.<p>

There she was leaning over the warm red velvet ropes, craning her neck to get a better look at the stele. He had watched her from another room. Convex mirrors were posted periodically throughout the building, giving people the option to look out for heavy foot traffic if they cared to do so. Novus took a tip from Orin and watched the young woman peruse from the distorted mirror.

It was one thing that she displayed such obvious interest for his lord N. The fact that she was here in this specific part of the museum was highly suspect and a problem. It made Novus wonder just exactly _how_ familiar N was with this young woman. Just how much was said between them? What secrets were confided? How deep did their relationship go? That was something Orin would have to look into.

But the most outrageous aspect of this entire ordeal was the secrecy.

Why would N think it acceptable to keep such pertinent information to himself? Better yet, was it worth the trouble of withholding the fact that he had possibly found the other Hero from Ghetsis? Novus thought not. When it came to forgiveness, his lord and master had little to spare and a temper quick to respond.

He took mental notes on which exhibits she lingered. Perhaps he could find more clues about her character, interests, or what she knew. His icy eyes scanned the mirror again while a frown marred his features. She was spending an awfully long time at that stele.

Of course he knew what she was reading. It was the last, and most recent, myth about the dragons of Unova. The story had been etched into his memory and even distressed the assassin. It proved that what Ghetsis was manipulating could provoke serious repercussions, but as chilling as that seemed it was nothing compared to what his master intended should his machinations failed. If his dreams were to die then the world would pay the price. It cared little to the grand sage if the world was left broken and battered, devastated and desecrated by the wrath of the dragons.

The story began, as most myths did, with a problem. People were losing faith in their monarch as the land remained ruined. Crops failed due to an unusually savage drought, creating a food shortage. Thus a change was cast to the wind as two young men set out to change the fate of their land. One was a commoner bent on saving his family. The other was a prince set on saving his people. Together they set off a chain of events that should have awakened the fabled dragons Zekrom and Reshiram, but fate had other plans. On the way, the commoner was attacked by raiders, striped of his belongings and left for dead out in the elements. With no food and no water the Hero quickly gave up and died, forcing his intended dragon to return to dormancy. Although it was popularized that the prince knew that the other Hero had perished, it was a terrible, slanderous lie, as some texts concluded, as Ghetsis swore. Ignorant of the Hero's death, the prince continued to awaken his legendary dragon.

The Bringer of Flame, Lord of Light, the Feathered Serpent, Reshiram the Raging Inferno was not pleased to have awoken without her twin. Enraged by the prince's perceived arrogance and his audacity to do his bidding regardless of proper ceremony, the fire dragon passed judgment upon the royal. The harmony of the world had been disturbed to unnatural levels by the prince's actions. The white dragon's brother slept while Reshiram was forced to rise; the result of such a situation caused excruciating pain for the dragon, which she returned a hundred fold upon the prince.

For upsetting the balance, Reshiram acted against the prince by utterly destroying his homeland. An inferno was said to have erupted from the dragon's maw, forcing the sky to supercharge in a frenzy of heat and incandescence that struck the Old Kingdom at its heart. Buildings burst into flames from thousands of fireball strikes as the sky opened, igniting the land with a savage fury.

"For such arrogance, your ideal future for your kingdom shall forever be lost. Never again shall a Hero try to awaken a dragon of Heroes without knowing the consequences. Your bloodline will carry your sin until, like me, you become whole."

Those words were forever immortalized in stone and became known as the Judgment. The white dragon disappeared from all human record after that. The prince was forced to watch his family, people, and kingdom fall into ruin. After his dynasty fell he was murdered in the riots shortly after his father and disappeared from the common history books. Little did the people know that his royal bloodline had been protected through a princess.

It was a tragic page in Harmonian history, one that Ghetsis didn't care to repeat if he could avoid it. That was why he was an expert in the subject.

Novus glanced around the corner, still frowning that the girl was reading up on the legend. The assassin stepped into the room. He needed to get on with his assignment.

* * *

><p>At this point Kendra was skimming. The stele was rather verbose and repetitive that the trainer was merely looking for key words. But finally… <em>finally<em>… something promising cropped up from the legend that could possibly explain what was happening to her. It was very short, a blip really, one that she nearly missed in her rushed perusal, but one word caught her eye.

Dreaming.

It sounded so pretty all by itself, but the word sent a tremor through her spine.

_A Hero is chosen not at birth but by the growth of their mind; the dragon's thoughts reach out to their chosen who receives knowledge through dreaming. _

She read on but that was all that was said about the subject.

"That can't be it…" She mumbled, a crease forming between her brows. But no further reading revealed anything else that could connect with her nightmares. She rubbed her eyes from the strain. The entire visit of this exhibit didn't yield very much in her opinion. It was apparently normal to have these nightmares. But this was the first time she thought of it as a communication link. To be honest, all her nightmares had been so harrowing and real that Kendra did everything possible to shake off the thoughts. She began to recall her various dreams in a new light. A dragon really was speaking with her, but which one?

The answer remained elusive.

In nearly all of her dreams there was fire and lightning, darkness and light.

From her understanding there was another Hero out there who was experiencing the same things as she. She wondered if that other person was as freaked out as she was. How often did people walk around with dragons talking to them? Let alone legendary dragons?

Kendra sighed in exasperation before skimming some more. There had to be something she had missed, something that didn't leap out at her like before. With her finger she followed her sight reading, her mouth moving silently as she sped across paragraph after paragraph, barely conscious of the fact that she was no longer alone in the room.

Her eyes lit up over another useful section.

_Each Hero feels the other through the bond just as the dragon feel each other through theirs, connecting the four beings through a link that transcends time and space. _

An inexplicable plunging feeling captured her, as if she had just fallen into a bath of ice water, and the feeling left her feeling cold and frightened by the—

"I'm so sorry!" He didn't mean it.

Kendra's thoughts were so deep that she didn't realize she suddenly found her back flush to the ground with the wind knocked from her lungs. The brunette blinked as she was violently ripped from her thoughts. Dazed, Kendra tried to look up but her eyes had reflexively watered from her fall.

"Here, let me help you up." He didn't relish the thought of touching her but it was his only chance to confirm his sneaking suspicion.

Before she knew it, Kendra was yanked harshly back to her feet and was suddenly upright, making her head spin even more. After a few moments she caught her breath and oriented herself. When her azure eyes suddenly found the cause for her tumultuous state of being, she out right glared at the guy. As Kendra finally connected a face to that voice she was nearly blown away by the intensity of those icy blues that locked on with her cerulean orbs. There was a moment that passed between them, one where both were measuring the other unknowingly. In that moment Kendra saw a contradiction. The young man who appeared before her seemed so average, seemed so normal, but all those initial thoughts vanished when she caught those eyes. For a split second they were rapacious and calculating before fostering a guarded yet easy going expression.

"I didn't mean to do that." He lied. His smile was strained, he was sure.

Kendra didn't miss the hollowness in his face. There was no sense of contrition there. He knew exactly what he wanted to do and he did it. Knowing that only made her glare more forcefully at the guy, who stared back at her intensely.

For a moment they just froze, each locked in each other's gaze. One was busy imagining all the ways she could slap the guy in the face _accidentally_ just as he had pushed her to the ground. The other was shocked to the very seat of his soul, if he really had one. Fore in his hands was the means of propelling his lord's dreams, confirmation that their plan was indeed working, that fate was pushing two unlike forces together, and that the second Hero was alive and mobile. Novus' grip on the girl's forearm strengthened at his revelation. This was the girl who would ultimately lose and catapult this world back into an age where kingdoms ruled over the region of Unova. She was indeed a Hero and he had her in his clutches.

That explained her aura. That explained why he felt drawn towards her. He had experienced the sensation before with only one other person and that was the soon to be king N. His aura pulsated out like this girl's, drawing people towards them naturally. Sure there were certain people who had the charm and charisma to attract others towards them but this was fundamentally different. This girl before him, like his lord N, had a real physical force that drew others in that defied all scientific law. It was the aura of a real Hero, one that couldn't be mistaken.

N couldn't have possibly missed such a blatant _fact_.

And even if he had, any physical contact with the girl, like Novus had witnessed earlier with that chaste kiss, would have confirmed her identity with certain absolution. To be able to approach the girl and kiss her hand meant that he had encountered her before. She was willing enough to let him touch her, so it wasn't the first time.

There was no way that N _couldn't_ know who this girl was. The real question: Why hadn't he reported this momentous discovery yet?

Even if Novus could be generous enough to give the boy the benefit of the doubt, which he wasn't about to do, N had already crossed a line. His familiarity with the girl gave him away and sealed his fate. Ghetsis would not be pleased to find out that his little puppet was acting on his own like this.

Kendra began to grow uncomfortable under those icy eyes. The animation of the man suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a very calculating face that was locked onto her own. Plus his grip was getting a bit out of hand. It was no longer conventional courtesy but already meandering along the lines of aggressive behavior.

"Let go of my arm. Please." Kendra tried to jerk the guy from his inner musings, whatever they may be.

Novus ignored her command.

N knew what the girl was and withheld that information. That was more than enough reason for Ghetsis to come down hard on the wayward boy. A sinister smile spread across Novus' face, making Kendra pause in her bluster.

"I'm sorry; I was only trying to help." He responded smoothly, relaxing his grip upon her arm, reluctant to let her go.

Kendra very forcibly gripped the hand that had her arm and wrenched her it free. She was no longer disoriented by her sudden shift in vertigo. She had been approached by guys before but never like this. The bump was a sure way to begin a conversation. It was abrupt but slight, accidental, and completely benign. But this was entirely different.

"I'm sorry; I didn't get your name." Kendra watched, confused, as the guy in front of her suddenly transformed into a jovial looking man. Almost handsome and inviting, _almost_ believable. Was he kidding?

"I didn't give it." Kendra replied curtly. Was this guy seriously hitting on her after _that?_

"I must have seen you somewhere, you look so familiar." The guy continued, unperturbed by her mannerisms.

_Just blow him off, _she thought to herself, irritated. It has never failed her before, even on the slightly more persistent than most."Look, I don't know why you're bothering me. I'm busy; I don't have time to talk." She had done it enough times. Kendra had never been hit on in such a weird way. She definitely didn't get a good feeling from the guy. Ever since her last chat with Cheren she had been thinking about what he had said.

"I know I've seen you somewhere." Novus pressed on, crowding the girl's personal space.

Kendra adeptly maneuvered around the guy so that she wasn't pinned to a wall. _You are persistent_, she growled inwardly. To an outsider watching the scene it was if an intricate dance of wills was ensuing.

"Well, I've never seen you before. I'm sure there are millions of other people who feel the same way." She clutched the dark square in her hand, willing it to come to life. It would give her the perfect excuse to get away from the weirdo if she couldn't extricate herself.

Novus smiled again, following the girl as she tried to make her way towards the more populated end of the museum. He was the hunter and she his prey, he knew his way around this museum better than she. The assassin in disguise left the girl and snaked his way through another hallway before he ended up in front of her again, enjoying the scowl she gave him for having blocked her escape route.

"I'm not interested." She seethed, placing a hand on her belt. Her Pokémon were just a toss away.

A row of perfectly white teeth sparkled as Novus genuinely smiled. He thrilled at the chase. "I am." He was entirely amused at how she bristled, as if the very thought of being anywhere near him was revolting. How… interesting, he mused.

"What do you want?" Any veiled pleasantries vanished from her voice.

"Your name." Novus smiled as nicely as possible, but he could see it was not garnering the desired effect upon the female. It was quite the opposite. He was terrible at faking nice or wooing members of the opposite sex. Not that any female had ever caught his eye. Still… He wished he could make the woman relax as his lord N had before. How was it that she had been so lax around N and yet so on edge near him? Then again, it just provided further proof that she much _preferred_ N to any other male advances.

A quick exasperated sigh escaped her lips. "In your dreams." Kendra rolled her eyes. "Move, please. I need to get through."

When Novus made no attempt to comply, Kendra shoved past the man, determined to get as far away from him as possible.

Looked like the little game was over. "Let me guess…" Novus drolled on, "You don't look like a Bianca."

Kendra froze.

Novus sneered vehemently when he got the desired reaction from her. He pulled out the picture of the girl that Ghetsis had given him and pretended to examine in thoroughly.

"Definitely not a Bianca." He wrinkled his nose.

Kendra turned around to stare at him, bewildered.

"And you can't be Cheren, since you're clearly female." Novus went on, fingering the clipped photo. He turned the image towards the object of his torment, watching with delight as a bolt of fear wracked the girl's body.

"That makes you Kendra, doesn't it?" He asked slyly.

For a moment, spontaneous clarity gripped the young trainer as things started to click into place. Cheren's words suddenly echoed in her head. _Connected_… What if this event was somehow connected with everything that had happened to her recently? What if this guy, who seemed so unordinary, wasn't a coincidence? N wasn't ordinary, and though she hated to admit it, there was something about him that made Cheren's words seem so true. She felt drawn towards N. What if this guy had something to do with the puzzle? Or what if he was a piece from an entirely different puzzle…?

But it was a moment of clarity, one that was interrupted by the alabaster haired guy himself as his laughter reached her ears.

The situation suddenly turned much more sinister in Kendra's mind. The guy knew who she was, knew her name, and even went out of his way to confront her about it. What was his goal? If it were to frighten her he did the job, now she just wished he would go away. It was another surreal scenario in which Kendra found herself in, and again she didn't know how she managed to get herself into such a situation. Was she somehow a magnet for trouble? Here she was in one of the more isolated parts of the building with a strange and threatening looking man who seemed to be stalking her. What she wouldn't give to have Cheren or Bi there with her. Hell, she wouldn't have minded N being here with her. Anyone but this guy who sent chills down her spine.

"Who are you?" She found herself asking.

"Inconsequential, for now," Novus smiled. "What my master wouldn't give to be here in my place, but I will have to suffice."

"What are you talking about?" Kendra asked, hating that her voice trembled, if even slightly. She could feel her muscles tense, ready to spring into action as adrenalin raced through her veins.

"I think you know. What has he told you?" Novus probed.

"What do you mean?" Kendra was completely confused.

Novus began to crowd the girl, forcing her against a wall as he examined her, thrilling to the fact that he was so close to another Hero. He was not allowed to be anywhere near Ghetsis' protégé, N. It was only explained that being close to one with a Hero's aura without a built resistance could be overwhelming. Novus was almost giddy with the feeling and found he was craving to touch her, wondering if the feeling would be intensified like before. A thought occurred to the assassin. Did N feel the same effects as he did when with the girl? It would make sense to want to hoard the feeling and keep it from the knowledge of Team Plasma, but Ghetsis? The boy knew what would happen when he'd found out.

"He must have told you something." Novus continued. "He wouldn't act so familiarly with someone otherwise."

Kendra's eyes widened when she found his hands on her arms again, but her mind raced and tried to work through what this guy was saying. Was he talking about N? What did he have to do with anything?

He could see the confusion in her eyes. It was genuine.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let me go!" Kendra almost screeched as she tried to wrench herself from his grasp. Why did things like this keep happening to her?

_What if all of this is connected?_ Came the haunting voice of Cheren's words.

Suddenly a bright red light caught both their eyes, and unexpectedly Kendra dropped the now vibrating square that pulsated vigorously. It was the escape route she needed, but would the man let her go? If not, he was in danger of being kicked.

"Let me go." She told the man again, this time more forcefully.

"Or you'll what?" Novus asked.

Kendra took that as a challenge and bristled at his bait. Weirdo or not, this man had crossed a line and it was time to stand up for herself and get out of this situation.

"Get away from me." She breathed, before rearing back her hiker boot and delivered a painful blow to the guy's shin. When he lurched forward a quick hand batted his nose as she slapped him away, Kendra quickly leapt to the side as the silver haired guy crumpled to the ground, hissing in pain. She didn't feel sorry.

Novus wrapped his hands around his shin, his breath hissing between clenched teeth as a dark look overtook his visage. His sinuses flared from the blow to his face, making his eyes water and his nose run profusely. How _dare_ she strike him! But more importantly, how could he not sense the attack? She was a seventeen year old light weight _girl_. He had been too intoxicated with her presence, too in the moment to be the clinical assassin he was known to be. Reigning in his ravenous fury, he managed a light hearted— "I didn't mean anything by it."

To that Kendra actually laughed. "I've heard that before. I know a lie when I hear one and I know a liar when I see one." It was imperative that she get away. With quickness she retrieved the angry red square and darted off down the hall and entered into the more crowded lobby to the safety of numbers, never knowing she was entering a den of wolves. She never looked back.

"Number twenty-six!" Screeched the receptionist. The little secretary looked peeved as she tapped her clip board. "Twenty-six?" She called again.

"Here!" Kendra huffed as she loped to the counter, holding up her alert device.

"I was just about to mark you off the list." She tsked, clucking her tongue. "Please, follow Mr. Davis as he leads you upstairs. Good luck with your battle." She said in brisk clipped tones. But finally, the receptionist smiled. The sentiment was heart-felt.

"Thank you." Kendra muttered, still incredibly flustered by what just happened. "There is this guy here who—"

"Please, ma'am, follow me. There is no time to lollygag." Mr. Davis urged, ready to lead this trainer to her next destination. If he didn't keep with the schedule then Lenora would chew him out as she was wont to do when stressed. Maybe even fire him. Again.

"But there's this guy—" Kendra tried once more, but the receptionist shooed her on and before she knew it she was swept to the stair well.

Davis stomped like a Gigalith up the stairs, obviously tired from making the trip so many times.

She tugged on his sleeve.

"When I was in the museum this guy came up to me and—"

"I'm sorry; I'm not really supposed to speak with the trainers. My job is to be an escort."

"No, that's not what I—" Puzzled, she had to ask. "Why can't you talk to me?"

"People are always trying to figure out the riddles beforehand. I can't help you. Whatever this guy said to you he can't help you either; the riddles change every challenge." Nearly every trainer tried to gather some sort of hint from it. He would remain as stony as ever.

"Riddles? I'm not trying to cheat! This guy—"

"I'm sure he tried to give you some tips, but I assure you whatever he said is wrong." He went on, reaching the top of the stairs. He waited patiently for the trainer to catch up with him, opening a large ornate wooden door. Ushering her in, they traveled down a long hallway before entering another set of double doors. Before she knew it they were in a vast library.

"I'm trying to tell you something important!" Kendra begged. She had to tell someone that there was a threatening guy ambushing girls in the museum. Why wasn't he listening? It was infuriating! Like talking to her father!

"Here your challenge begins, young trainer. Battle involves not just strength but cunning, and a sharp mind is more valuable than brute strength. If you can prove yourself to be of whit then the first trial shouldn't be a problem." Davis smiled before backing out of the room, "Good luck." With that, he closed the door and left the girl alone in the cavernous library.

Kendra looked about her, all senses on alert. This wasn't what she expected. Where was the battlefield? The library was a two story monstrosity with floor to ceiling shelves that were crammed full with books and other reading materials. There were various coffee tables and chairs that were scattered throughout the space and it seemed that literature littered every clean surface. The ornate sconces and chandeliers couldn't quite eliminate all the shadows the place threw.

Definitely not what Kendra had expected.

"Good afternoon, challenger." Came a resonating, rich voice that boomed across the room.

Whipping her head about, Kendra finally located the source of the sound. Lenora lounged over the second story balcony railing; her ebony locks sweepings about her face. A striped scarf could barely rein in her wild tresses as she tossed her head in defiance. Her blues eyes leapt from her caramel face, bright and eager. Her clipped, polished nails drummed incessantly on the banister, causing her bangles to chime together sweetly. Her white blouse was crisp and starched, her jeans wide in the leg with an apron tied to her back, making it look as if she sported a cape. Despite her rather ordinary and practical clothing, her beauty shined through her attire. Her luscious curves, rich textured hair, stunning skin, and bright eyes could easily make her a beauty queen if she wanted; but Lenora was a woman who lived for the grit under her manicured fingernails and the sweat down her back from her excavation sights.

The gym leader smirked down at her next opponent. _Finally a girl_. The last few challengers had all been rather pompous boys who were easily put in their place. Where were the young girls fighting for their right to make it to the PokéLeague? Her cat like eyes gleamed with amusement as she stretched her smile wide.

"You have a few riddles to solve before you can challenge me. I value intelligence, not brute strength." She swept a hand across the library. "As you can probably see."

Kendra vaguely nodded. She had heard that there would be more than just battling when it came to earning gym badges. The League was looking for well-rounded trainers, only then could they possibly face the Champion. It would seem that riddles were Lenora's test of choice.

"I wanted to speak with out about—" Kendra began, but was cut off by Lenora's bid for silence. It was becoming quite irritating.

"Perhaps after the battle of wits we could speak more candidly, but if you cannot solve my riddles in your allotted time then I fear that we can have nothing more to say to one another." She shrugged her shoulders prettily, and remained silent.

Kendra swallowed uneasily. Perhaps… Perhaps her encounter with that strange man wasn't as big a deal as she thought. No, the faster he got through these stupid riddles the quicker she could speak to Lenora. _Get focused!_ She berated herself. The trainer looked up into those large luminous eyes, quickly growing bored, reminding the brunette of the fabled creatures of the lanced through Kendra's system as she took a step forward.

"Then let me hear your riddles."

Lenora laughed heartily, her eyes full of merriment. "You will have three riddles to solve before you can face me; I require a correct answer for all three. If you cannot solve my three little riddles then I will have to ask you to leave." Her bright eyes blinked. "Are you ready?"

Kendra nodded.

"From the beginning of eternity  
>To the end of time and space,<br>To the beginning of every end  
>And the end of every place.<p>

What am I?"

The look of mastery swept the gym leader's face. Kendra knew it was going to be a rough start.

* * *

><p>Novus mopped up his face, chagrin to find his nose had dripped a bit with blood. That would be the last time he would ever let himself get carried away by the girl. Spittle of hatred bubbled up from his chest. How foolish he had been!<p>

No matter, he would seek his revenge. He always did.

Whatever had been going on between N and that little hellion was over. There was no mistaking that. There was more than one way to hurt a person, and if you could hit loved ones first then all the better.

"You!" He snarled, stuffing the offending handkerchief back into his pocket.

"Y-y-yes, sir?" A grunt trembled.

"It starts now. Set the plan in motion."

"Of course, right away, sir!" The grunt hurried away and gave the signal. All around the museum exits were closed and locked, passageways blocked off, and crowds slowly being herded. Soon it would be time for the theft.

* * *

><p>Kendra wracked her brain for some sort of answer, but all that was running through her head were dragons. Palkia of space. Dialga of time. Her mind was full of the magical creatures, but she knew that they were not the answer. It was too obvious, but then again, her mind tittered, what if simplicity was the solution? Oh, how she wished Cheren were here!<p>

She risked a glance up but quickly looked away when she saw Lenora's ever smiling face. The sound of her nails drumming on the banister never ceased.

_Think! Think! Think!_ Kendra wailed internally. _The beginning of eternity… The end of time and space…_ A flicker of understanding began to dawn on her as she began to repeat the little rhyme in her head. There was a common thread between all these words. Cheren's voice chimed in again, reminding that everything was connected.

"Is it… um…" Kendra began to mumble out, afraid to say anything for fear she might be wrong.

"Speak." Lenora encouraged, combing a hand through her ebony locks.

"Is it the letter 'E'?" Kendra squeaked, waiting on bated breath. She had to get all three correct. What if she completely missed this one?

Lenora tilted her head before smiling, her almond eyes bright with mirth. "Correct. You are among the few who could find an answer. To that one at least."

Kendra nearly melted with relief. She couldn't believe she was right. Making a mental note to thank Cheren for mentally boosting her confidence, she readied herself.

"I like logical puzzles, which is why riddles suit me best. I think if you understand my love of mystery then you should find my brand of riddles to be easy to comprehend. Are you ready for my second?"

Kendra nodded, eagerly. What Lenora had just said was a clue and one that the trainer wouldn't waste. But easy? That wouldn't be the adjective Kendra would use. More like high stake stressful!

"A blue house is made from blue bricks.

A red house is made from red bricks.

A yellow house is made from yellow bricks.

An orange house is made from orange bricks.

What is a green house made from?"

Kendra balked. She quickly tallied off all the different colors, wondering if there was any trickery in what the gym leader had asked. It would only make sense for Kendra to answer green, but her caution was getting the best from her. Red was red… Blue was blue… Green was… Green? Red house. Blue house. Orange house. Yellow house. Green house… Green house…

Suddenly it made perfect sense.

"A greenhouse is made from glass." She told the gym leader. Now Kendra knew what Lenora reminded her of. There was a mythical creature that lived in deserts, a beast that was also half human. A sphinx was a woman and a lion who loved testing people with riddles. If the riddle couldn't be solved then the beast would turn deadly and kill and devour her victim. Kendra couldn't help but draw comparisons, much like the sphinx, Lenora held Kendra's fate in her perfectly manicured fingers.

That sharp smile signaled she had guessed right. An overwhelming sense of pride erupted in Kendra's breast as she solved two of Lenora's riddles.

"Impressive. Most people, especially young people, just blurt out the first thing that pops into their mind." Lenora let out a rich chuckle. This trainer was shaping out to be better with each passing moment. "Are you ready for my last riddle?"

Kendra nodded.

"It's been around for millions of years, but it's no more than a month old. What is it?" Lenora purred.

Kendra blinked. She had been ready for more of lengthy riddle than that, as the others had been. The girl closed her eyes as she processed the clues in her mind. Being a girl her mind went to the obvious; her body menstruated monthly. But then again she hadn't been around for millions of years and she couldn't say if women had been around for millions of years. And she somehow seriously doubted that the answer was in fact a period. But her mind could come up with nothing else that operated on a monthly basis.

Moments ticked by in excruciating silence.

"Not so quick to answer?" Lenora asked, becoming bored. Her azure gaze was almost punishing in the way she expected an answer.

But the young trainer was not about to rush into anything. Kendra opted to stall instead.

"Tick, tick, tick." The gym leader clucked, her nails keeping rhythm. She walked along the catwalk out of the balcony, passing lamps along her way.

Kendra shielded her face as Lenora's figure cast shadow and light down upon her as she moved, making it difficult to look up at the woman. She wished she stayed still…

"The moon." She breathed in realization. Just like the Lenora passed in front of the light, so too did the earth, making the moon reinvent itself.

"What was that?" Lenora asked. "Speak up."

"It's the moon. It's only ever a month old from our perspective." Kendra clarified, confident in her answer.

Lenora stopped at the precipice of a stairwell with her arms folded and a hip popped out for extra attitude, but she couldn't keep a game face on. She was pleased that this potential battler had passed.

"Correct. By answering me, you've told me all I need to know about who you are as a trainer and your style of battle." At Kendra's confusion she went on to clarify. "The first riddle told me that you were a good listener. I weed out all the trainers this way. If you cannot listen then you cannot hope to continue to grow as a trainer with your Pokémon." She began to slowly descend the steps. "The second told me you were not quick to blunder. I don't know how many times I've faced trainers who commit their partners into their inane knee jerk commands. It's sloppy and needlessly hurts the Pokémon. I've had quite enough of that." She smiled as she reached the landing. "The third riddle tells me that when faced with contradictions you can think outside the box. You are well on your way to becoming a fine trainer." She clapped her hands together in a short burst of applause of congratulations.

"You could tell all that?" Kendra asked; her mouth ajar.

Lenora was quick to push it close. "Indeed. But all you've done is prove yourself worthy to even face me. Now you must prove yourself worthy of the Basic Badge."

Finally, a battle. Anything but more riddles. Kendra felt proud she had gotten them at all but at the same time she never wanted to answer such high stake questions again.

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" Lenora's face was all kindness now that her Pokémon had the chance for a workout. She had two teams that she rotated out regularly for gym battling but so far she had only cause to use her second string. This time she would use her first. The feisty woman was sure that this battle would liven things up.

Kendra frowned, remembering her temporary goal at the beginning of the entire ordeal.

"When I was in your museum I was approached by a guy in jeans wearing a hat and a jacket. I don't know who he was but he attacked me." She said seriously.

Lenora's eyes widened to nearly saucer proportions. "In _my_ museum?" Surely she had heard wrong. Nothing like this had even been a problem before.

Kendra gulped but affirmed. "He had me pinned against a wall, but I managed to get away from him. He had icy eyes and hid his hair. I don't know what he wanted." Kendra lied a bit on that last part. There was no way she would going to spill her guts about how she thought the guy had been connected to dragons and world ending dreams, or to a mysterious emerald haired individual. She's rather walk on shards of glass than come off as batty to this woman.

"I'm truly sorry this happened at all." Lenora apologized to the trainer, but under her breath she swore. Her staff _obviously_ wasn't doing their job of having at least one museum guard in _every_ room. Davis was head of her staff while here at Nacrene. Something like this shouldn't ever happen under his watch, let alone when she was here personally. It was the fact that there were just so many people around these days. Trainers were in constant supply, not to mention actual tourists who came to see her newest exhibits.

"I will take care of this now. If he is still in the building then he will be swiftly kicked out when he's found." Her voice carried that edge of promised doom to anyone who dared commit such sacrilege in her temple of learning. It was unacceptable.

She went to a wooden mahogany panel and slid open a hidden little door that obscured the intercom device. Quickly pushing the talk button, Lenora snarled into the speaker. "Davis, I need you to find a young male wearing denim jean, a hat, and jacket with light blue eyes. He has harassed a guest of the museum. Escort him out immediately and if there's any trouble, call the police." Before she even listened for a response, Lenora slammed the intercom off and banished it from her sight once more.

"That's never happened in my museum before, I'm so sorry this happened." Her anger far from spent, the historian crossed her arms over her chest and let out an exasperated huff when an afterthought struck her.

"Did you tell Mr. Davis? Than man who escorted you up here?"

Kendra balked. "Well, I tried but he didn't let me say anything. He kept cutting me off. He thought I was trying to get some answers or tips for solving the riddles." She finished sheepishly.

Lenora nearly wanted to pull her hair out, but she resisted the impulse. Marching back over to the panel with the intercom she threw it open and smashed the talk button once more.

"Oh and Davis, you're fired!" She quickly shut the panel again and marched back up the stairs.

"Well follow me, let's get this battle started." She groused.

Kendra followed her up the stairs with trepidation, not believing that she had actually gotten a man fired. She felt mortified and guilty about the entire thing, but she couldn't help but agree with Lenora's half shouted rants about how women shouldn't ever be on the end of a creepy weirdo or have authoritative figures brush aside any reports of harassment.

The pair walked through a brief tunnel of darkness before emerging onto a vast battlefield of packed sand and rock. Much to Kendra's dismay, the field looked relatively undisturbed by any sort of rough battling, which could only mean that she had a tough fight ahead of her. She tried to push her feelings of remorse about Davis from her mind and focus on the task at hand.

Her second gym battle was imminent.

* * *

><p>Mr. Davis had in fact been in earshot of Lenora's blistering tirade of orders but could do little about actually carrying them out. Much to his chagrin, the entire building staff suddenly knew he was out of employment. Again. If only the current atmosphere wasn't so charged, it would have been another inter-office joke. But to have it broadcasted to his captors just seemed to drive the stake home for him. He hung his head. He really needed a better job, one that preferably didn't put his life and those of everyone in the museum's life at danger.<p>

At least he could say he had found the man that seemed to fit the description. He just so happened to be pointing a blade at his throat this very moment.

He and his armed men were now currently harassing everyone. If only those commands had come sooner, maybe there could have been something done to prevent this ugly chain of events.

Davis winced as his captor wrenched his head back, exposing the delicate skin of his throat.

"I take it you're Mr. Davis?" Came the frigid tones of Novus.

All the manager could do was swallow, but even that carried its dangers as he felt his Adam's apple chafe against the edge of the blade.

"Where is your bitch of a master who would let her faithful dog go easily?"

Davis trembled but remained silent.

Novus slid the blade harmlessly against the man's skin, putting just enough pressure to raise some blood to the surface. But the slight cut made the man go rigid and suck in an increasingly erratic breath from primal fear.

"Stop! Please!" Cried a female voice.

Novus gestured to a grunt that quickly retrieved the cry's owner. The battle secretary was pulled callously by the root of her hair to come face to face with the unfeeling eyes of the Triad. Tears shimmered on her cheeks as she tried to quell her shrieks as she chanted, "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me" over and over.

The silver haired assassin held his arm around Davis' neck with the blade tight under his chin while his other hand reached to caress the secretary's face. He growled in satisfaction when this woman didn't affect him nearly as much as the female Hero had.

"Tell me what I want to know." He whispered in her ear as lovingly as any lover would. But his hollow words sent nothing but tremors down the woman's spine.

"Lenora is locked away in her battle lair and won't come out until her trainer battle is over." The woman wept. Big sloppy tears rolled down her cheeks, spilling over Novus' nimble fingers.

"Good." Novus smiled as he retracted his hand from the woman's face, unmoved by her tears. She gazed forlornly into Mr. Davis' eyes, sorry that she ever said anything but unrepentant of the fact that she stopped his subtle torture upon his person. He was a good man, an honest man, whom everyone came to adore once you got under that business veneer. Unfortunately, Novus saw her little emotional display with the man.

With the quickness of practiced hands, Novus ran the blade deep over Davis's throat and pushed the gargling man to the ground, welcoming the sound of terrified screams.

* * *

><p>Um… Did I mention this was rated M?<p>

Also… Hi!

I know it's been a long time but I've never forgotten this story. I've been fiddling around with this chapter for ages and I finally feel as though I've got it where I want it to be. For the longest time it just wasn't quite right, but it all came together. Finally.

Poor Mr. Davis. Minor OC character death. But he is essential for the overall arc of the plot.

**Swift Swanna**- Indeed I've updated! I hope this one didn't slip past you either. I was like that when I saw the little girl in the game too. I normally just wanna dive into the training and skip the little D.I.D. moments. You are such a thoughtful reviewer to do one for each chapter, I love the discipline! I'm so happy you liked the Novus chapter, from how entertainingly annoying the inn keeper was to how dark Ghetsis' obsession is! What do you think of the creeper now? XD Thank you for giving your wonderful reviews, as always they're greatly appreciated!

I think that's it for the anonymous reviews… I directly PM all of the signed review.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Updates to come!

And as always, please Read and Review! I greatly appreciate the feedback!

BVR


	10. Behind the Curtain

**Behind the Curtain**

* * *

><p>Kendra gritted her teeth as she restrained herself from emitting that feral growl that was bubbling up from her chest. Her poor Eirene was taking a beating from Lenora's Herdier. The ruthless gym leader was taking no prisoners today.<p>

Eirene struggled to get back on her little clawed feet before the voracious dog returned with another attack. The peaceful bird was struggling, exhaustion clearly setting in. The battle thus far had been one of wills. Kendra had sought Pidove to use her speed and advantage of flight over the terrier's short stubby legs. The problem was that Herdier had a low center of gravity and was highly maneuverable, easily managing to twist himself out of impossible situations. The result was an increasingly tired opponent, and it wasn't the dog. She was taking mental notes.

Kendra wracked her brain on how she could possible rectify this. Her panicked eyes caught Lenora's, who remained confident and sassy as ever, and completely unfazed. It was a tactic, Kendra knew, just another bit of icing on the cake to throw the trainer off and get inside their head.

Well there was too much crap already crammed in there so there wasn't enough room for Lenora's mind games. With fierce new determination, the young Hero took a calming breath and tried to look at the situation in a different light. She thought back on Epona and how she threw herself headlong into battle. Even if Eirene wasn't as headstrong and following all of Kendra's commands, the problem was still the same. They couldn't hit their target and her Pokémon was exhausting herself in the process.

They had to change strategies.

"Eirene, stay put. Let that dog come to you." She decided, worrying her lip between her teeth.

The Pidove sighed in agreement, instead relishing in the quick respite.

Herdier perked his ears when the bird Pokémon suddenly stopped her assault. A fluffy ear swiveled back towards his trainer, letting her know that he was listening for her next command as well.

"What's this? Have you finally developed a better battle strategy?" Lenora crowed, plunking her hands firmly on her hips. So far she was disappointed in the battle. She had expected so much more from the trainer across the field, but that was the risk of high expectations she supposed.

"Well I don't want to prove the saying right." Kendra called back, not allowing herself to be distracted as she formulated a plan. She still believed that air power was the key to defeat the terrier. But it was obvious she wasn't using it effectively. Only the insane kept hammering away, doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different outcome. And Kendra wasn't insane, yet anyway.

"All right. Herdier use Take Down!" Lenora exclaimed with a sweep of her arm. It would be better for all involved if things weren't drawn out unnecessarily.

As the Pokémon was barreling down on Eirene, the bird relaxed. She completely trusted her trainer and knew that the wayward brunette had something up her sleeve. The little bird only waited for the signal.

It came just as she knew it would.

"Now Eirene! Take off!"

The Pidove spread her ashen wings and heaved herself in a burst of power off the ground, tucking her tiny feet up under her body just before Herdier passed harmlessly beneath her.

"Now spin! Quick Attack!"

In a graceful twist, Eirene carried out her master's commands flawlessly. Her body pivoted in midair, turning her 180 degrees so she was now facing Herdier's back. Seizing the golden opportunity, she allowed the increasing power surround her as a flash of light propelled her forward at top speeds, crashing into the terrier's body in instant impact.

The dog yelped before running out of Pidove's range across the field.

Eirene settled back down on the ground, her breast puffing and heaving from the exertion. But the excited cheers and brilliant praise from her trainer perked the flyer up immensely.

Herdier, on the other hand, was furious. Lenora commanded him to attack once more, this time with a fierce Bite attack and he would oblige. Bearing his fangs, the terrier growled deep in his throat as he rampaged toward the bird.

Again, Eirene executed her earlier maneuver. She waited for her trainer's signal before leaping into the air, spinning around, and delivering a scathing Air Cutter attack. The Pidove had met the terrier's maw before and wasn't about to let the Pokémon get his teeth into her again. Her right leg wouldn't support her own weight if it happened.

"Roost!" Kendra demanded. The last attack bought the pair precious time and they weren't about to waste it.

"Oh no you don't." Lenora muttered. "Herdier, Tackle her!"

But the dog was too late. Eirene recouped some of her strength and launched herself back into the air out of the Pokémon's reach.

Relieved, Kendra ran a hand through her hair. One fire was put out. Now to address the other. How was she going to win this round? She had to twist her old strategy around just as Pidove had done.

"Okay Eirene, let's Gust!"

The gray bird hesitated for just a moment. This seemed awfully familiar to their beginning strategy at the start of the battle. It had failed. But the hesitation was only fleeting. Pumping her wings, the Pidove created a thrashing tornado that tore through the field, stirring up dust and sand.

"That's great! Keep going!" Kendra encouraged, shielding her eyes from the grit. She could already taste that nauseating crunch of sand between her teeth.

Lenora had to shield her face from the damaging wind, not all too thrilled at the fact that the tornado was back. It wouldn't matter anyways, the fierce wind hadn't landed an accurate attack yet so she wasn't too worried. It was only when the trap was ready to be sprung that the gym leader realized her mistaken assumptions. The Gust was merely a cover, a distraction. The initial attack was never supposed to hit and the veil of sand whipped up by the wind was added camouflage. Pidove and Herdier were nowhere in sight within the mess.

All the gym leader could hear was the concussive blasts of wind as an Air Cutter connected with its target. She bit her lip; the battle was quickly losing momentum in her direction and spinning out of control.

Kendra wasn't about to let her Pokémon let up her attacks. The terrier dog was lost in the haze of the battlefield and soon succumbed to Eirene's relentless barrage. Round one was officially over but the trainer could hardly show her relief. If Lenora's first Pokémon was this difficult she didn't want to think about her next opponent.

Eirene swept the battlefield clean with a powerful wing beat, silencing the Gust that had been raging on before. All the little bird wanted to do was crawl back inside her Pokéball and sleep. Since it was her first gym battle the dove expected it to be difficult but didn't realize just how taxing it really was. She cooed forlornly at her trainer rushed to her side where she collapsed. Scooped up into Kendra's strong embrace, the Pokémon let all tension go from her body, comforted by the reassurances that were being whispered in her ear.

"You were amazing, Eirene. You deserve a good rest." Retrieving the Pidove's Pokéball, Kendra returned her friend to the safety and quiet that was her own space.

"I have to say you turned things completely around on me. Brava." Lenora smiled, returning her Herdier back to its own ball as well.

"Thank you." But the compliment suddenly didn't sit as well as it should. N's previous comments suddenly echoed dully in her head. It was Pidove who did most of the work. It was Kendra who had fouled up the beginning of the battle. Eirene had done nothing wrong. She had trusted her trainer implicitly and without reservation. "But it wasn't just me. Eirene and I are a team. I couldn't have done it without her." Expressing that made her feel better about the entire situation.

The fact that N and his beliefs suddenly popped into her head at this moment was incredibly irritating, but he did have a valid point in one regard. There were times when people didn't treat Pokémon with equality or with the respect they deserved. It was Eirene's win just as much as Kendra's, if not more so. She may not agree with what N believed, but his thoughts about Pokémon still affected her. If anything, it made Kendra more determined to take care of her Pokémon.

Lenora's brow rose at the trainer's correction, but that catty smile never left. "Of course, you make a perfect point." Perhaps she had judged the young woman too soon. She was certainly full of surprises.

"Are you ready for round two? I promise I won't be so lenient this time." Without waiting for an answer Lenora tossed out her second Pokéball, revealing the next opponent. "Go, Watchog!"

The prairie dog tore out of her ball in a burst of light, flipping through the air before landing perfectly on all four paws. Her long, lithe body serpentined out onto the field. Her rusty red coat shone with health and vitality. But it was her luminous golden eyes that called for attention as she spied the challenger from across the battlefield. Rising to her full height, the prairie dog sat back on her haunches, crossing her front paws over her chest with her critical gaze locked onto Kendra.

Kendra knew that the large prairie dog would be a tenacious fighter. Their kind tended to run around in packs, with a lead pair running the troop. If she had ever seen a leader among Pokémon, it was in this Watchog who was staring her down with its back ramrod straight.

But she also had a leader in her party, too.

"Okay, this is your gym battle debut!" Kendra withdrew his Pokéball and threw it with all her might out onto the field. "Come on out, Enki!"

The sea otter trilled with excitement as he snapped out of his Pokéball. Landing on his feet with little effort, Enki immediately bared his tiny fangs as his hackles rose, creating a ridge of tufted fur from his shoulders down his back. Adrenaline was already pumping in his veins, making a roaring sound whoosh past his ears in his anticipation.

_Finally_, he had the chance to prove his worth as a fighter for his trainer. It was imperative that he showed Kendra his strength and power to protect her. She may be a Hero but it was his job to protect her from the machinations of fate, to insulate her from N, and to keep her safe while she fulfilled her destiny. To him this battle was bigger than just a simple fight with a gym leader.

"You ready, boy?" Kendra asked.

Enki growled in affirmation. She didn't know just _how_ ready he was for this battle and the future that hung in the balance.

* * *

><p>The hostages had to be quieted, which took some time, but they finally stopped their wailing and lamentations. They had to be tied to each other and gagged with coarse rope and linen. The grunts were on edge from the assassin's outburst. Many of the more veteran grunts kept their mouths shut and their heads down around the silver haired shadow, but the newer converts were turning green around the edges. True they knew Novus' was an assassin, but it was another thing to <em>see<em> rather than just know.

The assassin in question was busy sitting at a desk sifting through papers and drawer space of the former Mr. Davis' office area. He was looking for anything that could be useful to his lord. So far he collected a weekly planner that was full of cramped little writing of where Lenora was to be throughout the next year and what events she planned to attend. But as far as everything else that was scattered about in this area, it was clear that it wasn't a utilized office space. In fact, it looked as if someone had literally just crash the place and dumped their entire life of paper work without rhyme or reason.

It supported the argument that Lenora had just settled in and there were still some nomadic tendencies at work here.

Leaving the cubicle, Novus returned to the back of the lobby where the rest of that party was taking place. The captured museum crowd visibly flinched when he appeared but he gave it little notice or thought. Shoving the itinerary into a satchel, the assassin frowned when he found that some of the disguised grunts were placing an opaque tarp over the body of Davis.

"No." He told them.

"I thought it would be best if—" Began a grunt who for the life of Novus he couldn't recall the name of the man who was speaking.

"No. I want them to see. In case they get any ideas or idiotic impulses of bravery." The Triad smiled darkly at the cowering hostages. "So they can see the consequences of such stupidity."

It gave the desired effect when he ripped the tarp away from the dead man's form. A pool of blood had spread like ink across the cold tiled floor, finding its way into the little highways of crisscrossing grout lines, creating a web of accusing red. A swath of smeared crimson revealed a frantic pattern when the receptionist had screamed in horror as blood smattered upon her face and chest. In her blind scramble to get away, the poor woman slipped in the stuff.

She had cried the most since the elder man's passing, but Novus suspected that it was more from the shock and the blood more than anything. It was later revealed that Mr. Davis was the closest employee to Lenora and that his death was a bit premature. Novus could admit when he jumped the gun but he wouldn't show it to these people here.

Novus snapped at a grunt to fetch him the receptionist once more. The man was quick to carry out the command as he grabbed the woman by the collar and hoisted her up on unsteady feet. The Triad examined the young woman. Her once neat, perfect bun was a matted mess that was streaked with dried, clumped blood. Her blue blazer and crisp, starched shirt was dappled generously with more grisly stains. But though she looked like she starred in some horror movie, the girl's face remained blank and empty.

She was completely shell-shocked.

"Wake up," Novus gave her a little slap across the face to jar her from her reverie.

It did the trick as the woman gasped, clutching her cheek as she paled visibly at the sight of her former colleague and mentor dead before her. A little cry of distress escaped her throat.

"Does Lenora have a private office?" He asked.

But the girl kept staring at the pooling blood as it congealed into sludge.

Resisting the urge to further lay his hands on the girl, Novus quickly read her name tag that was pinning on the left side of her breast. He rolled his eyes when he read the perky name; he never liked names ending in 'I'.

Grabbing her chin, the assassin turned her gaze to lock eyes with his own to get her attention. "Mindi," The name was a soft caress on her skin, "Does Lenora have a private office?"

Like a Stantler in the headlights, the young woman nodded, a bit miffed by the fact that this killer knew her name. She had forgotten she wore a label on her suit.

"Where?"

Since Novus refused to let go of her head, all Mindi could do was point in a vague direction back where he had come. "Only Davis was allowed to come and go. Only he knows the code to get in." That look of defiance was back in her eye. She found it incredibly satisfying that the only man that could get what this murderer wanted was now dead by his own brashness.

A cold smile plastered on his lips. "I would keep that bravado in check, bitch. It's what got your colleague killed in the first place." He sneered when he saw her pale face turn ashen with dark realization. "I've looked at that door. It also requires a key, but it wasn't in his office." He enjoyed the panicked darting of her eyes to the corpse, revealing her knowledge of knowing where and what he was talking about.

"Get them." He commanded, shoving her to the ground.

Petrified, Mindi got on her hands and knees and carefully maneuvered her way over to the body. Hot tears erupted from her face as she used the tips of her fingers to search Davis' pockets. Her fear of touching a dead body was evident, but her guilt in knowing that her actions got this innocent man killed was nearly crushing her. She began to hyperventilate as she felt her entire life spiral downward as she remembered all her time with this man. He had been training her to become a second assistant for Lenora. It had been a left field promotion to her, but one that she had been told she had deserved. To increase her responsibilities, Davis had asked her to help set up the reception station and schedule for incoming challengers. She had finally been working her way up the ladder and she couldn't have been happier to welcome each trainer into the building.

Now she was trying to retrieve the heavy ring of keys from her mentor's person, a man who had given her nothing but encouragement and the chance to prove herself to be useful to Lenora—a man who was _dead_ because of _her_.

Her sobbing quickly devolved into mindless blubbering with intermittent, uncontrollable hiccups; but she managed to get the keys.

The silver haired Triad's eyes flashed as he wrenched the woman to her feet and drug her out of sight of the other hostages, who keened with alarm. "Get moving; you know why we're here." Novus barked over his shoulder.

The grunts that weren't on guard duty scrambled into action as some broke off into small teams, retrieving various tools to dismantle the looming dragon skeleton that stood in the center of the lobby. Others combed the crowd for Pokéballs; those who carried the valuable spheres were quickly relieved of them.

"You're hurting me!" Mindi gasped as she tried to keep up with her captor's long strides, but he ignored her. Hallways flashed by with branching corridors and office spaces each representing another face that the girl knew that flashed in her mind. She wondered if anyone else would meet the point of the man's blade today. She didn't think she could suffer anymore tragedy. What faces would be gone forever tomorrow?

"Please, slow down! You're hurting me." Mindi tried again. She felt as if her arm was about to be pulled from its socket. Her shoulder was already pulsing with pain from the strain.

"Shut up." Novus snapped, irritated. There was very little time to waste when it came to this entire ordeal. Lenora was sufficiently distracted with a challenge, but that wouldn't last. No alarms had been tripped. Any of the armed guards who did work for the museum were quickly rounded up, disarmed, bound, and thrown into a utility closet where they would remain so they wouldn't cause any unnecessary trouble. An excellently trained grunt had been placed on surveillance to watch the goings on inside the building as well as outside. He had an entire duffle bag filled with equipment, courtesy of Orin's donation. Everything was going according to plan; few knew the true purpose of this assignment. Novus was the man behind the curtain.

Mindi was bewildered by the fact that this man knew exactly where he was going. He bypassed Lenora's public office space that was locked but relatively empty of anything of importance. It was a meeting room and nothing more. Novus steered them both to the plain looking door that lead to Lenora's inner sanctum. It was armed with a control panel and a heavy duty lock. All in all, it was a formidable piece of technology.

"Open it." He ordered, releasing her.

The thought of running crossed the receptionist's mind but the idea was dismal. The hallway was a cramped space to begin with and offered no sanctuary of escape. Not to mention the fact that the man before her looked more lethal than any blade he possessed. He was strapped with muscle that his black undershirt stretched to cover. It was as if he was one of those big cats; at rest he looked lazy but as soon as his predator instincts kicked in he was a force to be feared.

"I can't. I don't know the code." She wailed, glad that Davis hadn't incorporated her in all aspects of Lenora's care.

"I know the code." Novus ground out, spiking alarm in the woman next to him. "Use the key."

Mindi began to fidget with the key ring, slowly flipping through each one as she searched for the correct key that would open the door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the glint of steel and she immediately balk, forcing herself against the wall as her heart hammered in her chest. It was a blade she had never seen before in her life. The length of the actual blade was only a couple of inches but it curved menacingly away from the blade's handle. The handle of the blade had two finger holes at either end that the assassin slipped his fingers through, securing his grasp that prevented his hand from slipping.

Novus quirked an eyebrow at her behavior then realized she was frightened by his knife. "Unless you want to join Mr. Davis, I would get going on finding that key."

The receptionist nodded, her tears welling up again as she frantically tore at the keys, making them into a jumbled mess in her frenetic search for the correct one. She cursed her blurred vision as she blinked rapidly to push the tears away. This was not the time to fall to pieces, but she couldn't help but think that either way, this man intended to do away with her just as he had with Davis. She was the only witness to his actions, he was her only liability. She was the only one who could tell authorities what he was doing. Therefore, she was expendable.

The knowledge surprisingly didn't affect her like she thought it would.

It just wasn't sinking in yet that all of this was happening.

It had to be some sort of horrible work stress related nightmare.

Since she had taken the promotion, Mindi was having more and more dreams where she was constantly messing things up at work. So far, if this _was_ a dream, it took the cake.

Finally the correct key leapt in her hand and she jammed it into the lock, but just as she feared the bolt didn't budge. She looked up helplessly at the man beside her, hoping beyond hope he understood that she just didn't possess the knowledge that he wanted.

Novus examined the control panel. It had a tiny green digitized screen with that old Courier font that arced across in ashy gray lettering, stating to the user: PLEASE INPUT PIN

A number pad sat just beneath the screen, but there was no wear and tear in the number to reveal popularly used number combinations. Either the device was new or the code changed often. Or, Novus mused, Lenora was just never around to use it. Either way, the entire device was fitted above the lock level that was attached to the door. All of this was cursory, however, since the Triad merely peered at the wall that it was fixed to.

Touching it lightly, he ignored the jumpy woman beside him as he imbedded the knife into the painted sheetrock, slicing downward in a powerful stroke. The muscles in his forearm and neck bulged when he hit the hidden wooden stud underneath. Withdrawing the knife he hacked again, drawing a wavering rectangle in the wall.

With ease the assassin ripped into the surface, tearing away chunks of dry wall with his bare fingers that were quickly coated in the chalky white powder that wafted up into the air from his destruction.

Mindi's eyes widened when she realized what he was suddenly doing. The wires leading into the complicated locking device were exposed, like veins just beneath the skin. She had to close her eyes when she watched him sever their connection as the image of Davis' death superimposed itself over her vision.

The sound of the door automatically unlocking reached her incredulous ears and before she knew it she was yanked inside the office she had only been in once in her entire, albeit shortening, career.

* * *

><p>Enki was breathing hard in the heat of battle. Lenora's Watchog was a master of flexibility and her limber form was hitting the Oshawott hard with unrelenting attacks.<p>

_You aren't cut out for this kind of battle,_ Watchog boasted. She was in completely control of the momentum of the battle and she wasn't shy about letting her opponent know it.

Enki bristled at the accusation but didn't rise to the bait. It would be disaster if he did. He didn't want to run around blind like Epona was prone to do.

"Watchog, Confuse Ray!" Lenora shouted.

Enki balked, not ready to face another hazy daze spell that Watchog was sure to hit him with.

"Point your Water Gun to the ground, quick!" Kendra cried. It was a last ditch effort of hers to avoid the incoming blast.

Enki was fast to response, the force of the Water Gun propelling him into the air, effectively dodging the ray; which passed harmlessly beneath him. The only problem now was he was suspended in midair with the ground fast approaching.

_You tryin' to fly, little mouse? _Watchog taunted again, nonplussed by the fact that Oshawott had creatively dodged her efforts.

The sea otter's nose wrinkled in response. Without any prompting from his trainer he allowed his power to focus within his body so that by the time he landed he was completely finished executing a Focus Energy. His fur glowed golden in the light of the arena.

Both trainers shouted the same command to their Pokémon who met each other in a mighty crash. Their simultaneous Tackles threw each fighter back from the force, kicking up sand in the process.

Enki's impressive Tackle resulted with a critical hit on Watchog's health, but the power behind the prairie dog was strong. The sea otter stumbled as he tried to gain his feet.

_Ha, that hardly even hurt!_ Watchog laughed from across the field, igniting Enki's fury. He was done being tormented in such a way. An entirely different light engulfed the Pokémon that dazzled all who watched him.

Kendra's jaw dropped as she watched her cute little Enki evolve before her eyes into a Dewott. An overwhelming sense of pride bloomed in her breast as Dewott jumped back into battle with fresh vigor and determination. If he was this amped up about their battle then she would match his energy. She smiled fiercely when Enki tossed his head back towards his trainer and growled. They were in this match together.

"Okay, Enki, let's do this!" Kendra fisted her hands and took a fresh sweep of the arena. It was her turn to shake things up. It was useless to try to hit Watchog directly; she was just too quick and nimble for Enki to handle at the moment. It was time to even the odds.

"Enki, drench the arena!"

The cerulean otter tamped his feet and understood what his trainer was getting at. Puffing out his chest, he opened his mouth and began to swamp the battlefield with water, creating an awful muddy mess.

"Watchog, stop that Dewott!" Lenora was again amazed at how quickly Kendra could turn the tables and her use of the environment. She watched as her once perfect battlefield turned into sludgy mud. Her Watchog was hard pressed to move in it at all. She might as well had been running in wet cement; every step she took made her sink several inches into the softened earth, making her work that much harder to wrench herself free to take another.

Kendra remembered Enki's favorite bath time game. Slip and slide. While he was all lathered up he would flop on his stomach or back and slide around the titled bathroom floor. Sometimes Kendra wasn't in the mood for such a game since it often resulted in her falling on her ass, but she couldn't think of a more perfect time to play.

"Time to slip and slide." She laughed a bit when Enki flopped where he stood, not at all worried at the slowly approaching prairie dog. Rolling in the muck, he soon turned a rich, slick brown. His fur was insulated so the mud sat on the surface and didn't leech its way to his undercoat and bog him down like what was happening to Watchog.

Before the dog could land an attack, Enki flipped on his back and hit Watchog with a powerful Water Gun that shot him across the field from the pressure with ease.

_Let's go, Slowpoke!_ Enki crowed, for the first time letting his opponent have a taste of her own medicine.

Watchog hissed, opening her mouth wide to reveal all her teeth as she bared her frustrations. The more wet she got the muddier she became and the heavier she felt. She had no idea how she was going to move about in this quagmire.

There was an initial game of cat and mouse as Enki would slide in for an attack, hit his target, and then shoot away. Using his tail as a rudder and break, he peeled away from colliding into walls. For the first time in the entire battle a smile was plastered on his face. Who knew battling could be such… well fun? With his hinds legs he pushed himself on his back and slid out of reach of another Confuse Ray. Watchog was suddenly slower than a Snorlax and Enki was enjoying every minute of it.

But Kendra was not appreciating his show boating. It was time to end this.

* * *

><p>Novus had placed Mindi in a chair across the room while he could keep a watch on her as he ransacked Lenora's private office. Luckily, her computer was just on sleep mode. She obviously thought that no one sinister would infiltrate her private study. With a quick jiggle of the mouse it came to life. He remarked on how similar this room was to Ghetsis' private study. Every surface served some sort of purpose and was completely covered in documents, maps, flyers, and anything else the multitalented gym leader thought was important.<p>

Sitting down heavily into Lenora's plush desk chair, he reached into his satchel and retrieved a specialized jump drive, another one of his brother's toys.

"An idiot can use this, Novus, don't act like you can't." Orin had snorted at his brother when he handed over the device.

"You know me and technology, I'd rather—"

"Smash it with a club like a Conkeldurr. I know." Orin finished for his brother, his jade eyes flashing in annoyance. His elder brother lacked a certain finesse when it came to anything that required delicacy. Novus didn't understand Orin's art. To Orin, anyone can swing a blade, but not everyone can hack into a fortress like mainframe with matching defenses and come out without detection. "Listen, all you have to do is plug this into the USB port. This will deliver the virus automatically, all you have to do is watch the load bar, once it is full _then_ you can remove it."

"You've explained this a hundred times." Novus growled.

"Only because you think a CD tray and USB port is the same thing." Orin snorted, trying his best not to smack his head against the wall.

"That was only once, and you know it." Novus roared, embarrassed once more. His brother was never going to let that incident go. Ever. Besides, that had happened years ago. He knew better now. "You should be the one leading this entire charade anyways, not me."

"True, but Ghetsis favors you more. You won't leave behind a mess." Orin said quietly as he turned back to his monitor screens.

Novus still thought that Orin would have been the better choice. He wouldn't have offed the only person who could open the door without leaving such incriminating evidence behind. Then again, he probably wouldn't have needed Mr. Davis at all. Unlocking doors was relatively easy for his brother.

Placing the USB in its proper place on the computer's tower, Novus watched as a window popped onto screen and began running through a series of files within its own memory before it actively went to work. He was about to turn away when a second pop up window appeared with a command.

_You are about to initiate Program Conkeldurr, to continue this action please smash the keyboard…_

Novus laughed aloud, making the woman in the room with him jump. Only his brother could come up with newer and better ways to humiliate him in such a creative manner. Nope, he was never gonna let his inexperience with computers go. Ever.

"Smart-ass." He snarled as he indeed smashed his fist on the keyboard, jumpstarting Orin's program into overdrive. The load bar appeared and he left his brother's creation to its own devices. Now it was time to do some good old fashioned snooping.

Mindi's heart by this time had calmed down as he watched her captor tear through her employer's belongings. Nothing was sacred to this man, she knew. Though she expected to toss everything on the floor, the man actually went out of his way to put things back where he found them. It was hard to not care. It had been Davis' job to care. Now it was hers.

"You won't get away with this. Everyone has seen your faces."

Novus did not pause in his search of the office. Anything he thought was useful was shoved into his satchel, even things that weren't to throw suspicion and confusion on the trail. He hardly gave Mindi a glance.

"Mindi," he began, "Have you ever heard of selective attention?"

"It's Melinda." She all but snarled. Mindi is what her friends called her. It was not what this savage could call her. When silence was her only reply she finally answered his question. "No."

"It's a very elegant art that every human being on this planet has perfected magnificently; including you. When there are so many different stimuli affecting a person at once, the brain has a way of filtering out what it thinks is important and instead focuses on one object at a single time." His hands were busy flipping through several documents. "Like skimming down a line of text, only certain things will leap out at you." His icy eyes connected with Melinda's.

"I hardly think anyone could forget your face." She bit out, incredulous at what she was hearing. It had to be some sort of pseudoscience because she simply couldn't believe it.

"Just image it. The fear. The chaos. At one moment your life is in danger, the next you're taken hostage by unknown homicidal men who have corralled you up with other people sharing your similar situation. The fear and paranoia begin to feed off each other. Adrenalin is hammering through your veins as question after question begins to swarm in your brain."

Novus smiled.

"Will I get out of this alive? Will I ever see my family again? Will I live to see tomorrow? Think of the regrets. Think of the missed opportunities all because of how uncertain your future has become. That simple flow of predictable life has been shattered and the primitive mind kicks in."

The assassin made his way towards the shaking woman as he painted his picture.

"The mind will block out anything that isn't important, and the prospect of death has the tendency to sharply focus the mind and priorities. And what is more important to a person than their own life?"

Mindi held his gaze in challenge. "I will never forget your face."

The silver haired man nodded. "Of course." _That mouth_, he thought to himself. Turning back to his work he paced towards the computer. There were only precious minutes left before everything was finished. The virus would be uploaded into Lenora's private system and all her encrypted data would be stolen. A ghost drive was set in place, ready to spring its trap days after its initial implantation. Novus had to hand it to his brother, he had talent.

"Sir, we've got everything secured. We only await your arrival then we can depart." Came a static voice over a hand radio.

The assassin quickly retrieved the device and pressed the TALK button. "How are we looking for time?"

"Lenora's battle is winding down with the challenger being the victor. There isn't much wiggle room once it's officially over." The voice continued. "There is a bit of a crowd outside the museum starting to mull about. And the natives are getting restless. We need to get out of here before there's a confrontation. We don't have the force."

Novus looked back at the computer screen. They still had at least seven minutes before they could officially pack up and get the hell out of dodge.

"Alright. Start packing it in. I'll meet you out in the lobby."

"Yes, sir."

Mindi came on high alert. This nightmare was almost over. The tension in her body was immense. All she needed to do was get around the desk towards the bookshelf. Near it was an alarm that routed straight to the police. The only reason why she knew it was there was when she officially started to get her training as Lenora's aid Davis had showed her around the spacious setting and pointed out all the need to knows. The alarm button had been one of them, hard wired to a different system within the museum. All she had to do was find a way to get around the man in front of her and press it.

"I'm out of time." Novus began packing up his things very methodically, his metallic eyes like razors as he gazed menacingly at his prey.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The words slipped out before she could stop herself.

The assassin chuckled. "That mouth will be the death of you."

His words sent a chill down her spine. The kind of chill that crawled deep beneath your skin and crushed your very essence. Her doe like eyes widened as his knife appeared again just as menacing as it was before, twirling deftly on his finger.

"I won't say anything. I won't remember anything. I won't tell them anything." She began to babble as a certain part of her just knew that her life was nearing its close.

"I don't believe you, Melinda." His voice was dark.

"You don't have to do this. What harm could I do?" Her mind balked at the syrupy sweet voice he suddenly possessed, it sounded so _wrong_. Like that first whiff of cough medicine, the cherry just doesn't stand a chance against that awful aroma of artificial medication.

"I feel better knowing that there won't be any." He spoke gently to his prey as she began to panic. Like the Rattata caught in the jaws of an Ekans, the little receptionist was struggling against the inevitable. In the blink of an eye he raised his dagger and struck the girl, who managed to throw her hands up at the last minute, protecting the delicate column of her throat. She fell backwards in her seat, crying out in pain as red flowed freely from the defensive wounds. Before she knew it, her murderer had a hand in her hair, pulling her head back at a painful angle.

Melinda screamed as her hands flew to her throat just as she knife slid across her neck. Her scream gurgled into a gasp for air and she fell forward, limp. Her heart was beating so loud she wondered if her assailant could hear it. The world around her suddenly became painfully sharp as she struggled for breath, her body jerking at each attempt. It was as if someone had placed an anvil on her chest. No matter how hard she tried her lungs just wouldn't inflate properly.

Novus growled. "What a mess, you got blood everywhere." He sneered as he stepped over her form towards the computer once more, wiping his wet hands on his clothes. The virus was finished with whatever it was doing and the jump drive was almost ready to eject. He spared the young woman a fleeting glance before he began wiping the office down of any prints, counting the seconds it would take for her to breathe her last.

* * *

><p>Lenora recalled her defeated Watchog, her lips pursed in displeasure at having her defeat so thorough. It had been some time since she had had a battle quite like that. She looked at what was left of her arena. It was a complete muddy mess. She would have to renovate it as soon as possible if she were to do any more battles in her lair. She could always use the grassy field behind the museum in the meantime.<p>

"I've never seen such a creative use of terrain, challenger." She had to admit it, this girl had talent.

Kendra could only smile, knowing full well that the gym leader in front of her was surveying the damage. The compliment issued was a bit tongue and cheek. It also didn't help matters that Enki was still having a grand time slipping and sliding around the field. Not that he could do any more damage but his little stunts were not entirely amusing to the dark haired beauty.

Together they carefully maneuvered to a raised platform to the left of the ring, trying to steer clear of as much of the mud as possible. As Kendra recalled her friend she rued the fact that she would have to work all that mud from his coat later this evening.

The end of the battle was swift. There was nothing Lenora could do in defense of Enki's attacks since her Pokémon was quite literally a stick in the mud.

"How did you come up with such a strategy?" Lenora asked, unable to resist.

"Oh." Kendra stumbled over the question. "Well I've faced similar problems in battle before; it's just me trying to figure out how each of my Pokémon can use their abilities to overcome them." When Lenora continued to stare at her, the brunette continued. "But really it's nothing new, just a game Enki likes to play at bath time."

The gym leader let out a great bursting laugh at hearing that. She had been giving the girl far too much credit in thinking she was a born tactician. A bath time game of all things was a ludicrous solution to use during a gym battle after all.

"Well, in either case, you show great potential as a trainer. What did you say your name was again?"

"It's Kendra. Kendra White." The young Hero took Lenora's offered hand.

"Well Ms. White, I would like to congratulate you on winning—" Her sentence nearly died on her lips when her hand connected with Kendra's as a jolt of energy seemed to pass between them. At first she thought it was static discharge but the girl in front of her acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "On winning the Basic Badge." Lenora finished, her voice losing some of its vigor.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kendra.

"You didn't feel that?" Lenora asked, puzzled.

Kendra stared blankly back at the older woman. "Feel what?"

Lenora took a step back from the girl to really look at her and she felt as if she were seeing the trainer clearly for the first time. "Where did you say you were from?"

Not knowing what else to do, Kendra danced from side to side as she squirmed under Lenora's suddenly studious and intense gaze. "I'm from Nuvema. It's really small." She added, as if that explained everything. That seemed to be the second time something like this had happened today; first with that stalker and now with Lenora. Kendra didn't think she understood it exactly.

Lenora's gaze narrowed. There were many such small towns that were so tiny they barely registered on many maps. But being from a small town didn't mean it explained why the young girl was so… unusual. A memory surfaced in the back of Lenora's mind and flitted tantalizingly out of reach and she knew it was going to drive her insane until he solved whatever this enigma in front of her was. But she was getting ahead of herself.

"I'd like to present you the Basic Badge as your prize, so everyone knows you've challenged me and succeeded. It will allow you more control over your Pokémon as well." Out of a case she kept close to her person she pulled out an authentic Basic Badge and handed it over to Kendra. Again their skin connected and Lenora received that same jolt of energy.

"What are you—" She began but was cut off by a sudden alarm blare.

"What's that?"

"Something's wrong." Lenora was suddenly serious, looking up at the angry red light above her. "That connects directly to my office." She took off up the stairs two at a time, panic weaving its way through her. No one was supposed to be in her office today, not even her personal assistant, Davis.

Kendra scrambled after the gym leader, not knowing what else to do. If something was wrong then she wanted to know about it. She followed the woman who navigated the labyrinth of hallways with ease, going deeper and deeper until finally Lenora burst forth into her personal office.

"Kendra, stay there. Don't look." She demanded, her strength wavering in her voice when she took in the disarray and carnage in front of her.

Kendra stood rooted to the spot as she saw Lenora kneeling beside a bloodied body. Blood darkened her calloused hands as she felt for some sort of pulse as she whispered softly to the seemingly dead woman.

"Oh, Melinda… Who did this to you?" There were no tears that she could muster, only shock and disbelief at what she was witnessing. But then hope speared her breast with such painful feeling that she gasped. "I've got a pulse! It's weak but there." She turned back to the trainer behind her. "Get on the phone and call the ambulance!"

Kendra just stared down at the body, unable to move.

"Kendra!" Lenora shouted, finally catching the teen's attention. "Get your ass out of your head and _call_!" She shouted.

The brunette kicked herself into high gear and found herself dialing automatically and talking to the operator at the other end of the phone, describing all that she could of the situation. Lenora was busy shredding her apron into manageable strips as she tried to staunch the flow of blood from the woman's neck. Using a blanket from a cabinet that she used when she slept in her office, she threw the cover over the Melinda's body to steady her temperature.

Kendra hung up the phone. "They're on their way."

"Good, stay here with her. I'm going to see who in the hell is in my museum."

"I want to come with you. What if there is more than one?" Kendra protested. She didn't want to be left alone with a dying person.

Lenora wanted to tell this trainer different, that she was an idiot for causing so much trouble when all she really needed to be doing was following orders. But then that memory flickered in the back of her mind again, eating away at her around the edges. There was something completely different about this girl. She looked down at Melinda who struggled to breathe. The gym leader bit her lip. From the trail of blood she could see that her assistant-in-training had drug her body towards the alarm and practically climbed the bookshelf to reach it. As her life was literally draining from her body she had used all of her strength to warn somebody.

She knelt down next to Melinda's ear and whispered, "I know you've got fight in you, don't give in. Help is on the way, don't give up." Saying a silent prayer to the gods above, Lenora rose to her full height and waved for Kendra to follow her.

"We know they're armed and dangerous. I don't want you to do anything stupid. Don't be a hero. Just—" The gym leader had to let out a calming breath. "Just be careful."

Together they swiftly traversed the narrow corridor. Lenora swept her gaze across empty offices and noticed that they were neat and undisturbed. Whatever the interlopers were after the focus was entirely upon her. There was no mistaking it.

There was noise coming from the lobby and the pair hastened to its source. To Lenora's horror she found her staff and patrons rounded up like chattel, cowering in terror, bound a gagged, with the thieves suddenly making their retreat. One hostage wrenched his body onto his knees and began shouting around his gag, alerting both Lenora and the retreating henchmen.

"Lenora!" Kendra shouted, rooted to her spot as she pointed toward the side entrance of the lobby. The thieves were piling out, avoiding the front of the building. The brunette immediately recognized the white uniforms that were peeking out from underneath some of the men's clothes. It was Team Plasma. And there mixed with them was that silver haired man from before. "It's him!" She gasped, shocked.

Lenora swung her gaze toward the fleeing group.

"It's the guy who attacked me from before!"

For a moment the two made eye contact and the world stilled. The silver shadow tilted his chin up and scraped a thumb over the column of his neck as he leered at Kendra, sending her an unmistakable message of fear before disappearing behind the closed door to freedom.

Lenora quickly looked at Kendra to see her reaction to such a threat. Though she looked pale and frightened her stance was strong and grounded. But it was a cursory glance. She visibly balked when she saw a rivulet of red that was slowly making its way across the marble floor. The dismantled skeleton that took hours to erect was in ruins. The hostages were trying in vain to cry out. The sight of her museum was almost too much to bear. How did everything go to hell in a hand basket so quickly?

When Kendra made to go after them the gym leader had to physically restrain her.

"We have to go after them!" Kendra protested.

"Kendra, look around you, those men are dangerous. They've possibly killed multiple people. I can't allow you to just leave here alone."

"Alone? Aren't we going to go after them?" Kendra asked, confused.

"I can't; there are people here that need me and I won't have you running off on some grand crusade on your own. I have enough blood on my hands." Lenora told the trainer seriously. "I don't care if you did defeat me in a gym battle. The safety of the people who surround me is the most important."

As the older woman convinced Kendra that it was best to help the people here they both began to sever the ropes and untie the hostage, making sure that everyone was alright. Lenora began to sob when she followed the trail of blood and found that Davis had been unceremoniously drug away to a corner of the lobby. Suddenly the police and ambulance had swarmed the museum and the entire building was in a flurry of activity in a matter of moments.

"Lenora! Lenora! _Lenora!_" Came a frantic voice that cracked, trying to make his voice reach across the den of the lobby.

"Hawes!" Lenora turned on her heel and found the arms of her husband wrapped tightly around her.

"I had met up with Burgh just like we planned when I got a call from the police! What happened?" Hawes asked, trying to comfort his trembling wife. Their friend and colleague, Burgh, waited patiently beside the couple, his green eyes scanning the area discretely. When they heard the news they descended upon the museum as quickly as possible, ignoring the harang of the officers who were trying to round up witnesses for incident reports.

Lenora informed her husband what had transpired.

"And they got away?" Burgh asked, incredulous.

"The police are combing the city." Lenora nodded, but suddenly became silent when a gang of paramedics rushed past the crowd, screaming for people to get the hell out of the way. Melinda was being rushed to the back of an ambulance with I.V. fluids and a transfusion hooked up to her body while a medic was steady pumping air into her lungs with a balloon. Next came the more somber parade of people towing Davis's body out in a black bag. Lenora couldn't bear to look and buried her head in her husband's shoulder.

"Do you really think they'll stay in the city?" Burgh asked, once the frenzy of the paramedic had died down.

Before Lenora could answer Kendra stepped in. "They won't return to the city." She personally couldn't believe the group of people had made it out of the city unnoticed at all.

The trio turned towards the young trainer.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Hawes.

"The last time I ran into these guys they ran off to unpopulated areas then disappeared."

"You've dealt with these people before?" Asked Lenora, shocked. "Who are they?"

"They call themselves Team Plasma. And I've never seen so many before. They want to free Pokémon." She was pretty sure that it was Team Plasma; the white uniforms had been unmistakable. But the man's next question made her waver in her convictions.

"You saw for sure?" Hawes scoffed when he saw the youth shake her head. "They're nothing more than common thieves out to steal historical artifacts. This was obviously a random act of violence."

Kendra kept her mouth shut. She didn't like Hawes' dismissal of her assertions but tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. He was the Assistant Director of the museum and took care of running things when Lenora was busy on her expeditions. His work had been violated as well as the safety of his wife. It would only make sense for him to be so defensive.

Burgh watched the young woman with careful eyes. He had seen this girl somewhere before. "Newest badge winner?"

Lenora blinked. "Yes, she'll be after you next." She answered hollowly.

"You think you know where they went?" He asked carefully, eyes flickering back to the police who were furiously questioning people; he didn't want the trail to become cold waiting for one of the star witnesses make it through her interrogation. They were the same questions over and over again: Did you see who did it? Did they do anything? Did they say what they wanted? Who killed the first Assistant? Did they hurt you? How many Pokémon did they take from you? Did they say where they were going?

"I think I know which way they will take." Kendra hedged, unsure. She didn't know what to make of this guy who seemed to step out of the latest cosmopolitan fashion show. His sleek attire was entirely modern and reeked of city-slicker. She couldn't help but feel inadequate in her honky denim and tank. Bianca would be all over this guy's fashion sense.

"Burgh, no. We need to stay here." Lenora growled. She wanted to go after the thieves as much as anyone but she had a responsibility to stay with the museum. There were people she needed to talk to; the police, the family of the hostages, including Davis and Mindi, make a statement for the mayor and eventually address the city.

"You think they will do anything? The local police don't want to get tangled up with murderers! When was the last time someone so much as _stole_ let alone _murdered_ in Nacrene City?" Burgh asked; his voice hot. "Where do you think they'll go?" He turned to Kendra again.

"The forest."

"Then let's go." He swiftly turned away and began walking out of the building with Kendra following. No one tried to stop the leader who explained he wasn't part of the investigation, just a bystander who was supposed to meet with Lenora for a dinner which had to be rescheduled.

Kendra had to lope beside the long-legged man next to her, trying to place him in her mind when it suddenly clicked. "You're the gym leader of Castelia."

Burgh smiled, pushing his unruly hair from his face. "Guilty, but right now we need to stay focused. What can you tell me about these people?"

Kendra quickly told him all she knew, leaving out a few minor details. She wasn't about to tell him her deepest, darkest, most secret thoughts about these people. He would think she was incredibly egotistical or just plain crazy.

"Why did you believe me back there?" Kendra finally asked.

"I recognized you from the paper. Your story made it all the way to Castelia when you helped Volta's granddaughter. There was a blip about the perpetrators. I knew you were telling the truth." He also had a hunch that he wasn't ready to share quite yet.

A chill ran down Kendra's spine when he mentioned the paper. It was how that weirdo had recognized her too. She wondered who else had taken notice of her and hoped it was no one sinister.

They began to make their way to the entrance of Pinwheel Forest and it was eerily silent. Trainers usually swarmed the place since it was a rich training ground, not to mention an excellent camping and fishing site. But there were no people and oddly enough no natural Pokémon sounds.

"The Pokémon are unusually quiet. Even the insects. We have to be careful, even though the forest is still there might be danger if the Pokémon are agitated." Burgh wished there were witnesses that they could talk to, maybe to reassure him that the brutes really had come this way. He believed Kendra, he just wished there was something more tangible to go on. No one in Nacrene knew exactly where the thieves went; which was strange. He turned to Kendra.

"There are two ways through Pinwheel forest: the main road and the detour. I will take the main road; I want you to take the detour." When Kendra made to protest at their splitting up he quieted her. "I don't think they would make the detour, it would be a good way to hide but if they wanted to make a speedy get away they won't be there. I don't want you to be in unnecessary danger. I'll take the main road and track them there."

Kendra huffed but agreed. At least she was helping instead of doing nothing back at the museum. She began to make her way into the forest, her nerves on edge.

"Kendra," Called Burgh.

"Yeah?"

"Keep your Pokémon close." He smiled easily, releasing his bug companion Leavanny. With that he began his trek into Pinwheel.

* * *

><p>Kendra released Berrin. She wished she could use Eirene but her poor Pidove was exhausted from the gym battle and was in no condition to go on a man hunt. Epona was still recuperating from their battle with N. Enki was a crusty, muddy mess, leaving her Herdier the best choice and the dog was happy to be out of his Pokéball. He barked and licked his trainer's calves with excitement, but when he spied her serious expression he quickly mirrored her mood and together they began their trek into the forest.<p>

The heavily wooded forest was filled with towering oaks and elms. Their branches reached up like hungry fingers toward the sky in their competition for sunlight, creating a dazzling pattern of speckled light and shadow upon the forest floor. Giant boulders nestled intimately between sylvan roots blanketed with moss. Since little sunlight filtered its way down to the forest floor there was no chance for underbrush to develop, leaving a swath of thick emerald grass that rose up to her knees once Kendra mad it off the beaten path. Berrin dove head first into the growth, quickly disappearing in the tall grass.

For nearly an hour Kendra and Berrin fought their way through the tall grass. The stemy stocks had wiggled their way in between the tongue of her shoes and her ankle. Various hitch-hiking seeds and burrs clung to her socks and scratched at her skin. Sweat beaded down her back so much that she could feel it slip its way down her denim shorts. A ring of sweat began to gather at the scoop neck of her tank. And her wispy pony tail, damp with sweat, stuck to her back which uncomfortably tickled her every now and then.

And she was miserable as she stomped through the forest. Summer was definitely on the way. It didn't help that there was no wind.

Berrin wasn't faring much better. His coat was quickly matted with grass and burrs but he soldiered on. He knew he was supposed to be looking for those people that they had encountered at Wellspring Cave. He meandered through the forest, often doubling back to catch the faint trail again. He had been worried that his trainer would be upset about their progress but Kendra had been nothing but encouraging, if a bit short from the increasing heat. It seemed like the trees formed a barrier, insulating the heat and allowing no breeze to filter through the forest.

Suddenly, Berrin perked up and let out a howl, shattering the silence of Pinwheel. He began bolting forward as he caught a strong scent trail.

Kendra snapped to follow, following Berrin's sporadic jumping through the foliage. In her spontaneous sprint her hat flew off her head.

"Berrin, wait!" Kendra gasped then saw what they had been after. A hint of white, a fleeing figure in the distance. A grunt!

They were on the right trail. But she was losing ground between herself, the grunt, and her Pokémon. Berrin took off and completely forgot about the trainer at his back, instead rushing ahead to the thrill of the chase and the success at having found his quarry.

"Berrin!" Kendra shouted, trying to rein in the dog, but to no avail. She suddenly found herself alone in the quiet wood with only the faint sounds of barking to guide her.

And then silence.

Kendra hunched over her knees to steady her breath, eyes wide when it settled on her that she was alone.

She looked about her at the trees and the uncharacteristic stillness that surrounded her. The sun had disappeared behind a swath of clouds, dimming the forest and muting the rich green tones that had surrounded her, casting a more baleful aura.

Turning in a 360 degree circle Kendra had lost sight of exactly where she had come and had no choice but to keep moving. Every step she took put her more and more on edge. Every twig snapped or cluster of dead leaves disturbed rang as loud of thunder to her ears, making her jump. She stopped in her tracks when her path was blocked by a fallen tree that had been a giant in its day. It was covered in moss and scaled with vibrant shelf mushrooms, providing no foot hold for her to climb over. Walking around the trunk she found that it had been hollowed and was wide enough for her to crawl through.

"You've got to be kidding…" She muttered to herself, noticing how dark and dank the crawl space seemed. But then she perked up when she saw that the cobwebs that had stretched like satin nets across the entrance had been torn to disrepair, meaning that perhaps Berrin and that grunt had passed through.

Getting on her hands and knees she began to crawl her way through the tunnel, trying not to cringe when she felt the dead leaves and other debris under her were damp and stinking from decomposition. It wasn't until she was safely on the other side that she realized she had been holding her breath. Slapping her hands together before clearing the muck from her knees, the young Hero continued.

The deeper she went into the forest the more frantic her racing thoughts became. She wanted more than anything to release one of her remaining Pokémon but she didn't want to give in to her selfish needs. N's face flashed through her mind. Her Pokémon were too injured to be lost with her. That didn't change the fact she didn't want to be alone.

"Berrin!" She shouted, keeping pace by moving what she hoped was forward and eventually out of the forest.

"Berrin!"

Nothing answered her. No Herdier. No grunt.

Silence.

"Berrin!" Kendra called again, trying to keep the panic from her voice. Why would he take off like that? Didn't he know that she needed him?

Behind her a fierce wind had swept forcefully through the forest, sending a torrent of leaves cascading down in a flurry, causing a limb to snap and fall almost on top of her.

Kendra screeched in fright and took off running. It was as though the forest was angry for breaking the silence. Legs burning, lungs screaming for air, and exhaustion taking root, she finally stopped running long enough to collapse. Holding back a sob, Kendra had to face the fact that she was alone and lost with her thoughts running away with her.

She didn't know whether to cry or to scream so she just concentrated on her breathing.

_What are you doing, Kendra?!_ She thought to herself. She was such an idiot. Here she was lost. Looking for what? More trouble? That's all this was. What possessed her to sign herself up with searching for those grunts? What did she think she could do anyways? So what? After reading a few plaques from several different artifacts that somewhat confirmed what was happening to her and suddenly she was playing super hero? She was one trainer and a neophyte as that. The police should be handling this. Lenora and Burgh should be handling this. They were more experienced. They had more at stake. This was their cause.

Did she honestly think that these people knew what was happening to her? That they could be linked to her dreams or to the past? There was no way to know, not until she could confront one directly. That guy had to know something, the one with the silver hair.

"I am such an idiot!" She scolded herself. The reason she came on this wild goose chase was to find out more about herself, not to save anyone, not to retrieve the lost museum artifacts, not to save the stolen Pokémon, not to be a hero. It was all for herself. This entire thing was selfish on her part.

How awful she was.

A few tears began to make it past that tough exterior and she quickly wiped away any trace of evidence. Putting a stop on her whirling emotions, the young woman took deep breaths to steady herself. Even if she came out here on selfish reasons, if she ever did run into those grunts she would do anything in her power to help.

Another whisper of wind passed through the trees, like a sigh of the forest. It sent a chill down Kendra' spine, making her come out of her inner thoughts and take stock around her once more. It had been silly of her to get so freaked out by the wind. There was always an explanation for everything. Especially for those footsteps she was hearing in the distance.

"Berrin?" She called. Nothing answered.

Her voice was suddenly quiet. "Berrin?"

Something moved in the distance. On her knees, Kendra leaned forward to see who or what it was that was moving about in Pinwheel, a shaking hand over her belt where her Pokéballs were strapped. But what she encountered had her scrambling back.

A green antelope jumped gracefully into the little clearing, eyes wide and nose flared. Pale ghostly white blended effortlessly into all hues of viridian with splashes of rose, making the Pokémon seem as if it were a part of the forest. Amber eyes connected with sapphire as the creature lowered its head, brandishing the broad sweep of its blunted horns. Iron hooves pawed the earth as the creature pushed breath past its nose, making a menacing snorting sound.

Kendra remained still. Though she had never seen anything like it before she recognized the creature for what it was. It was Virizion, part of a legendary trio that protected different bastions of Pokémon and above all this legendary abhorred people. It had its own section in Kendra's book that she carried around with her, and every now and then you would hear of an attack on humans in the news. Virizion was a protector of the forest and the ever present enforcer of fair treatment to the forest. It was why it hadn't been cut down or cut back; Virizion wouldn't allow it.

The antelope pranced a bit, reared, pawed the earth and sky in its expression of frustration and contained fury. In a show of force the creature used the leading edge of its horns to slice a low hanging limb from a tree, proving that they were like sharpened blades and that it was the master of the trees.

Kendra watched, transfixed, as each step the Pokémon took new growth of vegetation sprouted from beneath its hooves. Blades of grass shot up like towers, delicate ferns uncurled, clover burst forth and flowers quickly blossomed and bloomed. But just as quickly as the vibrant life and color would turn a sickly yellow before shrinking into inert browns and grays, becoming dead and lifeless.

Virizion faced the trainer and stared the human down. Too many humans had come into her forest and violated her safe haven. They had no respect for the trees or the Pokémon who resided here. They had rampaged through. Nothing was sacred. Virizion had done all that she could to alert the native Pokémon of the forest to go into hiding until she called that it was safe. Furious to find another human trekking through her domain, the Virizion had called a gale force wind to terrorize the girl. But now that she got a closer look she understood that this human was innately different. The scent of dragon reeked from her which could only mean that she had been personally chosen. Before her was a Hero and these types of humans were not to be touched lest she incur the wrath of her dragon.

But that didn't mean she had to be entirely happy about it.

_Human…_ She called to it. _Follow me…_

Kendra watched as the creature nodded its head before walking back into the forest. When it got a few feet away it stopped and looked back at her, waiting. When she made no sign of following, the antelope vaulted back into the clearing and circled around the trainer. Warily, Kendra go to her feet. As soon as she did the Virizion began to step nervously away before blending back into the forest. Again she stopped and waited to see if the trainer was following.

"Okay…" Kendra whispered to herself, scared beyond belief. She knew that this creature was known for its violence and she was completely baffled that it _wasn't_ attacking her. It obviously wanted her to follow it. Although she was hesitant, she began to slowly follow the legendary protector.

_This is too surreal…_ Kendra thought to herself. How many people actually saw a legendary, let alone one that was known to openly attack people? Fear and uncertainty made her footing waver as she followed Virizion who always remained just out of reach but well within sight. They traveled like this for a while. The forest surrounding them took on a more comforting tone now that Virizion was near. The grass, limbs, and trees seemed to part before them as they traveled and the time seemed to pass quickly even though Virizion was weaving just as much as Berrin had before.

Virizion's pace suddenly slowed as the creature became more cautious. Her already soft footsteps turned silent as she passed as a ghost through some low hanging limbs then stopped. She gracefully turned her head and nodded to the trainer to come near. Carefully, Kendra stepped as quietly as possible to sit at a distance next to Virizion, but she couldn't hold back her gasp.

Before them was a clearing where four grunts were rifling through a bag that was filled with stolen Pokéballs. Activating each ball, they placed the larger sphere into what looked like a jerry-rigged gun that was riddled with exposed wires and copper plating. The device had two arms with curved pads to cradle the Pokéball securely in its clutches. A grunt secured a latch by pushing a lever forward, surrounding the ball with pale blue glass. A switch turned the device on while a trigger activated it. A charge sounded as if it were building before a glare of light erupted from the machine.

Kendra shielded her eyes from the initial flash, blinking rapidly to clear the sun spots that superimposed over her vision. If she hadn't have watched it with her very own eyes she would never have believed it. The Pokéball was broken and the Pokémon inside was released, wild, as if it had never been caught.

"How many do you have left?" Asked a grunt.

"Not many, we're almost done here." Said the one holding the gun.

"I didn't think this thing would really work."

"It's just the prototype. Pretty soon they'll be handed out to the Team in mass, and then we can take the Liberation Movement to the next level. Wait until the Sages hear about the success of this field trial."

Another Pokéball was loaded, a charge was built, and then another Pokémon was forcibly released into the wild.

Kendra felt like her heart had plunged to the pit of her stomach. How in the hell were they doing this? Pokéballs were programmed in such a way so that only the trainer was allowed to make the decision to release a Pokémon. If Team Plasma had the power to take your Pokémon away… Kendra didn't want to finish the thought.

She looked forlornly up at Virizion next to her. The sage creature stared menacingly at the group, not altogether pleased with that they were witnessing. The legendary stood for the abused, beaten, and abandoned, but completely understood a Pokémon's choice of bonding with a trainer. This forced separation was almost unbearable to endure. The Pokémon that emerged from their Pokéballs were dazed and confused, others seemed absolutely lost and were forcibly chased away by the grunts who declared them "free".

But what Virizion saw was abandonment.

It made Kendra sick to see what was happening and all the more worried for Berrin. He was still out there in the forest somewhere… He was her only usable Pokémon at the moment; she was helpless to do anything to stop these thugs. As long as that silver haired man wasn't among them, she was chomping at the bit to stop them but helpless to do anything.

Something cold and wet pressed against her calf.

"Berrin!" Kendra whispered, rubbing the dog behind the ears. The dog licked her forearm in greeting but remained silent, aware that he was in some trouble. When he figured out that his trainer had lost him he back tracked, having lost the grunt in question. He had been found by the guardian of the forest who told him to wait here for her return.

The last Pokéball had been forcibly broken and the creature run off before the four grunts began to pack up.

"We're late; we need to regroup with the rest of the gang."

"Novus gonna be there?"

"No," Said a relieved grunt, "I've had enough of him for a lifetime. But the others will need help with the skull."

The four grunts began to retreat further into the forest.

Kendra stepped out into the clearing that was now desolate and littered with shelled and broken Pokéballs. Bending over, she picked up each one and put it in her bag as evidence of what she saw. Virizion remained watchful in the shadows, still as a statue but tempered. Carefully the legendary stepped into the clearing, giving the trainer a wide girth, and began to follow the grunts out of the forest, pausing to see if Kendra was following.

In little time the trees began to thin and the forest seemed to ebb in its presence and power. The Virizion drew up short of the edge of the forest. Through the foliage Kendra could see the makings of a path; the quick main road of Pinwheel was within reach.

Ecstatic, Kendra was about to break recklessly through the brush when she curbed the urge and turned toward the legendary guardian. The mossy antelope tilted its head to the side in mild curiosity before, on a slightly bended knee, the protector dipped its head in a bow. Kendra immediately mimicked the action, bowing deeply in respect to the legendary.

"Thank you for helping me." She breathed, but when all she heard was silence she looked up and found the forest empty. All that was left behind was a single vibrant pink bloom of a Gracidea flower.

* * *

><p>Burgh gritted his teeth as he stared down two grunts. They were trying to escape using the main road but the gym leader had headed them off. The cumbersome size and weight of the dragon skull had impeded their progress but it was now two against one. Leavanny had blocked the path with an unrelenting String Shot, creating a sticky web across the road that stretched between the trees. In doing so the pair was now wedged between it and the offensive grunts.<p>

"You think you're going to stop us?" Barked a grunt. He set down his skeletal prize and retrieved a Pokéball from his belt. The bait was working beautifully.

"I know I am. You're not going to get away with this." Burgh declared. Leavanny growled as she buzzed her protective leaf shields together, creating a low whirring sound.

At hearing that the grunt let out a bellowing laugh. The other soon joined.

"Just what is so funny?"

"To think that you even know what we're trying to do—it's just so amusing. You really have no idea what's really going on do you?" The grunt called forth his Timburr.

"You're trying to steal a valuable artifact." Burgh stated, tensing. This wasn't exactly what he expected when he was preparing for a showdown with the thieves.

The grunt guffawed. "This useless thing?" To add emphasis he gave it a swift kick with his steel toed boot. "It's completely worthless."

His eyes bugged when he saw a crack had webbed its way over the dome of the skull. Lenora would be livid. A vein in Burgh's temple began to pulse as his mind raced. "Then why go through the trouble to steal it?" He asked, trying to filter more information out of the man.

"It's all for the bigger picture." He simply stated.

The grunt next to him tossed out his own Pokémon. The Watchog hissed as it bore it fangs.

Leavanny crisscrossed her bladed arms in anticipation. Beside her Dwebble was summoned from his Pokéball to join as her team mate for the double battle.

The battle that ensued was one sided. It was clear that Burgh possessed superior battle technique, yet the grunts weren't trying to beat him in battle. Time and time again the Timburr would tear down a limb from the surrounding trees and fling the heavy branches at the String Shot barrier that Leavanny had erected. The limbs stuck to the sticky silk like Velcro causing the mesh to sag dangerously from the weight. Timburr tossed another thick limb at the barricade while Watchog was busy distracting Burgh's team.

The strain was too much for the silk and the structure's integrity began to erode as strand by strand the web stretched beyond its limits and began to tear.

"Just give it up." The grunt sneered as his Timburr landed a Rock Throw on the insect Pokémon. "You're out numbered."

"What are you talking about?" Burgh growled. But his question was answered when four more grunts came crawling out of the woods. A pressure built up in the metropolitan as he felt his heart lurch in his chest. He had sent Kendra into a den of wolves if four grunts made their way out of the woods and the girl was nowhere in sight. And he wasn't exactly packing his full Pokémon team to begin with. All he had were the two that were out; the rest had stayed back at his greenhouse back in the gym. How was he supposed to know the future would be so unpredictable?

"Shit…" He cursed vehemently as the incoming grunts began to release some of their Pokémon, turning it into six on two battle and the odds were not in his favor. He had been looking for trouble and he found it.

"Burgh!" A feminine shout reached his ears as a snarling Herdier erupted from the shadows of the forest, sinking his teeth into the leg of a Patrat.

Relief flooded through Burgh's body as a disgruntled looking Kendra stumbled out after her dog. Leaves, sticker burrs, dirt and grass clung to her; her lungs were burning and gasping for air as she sprinted toward the sound of Burgh's voice. Without her hat the sweat that rolled down her brow began to sting her eyes but that didn't stop them from brightening when she finally made her way out of the forest.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" She asked ruefully as she joined his side.

Burgh smiled deprecatingly. "I'm glad you're here." The odds were still unfavorable but Berrin helped even the odds as he quickly dispatched the Patrat.

Hackles raised, the dog quickly worked symbiotically with the gym leader's Pokémon but the fight was tough and as soon as one of the grunt's Pokémon were defeated another eventually took its place.

"Do you have anyone else in your team?" Burgh asked as he struggled to direct both his Dwebble and Leavanny who began to show signs of exhaustion.

"No time for the PokéCenter," Kendra gasped as she tried to concentrate on the battle at hand. It wasn't easy to multitask. The entire battle was becoming stand-offish as each side tried to predict the other's next attacks.

The adversaries stared each other down as there was a momentary lapse in action. In that moment the forest began to come alive as a violent wind tore through the trees carrying an ominous cry of fury.

"What is that?" Burgh yelled over the howling wind as grit and foliage race about him.

Kendra didn't answer. She wasn't about to let more grime fly into her mouth but she knew the culprit behind the gust: Virizion must be nearby and pissed.

A high whistle resounded on the wind, catching the grunts' attention.

"Just what in the hell are you doing? You had your orders!" Called an authoritative voice. The grunts swiveled their heads to face the source: a distinguished graying man with a trimmed mustache wrapped in a rich and luxurious ocean blue robe that shimmered with embroidered gold. He was tall and proud and carried himself with all the gentility of a noble aristocrat.

"My lord Sage." The grunts gave a little half bow out of respect to the elder. They recalled their Pokémon and gathered before the man.

"You aren't leaving with that skull!" Burgh roared over the gusting wind.

The man merely peered at the pair and scoffed. "Burgh, of the Castelia City gym." He nodded as the wind began to die down. "Even though you are a gym leader, we will not tolerate any further obstruction from you or that obstinate wench Lenora. You're foolish to think you can stop this," He spread his arms wide, revealing an intricate Team Plasma crest. "The skull, like its owner, is useless."

"Then why steal it?" Burgh insisted, baffled. Why rob the museum? Why end people's lives? Why steal something that they think is worthless? The questions bombarded the leader. The stranger's answers only posed more questions.

The man pulled out a Pokéball. "Three words, Mr. Burgh: Know thy enemy." The ball snapped open in a burst of light as a Cofagrigus emerged with a ghoulish laugh. "Shadow Ball."

With swift vengeance, the ghost Pokémon let loose a powerful blast of malignant energy, shredding and ripping apart Leavanny's barricade as if it were wet paper. A second wave sounded off as another peal of dark energy nearly eviscerated the bug Pokémon.

"Leavanny!" Burgh rushed to his Pokémon's side, gathering up the delicate insect in his arms.

"You're supposed to be icons for Pokémon freedom yet you all have them. You're nothing but lying hypocrites!" Kendra spat as she stood in front of the gym leader with Berrin standing guard bravely by her side.

And for the first time the elder gentleman seemed to finally take notice of Burgh's companion. "We must do what we must to ensure our dream becomes reality. The liberation of Pokémon is our ultimate goal and nothing will stand in the way of that. Make no mistake about that." He answered her.

The response made Kendra recall N who had said nearly the exact same thing.

_Everything is connected…_ The little Cheren in the back of her mind began chanting.

"Cofagrigus, Night Shade!" He commanded.

The world around Kendra turned black with inky nightmares. For the briefest of moments she stared into that abyss that separated reality from the absurdity of dreaming nightmares and saw two red eyes staring back from the face of a giant. She let out a little cry of alarm before the world righted itself and the light of day came streaming down. She blinked around her, confused.

"The Night Shade wore off and they disappeared." Burgh said quietly. He had recalled his Pokemon into their Pokeballs. There was a real need to get to the PokéCenter as soon as possible. In frustration he kicked a clod of dirt, marring his leather shoes.

Berrin licked Kendra's leg in sympathy.

"Dammit!" Burgh cursed, his limbs trembling. "I was so close."

"What do you mean? We got Lenora's fossil back, that's what's important."

"I don't think that was their main objective at all." Burgh mused, an angry frown etched upon his mouth.

Kendra had to agree.

"None of this was coincidence. They wanted us to catch them, to take back the skull, only it didn't work out exactly as planned… The bigger picture of what? What did he mean? Know your enemies…" _Who the hell was he?_

Kendra had to stop the chill that ran down her spine as she listened to Burgh talk it out and try to work out the problem in his mind. She was really getting tired of hearing people say that. Coincidence. They didn't have any more clues than what they had. It seemed like they were trying to solve something big but they were looking at it too closely. If only they could get an aerial view of the situation, then they could make better judgments. But there was nothing Burgh, Lenora, or even Kendra herself could do at this moment.

Another piece to the puzzle was added today. Who was that older man?

"You've seen them before, haven't you?" Kendra suddenly asked.

Burgh stopped in his tracks. His silence was damning.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't completely sure if these people here were connected to what's happening back in Castelia. I'm still not sure."

She didn't know if she completely bought it. "What's happening in Castelia?"

"There has been a crime wave. People's Pokémon have been stolen all throughout the city yet no one knows who exactly is behind it. It's all tied to the Pokémon Liberation Movement but the organization has yet to claim responsibility for the theft." He as gym leader had a responsibility to his city; the residents depended on him to set an example and to protect them. And he was doing terribly. He had inherited a heavy burden when he was given the mantle of Castelia City gym leader.

Kendra had no doubt that Team Plasma was behind it all, but she didn't have the proof, just the conviction in her heart.

"Whatever happened here was no ordinary theft. We better go back to Nacrene and return this. I have a feeling that we're going to be in some trouble with the police." Said Burgh as he hefted the dragon skull in his arms. "I'm glad you made it out of the forest. You were okay, right?" He asked as they began to walk back towards the museum.

Kendra threw a look behind her and saw the barest silhouette of Virizion disappearing into the forest. She smiled. "I had something looking out for me." She told Burgh. "And I saw something terrible."

* * *

><p>Okay… Phew. This chapter is long because a lot had to happen and I didn't want to break up the flow of the chapter so sorry for the length but at the same time enjoy the update!<p>

**Swift Swanna**- You knocked me over with your review! I'm so glad that you appreciate all the detail I try to add to the atmosphere of this story. I want to make a world that you can sink your teeth into, and I'm glad you love what you're reading. It keeps me going. Your responses inspire me to try harder and make it better. I hoped you liked the action in this update, can't wait to hear your thoughts. Thank you for your review! It's always a joy!

**Anon**- I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I look forward to hear more of your thoughts!

More updates to come.

Please remember to read & review! I really appreciate the thoughts and feedback.

BVR


	11. Close Encounter

**Close Encounter**

* * *

><p>The blue sage swept through the halls of Plasma Incorporated, but he was a silent specter passing innocuously through the building. Like many of the buildings owned by Plasma, there were dualities that were constantly in synch yet separated from each other. Each site had an inner core that plebian employees were idyllically ignorant of its existence. It was through that core that Gorm was navigating through, the passageways that were the real lifeblood of Plasma.<p>

The inner sanctum of Plasma Inc. of Castelia City was secret even in the public blueprints, so no one knew that the length of mirrors that were built into the walls was in reality one way windows. And behind those windows were trusted, veteran grunts as they stood vigil over the activity that took place in the building. They were the frontline for trouble in case it happened to waltz into the door. The narrow corridors were dimly lit from the floor with round lights that guided the walker as if by runway lights. Various colors lead to different parts of the building.

"Welcome back, Sage Gorm." Came the quite greetings of the grunts, their eyes covered with sophisticated night vision goggles that glinted in the low light. They were dressed in complete black so as to not draw attention from the worker bees in their cubicles, but the color change meant more than convenience. They were the elite compared to their novice white counterparts. They were true soldiers for the cause.

Gorm gave them a slight nod in acknowledgement, but otherwise remained taciturn. His lips disappeared in a thin line as he made his way to a secret elevator, one that emptied just behind the head office of the dummy head administrator, a man who answered directly to Ghetsis who acted as CEO of this particular branch. The administrator was none the wiser that Ghetsis had set up a private office deep in the towering skyscraper. It was to that office that Gorm was heading.

Stepping into the stuffy, metal box, Gorm took a calming breath before he punched the button for the desired floor. The metal doors slid close as the elevator brightened to normal light settings. The sage had to blink by the sudden visual onslaught. The glare did nothing to settle his sour mood.

When the doors scraped open Gorm nearly growled in distaste.

The object of his discord was standing patiently at the end of the hallway outside Ghetsis' door.

"And here I thought his pet was still away." Gorm murmured menacingly through his clenched teeth.

Novus, rigid even while in repose, straightened ever so slightly as he tilted his head to the side. Icy eyes glinted like steel. "The acclaimed thumb-sucking thinker has arrived. My lord Ghetsis will be pleased." He sighed, his lips curving into a sardonic grin.

"You left behind quite a mess." Gorm replied, scornfully. "It will be good to see Lord Ghetsis castigate his rabid cur." It didn't happen nearly often enough and the Sage was fed up with the assassin's behavior.

Novus was ready to draw knives in retaliation of the insult when the intercom crackled to life outside of Ghetsis' office door.

"You may enter."

Novus growled low in his throat and opened the door to allow the sage to enter. Ghetsis was always aware of decorum, and protocol demanded that the assassin yield to the philosopher. The sage was quick to garner a small smile of victory on his face as he walked past the Triad and made his way towards his lord.

"Close the door behind you, Novus." Ghetsis ordered as he stood from his office chair. He greeted Grom with a smile and handshake before sitting back down as Novus followed orders.

The only seat that was offered was a chair for the sage while Novus was demanded to stand, as per his station.

"Report."

Gorm arranged his robes before he began. "The prototype works and was successfully demonstrated out in the field. There is a small concern of overheating, but the technical analysis reports are all positive."

Ghetsis folded his hands in contemplation. "Excellent." It was nice to see a plan coming together so tidily. "When can we expect the first shipment?"

"Within the next month or two. The production, I fear, is a bit slow." Gorm admitted.

"But they will be ready for the change?"

"Of course, m' lord."

Ghetsis let out a deep breath, one that was world weary, as he turned his hard eye toward Novus. The way the iris caught and held the light almost gave the impression that the pigment was on fire. "You've come alone." His voice cut to the quick, leaving his top assassin exposed.

Novus remained silent. His lord was baiting him to speak out of turn. He would not trip such a clumsy trap.

"What have you to say?"

"I've recovered all that you required of Lenora's files that she secreted in her private office. The electronic materials have been given to Orin, who is, as we speak, decoding and organizing them for your study." Novus supplied as he pulled out the paperwork he had managed to pilfer and laid it gently on Ghetsis' desk. "A latent virus was planted into the system that will become active if anyone tries to poke around, and make her database crash. Her office is bugged, just as you requested."

"Good." Ghetsis nodded, his tone not at all pleased, as he leaned forward and retrieved the small stack of paper and tossed it into a drawer for later perusal. Slamming the cabinet shut, he turned back to his assassin and bared his teeth as he asked, "Do you realize the cluster fuck you left back in Nacrene?"

Novus held his benefactor's gaze.

"I send you as insurance to make sure that nothing gets fucked up, and I find bodies splashed on the front page!" He snarled as he flung a newspaper at the Triad. The black and white daily slapped the assassin's unflinching form before scattering to the floor in a flurry. "What were you thinking?"

Novus remained frozen on the spot, staring at some indiscernible speck on the back wall.

"The natives were getting—"

Ghetsis scoffed, silencing whatever piss poor excuse his subordinate had conjured. He knew the man far too well. It had been too long since his last wet work assignment. "Careless. Completely reckless. Perhaps I should have sent Orin or Sec'lor in your place if I had but known you'd be completely incompetent!"

Novus was Ghetsis' favored. To have him wish to have used his brothers was an insult. The muscles leapt in the Shadow Triad's jaw.

"If that bitch survives the next twenty-four hours I want those loose ends tied. I will not have the only eye witness of _all_ your actions ruin my plans!" Ghetsis said icily.

"I will take care of it personally." Novus immediately bowed.

"You will do no such thing!" Ghetsis spat, slamming a fist down on the table. "I want you nowhere near that woman! Until this entire shit storm gets straightened out you will _not_ leave my sight unless I decree it. Do you understand?"

Gorm had to restrain that tiny creeping smile that wanted to spread across his face. It had been some time since Novus had incurred the wrath of lord Ghetsis. His arrogance knew no bounds, yet it finally came to a violent clash between servant and master. There was only one man the Triad answered to.

The assassin swallowed audibly as his eyes remained locked on the floor as he nodded.

"And to add insult to injury, you return _without_ my son. Pray tell, what have you to say to that?" A threat laced through his guttural voice.

"Your son was kissing the hand of the other Hero." Novus murmured quietly. He might as well have shouted the news for the effect stilled the other two men in the room.

"What…" Ghetsis started before pausing, wetting his lips in mild shock. "What did you say?" He whispered, echoing the Triad's soft timbre.

Novus straightened as he retrieved the folded, crinkled clipped photo and gave it back to Ghetsis. The black and white graphic had a scribbled, red circle over a young woman's face.

Gorm immediately recognized the face. "The young woman from the woods?" Earning him a scathing glare from his lord as if he conspired with Novus about hiding the pertinent news.

"You mean to tell me that not only is the Hero a woman, but that my _son_," He drawled over the word as if the very utterance was abominable, "Knows of her?"

Novus nodded. "They looked quite comfortable with each other."

Ghetsis stared down into the bright smiling face of Kendra; the girl who had helped to foil those ludicrous plans to steal a child's Blitzle, the same girl who quite possibly had shattered his attempts to catch the dreaming Pokémon, the girl who was in the thick of things down in Nacrene, if Gorm's astonishment was anything to go by. He couldn't help but let a laugh bubble up from his gut. It really was coming together as the legends had said. Both Heroes working together in tandem yet working together for opposite means. All his fears in not locating the other Hero drained from his vicious face as he crushed the photo in his hand.

Gorm fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat as he glanced at the silver haired assassin. He couldn't believe that bastard had that much luck.

Ghetsis slapped his desk again as he spoke, his voice dripping with menace, "I want my son here, _now!_"

* * *

><p>It wasn't like she was hiding from the world. Not really.<p>

She stirred the little pot that was simmering over a weak fire, one that she was proud to say she started herself, but at the same time declared she needed a fire Pokémon if she was going to survive in the woods. Kendra tried to not think about Pansear and how he was doing.

She peered into the little metal pot and gazed deeply into the water. It wasn't boiling. It was just _sitting_ there. With a stick she poked at the fire and immediately regretted the impatient action. Her fire collapsed on itself and flickered out in a soft poof of weak smoke. Nothing compared to the explosions that knocked her off her feet in her dreams.

A frustrated sigh escaped from her pursed lips, puffing her wayward bangs from her face. Another fifteen minutes wasted…

She tried again, her stomach growling in complaint at having lunch be postponed. Again. She had run out of her sandwiches and power bars and now was left with some cans of condensed noodle soup that sat so innocently next to her.

Her stomach moaned.

Kendra began to collect more kindling and dried leaves. Leaves, she had been told, were not the best fire starters because they burned fast and could flare a fire, but after her third failed attempt perhaps she needed a fire flare.

Her mind began to wander over the past several days.

Okay, she had to admit, she was hiding.

But when she thought back on her experience upon returning to Nacrene City it perfectly justified her little impromptu vacation from real life.

After the past week and a half Kendra had had enough of people and all the noise of the simple city of Nacrene. It no longer held its historical charm. It wasn't quite so simple either.

When she and Burgh returned to the city with the dragon skull in hand the police descended upon them in a fury, catechizing with accusations. Kendra didn't exactly know what to expect when they returned to the city but it certainly wasn't what happened to her; she knew that leaving the crime scene was wrong; she knew that running off like that had been dangerous; she knew that there would be some kind of trouble to expect when they returned. The skull had been ripped out of Burgh's hands before he was pushed against a police car and put in hand cuffs. As Burgh's "accomplice" Kendra was also placed under arrest.

They were accused of being vigilantes and that was enough justification to haul them away.

The ride to the station was humiliating. People were crowding the streets, still filled with excitement, thinking the police had caught the museum perpetrators, infuriating the policemen and Burgh as they pummeled the vehicle with fists and curses. The gym leader kept shouting at the officers for the injustice of it all, not to mention a few choice insults were slung into the diatribe for good measure. Kendra, wishing that she still had her hat to cover her eyes and face, had ducked low in her seat so that curious and wrathful eyes couldn't see her.

After being rushed to the police station they were placed in separate interrogation rooms. Kendra was left to stew for who knows how long before anyone even decided to come in. There had been no clock and her items had been stripped from her so no watch to keep time. The room had been simple: two folding metal chairs separated by a small metal table, walls made of large block bricks painted bleach white, two cameras anchored in opposite corners on the vaulted ceiling, and one mirrored window. Kendra wasn't naïve; she had seen some crime shows. Law and Order: Special Pokémon Unit and PCSI: Kanto were some of her favorite shows to watch. So the mirror in the room wasn't just a reflective glass, it was a one way window. At least, that's what it was in all the television dramas.

She was still embarrassed about her actions in that room…

When Kendra saw herself in the mirror she sighed heavily. Itchy because of all that grass she had tumbled through, not to mention the dirt that had plastered to her skin due to her drying sweat. Seeing her reflection only made her all the more aware of the fact that she needed a shower desperately.

Like an idiot she approached the mirror and began to pick leaves and other interesting things from her hair, creating a small pile next to her where she stood. Once her hair was preened she pulled her hair tie out and began to tame her disheveled locks and wrapped her hair into a messy bun at the top of her head to get as much of it off her neck as possible. Taking off her vest she shook it out vigorously before throwing it back onto her chair. Her tank top was covered in hitch-hiker seeds and sticker burrs and she plucked at them carefully before discarding them next to her. Next was to brush off the dirt that clung to her thighs and knees. Then it was to empty her shoes and strip off her socks. Her little pile of debris was growing.

Knowing that the window was a one-way mirror was a lot different than being spied upon unknowingly. Two police officers had been on the other in the observing room watching her intensely.

"We need to go in there and speak with her, she's making a mess." Exclaimed Officer Jenny, irritated. "Officer Mercer, go to room two." She knocked on the glass to get Kendra to stop emptying her shoes of dirt and small rocks, making the young woman jump in surprise and flush in embarrassment. Jenny had wanted to see if the girl would crack and demand to speak to someone if she was left alone long enough. She didn't expect her suspect to primp in the mirror.

A male officer walked in with a file in his hands.

"Get out of the mirror and sit down." He had ordered; his voice full of authority and not at all yielding.

Kendra obliged, but before she could help herself she had to ask. "Where are my Pokémon?"

They had been lifted from her when she had been frisked before she was thrown in here. She hadn't liked that feeling at all; it was as if they were being stolen from her. The only thing she had with her was that Gracidea flower that she managed to hold onto during the entire hubbub. It was pinned firmly in her hair after she finished the bun.

"Your Pokémon are safe and being treated at the PokéCenter by Nurse Joy herself." The officer offered with little sympathy or patience. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Her Pokédex had been taken and scanned her identification, lifting her name, address, trainer number, birth date, even her fingerprints; which had been added to the device so that if it were ever lost it could be returned. She had no idea that such a handy device could be used so lethally against her. They had to confirm her identity. And that's when the interrogation had started. Why was she here in Nacrene City? When did she get there? At what time? Why did she go to the museum? When? What time? What was her connection with Mr. Davis? Explain the attacker in the museum. Why didn't she stay with Melinda? Why did she flee the scene? Why did she act like a vigilante? Was she an attention seeker? That question had been accompanied by a newspaper slammed down on the table between them with her face on the front page.

"Seems like you've got a taste for fame," The officer frowned.

"I saw a little girl who needed my help. I'm not the only one in that photo." Kendra protested, shocked that her actions to help the Voltie family was being used against her in such an abstract way.

"All I see is a reckless vigilante who takes matters into her own hands. Now what do you say to that?" He barked gruffly.

Coincidence? Kendra wanted to slam her head against the table as the questioning went on for what seemed like hours, she couldn't know. They took her watch and there was no clock in the stagnant room. Ugh! Most of the time they were the same questions over and over, as if he were trying to catch her in her own lies or something.

"Why did you leave the premises? Lenora stated that she wished otherwise." The officer continued.

"Because Burgh said he needed me." Kendra answered, exhausted by this point.

"Did you not think it was wrong to leave the crime scene?" He pressed on.

"I knew I shouldn't but I went anyways."

"Why?" He asked, his voice carrying a hard edge. When she remained silent he asked, "Why didn't you approach an officer if you thought that you had a lead?"

Why indeed… Kendra wracked her brain. Because she wanted some one-on-one time with a grunt? That she wanted more answers to her plethora of questions? That she suspected these people were tied to her dreams of dragons; which threatened to destroy the world as she knew it? Yeah that would land her straight into the loony bin. No thank you.

"Y'all seemed busy." She finally answered flippantly and immediately regretted it.

The cop didn't find it amusing at all; in fact he seemed positively insulted. But underneath all that bluster and indignant rage were traces of chagrin. That's when he left her to stew again, muttering under his breath.

It was like a never ending nightmare. An ordinary day had turned into a horrendous ordeal. Today she saw her first dead body (perhaps two, they wouldn't tell her if the woman had survived), her first dying person, her first legendary, not to mention her first experience at watching murdering thieves get away with it all, and "freeing" Pokémon to boot. And instead of being welcomed back for retrieving the skull they were treating her like common criminals. Kendra wondered how Burgh was fairing in the entire mess.

A different officer had returned and the entire process of questioning seemed to have started over. Though Kendra recognized her she knew that this woman had never met her.

"I've already told you all this before with the other guy. I don't understand what more do you want?!" Kendra finally cracked. "I didn't kill anyone. I was with Lenora the _entire_ time that whole heist was going down. And when I wasn't with Lenora I was with Burgh."

Officer Jenny was interrogating her. "It says in your earlier statements that you and Burgh split up when you entered Pinwheel Forest. Are you changing your story?" She asked, calm.

Kendra felt like pulling out her hair.

"You're not telling us everything, Ms. White. We need you to cooperate if you want to get out of here anytime soon." Officer Jenny was sure that she was holding back.

So she started from the beginning. Her first steps in the museum. Her exploration of the exhibits, with an emphasis that she went into the older parts and didn't have much interest in the newly discovered fossils, and they could check the security cameras that littered the museum to check if they didn't believe her. She explained her encounter with the silver haired man, and when asked, went into great detail in his facial features and appearance and behavior. She told of his attack on her and her attempts to try to tell someone in the museum about the encounter, AKA her short and only encounter with Mr. Davis. Mr. Davis had ignored her completely, and that's when she met and battled Lenora, whom she did tell, and made sure to tell that Lenora's way of handling the matter was to fire Davis. After their battle the alarm resounded and chaos broke loose.

On the other side of the glass two officers were watching her regale her story.

"Her story seems to match with both Lenora's and Burgh." Said a Junior Officer.

"She's not gotten to the best part." Said Mercer, who had interviewed her in the first place.

"Tell me about your time in the forest." Officer Jenny asked.

Kendra took a deep breath. "Which part? You guys seem to get confused."

The officers on the other side of the glass guffawed, since by now they enjoyed watching her mouth off to their Lieutenant.

"She's a prickly little thing, isn't she?" Mercer laughed, amused.

"Watch the attitude, young lady." Jenny chided none too gently. "Just start from the time you saw… What was it…" She searched through the testimonial. "Virizion." The rueful smile that appeared on her face told Kendra everything; she didn't think she saw the legendary Pokémon since she came out of the woods unscathed.

"It led me out of the forest." Kendra said tightly.

"That's not what you initially said." The officer countered.

"Why bother even telling you? You obviously don't believe me." Kendra spat.

"I'm trying to help you, Ms. White. I just need the straight facts. That's all I'm asking."

"I saw Virizion, it lead me out of the forest. Don't believe me, here!" Kendra pulled the Gracidea flower from her hair and placed it on the table between them. Everyone knew they were not native to Unova. Everybody also knew that Virizion was essentially a forest god who could command vegetation into being, as well as having the worst attitude. "Along the way we encountered four grunts that belonged to Team Plasma. They had a bag that was filled with the stolen Pokémon and they were _breaking_ the Pokéballs and releasing them. They're stealing Pokémon!" Kendra explained.

Jenny merely stared at the flower with pursed lips, not at all convinced. She could let the claim of a Legendary sighting go, somewhat. But the Pokémon? "That's impossible. Only the owner of the Pokéball can release the Pokémon inside and give it permanent freedom." Jenny folded her arms across her chest as she leaned back in her chair. "Virizion is also known to be violent towards humans. You're story has to be better than that."

A migraine was starting to bud in the back of Kendra's skull as she rubbed her temples. "I don't completely understand how a Pokéball works, but I saw what I saw. They had this device that looked like a wire gun and they put a Pokéball inside the pincers, pressed a button and discharged some sort of energy that _broke_ the ball." She was tired of trying to convince people that Virizion had actually helped her, so she let it go. You think they'd be excited that Virizion's statistics of violence against humans hadn't increased for the year.

"Which is why what you're saying is impossible. When a trainer presses the center of a Pokéball to activate it, that imprint, and DNA, is stored into the memory of the device. A trainer's fingerprints activate the Pokéball. Only that fingerprint _and_ DNA can open the Pokéball and release the Pokémon from ever being registered as being caught. So if Pokémon are ever stolen they can't be released. It's failsafe." The technology had been added after a string of thefts made throughout the Kanto and Johto regions, and had been widely adopted by every other region as the standard. There had been some good out of the mob situation from Team Rocket.

"You're not getting it! They've obviously figured out a way around that failsafe. They talked about how that gun was a prototype and they were testing it, they're gonna make more!" Kendra pleaded with the officer to understand. "I'm not making this crap up! I saw what I saw! You took my stuff, look in my backpack and you can see the broken Pokéballs for yourself."

"Well, we've never seen such technology before." The officer still didn't believe what she was hearing but she was taking avid notes. "And your bag is down in the department of evidence. It will take some time for the team to comb through it."

"There have been an increase in Pokémon theft around Unova, hasn't there?" Kendra asked, ignoring the fact that people were sorting through her stuff. What if they saw her naughty underwear?

Officer Jenny remained silent, her eyes flickering to the one way mirror.

It was Kendra's turn to sit back in her chair. "Burgh told me that there was a crime wave happening in Castelia. I've witnessed this Team Plasma steal on three separate occasions. I wouldn't be surprised if they were behind it all."

Jenny cleared her throat. "The Plasma Incorporation has recently donated a significant amount of money to the Nacrene Museum, and continues to work with many organizations as benefactors. I find it hard to believe that the same group would commit such a heinous crime. This group has obviously plagiarized the name."

Kendra bit her lip. She wasn't surprised to hear that, since she saw that Plasma Inc. was connected with many projects in the museum. It was a problem of proof, how could she prove a gut feeling?

"These 'grunts,' you seem so fond of calling, how do you know they are connected with Plasma Incorporation?" The officer asked.

"I don't, other than the fact they called themselves Team Plasma and wear these weird crests."

"You know, the only connection I see with these grunts is you." Jenny smiled darkly, as if she finally found a hole in Kendra's story. "Care to explain that?"

Kendra nearly growled in frustration. "The first time at the Dream Yard I was lured by a Pokémon, that wasn't my fault. The second time I was only trying to help a little girl who had her Pokémon stolen, how was I to know the same people would be behind that petty theft? This time I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." She pushed her chair away from the table and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the officer. "Remind me to stop doing the right thing. It's obvious you people punish good deeds."

The officer frowned at that remark. "We're just trying to get to the bottom of this."

Kendra remained silent.

"What can you tell me after you rejoined Burgh?"

Silence.

"Ms. White, we need your cooperation." A bit of a threat began to enter the officer's voice.

"I'm not saying anything until I know what I'm being charged for, why I'm being held against my will, and I get my phone call." Kendra bit out, ticking away her grievances and demands on her fingers.

Officer Jenny balked. She had hoped that she could stretch out this process a bit more before the subject started ranting about personal rights. Now that she was getting wise it wasn't legally safe to proceed. She glanced to the one-way mirror.

"Since you're no longer cooperating with this investigation, looks like you'll be spending more time here." She made to stand.

"You can't keep me here without any charges. I've yet to hear what exactly I'm being charged with." Kendra wasn't impressed. They could only hold her for 24 hours without charge, and they had yet to say anything concrete.

The officer had left her in the tank to think some more but eventually came back with a phone. She had immediately called her mother, who had been furious, explained everything and came to Nacrene as soon as possible. Together, with both Burgh and Lenora's testimony, Kendra was finally let go from the station after many complaints were filed against the station. They couldn't charge her with anything that could stick. Lenora seemed extremely vexed about the entire situation and apologized, as did Burgh, who had tried to convince the cops that it had been his big idea to go running after the thieves.

After that the police were suddenly all smiles; asking instead of demanding interviews and information. So the investigation went on and off for about a week. Diana had stayed with her daughter throughout the ordeal, lecturing her to death about what she should and shouldn't be doing on her Pokémon travels. Namely, don't get in trouble with authorities. Kendra had meekly kept her mouth shut during the entire affair. Once her Pokémon were returned to her things started to get back to normal. The hostel had gotten considerably less crowded with _visitors_ asking for Kendra to come back to the station for one "last" interview, but they never seemed to end.

The only good news that seemed to come out of it was that Mindi had survived, but was still unconscious in the critical care unit at the Castelia City Hospital. Kendra and her mother had visited the room to deliver some flowers but were quickly asked to leave by the staff since they weren't family.

No one seemed to want to believe that Kendra had seen Virizion and lived to tell the tale. And the police seemed reluctant to want to believe what Kendra said about Plasma releasing Pokémon. The evidence that was collected was circumstantial. The people who lost their Pokémon had lost them for good.

Burgh had gotten fed up with the entire thing and left the city, promising to see Kendra again and warned about the dangers of Castelia.

Diana had been staying at the hostel with Kendra, holding onto her daughter when tears or exhaustion had set in. But now that her child was out of the woods, so to speak, with the officers it was time for her to return to Nuvema.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked her daughter as she began to fold up her clothes into her suitcase.

Kendra threaded her fingers through her loose hair, the thick locks cascading around her in a lackluster fashion, mirroring the brunette's mood. Her Gracidea flower had yet to show signs of wilting as it sat on her nightstand in a cup of water. It marked the only proof of Virizion's uncharacteristic kindness.

"I guess go back with you." She sighed.

"And why would you do that?" Diana asked, surprised.

"Aren't I in trouble?" Kendra asked, sullen. All the life had gone out of her then. She had messed up big time and it cost her everything. She had never seen her mother so furious since her father was still around.

"Yes, but now you're out of it." Her mother said simply, as if that explained everything.

"I thought you'd want me to come back home after all… this." Kendra looked at her shoes. They had been cleaned in the washer and dryer, getting her in trouble with the elderly woman who helped run the hostel. The banging had awoken her from her nap and she hadn't been happy about that. When it rained it poured.

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to come home." Diana sat next to her daughter and gave her a quick hug.

Kendra frowned, not sure how she felt about that. "You don't?" She asked, trying to squirm out of her mother's embrace.

"I just want you to be careful. I don't want you to take such stupid risks, but I know that if I kept you home you'd regret coming back. You need to keep growing. Seeing you handle yourself with the interviews made me realize you're growing up and I don't want to stop that from happening." She explained, giving her daughter a kiss at her temple.

"But I thought you'd be so mad…" She mumbled.

"Kendra, I raised you to be a strong, independent young woman who knows the difference between right and wrong and so far you're doing spectacularly. I wouldn't change anything about you. I just wish you would think ahead a bit more, but I know that will come from experience." She hugged her daughter fiercely. "I'm proud of you, honey."

"Thanks, mom," Kendra hugged her back just as strongly. "Why do you really not want me back?" She asked. She knew her mother like the back of her hand, and it was so unlike her to not want her to come visit when this was the best opportunity to persuade her daughter to do so.

"I'm renovating the house." The elder White admitted.

Kendra's eyes widened. "Does that mean…?"

"I'm getting back into interior decorating." She nodded.

"Oh mom, I'm so happy to hear that!" Kendra hugged her mom again. Before she was married and quit her job, her mother had been a great interior designer. Not only that, she had been a successful buyer for various companies. The furniture that stores offered had been hand-picked by her discriminating tastes. In terms of trends, she was the setter when it came to interior design.

"I've got workers in and out, gutting the entire thing and starting fresh." She beamed. "So even if you do want to come home I've got nowhere to put you. I've been staying with Beatrice myself." And boy was that house a hot bed for passionate arguments, she mused privately that maybe she should have asked to stay with Sophia, Cheren's mother, but her home atmosphere always seemed so serious. But at seeing her daughter's crestfallen face she continued. "I know you're tired, sweetie, so why don't you just take a break from your journey? No one is forcing you to keep a schedule, why don't you give you and your Pokémon a vacation?"

Kendra loved her mother. She always knew what she needed to hear and was full of great ideas. A little vacation sounded too delicious to pass up.

So with that plan in mind Kendra had purchased some camping supplies and set up camp in a secluded part of Pinwheel forest. Her mother had helped finance it before she left, letting her tag along on a shopping spree in Nacrene. She bought herself a sleeping bag, some cooking utensils, a fire starter since she didn't have a fire Pokémon anymore, an old fishing rod, and a few other things. When she bid her mother goodbye and left the city limits of Nacrene, she was determined to go as deep into the forest as possible and escape for a bit.

She might be hiding but she decided that she agreed with her mother. She needed a break. Ever since she had been taken into the police station and unfairly questioned she had developed a distaste for the police authority there. Mercer had made it clear that he would keep an eye and ear out for her in the future. Every time she passed an officer on the streets they would give her disapproving looks. It was obvious they still suspected her of something. Lenora had tried on several occasions to get together with Kendra for a lunch date. The first time Kendra obliged, but the meeting went all wrong. She began firing question after question towards her and they were hitting a little too close to home. Somehow they began to circle around the legends of Unova, about dragons and dreams, and Kendra clammed up. Though she desperately wanted to know more about them, the brunette had by that time been disgusted with Nacrene. She wanted to find out more on her own terms. Lenora seemed to sense that and gave her a card with her number in case Kendra ever wanted to talk. The card still sat in her pocket unmolested.

Since then she had been camping in the woods with her Pokémon, just enjoying the free time.

The little fire sputtered and went out again and her stomach growled in disapproval.

Enki watched on, on high alert. He had been instructed that if something went wrong he was to act as fire safety. So far he wasn't worried about anything happening and wasn't impressed with his trainer's survival skills.

Berrin made himself useful by retrieving more sticks for the fire. His little pile was growing but wasn't helping his trainer much. He could collect all the sticks in the world but they would be nothing but useless if they couldn't burn.

"This is so frustrating!" Kendra finally let out an exasperated sigh. She retrieved another match and tried again just as Epona was making her way over.

_What is she doing now?_ She asked.

_Trying to make fire. It isn't going very well. I'm bored!_ Enki pouted.

_I can make fire,_ Epona declared.

_No you can't, you're an electric Pokémon, not a fire one!_ Enki crowed.

Epona flattened her ears. _I can, I'll show you! I've been practicing. _

Enki laughed in derision. _Practicing what? We're on vacation._

_I said I'd show you!_ Epona snapped, tossing her little head in agitation as she began to paw the earth with her iron hooves.

Enki watched with mock interest, rolling his eyes at the zebra's antics.

Kendra remained focused on her fire building. If Eirene couldn't find any berries then she would have to go fishing. She grimaced at the thought. What was I thinking, she thought darkly as he glanced at her fishing pole. Did she really have the wherewithal to catch and gut a fish?

She began striking a match, ignoring how her Blitzle and Dewott were going at it again. They seemed to butt heads more often than not. Ever since Enki had evolved he had the habit of acting all big and bad, which irritated Epona who could still fry him to a crisp as she regularly demonstrated.

The match broke mid-strike and fell harmlessly to the forest floor. "Dammit!" She cursed, trying to light a new one. The stems were so flimsy!

The little match head finally ignited in a burst of light. "Finally!" She breathed, hugging the fragile flame to her body to block any wayward air currents.

_You just watch me!_ Epona shrieked, baring her square teeth at the otter. _I will make fire!_

As Kendra leaned down to light the tender a blazing wall of fire passed by so close she was sure her eyebrows had scorched away. She screamed as she scrambled backward as her little attempt at a fire was suddenly an engulfing inferno.

"What's happening?!" She screeched as tongues of flames began to spread beyond her camp as Berrin began to bark hysterically.

The sea otter had no forgotten his duty. The blaze was quickly subdued by a powerful Water Gun. But the black smoke and soot were a little harder to deal with.

Coughing and hacking, Kendra began to fan away the smoke with her arms, stomping on little splashes of fire around her. Enki put out all the pocket flames on the ground before he made his way over to his trainer, making sure she was okay. Besides being covered with sooty marks all over her face and arms, nothing was amiss.

_What were you thinking?!_ He growled deep in his throat, his fur on the back of his neck standing ramrod straight as his hackles rose with his ire. It was going to be hard enough to protect his trainer from her coming destiny; he didn't need to worry about her own team taking her out in the process.

Epona snorted, a black hoof pawing at the ground. _I didn't touch her!_

_You don't understand! You could have _killed_ her! _Enki snarled, teeth bared.

_I was only trying to help._ Epona whinnied, tossing her head in frustration. _She has terrible fire building skills._

_You are the Pokémon of a Hero! Start acting like it!_ Berrin growled, appalled that the little Blitzle would belittle her trainer.

"You guys alright?" Kendra stood on shaking legs as she made sure her campsite was safe again. The scorch marks on the ground were the only testimate of the danger. But all three Pokémon were safe and sound. Still confused, Kendra scratched her head as she asked, "Epona, did you just use Flame Charge?" When had her Blitzle learned such an attack?

But her companions effectively ignored her as they began to squabble with each other, making Kendra rub her temples in earnest. Perhaps this impromptu vacation wasn't such a great idea. So far it wasn't very relaxing.

A flutter of wings swept into the clearing as Eirene returned with a small branch filled with clusters of berries clutch tightly in in her clawed feet and beak.

"Thank goodness something went right." Kendra smiled as she took the branches from her Pidove, who settled on her shoulder. She popped a berry in her mouth, relishing how the piece of fruit burst in a rush of tart sweetness.

She listened to her Pokémon wail some more. "I give up." Kendra muttered to herself as he popped another berry in her mouth. She picked another and let Eirene have a taste. The little bird thrummed spiritedly in response. "You're so adorable!" She told the little gray bird, happy to see her Pidove gush right back.

Clapping her hands to gain some attention, "Okay guys, I'm going swimming." Grabbing her suit, she left her friends to sort out their business.

* * *

><p>His bare feet crunched the blades of grass as he treaded softly with his shoes in hand and a familiar baseball cap in the other. A cool wind swept gently through his hair. The smell of budding flowers lay heavily in the air. N made his way steadily through the forest, his spirit freer than it had been in a while. Nature did that to him, cleansing his inner turmoil with peace and solitude.<p>

Well, he wasn't completely alone.

Zola was his ever constant companion. And that was enough…

Silver eyes parted as they surveyed the foliage around them as he contemplated on the fairness of that statement. His time on the outside was changing him, and he wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing. Since leaving the confines of his austere home, which was more like a prison, his eyes were slowly opening to the world around him. Everything was so much more different than what he'd imagined. He had read enough books to prepare him somewhat, but nothing could prepare him for the shock of it all.

Preconceptions were being tested. Some were warped; others were shattered completely, while more strained against the incongruity that faced him.

People-watching was an engrossing pastime, one that he indulged in quite often as he tried to understand the world around him. In general, he wasn't impressed with society. He wasn't impressed with humanity.

He just couldn't grasp the system.

N watched as people committed crimes against each other. He had witnessed a mugging that almost ended at knife point. He had watched some trainers lift various items at the welcoming hostels that they stayed in, for free no less, yet they stole what would have been given. Theft seemed to be the most popular crime in his eyes, but he had also witnessed violence. Fighting between groups of people, scuffles here and there. He couldn't understand such dispassionate fury.

But what was worse were some of the acts against Pokémon. Stray Herdiers, Lillipups, and Purrlion that scavenged the streets were kicked and shooed away by city goers. Some were heavily matted or scarred, but mostly they were starving. The Pidove were treated as vermin. Lamp posts where birds could possibly land were ribbed with rows of long, sharp nails that prevented any perching. Signs with three dimensional lettering were covered in netting to prevent any nesting or roosting. Traps were set to catch bug Pokémon and rid the city of any real infestation. Signs everywhere told people to not feed any wild Pokémon and to report any seen for removal. There was nothing welcoming at all for the wild Pokémon. It was man's world.

It was positively barbaric.

N couldn't understand why they couldn't co-exist. All his mind could come up with was human convenience, and Pokémon were not convenient in the daily lives of people. Not here in concentrated cities, or in lager metropolises.

He remembered when he had freed a struggling Pidove from an entanglement of twine and weighted rocks, preventing the bird from flying. He had witnessed, horrified, as a couple of young boys had caught the bird and tied the gray dove before throwing it into the air, knowing full well the stones would make it crash back towards the ground.

They had laughed.

_Laughed…_ Like it was some sort of sick joke.

Something dark twisted in N's chest as he recalled the memory. People were disgusting creatures. He felt no remorse at having scattered the boys. The pathetic children could barely be called _human_ let alone humane!

A great puff of air left his lungs in a soft whoosh.

The more of the world he saw the more he was convinced that if people couldn't treat Pokémon as they should then they shouldn't have them at all. A Pokémon in the wild was a beautiful thing to behold; nothing was freer or pure of spirit.

But he could not deny the duality he witnessed as well. Institutions like the PokéCenters went out of their way to help the sick and injured, and there were some other charitable organizations out there; but, it seemed as if it were a never ending war upon abuse. One that he vowed to end in one swift mandate. These struggling organizations were constricted by public donations in terms of budgeting. What if they stopped?

It wasn't enough of an effort. Not for him.

It wasn't enough even in his counterpart.

The thought of Kendra made him pause. She was the one who cast doubt on whether Pokémon companionship was enough. Her entire existence both mollified and exacerbated him. He had always imaged the Hero who was destined to fight against him to be villainous, under handed, callous in nature. Nothing prepared him for what fate had delivered. The demonic caricature he had conjured in his mind was shattered the moment he laid eyes upon her in Accumula town.

A woman. A beautiful one at that. With eyes so expressive. The clearest blue when alight with pleasure, stormy and dark when upset. In those eyes he finally understood that there was depth there. In all his imaginings of what the other Hero might be like he had slowly stripped any humanity from the figure.

Kendra represented an actual person with thoughts, feelings, and memory all her own. The ghastly ghoul he had imagined couldn't hold a candle to how incredibly real she was to him. In retrospect he felt foolish to have ever imagined what the other Hero might be like.

She believed that Pokémon should be intrinsically linked with people. But… What bothered him was unlike his imaginings Kendra actually treated her Pokémon… Well. The very idea seemed to irrevocably irreconcilable in his mind. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought the other Hero could be capable of compassion towards their Pokémon. It baffled him to think that Kendra could and did. Why did she have to be the way she was? Everything would be so much easier if the second Hero would follow his pattern of thinking in what she should have been. A villain.

That gossamer thread that connected the pair was always voraciously pulling against him, letting him have some vague sense of where and how far Kendra seemed to be. It seemed to behave under its own principle of physics and ignore the established order of things. He was larger than her, had more mass; therefore, she should be drawn to his gravity, not the other way around! It was as if they were in constant orbit and free fall around each other, creating that magnetic pull that drew him closer to her.

That ache, which was becoming almost consuming in intensity, had dulled to more comfortable levels. It was incredibly distracting, a now constant companion in his lonely journey across the vast region of Unova. The bond was a nuisance. Since he discovered their connection he had poked and prodded it, examining it. He had been shocked at what he found. Through it he could feel a vast spectrum of emotion, one that he was fearful to explore as it seemed to amplify whatever feelings he had in the moment. He didn't want to feel her fear as he had in the Dream Yard or her hurt when she returned to their room in Straiton. But more importantly, he didn't want her to tap into his emotions either. Did she feel the power that had been grafted between them? It was just as well that the ache had dulled. Perhaps, he mused darkly on the matter, he had finally managed to block out its effects.

Good.

He didn't think he could handle another encounter with the Hero. Their last encounter had not gone as… planned… He had fallen under the spell of one of his impulses, one that he could hardly explain. He had kissed her… Not in the way he had seen couples do when they thought they were alone to steal some passion, wild exchanges, but chaste and simple upon her hand. And he had felt the tremor of thrill that ripped through her when he had done so. That had been a dangerous feeling, knowing that he had the power to make her feel in such a way, that he had made her feel that way. Something had twisted in his gut when she didn't resist as he thought she would. Instead she had just stared deeply into her eyes, her voice becoming breathy as a lovely rose stained her cheeks.

He scowled.

If his father ever found out about his little… infatuation? Fondness? Crush? There wasn't even a proper word he could use to describe the situation, it was so absurd! If his father ever found out about his encounters with Kendra… N shuddered to think what the consequences would be.

_You're thinking about him, aren't you?_

N blinked, shaking his head. "No, I wasn't." Even if his distraught response gave him away.

_Ah. Which means you're thinking about her…_ Whispered that sly voice.

He couldn't help the flushing of his cheeks or the quickening of his heart, but he could control the grimace on his face. "No! Far from it."

_You don't have to lie to me on either account._ Zola preened as she skittered into view, her crimson and ebony coat glistening in the low light of the forest.

N took a deep breath. She was right of course. With Zola, he could be completely at ease without ever feeling as though he were being judged, not like he felt when he was around other people. She was his dearest friend who had been with him since the beginning.

_I do loath that man._ Tiny sparkling rows of teeth were accompanied by a small growl.

"He's my father, Z."

Zola nearly sneezed before she harrumphed. _Unlike any father I've ever known, he treats you as bad as my first master._

N winced, knowing full well how traumatized the dark fox was by her original trainer. She still carried a large chip on her shoulder, not to mention a few scars. Her flowing mane of hair hid the grotesque marks around her neck well; they served as the ever present reminder of an imbedded collar that nearly stole her life.

"It's not like that. He only gets upset when I do something wrong." He didn't have to listen to the incredulous snarl from his friend to know just how hollow those words sounded as they rang through his ears. Yet it was heartening to know that the mischievous fox was still so very protective of him. He swore to her that no human would ever lay a hand on her again. There would be no more beatings, starving, or tortures left for her to endure. He would never allow it. So she wasn't a shield for him as she wished to be; he was a shield for her on the off chance his father would threaten to seize the dark fox and throw her to the mercy of man.

"Have you found any willing partners yet?" N asked. They were scouring the forest to find some temporary companions to join his party. He needed to eventually challenge Kendra again to see if she was yet strong enough to beat him. His elite group of Pokémon was waiting for him to return from his journey. A sudden popping sound echoed through the forest, cutting through N's dark musings.

"What… Do you think… You're doing…?" The sentence was nearly strangled from his constricted throat.

The girl in front of him remained silent, merely laughing. A perfect replica of Kendra White was standing before him; from the flowing bronze hair swept high into a ponytail that glistened in the sunlight, to her perfectly sun kissed skin with eyes as expressive as the ocean. The only off thing about her was that puffy black and crimson tail.

"That's not funny!" N seethed, cheeks burning. He couldn't believe his friend was torturing him with such embarrassment.

The devious fox did a little twirl, laughing all the while, before taking off into the woods to begin a merry chase with her friend. _The boy needs a bit of fun_, the snarky fox thought.

"Zola, stop!" N commanded, charging after her. This was not the time or the place for her to pull such a stunt. The forest ran past him in a hazy green blur as he tried to catch up with his Zorua.

All he could hear was the tinkling laugh that sounded like the chiming of bells, it was so melodious. He picked up the pace, shoes in hand as he raced bare foot through the forest. There was a break in the copse of trees with the sound of a river moving lazily in the background, with intermittent splashing. Zola was impossible! Did she really think now of all times was a good moment to swim?

He burst through the branches to find Zola happily swimming in the crystal clear waters, care free and oblivious.

Breathing hard from his physical outburst, he thundered, "You really think this is funny, don't you?" N watched, cheeks pink, as the doppelgänger whirled around to face him, eyes wide with surprise. A vague questioned scratched the back of his mind: when had she let her hair down?

"I can't believe you!" His voice had lost its force of authority as still more questioned bombarded his psyche. When had Zola changed out of Kendra's normal clothes?

The shade before him suddenly turned dark with righteous anger. "What the hell are you yelling at _me_ for?" Kendra seethed, becoming prickly as a Ferroseed.

And since when could Zola speak aloud?

N's face paled when he realized that the dull pull he had felt diminish earlier was because he had unintentionally made his way towards the source of his discomfort. The girl in front of him was the _real_ Kendra White and most definitely _not_ a doppelgänger. And his foxy friend had led him straight into a trap. Not to mention he had just finished yelling at the one person he might possible have positive feelings for.

He definitely didn't miss the sneaky laugh that emanated somewhere behind him in the forest.

Kendra was still looking up at him expectantly as she treaded water, her mahogany locks spilling out around her. Her eyes were full of challenge since, from her perspective, N had wanted a confrontation. Her anger turned to confusion when N began to back track through his words as true worry colored his once annoyed features.

"I—That is—I mean—" He couldn't figure out just how to explain his behavior without tipping off Zola. He didn't want to advertise he had a Zorua in his possession. People tended to freak out. A Pokémon that could assume human form had captured the fear of people for centuries. The dark foxes were known tricksters and often preyed upon unsuspecting people, stealing people's lives just as easily as they stole people's appearances. Hunted without mercy in retribution for missing people, they were later hunted to near extinction for their prized coats. What little were left hid who they were from everyone. It was a rare for people today to spot the rare Pokémon, and the stigma of fear still followed them to this very day.

He stopped babbling when Kendra's face began to focus on something behind him. He really didn't have a chance to explain, either. Before he knew it, something head-butted the small of his back, unceremoniously dumping him into the river with a great push.

"AHHH!" Kendra squealed as she tried to get out of the way before N fell on top of her, crashing into her as he fell gracelessly into the water.

In a great twist of limbs the two floundered to right themselves. N came to his senses first, bursting through the water's surface in a great gasp for air. When he noticed that he was alone, panicked gripped him. He looked about him for the girl but saw only placid waters. Pain lanced through his chest as the bond prang to painful life, the full force of it nearly crippling N under its weight.

Kendra drifted for a moment, the wind knocked from her lungs, a knot forming in the back of her head when she struck the bedrock bottom of the river. In her mind she knew she had to spring into action, that she wasn't in a safe place, but everything _hurt_. It was as if she were paralyzed she was so stunned by the pain. A sheer panic ripped through her, something that her abstract mind knew wasn't hers. Even though she knew she was in danger she was serenely calm about it. The watery stillness gave way to something warm and solid as a muscled arm snaked around her waist and pulled her sharply into something hard yet shielding. A force propelled her from the bottom, surging her up and up until…

Kendra gasped heavily when they broke the surface, her lungs demanding air so forcefully they burned. She clung to N's shoulders, her body drained of all energy as she focused on breathing.

N, breathing just as shakily, clutched the thinly clad woman in his arms, his entire body in a state of alarm. He had felt it! He had felt that connection weakening between them! If he hadn't acted as he had, if she had been alone when something like this happened, her life would have been extinguished! The thought repulsed him violently. In this moment he couldn't imagine his life complete without knowing that she was alive somewhere in the world. She trembled lightly in his arms and he clutched her closer as he waded towards the shore, trying to find more solid ground beneath them.

Her head lulled, resting helplessly on his shoulder as she tried to weakly kick her legs in an attempt to help.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, not trusting his unsteady voice. His heart hammered in his ribcage as adrenalin pounded through his veins. He needed to hear her voice, to know that she was still here.

All he received was a dazed mumble.

Kendra tried to make sense of all that she was feeling. She perfectly understood that if she had been alone she would probably have died. Her Pokémon were all off doing their own thing and Enki was exploring the river banks while she had been drifting lazily with the current. That realization alone made her tense with fear as her body induced a delayed reaction to the entire event. But beneath her shock were those currents of blind fear, and she knew it wasn't hers. The combined force of it made her tremble more uncontrollably.

N's grip became tighter when he felt her tremors. He kicked his feet more forcefully until; finally, he touched solid, silken earth and rock beneath his toes. He stopped and wrapped his arms completely around the girl.

"What's h-h-happening t-to me?" The question clacked out between her teeth.

N shushed her as he rubbed the base of Kendra's skull in a soothing way. "You're going into shock." He murmured.

Kendra clung to him as if her life depended on it, her arms encircling his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder, trying to calm the overwhelming tide of emotion that threatened to rip her apart. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as one of his hands rubbed her back to calm her.

"You're going to be alright." He informed her, at a loss of what else to say. He had never comforted someone before and he was at a loss of what was proper, since no one had ever done such a thing for him. His only experience was when he saw a young father and his toddler of a daughter while he was people watching at the park. The little girl had fallen and her father had scooped her up in his arms and kissed it all better it seemed… But there wasn't a skinned knee here.

Kendra's breathing still remained erratic.

It was then he realized that his fear was fueling hers, creating a self-feeding cycle of alarm. He forced himself to regain control of his emotions with a few deep breaths.

"Just breathe, focus on my breathing." He murmured to her, trying to get her into the rhythm. He kissed her temple briefly as he continued to massage her knotted neck muscles, which seemed to do the trick.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his lips on her skin sending heated electricity through her veins. Closing her eyes, she listened to his beating heart and the rise and fall of his chest, matching her own breaths with his. As he regained her faculties, she realized that she was literally hanging off N in what could be a very intimate way. His hands ghosted over her skin, heating her up.

A different kind of alarm rang bells in her system as she let her legs fall from N as her toes quested for a firm surface on which to stand, even as her arms stayed locked on his neck.

His hands smoothed down her waist and rested there as he pulled her further up the bank so that she could stand on her own two feet.

N watched as Kendra looked up into his gray eyes and blushed when he wouldn't let her go.

"Are you okay?" His voice was deep, thick with concern, so much so that she looked towards him again.

"I think so…" She replied slowly, unsure herself. "Thank you for saving me."

N was caught in those cerulean depths, more luminous now with unshed tears. They were dark and stormy, with a bit of fright that still clung to their features. As if at any moment something else may happen to threaten her wellbeing. He attempted to wipe it away as he pushed damp strands of hair from her face, opening it up to the sunlight, to more heat. He remembered reading somewhere that a body in shock often experienced a drastic drop in body temperature and that warmth helped. Though she was no longer wrapped around him, she still clung to him fiercely.

"I didn't mean to—" He began but was interrupted.

"I know; something behind you pushed you in." A shaky laugh escaped her pale lips, now becoming a light pink as she slowly regained her color. "I don't think you meant to almost accidentally kill me."

Her sense of humor did nothing to reassure him. For her to ever think that he desired to hurt her was appalling to him. He never wanted to harm her in any way.

"I would never hurt you." He told her firmly, his conviction so apparent that whatever response she had on the tip of her tongue had died.

The declaration left Kendra speechless. She had no idea what to say to something like that. More to the point, she never would have thought she would have believed every bit of it, but she did. For some unfathomable, inexplicable reason. It had to be a side effect of _almost_ dying.

"Thank you?" Damn, she had meant for it to sound grateful but instead is came out questioningly. But she plowed on, "You can let me go now, I think I can stand."

"Are you sure?" N asked; a single brow rose.

Kendra nibbled on her bottom lip as she tried to decide.

N's gaze fell to her mouth as she worried over it and he was loath to leave it.

Kendra glanced up at N and let a tiny gasp escape her as he was transfixed upon her. She was shocked to see desire reflected in his eyes, unshielded, completely open for her to see. "Y-yes, I'm sure." She scrambled.

N remained silent, reluctant to let her go but let his hands fall from her sides, immediately missing the contact. Touching her was what he imagined touching heat lightning felt like. It was energizing, hot, and addicting. Her lithe body was still molded intimately against his own still with her arms latched around his neck, though he knew that she still didn't fully realize just how flush against him she really was.

The two stared at each other for a moment longer before a flash of irritation flitted across her face.

"Okay, I said you can let go of me."

"I have."

"Uh, no, you haven't."

"Perhaps it would help if you let go of my neck?" He suggested, his jest light, his voice breathy.

Kendra gasped once more, her entire face a flaming red as she let her arms slide from N's neck. But her body was completely unprepared to support its own weight. Her knees weak, they easily succumbed to gravity as she slipped back underwater. She forgot just how tall he was as she slid helplessly down his body.

N immediately fished her out of the water, his hands sliding to rest under her arms as he resurfaced her again. She was a sputtering, coughing mess when she emerged, her face still flushed crimson. She was completely limp against his side, her head resting against her shoulder as she puffed air, trying to push a piece of wet hair from her face.

For a moment N cradled her form against him, enjoying the contact way too much to be allowed for himself. He had never embraced a person in such a way. Concordia and Anthea were only allowed small touches; a hand on his shoulder, maybe perhaps his hair, but nothing more. Now he understood why those lovers in the park couldn't keep their hands off each other. It felt nice to have Kendra here in his arms.

"Still want me to let you go?" He asked, the question infused with too much meaning.

"No, don't let go."

"Hn." N agreed. His arms encircling around Kendra's body. The words, as small as they were, did something to him. Suddenly he felt grateful and embarrassed, mirroring Kendra's own feelings. He wondered if his own feelings of possessiveness and desire were translating towards her. He quickly shook himself. "Are you ready to get out?"

Kendra nodded, feeling how N's voice reverberated through his chest. She was just too exhausted to put up an indignant fight about anything, let alone being man handled. She felt his hands maneuver her into a bridal style carrying position as he began to wade out of the water.

"I'm kind of heavy! You can put me down; you don't have to carry me." Kendra eeped as he transitioned from the buoyancy of the water to the full gravity of open air.

"It's not a problem." N brushed off her protests, not at all bothered by her weight. She was quite light in his arms, clad in nothing but a starkly colored white string bikini. His eyes flared on the color. It made her bronze skin appear like golden velvet that he ached to touch.

Uncomfortable with being carried, but not having enough energy to walk properly herself, Kendra just held onto N's neck, mesmerized by the rippling muscle underneath his wet raiment that plastered like a second skin against him. She was struck with the impulse to touch him, to smooth her hands over his chest. A haze of desire descended suddenly upon her but was quickly reined in. She startled herself upon discovering she had never really ogled a boy until now. Her cheeks burned as she looked away into the forest as N made his way to a fallen trunk and deposited her on top of it in a nice sunny spot.

Then he completely ignored her as he began to shake off the water that still clung to him.

He had to distract himself as he began to strip and wring water from his clothes. He could feel her eyes piercing his back, could feel that she was watching his every move, and through their bond he could feel his effect on her and it was staggering. Did he desire her or did she desire him? It was impossible to tell who was feeling what through the bond as he felt his skin heat from her stare. He stripped off his shirt, wrung it free of water and slapped it down over the length and breadth of the fallen log. He had to close his eyes when he heard her little gasp as he began to remove his khaki pants. It wasn't like he was stark naked, he had his dark blue boxers on, and it covered more than her little bikini ever could. He made sure he carefully put his Menger Sponge atop the log. It was then that she noticed that he was without shoes of any kind.

"Where are your shoes?" She asked as she twisted out another few drops of water from her locks of hair.

N looked down at his feet and shrugged. "Probably lost them back in the river, along with your hat." At that he did feel a bit guilty at the loss.

"You found my hat?" She had been scouring the forest looking for that damn thing.

"I think so." He shrugged again as he pulled his hair tie completely free. His hair was a matted mess as he tried to wring water from it. He hated messing with his hair. Alarm lanced through him as his hand flew to the necklace at his neck and the bracelets at his wrist.

"Did you lose something else?" Kendra asked.

"No, I just had to be sure these weren't missing." He responded absently, avoiding all eye contact. The last time he had seen her in indecent garb was back in Straiton and he could hardly handle himself there, now she was freely lounging in something even more revealing without issue. He didn't trust himself to be alone with her. He didn't trust the myriad of emotion that was circulating through their bond. He didn't trust himself to control his instincts.

"What's with the necklace?" Kendra pressed, trying to focus. She felt flustered all of the sudden. Her cheeks her burning.

N fingered the pendant he wore constantly around his neck. The black stone had been polished smooth, hematite encircled with lapis lazuli and pale yellow diamond. "It was a gift from my mother." He told her hollowly. "She's dead." He let the pendant swing free from his hands.

He could feel the sorrow and sympathy and comfort emanating off from her through the strange bond that connected them; he didn't have to turn around to know that those azure eyes were glistening with concern for him.

"It's beautiful." She whispered gently. "Did she give you the gold bracelets too?"

N finally turned toward Kendra's voice, his eyes trained on the forest floor. "They're inscribed. Old family heirlooms that have been passed down to the family through the years."

"That must be nice." Kendra said finally.

N tilted his head to the side as gazed at Kendra, who was now at eye level because of the fallen tree. She was carefully probing her scalp with her fingertips.

"What is?"

"To have a piece of your mother always with you. A reminder that she's always there." Kendra smiled before she suddenly winced, finally finding the source of her headache. "Ow!" She seethed quietly to herself as she stilled, breathing deeply to block out the pain.

But it was impossible for N not to feel it as well. He vaulted himself onto the tree trunk and sat next to Kendra, thighs touching, batting away her hands as gently as he was able. "Let me see." He ordered, his voice calm and commanding.

She obeyed, letting her hands drop to her lap and she leaned forward to allow N better access. She listened as the gold bracelets slapped against each other as he parted her hair, focusing on the sound and not the pain.

N's mouth disappeared into a line when he discovered a goose egg size bump on the back of Kendra's head, the knot radiating heat as it swelled. He touched it gently and she immediately jerked from his grasp. He let her go without issue.

"You've got a really big bump." He told her, his voice laced with regret. His rubbed the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I can tell, it really hurts." She complained weakly.

A knife wrenched his gut when he heard her say that. "None of this would have happened if not for me." He lamented, shame clawing at him.

"Probably, but you never know. Besides," Kendra placed a hand gently over N's, pulling his hands away from his face, giving him a light smile. "If it weren't for you I would have drowned." There was no use in throwing out blame, not when everything turned out well in the end, aside from the bump. She was alive, and there was one less story she would be telling her mother when this journey of dangers was all said and done. She squeezed his hand in emphasis.

"Still…" N continued, searching for the proper phrase. "I'm… I'm sorry." That was what people said to each other right? Hadn't Kendra apologized when she had hurt him?

"It's okay," She replied easily.

They stayed like that for a while before Kendra moved her hand away from his, embarrassed.

N missed the contact. Was coming to crave it.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" He finally asked as he cleared his throat, trying to steer his mind away from lascivious things.

"Uh, what are you doing out here?" She fired back, cradling her head.

"Trying to get away from the city," He finally admitted. That was his main goal in going into the forest. That… And to see if his hunch were correct. Follow the tug and pull and eventually find Kendra at the other end of the string of fate.

"Same," Kendra smiled easily. "Not that it's worked." She laughed deprecatingly.

"Are you camping somewhere?" N asked, "You have a first aid kit? Do you need to go to the hospital?" He was concerned with how she was holding her head.

After a moment of silence, "It's not far from here. I've got some ibuprofen for the headache."

He jumped off the log and lifted his hands towards her expectantly, wanting her to slide off as well. After some hesitation she slid slowly from the rough surface, only to be caught by N's strong and capable arms once more. He held her there for a moment longer than she should, loathe to separate himself from her warm skin and sweet scent. His instincts roared at him to hold her closer, to tip her head back, cradle her jaw and let his mouth descend upon hers and claim her in a savage kiss. And here she was, in his arms, looking up at him expectantly, eyes bright. Waiting. But was she willing? He licked his lips in anticipation.

But then her eyes widened, as if she could sense the struggle within him reflected in the wolfish gaze. Like prey realizing the imminent danger they were in, she snapped to reality and began to push against his chest, separating herself from his embrace. Legs still weak, she leaned against the trunk of the tree as she stared helplessly up at him as he towered over him, again realizing just how tall he really was.

Her mouth parted as he began to lean in, bending down, his iron eyes smoldering. But the moment was shattered as Enki barreled into the clearing.

* * *

><p>N watched as Kendra was sweeping through her campsite tidying up. She was doing everything in her power to not look him in the eye and he found it irritating that she was avoiding him. When they had reached her campsite she made every attempt to be as far away from him as possible. Her Dewott and Herdier were close on her heels, nearly tripping her in their attempt to be close with her. Every now and then Enki would throw a hissing growl in N's direction, making the young Hero arch a brow, not at all amused by the water Pokémon's antics. He had to roll his eyes when Enki showed his teeth.<p>

If it had not been for her Pokemon, what would have happened?

The thought made him tense and wistful all at the same time. Rubbing a hand over his face, he said in thwarted frustration, "You don't have to clean; you need to take your medicine."

Enki and Berrin turned towards the sound of his voice and growled low in their throats.

"Oh, for goodness sake! You guys are driving me crazy!"

Ah, N mused, she is just as flustered as I feel… For the first time he wasn't sorry to see her return her companions to their Pokéballs. It was nice to not have to suffer their ire every time he decided to shift his weight on the ground or speak. The constant growls and rumblings were grating.

"Take your medicine." He urged quietly.

Kendra huffed, finally turning towards him. She wilted a bit and shuffled back to her backpack, retrieving a bottle of water and a small white bottle, popping two pills into her mouth to ease her head. Setting her water down, she began to pull out other articles of clothing and slipped on her pair of jean shorts and black vest. N snorted, earning him a face from Kendra. Nothing she wore now would ever erase to vision of her clad in a bikini. Her modesty, to him, was too little too late. He shifted uncomfortably where he sat at the edge of her camp, wishing he could wear more layers but they were still drying in the sunlight. His boxers did little to hide his reactions.

"Were you trying to make a fire?" He asked, nonplussed.

Kendra flushed guiltily, "I've tried but can't manage it…"

N seized on the opportunity to distract his wayward thoughts. Getting to his feet he tried his own hand at making a fire. Quickly lighting his first match, he ignited the kindling with ease, feeding the fire with the over abundant cache of branches.

"Figures you could do it first try." Kendra muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How many times…?"

Kendra looked away, closing her eyes. "More than I care to remember."

N let loose a burst of laughter bubble up from his chest. The way she squirmed about the question, as if ashamed over her inability to get a fire going, combined with her face trying to hide it undid him completely.

Kendra smiled broadly down at him at his reaction, not at all offended that he was laughing at her. It really was as bad as it sounded.

"I think that's the first time." She said more to herself than to him.

"What do you mean?" N asked, his laughter ebbing as he smiled back, eyes bright.

Kendra flushed. "You've smiled all the way." Every time she saw his mouth turn upwards in a light gesture it never reached his eyes, but now joy shown in every aspect of his face.

It stopped N's merriment in his tracks as he hid his face from her view. He tried to remember the last time he had laughed and was disconcerted when he couldn't recall. It was disarming that she had noticed that about himself when they had limited interaction. Was his unhappiness that transparent?

She let it drop. "Are you hungry? I've got some soup." Pulling the tab on one of the cans, she quickly poured the contents into the awaiting pot.

The thought of food was tempting. He had been eating nothing but fruit and nuts from the forest and soup sounded so… decadent. There was only so many pecan nuts he could eat.

"Sure." He said easily, attempting to run a hand through his tangled hair. It was a daunting action.

"Do you want to borrow my hair brush?" Kendra asked, watching her try to yank the knots out. She had already made quick work of her hair, pulling a brush through and a securing it neatly into a clip.

N nodded, catching the implement that she tossed at him. Putting it to his head he quickly met fierce resistence.

Kendra frowned. "You don't start from the top." She told him. When he tried to rip the bristles through a nasty tangle she cringed. "Here, let me do it." She quickly plucked the brush from his fingers and sat down behind him. Grabbing his mass of hair, she quickly started at the bottom of his hair and began to slowly work her way up.

N leaned back into her touch, enjoying the sensation of having her hands on him. Her nails slightly grazed the skin of his back, making him erupt in goose bumps. But it was the brushing he enjoyed the most. Kendra ran her fingers through his hair and carefully worked on knots, making sure they didn't pull on his scalp. She was being so careful and gentle that it calmed him, as he closed his eyes in leisure.

"I've been meaning to ask you." Kendra began.

"Hmm?" Content and at ease.

Behind him Kendra had lost her nerve. "What-What is that cube you always carry around? Is it some kind of puzzle?" She ran the brush down his mane of hair, fingers running through the strands to make sure all the knots were gone as she began to reach the crown of his head.

"It's a Menger Sponge." He replied, opening his eyes and reaching for the cube.

"A what?"

"It's a universal fractal curve that simultaneously exhibits an infinite surface area and encloses zero volume."

Kendra blinked several times, her brush still in her hand, completely blown away. She gaped at the tiny cube that N was slowly turning in his hands.

"I made this a long time ago." N continued, unaffected by Kendra's silence. He began turning the individual cubes within the structure, bringing forth a secret compartment that flipped open. "But you're right; it is kind of like a puzzle. It's where I keep my secret." The cube popped open to reveal a gold locket. Retrieving it, he handed it to Kendra who took it carefully from his upturned palm.

"You must be really good at math, huh?" Was all she could lamely say.

N smiled, and she was pleased to see that the gesture reaching his gray eyes, wrinkling them with appreciation. "I do. It comes easily. It makes sense."

Opening the locket, Kendra continued. "I'm not that great at math. School really wasn't my thing, it was more of Cheren's field of expertize." The oval locket opened to reveal a tiny sepia picture of a beautiful woman gazing lovingly back. "Who is this?"

"My mother."

"She's gorgeous." Kendra gazed intently at the worn photo. "You have her eyes."

N remained silent, frowning. He kept his mother's picture close but to him she was a stranger. "They say that I have little else."

Kendra smiled, a thing that was tinged in darkness. "My mother says that I have my father's eyes, but nothing else." So she could relate. She could understand his melancholy. "What happened to your mom?"

"She died in child birth." N said in clipped tones. He didn't want to talk about his mother. There were no memories of the woman who haunted his father. Ghetsis refused to speak about her to anyone. When he had been a small boy he often visited his mother's mausoleum for comfort, but had realized that there would be no loving embrace from a dead woman.

"I'm so sorry…" Kendra resumed brushing his hair.

N changed the subject. "What about your mom or dad?" He asked, retrieving his locket and storing it back in his Menger, effectively hiding it. He didn't like having the answer such personal questions about himself.

"My mom is the greatest. She raised me. My father hasn't been a part of my life and I honestly don't want him to be." She responded just as tersely, making N smile deprecatingly. If she didn't want to talk about it then he wouldn't press.

He sighed dreamily as her nails began to scrape against his scalp. It just felt so damn good to have someone brush his hair; he never imagined that he would enjoy it. He leaned back into her touch.

"You have very nice hair." Kendra said ruefully. It wasn't fair that guys had better hair. They didn't deserve it! She sighed as she ran her hands through his entire mane, the verdant green locks shone brightly now that they were tamed.

"So I've been told." He said absently. His maids were always commenting about how wonderful his hair was, but the sentiment never meant anything to him. It was their job to make sure he was happy and taken care of. Hearing it from Kendra was an entirely different animal—she didn't have to pander compliments to him. She honestly thought his hair was an asset and it pleased him to no end to know that. A little goofy grin appeared on his face.

Kendra rolled his eyes at his nonchalance. "How long have you been growing it out?" She asked, her nerves creeping into her voice.

N thought for a moment. His father used to make him cute his hair almost to the quick when he was younger, until he gave up. Anthea and Concordia convinced Ghetsis to keep his hair long, that it made him happy, and the sage relented. "Since I was five or six or so… But I trim it when it needs it." Had anyone ever asked him such mundane questions?

Silence was his only answer. N guessed that she was thinking up another question.

"What do you know about the legends of Unova?"

N balked, visibly paling. "What do you mean?" He feigned ignorance.

"You know what I mean! What do you know about the Heroes?" Kendra persisted, and for the first time she was man handling his hair, ripping the brush through it.

"Oh come on, everyone knows about the legends." He danced around the subject, wishing for more ordinary or personal questions. He didn't want to speak about his damn destiny or hers for that matter. His time in the forest was to get away from such thoughts.

"You acted like you knew quite a bit more." Kendra all but growled. "Don't think I forgot our last encounter. You said it yourself, when the Heroes emerge they will be equal yet opposites. I want to know what you were talking about! What experiment? What do you know?" Kendra persisted, yanking N's hair with each question, pulling the boy's head back further and further back.

He batted her hands away from him and turned to face her, anger coloring his features. "It's just an expression." He managed.

"You're not telling me everything. Come on, I know you know something. You practically spelled it out last time." Kendra pointed the end of her brush into N's chest, poking him in emphasis.

"I did not!"

Kendra sneered, triumph in her eyes as she said hotly, "Your denial is showing!"

N's jaw dropped, flabbergasted that she used his own words against him.

"Ha!" She crowed at him, poking him in the chest again.

N rolled his eyes and let out an aggravated half snarl as he rubbed his face. "You are _so_ frustrating!" His teeth gritted as he glared at the enflamed woman across from him, her eyes bright and blue, her face radiant. He had never gotten into an argument like this before and he found it somehow… thrilling? His blood was singing just as much as it was boiling.

"At least I'm not asking _stupid_ questions, you're just giving me _stupid_ answers!" Kendra got in N's face, poking him in the chest once more with her brush. "What do you know about the legend? What do you know about the Heroes? Tell me about the dragons! The dreams! Tell me everything you know—"

The list of questions went on and on, and became more detailed as they hit home and ever closer to the truth. But now was not the time for the big reveal. He had things he had to do first. There was his father. What was he to tell him? He was supposed to stay away from the other Hero. His father had plans to reveal everything in his own fashion.

All these questions, what was he supposed to do?

The fiery brunette was hounding him with questions, invading his personal space, practically yelling at him. He needed her distracted, to get off this subject, anything else but this. So he did the only thing he could think of, he listening to his instinct.

And he kissed her.

* * *

><p>I am terrible. Enjoy! :D<p>

BVR


	12. Lies by Omission

**Lies by Omission**

* * *

><p>Saint Mercy's Community Hospital matched the other impressive buildings that towered in Castelia city's heart. It had been established at the turn of the century but remained at the forefront in the most up to date methods and technology that medicine had to offer. It demanded the best doctors and staff, as well as the best facilities. Medical students from all over competed heavily just to intern, to be a part of the research trials, to have that recommendation letter that was as good as gold clasped tightly within their vice-like grips.<p>

That is, if you went through the proper channels.

Swiping his admittance badge, the male nurse labeled 'Dan' entered St. Mercy's critical care unit with authority and ease. His white shoes padded silently through the halls, blending in perfectly with the rest of the staff with his powder blue scrubs. They hung loosely on his frame but he carried himself with the confidence of any man who is the master of his universe.

His smiles came easily as he passed other nurses and doctors. The women would all smile back, positively bubbly over the fact that they were receiving his attentions. Male nurses were a rarity in the nurse world and women could be so catty towards each other. The doctors were the ones who acted indifferent; besides, who cared what a lowly nurse thought of them? The hierarchy of medical life could operate more smoothly if everyone smiled as easily as him.

"How did you manage the graveyard shift?" Cooed a nurse as she paused her manicured hands that hovered over the keyboard before pointing. "And don't tell me that is for me!"

"I actually asked for it. I need the extra bump to my paycheck." He lied easily. "Besides, I think I might miss you. I'm transferring soon." He winked, embellishing a little. In his hand was a four-cup tray of steaming hot coffee. "Grande Caramel Frappuccino with extra sauce, cream, and extra hot." He spouted off as he handed the flirtatious nurse her beverage.

"You shouldn't have." She gushed as she breathed in the delicious aroma of her Achilles' heel. Piping hot coffee was always her weak spot. She glanced up at the man, who was always quick to serve her weakness, from beneath her lashes. Hmm… She might be developing another weak spot. "I will be sad when you leave, but…"

He smiled down at her as he leaned over the counter at the nurse's station.

"You're a dangerous man, Dan, I hope you know. I'm not falling for it." She told him lightly as she took a scalding sip from her drink, burning her tongue, but it felt so good down her throat.

Dan merely shrugged and smiled more broadly. "You wound me." Not in the slightest bit hurt by the admission.

The nurse continued on with her typing, ignoring the way how her heart fluttered in her chest.

The male nurse picked up the To-Go tray and chuckled lightly. "But truer words have never been spoken, Heart."

The little blond gasped quietly before she could bring herself to make eye contact with Dan's beautiful brown eyes framed by dusky lashes. Eyes like that could look into a woman's soul and make her want to do anything just to be in his arms. And if he kept giving her those steamy, lustful glances like now…

"I would take your advances to heart if not for the fact that you've got three other coffees left to give away." Celia had to steel herself against him; he was a flirt himself after all. There was no intent behind his advances.

Dan, the male nurse, laughed outright. "See you later, Celia."

"Thanks for the coffee, Dan." She smiled before effectively dismissing him. Once he made his way around the corner she allowed herself to do a little jig in her chair. Her cell phone vibrated next to her and she whisked it from the counter. She had received a text message.

[He looked at you again before he turned the corner!]

Celia closed her eyes, reveling in her latest interaction with Dan. He may be a flirt but it just felt so _good_ to have someone pay her attention and to treat her so well. She glanced at her coffee cup and saw that he had drawn a heart.

She quickly texted back her friend and colleague, [He called me Heart again too!]

[I think he likes you :)]

At that Celia frowned. She didn't think Dan liked her enough in that way, but then again, was she looking for someone to fall 'in like' with? A smile spread across her face. Nope. Dan would do just fine. Perhaps she should hook up with him before he left. She hated to think she would be missing a golden opportunity.

[Oh, he's brought all of us coffee!]

Celia puffed her bangs from her face as she went back to work, her glow dimming just a bit.

Dan adjusted his nurse's cap to cover his hair, tucking in the traitorous locks that tried to slip free. It was part of the uniform and it was just fine with him to have his hair covered. It often got in the way as it was, being so noticeable. He was making the usual rounds to all the ICU rooms; checking monitors, charts, IV lines, or bandages that needed changing.

But in reality he was only interested in one room.

Opening the sliding glass door, he stepped inside the dimly lit room of room 157, pulling his nurse's cart with him, and closed the door behind him. Closing the curtains around the young woman's bed, he picked up her chart that rested on a hooked clip board at the foot of her bed. Leafing through the endless dictations and orders, his eyes scanned over all the information with ease and certainty. He developed the gift of speed reading. Coupled with his photographic memory he never forgot a face or a thing his eyes gazed upon. It was how he had memorized all those god-awful coffee mixes.

Looking up from her chart, he gazed at the woman who lay unconscious in her bed with layers of tubes that devoured her as much as they kept her alive. Oxygen tubes ran across her face and covered her mouth, helping to saturate her blood, keeping it clean. A pulse oximetry was attached to her finger, as well as a few electrical pads across her chest to keep track of all her vitals. Two IV lines were imbedded in her elbows, one was a broad spectrum banana bag and the other was a nearly empty O- blood bag transfusion.

There were fifty-four stitches across the delicate column of her neck with defensive wounds on her hands and arms, totaling the stitch count to over a hundred. She was placed on a delicate balance of medication to prevent clotting and thinning, otherwise the two extremes could kill her. There was round the clock care for her, all expenses paid by Lenora, the woman's employer.

The nurse smiled as he replaced the chart and set to work, but it was a thing that was detached and icy.

Taking out a syringe he took the protective cap from the needle and turned it toward the ceiling, flicking the base to lift any bubbles to the surface before pushing the plunger, expelling the deadly air pockets. Making his way over to her IV line, he stabbed the needle into the dock and pushed the vaguely yellow liquid into vein.

Vitamin E was an important antioxidant that thinned the blood. In massive doses it could become toxic. Coupled with anti-coagulants such as aspirin it could lead to hemorrhaging on a massive scale if the conditions were right.

Taking out a second syringe the nurse repeated the action, but this time he dosed the bag, making it into a deadly cocktail.

Going back to his cart he quickly retrieved a blood bag that was marked AB. Blood types were tricky; O- types were universal donors but required their same blood type if they needed transfusions themselves. Anything else could be disastrous as antibodies within the recipient would attack the foreign invasion with such savagery that the immune system would no longer tell the difference between friend and foe. He quickly covered the label with another he printed off, one that said it was O- blood, and quickly replaced the old empty bag.

Her file had said that she was allergic to penicillin with a special warning that her antibiotics were not to be based with it.

Frowning thinly, he pushed one last syringe of antibiotic into the woman's IV line. His brother was truly outrageous. There were simpler ways to kill someone. The woman put up a brave fight, judging by her condition. Too bad…

He didn't much care for the close encounters when given an assignment. He'd rather be on a roof top or on some high rise building with a scope and rifle. Close encounters weren't his thing, didn't do it for him like it did his brother, Novus.

With pursed lips he watched the monitor begin to jump in numbers, the steady heart rhythm was becoming more erratic as his machinations began to take effect. He quickly vacated the room with his cart in tow as he made his way towards another. Dropping off his cart he quickly changed out of his scrubs and into civilian attire, ripping away his false identification badge from his collar.

Opening his right eye wide, he stuck a finger to his cornea and peeled away the color lens contact, blinking rapidly at the odd sensation, and flicked away the lens. He repeated the action to his left, shedding the bland brown to reveal a gray jade. Taking the cap from his head he let his silver locks reign free. A thin pony tail slid down his naked back as he slipped off his shirt. He ruffled the crown of hair that roostered over his face, enjoying the feel before stepping into his black cargos. Slipping on a black leather chest holster, he retrieved his handgun and slid it into place before shrugging on a black blazer.

Pushing a Bluetooth in his ear, he quickly left his hiding place just as the blue alarm was flashing through the halls.

"Code Blue in room 157. Repeat: Code Blue in room 157." The intercom crackled to life.

He stayed to the shadows as nurses rushed through the halls.

His escape was already planned. He made his way to the stairwell and exited to the second floor, just below the ICU. There was a patient's room that always had their window open. Ghosting through the halls he slid his way into the space and past the sleeping patient, the recipient of his previous underhanded tactics. Melatonin was always the best bet; it was made naturally by the body and was untraceable, while quickly knocking out its victim.

"_What's happening? Her BP is sky rocketing!"_ The voices from his Bluetooth made the device spring to life.

"_I don't know; her vitals were fine an hour ago."_

"_She's going into anaphylaxis."_

"_Push epinephrine." _

"_Already have." _

"_She's flat lining!"_

Pushing the window open further, he managed to slip outside the building. He couldn't use his badge anymore; it would tip off his trail. He clung to the façade of the building with relative ease. The muscles in his forearms bulged as he gauged the distance between himself and an exposed pipeline that ran the length of the building. He could make it if he jumped.

"_I thought we took care of the bleeding problem!" _

"_There's so much blood. Why is this happening?"_

"_Paddles!"_

"_Clear!"_

The sounds from the Bluetooth went quiet except for the monitor that wailed that there was no heart rhythm.

"_Another ten joules. Clear!"_

"_Clear!"_

"_Clear!"_

There would be nothing they could do for Melinda. She was gone. She was dead before she ever was transferred to St. Mercy's. His lord saw to that. He succeeded where his brother failed. The Triad flung himself at the pipe, grabbing hold as he slipped a few inches before he stilled, hardly making a sound. The device in his ear, something his brother Orin had perfected for this very task, was still picking up sounds from the bug he left in Melinda's room.

"_Call it. Patient died at 1:36 am." _

That was all he needed to hear. Shimming down the pipe, the Shadow Triad landed with the grace of any predator as he strolled out of the alley with no one the wiser. Clicking the wireless device off and chucking it into a nearby gutter, he pulled out a cell phone from his jacket pocket and pressed the speed dial as he made his way into the crowded streets of downtown Castelia. It was two in the morning, bar time, and the pubs and clubs were just starting to close, leaving in their wake a drunken crowd that was trying to make their way home.

"It's done." He spoke quietly into the phone, the once pleasant cadence replaced by his more natural monotone.

"_You're sure?"_ Came the voice on the other end of the line.

A young man, clearly intoxicated, was showing off to his group of friends, and suddenly turned towards the black clad Triad, bright eyes intense.

"I just received confirmation." He frowned as the man was calling him out, his words slurred but his message clear.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you, ass wipe!"

"Josh, come on, man. Let's not mess with him."

"No, I'm tryin' to talk to th' fucker."

"_What's going on? Who's that?"_ Concern was laced in the voice, but it wasn't for the Triad's safety, merely fear of his man getting caught.

"One moment, sir." He pressed the HOLD button on his cell and put it in his pocket just as the stranger, Josh, approached.

"You look like a real faggot with that hair." The young man laughed, staggering up to the Triad's presence.

"I don't appreciate that label; I don't think the world appreciates that label." He shrugged, watching with dispassionate detachment, waiting for the imbecile to try to touch him.

He didn't have to wait long. As the drunk made a fist, ready to punch the silver haired Triad in the face, his opponent came to life. Easily dodging the sloppy punch, he grabbed the man's wrist with one hand then slammed his palm into his attacker's elbow with the other, snapping the limb to bend against its will.

The man wailed in pain at the sudden attack as he tried with his other arm to hit the Triad.

The black specter twisted gracefully out of his reach and went for his second disabling strike. He struck the man's side, hitting him soundly in the kidney, making him bowl over as the Triad's other hand struck his nose, breaking it. Blood spurted across the guy's shirt.

"Dude! Stop! You're gonna kill him!" His friends shouted as they rushed to their fallen comrade's aide.

The Triad dusted his hands, cracking his knuckles as he stepped over his would-be attacker, fishing for his phone from his pocket.

"My apologies, sir, there was a small situation." He spoke calmly into the phone, not at all winded from his scuffle.

"_Oh?"_

"It was nothing I couldn't handle, sir. Drunks make poor witnesses." He explained.

"You freak!" The group shouted after him as they picked up their fallen friend.

The Triad stopped in his tracks and turned around, his jade gaze glaring balefully back at the group, opening his jacket to reveal his weapon. They visibly flinched but, more importantly, remained silent as they scuttled away.

"_Good, you've done well, Sec'lor. Return for debriefing. I've another task for you."_ Came the frigid tones of Ghetsis.

"I'm on my way." Sec'lor closed his phone and watched with indifference as the group struggled to make their way towards the route he had just come.

* * *

><p>Kendra was paralyzed by the kiss, so much so that she didn't think she was even breathing. His lips were so soft against hers, and so gentle in their insistence that any thought quickly evaporated to make way for overwhelming sensation. Her heart leapt in her chest while her stomach started doing little summersaults within her body; making her wonder if she was sick, shocked, or excited. She didn't know which.<p>

Never in a million years did she expect her first kiss to happen like this. She didn't know what to expect in a kiss but she had seen enough movies to have some sort of idea. Not to mention all the romance novels that Bianca devoured in her spare time and told in delicious detail.

But something more was supposed to happen… Right?

Cerulean eyes open, she stared into the closed eyes of N as he leant in to kiss her. Closing them, curious, she leaned into the kiss as well, placing gentle pressure upon N's mouth while a tentative hand reached uncertainly for his neck.

A small gasp escaped N's lips as he felt Kendra sink into the moment, never expecting for her to participate. A tiny shudder wrought down his spine as he turned his body more fully towards her, snaking a hand up to her face, cradling it. Heat lanced through his veins, making his body awaken to a hunger he had not known.

The kiss felt electrifying as they both explored the contact. N felt as if he were being jolted as waves of heat lightning crashed through his body, lighting him up in the most pleasurable way that it was almost excruciating. He felt alive and awake and hungry for more.

Kendra let a little moan escape her as she felt N's hands draw her nearer. Everywhere he touched her it felt like she was on fire, burning, and the flames were spreading through her skin in hot swells.

She shivered as she felt his hot hands running down the length of her spine while the other was at the column of her neck, brushing the pulse point with his thumb. Her own hands swept through his hair, nails grazing his scalp, eliciting a growl from him. The sound made her feel empowered.

His tongue was ruthless as it caressed her bottom lip, begging entrance. Haltingly, she granted it, parting her mouth slowly as he claimed her by deepening the kiss. His tongue darted into her cavernous mouth as he groaned, relishing the feel of her skin against his, her hands upon him. He wanted more.

Kendra felt consumed as soon as she allowed him entrance, as a battle of tongues and wills began. When he pushed forward she retreated, unprepared for the heady feeling his kiss had invoked. But then his tongue disappeared and she followed it, craving more as she became emboldened by his moan. Tentatively, she nibbled his bottom lip, hearing his quick inhalation at her audacity.

And suddenly the kiss deepened in ferocity as the two Heroes clung to each other, each unwilling to let the other go as their arms wrapped intimately, entwined. N crushed her against the slopes of his chest, breathing in her heavenly scent as he tried to brand her his in the only way he knew how. He had never experienced such duality before. She was soft and pliant in his arms, moaning anew as he held her tight, one hand cradling the back of her head while the other grabbed possessively at her jean clad bottom. The sounds she made enflamed him, made him feel strong and powerful, knowing that he was the one causing her to mewl in pleasure. But at the same time he felt weak, knowing that at any moment she could be taken away from him. The river and the Dream Yard flashed in his mind, as did their destiny. The thoughts made him uneasy and all the more willing to stay where he was, frozen in time, locked within this young woman's arms.

Kendra arched her back as she broke the kiss to gain some sort of relief. His kiss was searing, overwhelming, and was becoming more demanding that the sensual onslaught was more than she could bear. But the broken kiss did little to deter N as his mouth descended upon her skin, ravishing it with open mouth kisses that trailed down from her mouth to her neck.

It was exquisite. It was dangerous. It was alarming.

Opening her eyes she realized that she had somehow crawled into N's lap with her legs straddling his waist. She could feel her breasts being crushed against his chest as they clung to each other. His hands danced up and down her spine, causing her to shiver in the most delicious way, not knowing it was possible to derive such pleasure just by a touching caress. She was dimly aware that her vest was missing from her shoulders. When had it left?

Her courage running away with her again, she ran her nails down N's naked back, clawing him a bit. Her reward was immediate as he arched his back and threw his head back in surprise, a groan escaping him. She took the opportunity to kiss his jaw, and make her way towards his ear, nibbling on his earlobe, consumed with the power she felt.

N's breath hitched in his throat as he stilled completely as her tongue assaulted him. Every nerve ending came to brutal life and he became irrevocably and instantly hard. He gasped then growled as he ripped Kendra's mouth from him and claimed her in a savage kiss, claiming her mouth all over again.

Kendra yielded, thrilled that he was paying attention to her wanting lips once more. She didn't want the kiss to end. It was hot, demanding, and passionate, everything that she had envisioned a kiss to be. Everything that she longed for. Everything that she needed. She felt as if she were bursting out of her own skin, that everything was too tight, and a pressure was building as a heat gathered in her belly.

Suddenly N surged beneath her and flipped the entire situation. Kendra was beneath him as he arched over her, his hand tilting her head back to allow him better access. Flushed against the ground and him, N let loose a guttural sound as he felt that this position was better, was more right. His instincts had guided him well; this was a better fit.

Unknowingly, Kendra had reacted to the turning of the tables by wrapping her legs around N's waist, holding on as her vertigo shifted. Her hands clutched his shoulders before exploring more of what he had to offer. Nails grazed his back again as she pulled his head down closer.

The kiss was spinning out of control and neither N nor Kendra knew where it would stop. They were consumed in the fiery heat that they created, as an endless loop of energy circulated between them, feeding off itself so that neither knew where one stopped or the other began.

Tongues locked in battle, passionate, with intermittent moans were the only sounds that rebounded within the campsite, drowning out the crackling of the fire. The day was shifting towards evening as darkness began to creep into the forest. But the passage of time went idly by, ignored by the two Heroes.

N trailed a hand down Kendra's side, making her breath catch in her throat but the kiss was uninterrupted. Shifting her so that the V of her pants fit directly beneath him, he crushed his pelvis against her, his breath escaping him as they made sweet contact.

Kendra went rigid underneath him, feeling for the first time how intense his arousal really was. Something entirely feminine melted inside of her at the intimate contact. Heat pooled treacherously within her abdomen, becoming a wanting inferno. She could hardly resist the reflex to grind herself against him, or the thrill she felt when he responded in the same way. But the logical part of her, the untried part of her; which sounded suspiciously like her mother, was warning her, trying to bring whatever this was building up towards to a halt.

Her hands, when before they had been pulling him closer, began to push against his chest and he immediately responded.

N stopped, his entire body trembling, as iron gray eyes opened, revealing an almost feverish, heated gaze. They pierced her clouded azure ones as each panted to regain their breaths, control their rapid heartbeats, and gain some sort of clarity in the moment. He was trying to understand her. Her body was willing and proof of her desire, a desire that was directed at him. Her long legs were wrapped around him, entangled with his own, one foot caressing his calf. Her arms, though pushing against his chest, held onto him as well. Her back was arched, her breasts aching to come into contact with him once more. And her face was flushed, with rosy lips swollen from their ardent kisses; with cheeks stained the most beautiful scarlet and blue eyes dewy and imploring. It was her mind that was saying no.

He swallowed, caught off guard by her beauty.

He leaned back a few inches, gauging her, and her fingers tightened on him to keep him still. But when he leaned forward once more her hands stopped him, her eyes wide, a bit of a warning in them even as her tongue dashed over her lips in an inviting manner. Closing his eyes, N took a deep breath to shut away the vision beneath him. Gently, he encircled her wrists with his hands and pulled her grip from him, disentangling himself.

It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his entire life. Blood roared in his veins, his instincts demanding him to take action as the bond between them stretched and tightened in agony, begging for completion. It was almost painful to part now, physically and emotionally, as if they were tearing themselves in two once more. He had to calm himself as he reached down to readjust, pulling his still damp pants towards him as he slipped his legs inside before standing up.

Kendra breathed a huge sigh of relief mixed with disappointment. Her body had been so edgy, so full of energy that she thought it would drive her insane. She had never been that aroused before in her life and it was almost painful for her to endure it without some sort of culmination. Slowly, she sat up, keeping her eyes trained on the ground as she tried to sort out her erratic feelings. She had never felt more complete than she had felt with him in her arms and never felt so torn at having him pull away from her. She had wanted that, hadn't she? The kiss? And then to stop?

Shaking her head, she just didn't know. She couldn't explain it. Was this what normal people felt when they kissed? Fell in love? Was this what her mom had felt for her father? That unrelenting yearn to be near him always? She shuddered to think about it. No wonder her mother always told her to be careful, if it made such an impact. A plunging feeling enveloped her as she found herself wishing she hadn't chickened out, that her mother hadn't poisoned her to think that all men were horrible, that she was ordinary, or simply braver.

N turned towards Kendra when he felt her distress through the bond and he froze. Had he upset her? Tossing on his shirt he came to sit next to her.

"Are you alright?" He murmured, making sure to keep a careful distance between them. He could feel the heat between them building now as they locked eyes with each other. In her gaze he could see the desire unfurling again, but it was guarded and shuttered. "The bump on your head…"

"Yeah." She turned away from him, arms crossed over her chest. Suddenly she wished she was layered better in clothing. A long sleeve tee would be nice, with leggings then sweat pants, and a parka, and mukluks, hell, all her clothes on her at once would be great! Pulling on her vest to cover more of her breasts, she looked at the fire and leapt to the unattended soup. It was boiling angrily within the pot as she took it out of the fire.

N watched her as she began to pour the soup into two separate containers, allowing it to cool. He scratched the back of his head before gathering his hair into a low ponytail, lacing it with a tie. His heart was still pounding as visions of Kendra arching up against him, kissing him, moaning for him appeared unbidden beneath his closed eyes. It made his blood sing with anticipation. Opening his eyes his gaze caught on Kendra's as she stared at him with that same look as before. A smirk quirked his mouth as he both cursed and thanked the bond between him as he felt his desire feed hers. It was an addicting, empowering thing.

But it was short lived when she suddenly glared at him after giving him his portion of the soup.

"Thank you." N said quietly.

Kendra ignored him, content to sit as far from him as the fire would allow in the fading light. She had to sort out her muddled thoughts, and it didn't help that N was around the muck up everything. She didn't trust herself to be anywhere near him. The movies never showed how awkward it felt after a first kiss! She didn't know what to do with herself.

She watched as N devoured his dinner, not at all affected by the charred flavor.

Full night fell swiftly after the long day of summer. Kendra finished her almost inedible meal before getting up to stoke the fire with more limbs, removing the apparatus that had suspended her small cooking pot.

N watched as she flitted about the campsite, feeling more and more awkward as more time passed. He had succeeded in derailing her thoughts from before to the point that they were forgotten. Through the bond; however, he could feel how miserable and confused she was. And if he were honest with himself, he felt just the same, regardless of the bond between them. He shouldn't have kissed her like that. He felt ashamed at having used her.

Rubbing a hand over his face, he asked, "So where are the rest of your Pokémon?" He had to say something to break the tension.

Kendra paused momentarily. "Eirene and Epona are out exploring since we're on vacation."

N blinked, surprised. "Aren't you going to store them in their Pokéballs?"

"Why?"

"Because that's what trainers do." He shrugged simply.

Kendra frowned. "I wouldn't coop my friends up like that."

"What about the others?"

"Unless you want Enki _and_ Berrin at your throat when you sleep, they're staying put."

N blinked several times as he stared up at her, completely thrown. "Am I sleeping here?" He didn't know what to make of her most recent comment. He had never been at the receiving end of such hostility when it came to Pokémon.

Kendra spread out her sleeping bag, opening up the wrap around zipper so that it laid on the ground in an open rectangle.

"If you want…" She said quietly, putting a hand to her head as the dull ache flared. The swelling had gone down a bit from the aspirin; however, the painkiller was starting to wear thin. She scooted over to her water bottle and bag, retrieving her second round of pills.

N watched as she swallowed the medicine, shame and guilt ripping through him once more, knowing that he was responsible for her pain.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered again.

Kendra merely glared at him, her good nature all but spent. It had been a rather long and confusing day and she was nothing but exhausted from it all. What was supposed to be a relaxing day spent swimming and sun bathing had turned into a life or death situation when N became involved, and suddenly she felt her whole life had been turned up-side-down by a mere kiss.

Grabbing her tank top, she pulled it on over her head then slipped her vest over that.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing for bed. You can share part of my sleeping bag so you don't have to sleep in the dirt, but there is _no_ funny business, got that?" Kendra asked hotly, her cheeks scarlet. She began rolling up her blanket so that it resembled a tube and placed it as a line of demarcation down the middle of their pallet. "Stay and your side, okay?"

"What happened to your pajamas?" N asked, curious.

"Good night!" Kendra flopped down and turned her back to N, her form stiff and cheeks blazing.

N looked down at himself then at the brunette. Perhaps she was smarter than he gave her credit for. He didn't think he could handle himself if she were in nothing but PJs. Her black thong flashed in his mind and he had to suppress a wicked grin. He got up and made his way towards the pallet and lay down with his hands behind his head, staring up at the night sky.

"Good night…" He said softly.

After a moment of tense silence Kendra finally relaxed into some semblance of sleep. For the first time she wasn't plagued by nightmares or dreams. It was a dreamless existence that offered little true rest but the stress of the night had fled her in that dark abyss. It was only when she woke up with the sun in her eyes, her body treacherously crossing her little impromptu boundary line, and N was gone did she realize that the kiss had been nothing more than a diversion.

Hurt lanced through her as she realized that her questions were still unanswered.

* * *

><p>Kendra held on to the railing for dear life as a particularly strong gust of wind ripped through her, making her cower.<p>

Don't look down.

Don't look down.

Don't… She opened her eyes.

Shit! She looked down! She shouldn't have done that.

_Keep going!_ Eirene championed her trainer as she soared through the air, relishing the fantastic freedom and the flight.

Kendra hardly registered her Pidove's coos. Instead she was trying to tear her gaze from the ground which plummeted hundreds of feet below her. Which architect decided on the brilliant idea to make the bridge walkway to be nothing but thick panes of clear glass? Oh that's right, Skyarrow Bridge was supposed to be man's way of fusing the sky above them, she mouthed off sarcastically in her head.

The Skyarrow Bridge was a master of suspension technology, an ambitious project from the minds of forward architects from Opelucid City. Instead of having motor and pedestrian traffic on the same level, the designers decided to separate the two by various levels, cutting the bridge up into many lines. The main artery of the bridge would be just above the sea, with the suspension cables spaced just so to allow a breath taking visual. The sidewalks were near the top of the bridge, with the floor and side paneling to be made from safety glass so it would appear people would be walking on air; the joints and railing were a hexagonal pattern of reinforced carbon steel.

Because of its originality it was the subject of many movie sets and attracted thrill seekers from all around. At the service stations on either end people could book bungee jumps, zip-lines, and base jumping. For the less courageous the bridge company offered guided walks compete with pictures.

Even though she was harnessed to the railing, even though the paneling of the walk way were reinforced with steel framing, and that Flyers, bridge security who flew on mounted Braviary, were patrolling to ensure the safety of the bridge goers—she felt as if she were about to fall or be blown away by the wind. She had to sign a release form just to cross, for Arceus' sake!

Not for the first time she wished she had rented out those goggles the company offered. In all honesty, she didn't think she would need them. The wind at ground level had been non-existent. But the higher she climbed and the farther she went across the bay the stronger the wind became. The salty wind was so strong that it stung her eyes and made it hard to see; which was the worst thing that could happen to her at this moment.

Cracking open her eyes again as she huddled against the railing, she watched as Eirene wheeled through the air beneath her with grace and ease, completely at home in the air. A shudder wrenched through her body as she tried to imagine one day riding astride Eirene as the Flyers were. If she could hardly walk across a bridge how was she supposed to fly with her Pokémon?

Little did she know that she was the focus of an amused stare.

He had watched her the moment she had entered the Skyarrow Welcoming Center and had yet to peel his gaze away. When he saw her it was like a swift kick in the stomach as his battered heart began to race. He couldn't believe his luck.

She had walked in with such confidence, a Pidove on her shoulder, all bright and sunny as she greeted the front desk, asking for passage on the bridge. When he first laid eyes on her he hid behind a pillar to make sure she couldn't see him. The action proved unnecessary as he felt her eyes pass over him but there was no recognition in her eyes.

She had no clue who he was.

It was both a relief and a hurt.

But he was determined to get her attention, something he was learning was hard to do. Before he knew it she had paid her passage for the bridge and began the steep climb up the stairwell to reach the top. He noticed that she hadn't rented any protective goggles, and he knew that was his in.

He grabbed two pairs and dashed for the stairs, his heart thudding heavily in his chest as he struggled to catch up with the girl. He worried with how fast she was going she'd be far across the bridge before he finally conquered the stairs but he was relieved to find that she didn't manage far once she exited the quiet stairwell to the gusty open air outside.

It pained him to see this once confident girl crumpled to the ground, trembling with fear.

Kendra nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"You okay?" A tall boy asked.

Kendra squinted up at him, her hands still clutching the railing, knuckles turned bone white from the force. She hadn't heard a word he said; the roaring wind stole his voice away. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"You alright?" The boy tried again, this time shouting above the howling gusts.

Kendra shook her head. It was obvious she wasn't. And it was embarrassing to be essentially trapped up here and to have random strangers stumble upon her. She closed her eyes.

His hand found hers and she tensed. He pushed something in her grasp and she was shocked to see that she was holding a pair of goggles.

"I think you forgot these." He roared at her, pointing at the goggles.

"Thank you!" Kendra shouted back as she hurriedly put them on to protect her eyes. The biting wind glanced harmlessly off her face and she sighed in relief.

"Want to cross together?" He offered her his hand again and Kendra stared, wondering.

He was tall, with shaggy, honey brown hair that whipped about a kind face. Stark blue eyes stared back at hers, mirroring her own. He was dressed as a trainer and seemed to be her own age.

She smiled prettily at him, grateful that she had a knight in shining armor stumble across her and offering aid. There wasn't a plunging feeling in the pit of her stomach; in fact, she felt nothing out of the ordinary about the boy, so there wasn't any reason for her to dismiss such an offering of aid.

She nodded as she took his hand in hers and he hauled her up to her feet.

Kendra refused to let go of the railing and she held onto the boy's hand with a vice like grip as they slowly made their way across the bridge. Eirene flew in close and slipped into an air current smoothly, keeping pace with her trainer.

_I knew you could do it!_ She cried happily, not at all worried about the fellow trainer who was helping her master.

The view was lost on Kendra, who kept her gaze fixed ahead of her focusing on nowhere in particular. The mantra from before kept repeating like a broken record in her head.

Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down.

They finally reached the other side and began climbing down the stairwell. The wind was no longer so severe and Kendra could hear her own unsteady breathing. She had been holding her breath for most of the trip.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" The guy next to her chirped happily.

Kendra glanced at him and smiled, her cheeks flushing in slight embarrassment. "Until you rescued me, I thought it was that bad." She admitted. "Eirene made it look too easy." She laughed a bit as her little dove was fluttering about.

"You did great." He told her, squeezing her hand in emphasis.

"Oh!" Kendra let go of the boy's hand. "I didn't mean to hold on so tight."

"As long as I have all of my fingers, it was worth it." He wiggled them in emphasis and shoved his hands back in his pockets, a bit put out from letting her go.

Kendra pulled the goggles up so they rested just above her forehead. "I can't thank you enough for these. What do I owe you?"

The trainer looked at her with a sideways glance before focusing on taking the stairs. "Nothing, if you agree to tag to lunch with me."

Kendra balked as she missed a step but quickly recovered. "Oh…" She muttered, completely thrown off by his request. So it was to be that way then. She had to admit that it was a smooth way of getting her to go on a lunch date with him. No one had ever tried that tactic on her before. But she wasn't interested, really. N's face flashed in her mind but she quickly eradicated any thoughts of the green haired boy. She had a bone to pick with that guy that was for sure.

"You can pick what you'd like to eat. It doesn't make me any difference." He added as he continued on down the stairs, trying to perk his offer.

"Well," She began but stopped herself.

"And to be honest, I just don't want to eat by myself."

Ah, that made her feel better. He seemed nice enough, and he did rescue her. That and he was handsome in a boyish sort of way. Nothing like N, of course, he was tall and lean but muscled, she had felt them during their frantic kiss—She stopped her train of thought. She was supposed to be furious with him!

"Okay," She found herself saying before she knew it. "We can do lunch."

They made it down to the second welcoming center and deposited their goggles in the return bin so they could be cleaned and sanitized before being displayed for use again. Eirene waited for her trainer to meet her outside and immediately landed on her master's shoulder, nuzzling her.

"I'm Kendra, by the way." She offered her hand with her introduction.

He took it and shook. "My friends call me Hill." He smiled, and she was disarmed with how charming it was.

Together they made their way towards the sounds of the city. Kendra was amazed by what she saw. She was a girl from a small town and was accustomed to open spaces, open skies, and open people but the big city was a completely different animal. Sky scrapers competed like trees for sunlight and space, climbing higher and higher, obscuring the sky. Only little swaths were open to view but the smog of the city dimmed the natural hues that nature had to offer.

And the noise! Never before had she heard so much noise concentrated in such a small area! She thought Straiton and Nacrene were rather busy cities but they couldn't hold a candle to Castelia. Blaring sounds ricocheted from concrete to brick to steel and glass then rebounded off each other as cars honked their horns and people shouted in the streets.

Never had she seen so many people walking the streets. Hardly anyone made contact with each other as they shouldered their way through the crowded sidewalks. But there were so many people that looked so different from her! They were city sleek and almost glamorous in their dress and it made Kendra feel like a country bumkin that crawled out of the woods. She looked down at her torn jeans and simple top. It didn't help her self-esteem in the situation but she knew that Bianca would be at home in a city like this. She could just imagine her friend going a little crazy over the fashion that the city had to offer.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Hill asked, smiling as he watched her reaction.

Kendra spared him a glance, realizing he looked far more at home in the city than she, as she craned her neck this way and that, trying to absorb all the sights and sounds, but her nose wrinkled at the smells of the teeming city life.

"Very."

"My dad takes me on trips with him all the time to Castelia." He offered, watching her with a small, sad smile on his face.

"My mom never had time for travel." She mumbled before meeting Hill's eyes. She didn't understand the expression that was on his face. "Since you've been here before, you know where all the good food spots are, right?"

"Of course!" His smile broadened as he grabbed her hand once more and pulled her down one of the busy avenues.

Disoriented, Kendra had no idea where she was, since she had yet to pick up a city map, but they found themselves in front of a small café.

"The Lilligant's Café is the best kept secret in town!" He said excitedly.

Kendra gulped. "This looks a bit on the expensive side." She said with some trepidation. "And I'm not dressed for such a nice place."

But Hill grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "It's okay! Lunch service is casual and it's my treat remember?"

* * *

><p>Orin dragged back his sling so that it was arcing at the perfect angle. He had only seen his distant target briefly, a quick peek was more like it, but he was sure that his aim was or near perfect.<p>

With a quick release he fired the sling as his projectile screamed across the air, smashing into the wobbling fortress of the Snubbull King.

Direct hit!

But the damage wasn't enough.

His next bird hopped into the sling shot and this time he bent the sling for an angle of power.

Angry Spearows was such an addicting game to pass idle time!

He let loose another volley, exposing the Snubbull King. His fortress of glass, wood, and slabs of concrete could not protect him.

"Prepare for your doom!" He clicked the mouse once more and—

"I suppose your report isn't ready."

Orin's hand skewed horribly, releasing the Spearow prematurely. The poor bird sailed harmlessly over the Snubbull's crumbling palace.

"My lord," Orin began, minimizing the window for his game, "I didn't hear you come in."

Ghetsis' eye narrowed as he sneered at the man's back, seeing further proof to never allow Orin to leave his sight. If he couldn't even hear his own approach then he hardly belonged out in the field. He was to stay here in his technological den. The sage would reap the day when he would have to send the last brother out into the world.

"Not at all, my lord, where there is people there is paper, and where there is paper there is a trail." His computer system was set up so that four monitors were each linked into one continuous screen, showing a panorama of his desktop. His report for Ghetsis popped up on all screens.

"Then it should have been on my desk hours ago." Ghetsis looked about the clutter of the Triad's work station. It was a complete wreck of a space, one that he was loath to enter but he had been promised a dossier on Kendra White and he damned well would have it!

"I was just in the process of printing it out." Orin said absently, as he pushed his headphones from his head to rest on his neck. He ran a hand through his spikey hair, his amber eyes bright as he pulled up pictures of Kendra White.

"It was really too easy. She's recently been in the papers and had been under temporary arrest, no charges were filed against her. But in the process I managed to swipe the information that was scanned from her trainer card." He pulled up a PDF of the information and showed Ghetsis before sending it to the printer. The machine came to life and began spitting out paper.

"She was a fair student at school, but nothing compared to lord N's caliber." He sent her school transcripts and report cards to the printer, as well as a list of all classes and extracurriculars she had taken throughout her public school career. "But she was a decent track star, won several ribbons for hurdles and dashes, never made it to regions, though." In his humble opinion this girl was completely average, except for that fact that her destiny was that of a Hero's.

"Is there anything worth knowing about the wench?" Ghetsis snarled, not at all impressed with the information his techno wizard had conjured.

"Yes, she has quite an interesting back story." Orin responded absently, his eyes glued to the screen.

"You will address me as is proper." The sage growled.

"Of course, sir, I always do sir!" Orin couldn't hide his boyish smile as he gazed up in mock adoration at the sage, who merely scoffed and looked away. It was nearly impossible to squash the Triad's sunny disposition, not to mention instill some sort of discipline into the boy. The sage rubbed his face as exasperation set it. His patience with the situation was wearing thin.

"Well, what have you found?"

"Her family has endured an early divorce due to paternal infidelity; apparently he had secreted away a second family and completely dumped the first, that being his only daughter. They are not on good terms with each other, but you could always use them against her. There is a half-brother out there somewhere." Orin paused. "But the more important thing is that we've got an in with the mother. She's renovating her house, lots of workers in and out you see." He smiled mischievously at Ghetsis as he sent more files to the printer. He had created a dossier on nearly every important person in Kendra White's life, from her family to her friends.

The high sage rubbed his jaw and smiled wickedly. "A fine plan. Have the Plasma members who belong to contracting, construction, and the like contacted and infiltrate the renovation project so we can keep tabs on the mother." Memberships within Plasma's underground workings were very varied. Ghetsis made sure to impart to all his sages when recruiting that they needed to gather people from all walks of life working in all manner of jobs to strengthen and create new connections. The power and presence of Plasma was more far reaching than anyone could know.

"Already done. They've been in position for a few days now and have been keeping me informed of anything news worthy."

The infernal brat refused to speak to him properly but that was crux of it. The youngest Triad thought along the same lines as Ghetsis. There was a real propensity for world domination in the young man if he ever put his determination to the grindstone. He was a brilliant tactician with an uncanny ability to place game pieces on the board to route any enemy maneuvers—that was why the Triad was such an asset. If only he were a bit more serious, nothing soured his mood or expression.

Orin rolled his chair towards the printer and retrieved a thick stack of print; hole punched the lot and filed them away into separate bradded folders that were messily labeled before handing it to the stoic sage.

"I've included in there an interview of Novus' observations of her encounter with N, as well as the Blue Sage. Fascinating stuff, riveting." His face impish as he saw his lord's face darken. "I've also taken it upon myself to research further into Ms. White's society. Their dossiers are included."

"Good." Was all Ghetsis managed to say as he left the Triad to his own devices. How could he discipline him for his mouth if his actions were always superb? It was always disconcerting to meet with the youngest; he was the strangest and easily the most difficult of the three brothers to predict; which was why Ghetsis was content to keep Orin on a short leash and within view. He didn't entirely trust Orin's loyalties.

The eldest Triad was waiting patiently out in the hall.

"My lord," Sec'lor bowed stiffly at the entry way before giving his brother a tight smile in greeting.

"Hey, 'Lor." Orin smiled freely, waving to his brother but didn't so as much as budge from his seat. Besides, it wasn't his brother the other Triad was really seeking, but the high sage.

"I've returned, as requested." The eldest Triad bowed once more.

"I've been waiting for you." Ghetsis drawled as he took his leave from Orin's office, shutting the door on the Triad, ignoring that fact that he had returned to his game while still on the job.

"My son is courting with disaster. Novus failed me twice now."

Sec'lor nodded as he followed behind his lord and master, his face set with tight strain, hoping that he wouldn't have to suffer another assassination at such close range any time soon. He couldn't get the sight of the woman's brave attempts to thwart his brother's blade out of his mind.

* * *

><p>Kendra shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she received her soup and salad. Her tea glass hardly ever reached the half way mark as it was constantly refilled by the attentive staff. She would have been grateful for such service except that her sugar-to-tea ratio was constantly in flux. She opened another packet and emptied in her glass, stirring the sweetness into her drink, all the while acutely aware of her company's gaze.<p>

"Do you like the food?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Kendra nodded. "This is the best Tomato Basil I've ever had." She conceded, trying to use her spoon and not her straw on the hot meal.

"Best kept secret." He nodded and took a bite from his hot melt sandwich.

Kendra watched him for a moment, studying his appearance. Other than the way he stared, there wasn't anything amiss about him it seemed. He was nice and took a stab at pleasant conversation, which she felt clumsy about answering since his gaze was so intense, and she could tell that he was _really_ listening to everything she had to say. It was a bit unnerving.

Her eyes caught on the collar of his shirt. It had drooped down an inch or two, revealing the beginnings of what looked like a long scar. When their eyes met, his azure orbs narrowed briefly before his tugged his shirt up, covering all evidence of the old injury.

She didn't comment.

"So you've come to Castelia a lot?"

He smiled, relieved, "Yeah, my father always travels here for his work. He'd take me with him and we'd spend time together after his meetings. This is the first time I've been here all by myself."

"This is the first time I've been here at all." Kendra took a bite of salad. "My mom didn't have time, between her work and taking care of me." She reflected on her mother's accounting job, one that she knew her mother loathed but it was the only thing she could find on such short notice after the divorce. Her old job didn't want to hire her back after she had quit without preamble and she kept with accounting for all these years because she had grown complacent. But things were finally turning around for her mother. She was seizing the opportunity to get back into her career of choice.

Hill frowned. "That's a shame. What about your dad?" He asked, watching her reaction to the question. A pained look was quickly covered by one of rancor.

"He didn't have time for either of us." She said simply, truthfully. She didn't understand the look of guilt that crossed his face.

He looked like he was about to say more when their meal was interrupted by ringing.

Kendra watched, curious, as Hill dug in his pocket and his face visibly paled as he answered his personal cell phone.

"Hey, dad." His blue eyes quickly flickered towards Kendra's and she shrugged her shoulders.

She didn't understand why he was being so careful. It wasn't as if he should be guilty that as they were talking about fathers his happened to call. It wasn't his fault that she didn't have a father anyways.

She took a sip of her tea, trying not to overhear their conversation but it was difficult.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"_Have you remembered your medicine today?"_ The deep timbre on the other line asked. The voice was laced with concern.

"Yes, dad. You don't have to keep calling to check." He looked annoyed, as if he had had this conversation before, many times.

"_Hilbert, you know how your mother and I worry."_

The boy across from her placed a hand over his chest and lifted the collar of his shirt once more, covering what little scar that was exposed. "I know. I'm taking them every night."

"_Good, that's very responsible. Your mother and I send our love."_

Hill rubbed his eyes and sighed before saying he loved his parents back and hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry." He said sheepishly, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

"Don't be." Kendra said easily, and again she was confused by the guilt—Shame? Chagrin? She couldn't place the look that kept splashing across his face. To ease the tension she smiled and asked, "So… Hilbert, huh?"

Hilbert balked but recovered quickly. "Yeah, a name inherited I'm told. But all my friends call me Hill."

"It's not so bad. I know a guy with that name." She said absently, thinking about the half-brother she had never met but only heard vague things about. "Your dad sounds very protective of you." It was a generalization, nothing more. A mere observation based on one action, but it seemed to hit the boy with a bit of anguish.

She quickly changed the subject. Perhaps it was a sore point for him too. "So you're a Pokémon trainer?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I've wanted to be one ever since I could remember. It almost didn't happen though. My parents almost didn't let me go."

"Really? I almost chose not to go on one." She left out the why though. No reason to scare the nice boy. "But my mom and my friends helped convince me. Why did your parents not want you to go, if you don't mind me asking?"

He took a bite out his sandwich, thoughtful, debating. "I've got a medical problem. If it were up to my parents they would keep me wrapped up in a cocoon." He touched his chest again. "I have a weak heart beat so I had to get a pacemaker when I was three. It was my mom's dream come true to control everything about my life." He said ruefully.

Kendra winced when she heard that. Definitely a sore spot. She felt sincerely for Hilbert. It seemed that he was at war with his own destiny as she was.

"Well you're out and about. You've proven your strength." She finished off her salad.

Hill stared at her for a moment, at a loss for words. Usually when he threw out that bombshell of news about him people asked all sorts of stupid questions, ones that he's heard, and answered, a million times. But this girl accepted it without much issue. He smiled at her, his heart beating a bit faster. Never in his dreams did he think that this meeting would go so well. Then again… He was lying to her to some extent. Lies of omission were still lies.

"Thank you." He said suddenly.

Kendra blinked. "For what?"

"For not asking a million questions. Or feeling sorry for me. Pitying me." There were a dozen choices she could choose from. The bill came and he reached for it before she could, effectively claiming the right to pay. He smiled as she scowled at him.

"I've got this." He said easily, smiling, staring.

Kendra folded her arms across her chest. "You rent my goggles, help me across the bridge, hold my hand, ask me to accompany you to lunch, and now you're paying for all of it. Why are you being so nice?"

He pulled out a debit card and handed it off to the waiter. "Can't a guy be nice to a girl?"

"Guys are never this nice without wanting something." She countered easily with something her mother had always told her, reaching for her tea glass again. Her mind flashed to N again as she was trying to figure out his angle. There was no figuring out that peculiar boy. He fled as often as he appeared, and his kiss was a device used to shut her up. She never thought that could happen before. He confused the hell out of her but Hilbert wasn't as opaque. There was something up.

When she put her glass down he grabbed her hand, sending alarm down her spine when he wouldn't let go. His face was filled with earnest and… hope?

"I've wanted to meet you for so long, but things kept going wrong." He explained, his grip tightening slightly on her appendage. "I was so afraid when I saw you on the bridge, but I wanted to finally meet you."

Kendra quirked a brow, eyes wide as she listened bewilderedly, "What are you talking about?"

He took a deep breath before he said the last thing she ever thought would ever fall from this stranger's lips, "I'm Hilbert Black, you're half-brother."

* * *

><p>N made his way around the city with his hands in his pockets and a bounce in his step with his jewelry banging musically against his wrists, belying the fact that his thoughts were in turmoil. His mane flew wild from his cap, getting in his face, annoying him further.<p>

Pushing his bangs back, he cut down another busy street, shoving his way through the crowds, his teeth on edge.

He was such a coward.

He kicked a piece of garbage that was on the sidewalk as he made his way through the city. His gray eyes were stormy as he focused on his feet, letting his body flow with the crowd, attempting to crush the feelings that were swirling within the vicinity of his heart.

He wished he had one of those music contraptions. What he wouldn't give to hear some Gershwin, Vivaldi, or Debussy. Or something more ancestral from the Old Kingdom Era. His father was currently collecting all the old ballads and getting the scores recorded so that the Harmonia music could once again be listened to, and they were beautiful to the ear. Anything to drown out the anguish, confusion, and gods know what else his head was swimming in.

He shouldn't have just left her. He should have stayed, make sure her head was okay. Make sure that she was okay.

But he left.

He was a coward.

He kicked the sidewalk again out of anger.

The entire night he remained acutely awake and hyper aware that there was a girl next to him, one that he wanted to run his mouth over and kiss again. He could admit it to himself. The more he ran into this girl the more he wanted her for himself. And there in lay the problem!

What was he to tell his father? More important, _when_ was he going to tell his father? He was playing a dangerous game here by not keeping his father informed. Ghetsis didn't like surprises and N was sure he wouldn't care for this situation. The sage had warned him away from the Hero, to keep his distance, and what had N done? Gone out of his way to find the girl, to get to know her, and he'd even kissed her and _enjoyed_ it!

He rubbed his face and let out an anguished snarl, earning him a few strange looks from other pedestrians who gave him a wider birth.

N was at odds with himself. Not to mention horribly and utterly confused.

His destiny made them enemies. Their destiny made them enemies. Their past, present, and future would always make them enemies. Their very legacy made them enemies. So why didn't he feel that way about her? Why did it feel like he was seeing an old companion? What's more, that they were destined to meet and unite together? He couldn't understand the duality of it all. Somewhere deep inside him there was a connection between himself and Kendra, one that was primordial, one that had taken centuries to finally heal enough to correct itself. He could feel that in his bones. But at the same time his father would never permit such a union.

It was not in the master plan for him to ever find a companion, at least not now. And in N's heart he knew that he could never find anyone suitable, not that he was very particular but because he never thought that anyone could accept him for who he was. His father barely tolerated him and they were the same blood. His only solace was in his Pokémon companions, but lately even that wasn't enough. His thoughts kept flashing towards Kendra, the object of his musings.

A question rebounded in his head.

Was he attracted to her simply because of their connection? Was the bond responsible for his feelings or was it his own choice? Not knowing the answer was nearly driving him insane. If it were the bond then it would explain a hell of a lot. All these wayward emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him could be squashed under foot instantly. After all, he would have something to blame. He could focus on her and keep in mind the machinations of the bond, knowing that it was manipulating him. He could resist those clear blue eyes and that pouty mouth that felt so good against his own. Dare say he might turn all the frustration on her directly. But if he really was attracted to her for who and what she was… He was in deep trouble.

There was no way his father would allow this!

Even if he wanted to have some sort of… _relationship_… with Kendra it was doomed from the start because of _who_ they were. Hell, she didn't even fully comprehend who and what he was. When she finally finds out she was sure to hate him. He was lying to her by not admitting to the truth. Lies by omission. He was sure she would turn against him, if she hadn't already. It was a fairly simple calculation of eventual malice between them, one that he abhorred to contemplate.

He shouldn't have left her.

But it had been to save her!

From himself.

When she slept all the tension has left her body and with it the awkward anger. He knew that she was uncomfortable with the kiss. Perhaps he hadn't done it right? He thought back to it and shook his head. No, she had responded and they were both swept away. He had been thrilled when she had participated and had taken the lead a bit, making him think that she had done something like this before. A stab of jealousy lanced through him and he stopped short. He didn't want to think about Kendra doing that with anyone else.

The crowd bent around him as the crush of people walked past, not at all impeded by his sudden stop along the sidewalk.

A second thought struck him.

The fact that he was jealous at all, even if it were a phantom of a guy, meant that he was already had read enough classical literature to recognize the feeling, but experiencing it was an entirely different matter. He covered his face with his hands and tried to steady his breathing. He was jealous; which meant that he felt deeply enough for Kendra to be possessive. This couldn't be happening…

All the more reason why he left when he did.

He had to save her from himself.

There she was asleep next to him under the stars with a gentle fire providing weak evening light and he was watching her. Her face had been so serene and peaceful, and she seemed totally relaxed in sleep. He had brushed a strand of hair from her face and she had responded by parting her mouth and sighing with contentment as her body shifted towards him. He had frozen, afraid that she would awaken, but she remained asleep. When he had trailed a finger down her cheek and neck she had suddenly murmured and tucked herself against him with her head resting on his shoulder and her legs tangled with his as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

He had nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt what it was like to have her next to him and he had wanted to weep at how complete he felt with her by his side. It had been a selfish feeling, one that he indulged in for a while before his mind began to sift towards heady things as he imagined what it would be like to kiss his again. He could feel himself becoming aroused and it terrified him to think what he would do if he allowed himself to run his tongue over those rosy lips.

It was what he _could_ do that made him extricate himself from her and flee the scene. More to the point his thoughts had been in turmoil. They still were.

It couldn't go on, not like this. Not with what was coming in the future. He would only hurt her and he felt, through the bond, that she had endured much pain already. Her tears back in Straiton were proof enough with that. He had already hurt her. And if his father had his way then there was nothing but more pain in her future.

To save her from it as much as possible he had to distance himself from her at all costs.

The tugging in his chest had stopped, telling him that he had found himself near her again. He smiled ruefully at himself, completely disgusted that his autopilot walk-about had led him straight to her.

He looked about him, his eyes searching, head craning to see where Kendra was, even though his mind was telling him he should distance himself. But his heart told him that she was near and that he shouldn't leave her again.

Across the street there was a little café that had an outside patio where guests could eat in the shade and enjoy the sunshine outside. She was there, sitting among the other customers, having a lunch, but she wasn't alone.

His heart lurched when he saw that she was with a boy, one that he didn't recognize as her friend Cheren. His hand was around hers, leaning forward as he was speaking with her, his face filled with earnest. His heart stopped when his gray eyes settled upon their clasped hands, fingers interlaced in what looked like an intimate moment between the two. Jealousy and pain ripped through him at the very sight.

Immobility had frozen him on the precipice of the curb but action fueled him now as he stepped out onto the road to make his presence known. He didn't get halfway across the street before a nondescript windowless van pulled up behind him, opened its sliding door and a pair of powerful hands reached out wrapped around his mouth and arms, pulling him fiercely backwards.

The outside world disappeared as the door slid close and the van surged forward. It all happened in less than a heartbeat.

Silver tape replaced the hands, sealing his mouth and binding his hands and feet. His world darkened as a hood was thrown over his eyes. There was no point in struggling.

One moment he was on the street and the next he was being tossed around in the back of some van, a victim. His head rocked when it struck the side of the van. There were no seats in the back and whichever person had grabbed him was no longer there to steady him.

His heart hammered in his chest as he struggled to maintain some sort of balance.

If he had been in his right mind he would have felt through the bond Kendra's panic at the café, as she was certainly feeling his. The last thing he remembered before his head smashed into the other side of the car was Kendra's locked hand with another guy.

* * *

><p>Kendra yanked her hand from Hilbert's, damning how impolite it was. He should have thrown acid in her face; at least she would have been more prepared.<p>

She couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was having a casual lunch with her _half-brother_! Her mother had told her that she might see him but there could have been a bit more than just a verbal warning. How about a picture of the guy so that when she did see him she could turn tail and run for the hills in the opposite direction? Was that so much to ask?

Apparently it was.

Her half-brother!

She just couldn't believe it.

Hilbert pounced on her speechlessness as he pulled his hand back close to his person. "I've wanted to meet you for as long as I'd known I had a sister."

Kendra leaned back in her chair, looking at Hilbert with new eyes, eyes that were much like his, eyes that were like their father's. A look of repulsion colored her face as her entire point of view changed about the afternoon. He knew exactly who she was from the start. He had watched her struggle on the bridge, was open to her fear of heights, had "saved" her, earning him an in with lunch where he had been constantly _smiling_ and _staring_ at her. His story about his concerned parents, his father whom he spent a lot of time with, who was there for him, had lured her in with sympathy; which was compounded tenfold when she heard about his heart condition. It was all to get her to sympathize with him, to trick her! Everything made sense now.

"You knew who I was?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Yes, my father had showed me a picture of you." He explained, his voice a bit wary by how cold hers sounded.

That was news to her. When had her father gotten an updated picture of her? And he cared enough to show it to her brother. She had no idea what Hilbert Black had looked like before this moment and it was eerie to see the resemblance between them. She felt utterly foolish to not have recognized it before.

"And that was him on the phone?" She asked. Her voice was strangled, as if she were trying to swallow around the bulge in her throat, no doubt her heart had leapt from her chest and had lodged there.

Hilbert nodded slowly, concerned. "Yes."

Kendra laughed at the irony of it all. No wonder he never had time to call her, he was always calling his son.

It was only when she saw the hurt across his face that she realized she had said that last part aloud. She wasn't sorry.

"Dad thinks about you a lot." He said defensively.

"Sorry if I don't believe you." She laughed again. It was just too ludicrous. Bizarre. When had she fallen through the Buneary hole like Alice and ended up in Wonderland? She always wondered if Alice, a Pokémon trainer of myth, had fallen into Giratina's world of Distortion for real, and was in fact a true story. Why wouldn't it be? She was living in a myth herself. "He didn't even have the courtesy to call me before I left on my journey. I hardly think he cares about me." She said flippantly.

A pang of guilt clawed at Hilbert. He remembered perfectly well why his father hadn't called. A week before he had to get his pacemaker replaced since it was almost dead. But when he was finally released from the hospital and returned home he had felt something wrong. It was as though someone were stabbing him over and over, making him think that he had a bad lead. He had been rushed to the hospital because of the pain and he had been under the knife to fix the damaged line. In the haste of the moment his father had been completely preoccupied with his son's wellbeing and had forgotten to call Kendra; which he had regretted. He had called the next day but it had been too late.

"He does care!" He countered. This wasn't going right at all, this was matching all the fears he had conjured.

"Yeah. Right. He does but it's not me, it's you and _her_." She couldn't explain the panic and dread she was feeling as it coursed through her veins relentlessly. She felt as if something terrible was happening and her emotions were running away from her. Something mean, hurt, and angry was clawing to the surface from that deep dark place she hardly visited anymore. That tightly sealed corner of her heart that was forever bleeding was ripped open and exposed as she took in her sibling, the reason her father had left her.

Her inadequacies rose violently to the surface as she felt she were three once more, begging her daddy to stay for her birthday even as he shouted at her mother. She had wanted him there, and a part of her still wanted her daddy in a way that every girl wanted a father, but it was a very small part of her now. It had been replaced by thorny animosity and derision.

"I can't believe you tricked me." She shook her head to keep her body from shaking with rage and hurt. "You should have told me from the beginning. Then at least we would be on equal terms. I mean, were you ever going to tell me? Or were you just going to keep it secret? What kind of game are you playing?"

He realized his mistake. "No, that's not what I intended at all!" He was quick to explain himself when he saw her lovely face twist with anger. "I didn't know what to say, I was caught off guard. And when I finally got the nerve to talk to you I didn't know how to tell you.

"I've never been so nervous before in my life! Not even when I go into surgery or the hospital have I felt this way. I didn't know what to say or where to start. All I knew what that I couldn't miss this chance to get to know my sister." He rubbed his face in earnest.

"I didn't mean to trick you. I just didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

Kendra remained silent as she contemplated his words. To be honest she never gave much thought about Hilbert before other than with a bit of malice, knowing that her father chose him over her. It was never a good feeling to know that she was first born but second best.

"I've written letters and tried to call you, but you've never answered."

Kendra blinked. Letters? Phone calls? That was news to her. She thought of her mother and wondered if she had anything to do with it. Her brother had been reaching out towards her.

"I never knew." She said lamely.

"Your mom never let me talk to you." He left out that she was quite nasty about it too. His half-sister was already on edge and looked ready to bolt, she didn't need another reason to just leave him there. There was no way he could turn her against her mother who was only trying to protect her.

"She probably thought Daddy Dearest had put you up to it." Kendra bit out.

Hilbert flinched at that. She didn't know how true her words were. At first when he was younger his father had made him do it in an attempt to get in contact with his daughter, but then he began to call his sister out of his own curiosity. It was different when his efforts had been shut down when they were sincere.

Kendra rubbed her temples and expelled a great gust of air as she suddenly felt numb. That fluctuation of energy from before had gone eerily dormant within her, as if something terrible had come and pass and she had missed the importance and significance of it.

"Dad isn't a part of this anymore. I want to get to know my sister because it's what I want."

But the question was did she feel the same?

"Please…" He beseeched. "Just give it a chance."

"I don't know, Hill." He had perked up at the nickname. Only his friends called him that. "You literally pop out of nowhere and want to hang out. It's just too much right now." The words slipped out before she could stop him. Could she ever erase the hurt that marred his otherwise handsome features?

She felt raw and exposed and completely at odds. Her father had called to check up on Hilbert while what? Was she forgotten like she always thought she was? Hilbert seemed to think otherwise. It still hurt to think about. He also had a bit of news: her mother had blocked his mail. That was a juicy little tidbit. Was it true? She didn't know. She had to ask her mother and see if they were saved.

She watched as he began to scribble on a napkin just as her Xtransceiver went off.

Flushing in relief, she answered it. "Hey, Bianca—"

"Kendra!"

Kendra straightened when she heard the pain and fear infused within her name. "What happened?" She immediately asked. So this was what she had been feeling before, that dread had been her friend in trouble!

"Where are you? I need you!" The sobbing nearly obscured what the blond was saying.

Hilbert froze, watching the scene with alarm on his face. His pen was poised over his napkin.

"I'm in Castelia, where are you?"

"I'm by the docks. Please! Please help me!" She wailed, her tears were falling on her communication device, clouding and blurring her image from shining through.

"I'll be there as soon as possible!" Kendra swore, telling her friend that everything would be okay. She didn't know what happened to her to make her fall to pieces but a fierce protectiveness overcame her, demanding her to rush to Bi's side to comfort her immediately.

"I've—" She stopped, unsure how things were between her and her half-brother.

"You've got to go, I understand." He folded the napkin and thrust it in Kendra's hand. "My number is on here. Please, just think about it. I'd like to see you again, if that's possible."

"I—" But she merely nodded, shoving the napkin in her pocket before storming out of the café.

* * *

><p>Oh amore! What is love without a wrench tossed in to gum up the works? A lot happened in this chapter, I hope you guys kept up, because it's all future set up! So much editing went into this chapter.<p>

I don't normally do this but there are two things I'd like to share:

**Author's Note: (Please visit my profile and spread this link!)**

**There is a petition to stop the deletion of MA and M stories on FFN, you can sign it at**

www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net ? utm _ campaign = friend _ inviter _ action _ box&utm

(I tried to put the link direct but it wouldn't work - so I had to put the long address. Copy and paste to your address bar, take out the space, leave in the underlines, and sign the petition!) There is nothing worse than your story being deleted along with all the lovely reviews it has received!

Now that FF has changed the Review aspect for this site, remember that you should still write some kind of pseudonym if you're an anonymous reviewer so I know who to thank personally!

**Guest 1**- I fear fangirls for what I've in store for the future! D:

**Guest 2**- Thank you for pointing out the spelling error! I will go back and fix it quick. I have to say as a Pokémon fan it is embarrassing that I messed that up.

**Guest 3**- I'm happy you got caught up! I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far. More craziness is to come. Promise.

**Swift Swanna**- Oh no worries, Kendra's battles are always gonna be realistic and she isn't some prodigy either. That kind of writing is so stale and it's no fun to write invincible characters. No one wants to read that. I think she earned her badge too. I'm glad you like Novus. How do you feel about Mindy now? It was so much fun to write about the Plasma HQ and I'm glad you enjoyed it! I get what you mean about the petty quarreling, that was so much fun to write (and I've experience with my own sibling)! Believe me; nothing will happen between Kendra and N too fast. They're super confused about each other right now. I'm a firm believer of romance before getting into anything dirty. Thank you for your thoughtful reviews! I adore your discipline in sharing your thoughts. Thank you so much! (I could go on forever in response, really, but I've run over my chapter budget!)

**DivineEnigma**- I'm so happy to hear that you're enjoying the story! You were supposed to feel frustrated when reading about Kendra's interrogation, she was feeling it, and as the writer I was totally feeling it too, so as a reader you were kinda forced to deal with it too. I hope Kendra's and N's reactions were what you were looking for, but what is love without throwing a wrench in?

Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I cherish and read and respond to every one of them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please Read & Review! I greatly appreciate the feedback!

BVR


	13. The Gilded City

**The Gilded City**

* * *

><p>No one saw the city for what it was: a lie.<p>

People saw in the city what they wanted to see and nothing more. Same with the people. Same with everything else. A storm was building, gathering, and she would fight tooth and nail to make it out alive before it broke.

A wary eye cast out over the crushing crowd, careful to examine quickly without drawing attention. If you let your eyes rest for too long you would inevitably make your mark sensitive. It was uncanny how a person knew they were being watched. You had to be careful. Scan too quickly and you couldn't gather up all the details needed to complete your lift. But there was also a reason to be leery of the uniformed police patrol that seemed to sweep across the city. There was an effort to crack down on the crime wave that Castelia was experiencing.

The gruff girl smiled devilishly. It was hardly a crime to liberate Pokémon from abusive, dimwitted trainers. It was more like a public service. Yeah, she was just doing what those lazy Grumpigs were supposed to be doing all along.

Then again, not all her marks were bad trainers. She relied on the Lemon Law when it came to her marks. If she didn't like them after an initial first impression then she relived them of the Pokémon. It was as easy as that.

There was no remorse. There was no guilt. It was survival and by the gods above and below she would make it out of this wretched city if it was the last thing she did.

She was born here and there would be hell to pay if she died here.

Everywhere she looked she saw the evidence of what she _didn't_ have. Tall, sleek, clean buildings of downtown Castelia climbed ever higher, towering over the city's population in a glorifying display of power, wealth, and prestige. But the skyscrapers only served as a reminder of how low on the food chain she really was. Everywhere everything was mocking her. The upscale avenues lined with glimmering shops that were full to bursting with overpriced scraps of clothing and completely worthless status symbols that people flaunted and flashed so flippantly.

She fingered her threadbare shirt and faded ruddy jeans and grimaced. The last thing she really bought for herself was a pair of shoes. They were essential for the trade. She had to run for her life every time she went out stalking her prey. She had responsibilities and a life of crime didn't fit in with her future plans, not if she wanted to make a clean break. To do that she needed money—hence the life.

The pressure of the day was mounting as the sun was climbing.

She swore that she would stop, that this was the last time, but something always came up that she needed money. Desperately. She had to leave this town and it wasn't like she could get herself a decent job. Not with how she looked. Not in a city that was so superficial. Her appearance was what stopped her from getting anything good in this city.

Muddy, streaked in sweat and grime, with hair that was unwashed and disheveled; remedied as it was now by a faded cap, and a hard face made savage by the brutal treatment of the city turned this once dewy eyed, hopeful damsel into a street hardened thug. She wasn't proud of her actions but pride always went before the fall; she would do what it took to make it. End of story.

She shouldered on her jacket and ruffled up the stiff collar to cover her neck. It was the middle of summer but the layers offered identity protection. She could shed the layers and ditch the cap in order to disappear into the crowd. She could get new ones. Well… New old ones from a clothing donation drop box. They were scattered about the city. As humiliating as it was to dumpster dive for used clothes, they were easy to scour. Not to mention free.

Most of the police that were scanning the area were nothing to worry about. If the gap between the rich and poor was anything to be said about the gilded city then the corruption didn't leave much to the imagination. It was rampant on both accounts. The police were living in glass houses and she knew each and every one that would never lift a finger to catch or process her, so long as they got their cut. If she happened to get caught.

It really was a joke.

Rubbing her eyes, she scanned the crowd to find an easy target. She had a quota to meet if she wanted to get a significant amount of cash anytime soon. Her savings were almost where they needed to be. Just a few more times and she would be rid of this god-forsaken place. Start anew. Have a clean slate.

It didn't matter if the trainer took care of their Pokémon or not. The winds of change were coming and she had a feeling that soon, after all the "bad" trainers were stripped of their Pokémon, that all trainers would be targeted. She was just helping the cosmic order of things. It was inevitable, which was why she didn't care who she stole from, so long as she got more numbers under her belt to get a better payout. There was always hope that she would find a Pokémon that was on The List. Pure pay dirt if she happened to snatch a Pokémon that was on that stupid List. She could leave tonight!

The pickpocket began walking through the streets, scowling at anyone who happened to stare at her a little too long. Her stomach growled and flipped painfully from hunger. When was the last time she ate? It had to be yesterday morning. It was time to swing by the Temple District to see if the restaurants had anything good out in their dumpsters. Or she could work for it and see if he could steal from a crowded cart. It was around lunch time.

Steering her way deeper into the heart of the city she kept an eye out for an easy meal. A street vender was busy tending to a crowd of city-slickers who were Jonesing for bratwurst. Nothing sounded better than a Coney smothered with sauerkraut, mustard, and ketchup.

It was almost too easy to swipe a scrap of food, stealing a person's order from right under their nose, disappearing before they knew it was gone. Holing up in an alley to scarf down her meal, the girl scanned the crowd with Spearow keen eyes to pick out and stalk a new target, but a fly away newspaper caught her attention.

Snatching the loose leaf paper, the girl examined the text with mirthless amusement.

**The Crime Wave Continues: Suspicions That Theft is Organized**

Ha! They didn't know just _how_ organized this entire operation truly was! Hell, she was in it and _she_ didn't know how far to the top this entire thing went. She let the paper go to keep tossing about in the breeze.

Licking her fingers as she finished off her hotdog, she spied the perfect mark. She had seen this particular blond roaming around for a few days now. Her face darkened as a snarl marred her rough features. Yup, it was the same rainbow spouting, sunshine, and tulips girl that walked around with shopping bags hanging off her arms. Her green beret made her stand out in a crowd as a tourist, even as she tried to hide it. What was worse was that she always had a stupid look on her face. To top it off it was like she was asking to get robbed by how much of a space cadet she was acting. Just like the young man she stole her meal from; she would steal from this blond. It seemed so easy.

Tailing the wayward blond, the thief examined the young trainer with hateful malice in her heart. She represented everything that she didn't have herself. She must have had a wonderful family, with an understanding father and mother, siblings that loved each other unconditionally, with more than enough money to never have to worry where their next meal would come from. She wouldn't have to go down to the clothing donation box to fish for some mismatched, oversized clothes. Her parents would never throw her to the mercies of the streets. She would never go hungry. There would always be a safe place for her to sleep. She had no worries or cares in the world, and hardly any responsibility.

And it was for all these reasons that she hated this anonymous girl with the dazzling smile.

By coming up with these stories for her mind to believe it made it easier for her to do the things she did. She was a thief. She had to have a hard heart, no matter how much it was screaming and breaking on the inside.

The sea of people carried the two further into the city but that was fine by her. She knew the wretched underbelly like the back of her hand. She knew all the streets, alleys, and backdoors she could duck into. The blond ditz on the other hand was a total country girl. She didn't stand a chance.

For a moment, she lost her mark.

Her dark eyes darted frantically to and fro, searching for the piece of green and the dash of sun spun gold.

Ah, there she was. Ducking in an alley to get away from the crowds.

Wrong place at just the right time.

Doubling back quickly, the thief ran one block over to catch the unsuspecting girl from behind.

A bump and grab.

Should be simple enough.

Maybe knock off her shoulder bag to distract. That would put her off the real pilfer.

Throw in a bit of righteous anger for blocking the path and then quick as a Lopunny blend in with the crowd. The mark seemed too stupid to do much else but say a stuttering apology, none the wiser about the theft.

Arriving at the other end of the alley, the girl quickly adjusted her clothes, hiking up her collar and pulling down the bill of her cap to obscure as much of her face as possible. The time to strike was upon her as she rushed past the girl, jarring her from her musings, nearly knocking her over. The shoulder bag was flung to the ground and the blond nearly so…

But it turned into such a mess as the pair crashed to the ground in a heap, one screeching about the run in while the other was startled. Who knew that the blond bitch would cling to her like seaweed when she fell?

"Are you alright, miss?" The blond asked her, concern laced in that honey voice.

The girl's eyes widened. No one knew that she was a girl outright. She dressed like a boy for a reason; it got people to leave her alone. Her nimble fingers reached frantically for her head and found that her cap was missing, letting her target get a good look at her face and hair. All blood drained from her face as she sputtered in rage, shoving the girl aside as she ran off, her prize already stored safely in her pocket.

If she would have known what a pain in the ass the rest of her day was going to be she would have left it.

* * *

><p>The streets were so crowded that the crush of people was threatening to push some pedestrians into the street. It was like a grid lock traffic jam during rush hour. People were hopping in and out of taxis, trying in vain to get nowhere fast. The subway was just as packed as the streets, and everywhere everyone was in a frenzy to move.<p>

Except for one.

Her time in the "Big City" was something she was relishing. It was everything that she had ever dreamed it could be. It was big, it was loud, and it was exciting! Every day there was something to do. Like shopping. Oh the sales! The designer labels! The fiercely fearless fashionista that prowled the streets was in heaven and the master of her new wardrobe.

What life could she lead if she were a professional buyer? What if she were to become a personal shopper for an endless list of clients? Or how about being someone's stylist?

The possibilities were endless when it came to fashion and the bubbly blond was eating it up.

She didn't know what those silly old newspapers were talking about, and for that matter, the evening news. What were they thinking by trying to scare the public into thinking that Castelia was at the heart of a recent crime wave?

She turned her nose at the thought.

A newsstand was stacked full with the morning's papers with banner headlines proclaiming **Pokemon Thefts On The Rise** and **Stay Off The Streets At Night**.

No, Castelia was perfectly safe, so long as you weren't stupid; which was true of any city. And she was not stupid. She kept to a strict schedule since she was essentially in a large city unescorted by family or friends. There was no going out late at night. The night life was something completely different from day time activity. The sights, sounds, and smells were strange and a bit terrifying. There was no need to take stupid risks just to have a bit of racy fun.

True, nothing more fun came to mind than going to a night club with her friends, but her friends were not here with her. They were on their separate journeys.

A lonely sigh escaped Bianca's lips as she began to get lost in thought, a thing that she swore she wouldn't do while out on the streets. She could admit she could be a bit spacy at times, so she told herself she needed to be vigilant while out and about. But after a week in the city her confidence grew and she no longer worried as much. The news and papers were alarmists. That's all.

Her journey wasn't what she had pictured at all. In the beginning she thought that her and her two bestest friends in the world, Cheren and Kendra, would all be walking hand in hand, taking every step of the way together. Instead reality had hit hard when she realized that her journey was something she had to make alone.

It shouldn't have bothered her all that much. She was a social butterfly. She made friends easily and she had met so many wonderful people. But the times in between were increasingly difficult. Left alone with her thoughts, worry plagued her. What was she going to do with her life? Her father's angry face flashed before her eyes and she cringed.

He had wanted her to stay close, to go to a community university, get a degree in something _useful_, and then hopefully find a job close by.

The pressure was always there in the back of her mind. What was she going to do after the adventure was over? As far as Bianca was concerned, this Pokémon journey was just a "press pause" button on her life. Anxiety gnawed at her insides. There were so many things that held her interest. How was she to choose one career choice and stick with it? How was she to consign herself to one thing for the rest of her life? Her father had always said to choose something and stick with it. But his daughter was anything but steady when it came to important decisions in her life; which was why she was stalling now.

What was she going to do?

More to the point, where would her next store stop be?

She looked about her but was surged forward by the crowd around her.

She needed to get out of the streets for a while, duck into a store and wait it out. Duck into anywhere, really, since there were no store fronts out here.

Whipping her head about her, she spotted what she thought was another avenue off shoot and dove in. As she separated from the crowd she realized that she had found herself in an alley. The worn brick was dirty and the concrete beneath her feet was filthy and slick with gods know what, making her squeamish about her new boots. Standing in a puddle of… gutter water? She gulped and hoped that was all she was standing in. The foul stench wafted in a very unsettling way as the rays of the sun literally cooked the marinating sludge at her feet.

It could be worse, she thought to herself, she could be neck deep in the—

Suddenly the breath was knocked out of her lungs as her vertigo shifted so violently from its axis that the only thing she could do before she came crashing to the ground was fling her arms out and grab onto anything to help cushion her fall. But there wasn't much her hands could grasp as pain bloomed everywhere in her body. With a teeth rattling crunch she felt fire lance up her arm while something slick ran down her brow.

Her senses dazzled, she still couldn't tune out the slow, creeping sensation of her clothes being saturated in… _gutter water_. Her emerald eyes snapped shut with the realization; her ivory skin was already crawling just thinking about it. Not to mention her clothes would be ruined! And her boots!

Dimly aware that she was tangled up with another body, Bianca tried to right herself as she took stock of her faculties, wincing as more pain wracked her arm.

"What the hell?" Squawked a girl close to her ear. Grubby hands tried to push her back down.

"Are you alright, miss?" Bianca managed as she separated from the girl that had collided with her. She was amazed by how vibrant the girl's hair was. A frizzy mass of hair so dark it glinted like a steely blue in the sunlight, falling about an angry face with hateful gray eyes.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" The girl snapped, her tone waspish as she heaved herself to her feet, her breath hot with anger as she continued, "Watch where the hell you're going!"

Bianca watched, aghast, as the girl quickly retreated, pulling her collar up and smashing her cap back on her head as she fled.

Feeling filthy from head to toe, with agony liberally paired with the feeling, Bianca got up on shaky feet; she winced, yelping as she placed weight on her left wrist on her way up. Pain lanced up her arm in cruel waves, halting her progress. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself against the malady, the blond got to her feet. Dizziness nearly overwhelmed her from the action as she clutched her head. Drawing her hand away a bit of blood colored her palm. Gazing about, she was shocked that she had hit her head at all.

Her eyes widened when realization dawned on her. Hadn't she read about this?

Darting to her purse and side belt, her hands brushed over the slick spheres of her Pokeballs. Relief fluttered through her system for a moment before her heart nearly stopped. With the barest touches of her fingertips, her hands ghosted over each red and white ball, counting with trepidation in her head. Repeating the process several time, the fuzzy edges of her mind found it difficult to accept her conclusion.

"_No!"_ The sound escaped her constricted throat, a high keening so forlorn that it caught the attention of several pedestrians, but it wasn't enough to stop them. She could see it in their eyes. She was foul in appearance like that girl had been, covered with gutter muck from head to toe that she must be a creature of the city's underbelly. The realization struck her to her heart that appearances within the city were so vital. No one seemed obliged to help her.

Tearing open her purse, Bianca tried not to panic as she fumbled with her things. Trinkets and other oddities fell from her bag unnoticed, discarded as soon as they hit the sludge at her feet.

Tears threatened to shatter any calm she tried to reign, her composure on the brink of collapse. Her fingers finally clasped her Xtransceiver and she immediately called the first person who came to her mind.

"_Hello?"_ Came the voice on the other end, along with a serious face. _"Bianca?"_

In that one word, in her name, she could feel all the comfort, concern, and love that only a friend could unconditionally give—and it was her undoing. Her crumbling walls shattered as sobs threatened to rip her apart at the seams.

"_Bianca! What's wrong?! Are you alright?"_ Panic began to creep into the voice, as well as anger.

"Oh, Cheren!" She sobbed into the device, her tears blurring her vision. But nothing could stop her from noticing his attire within the tiny screen. "What are you wearing? Where are you?" She couldn't keep the broken pleading out of her voice.

Cheren's face was nearly swallowed up by large goggles that protected his face from the bellowing wind and the sand storms that erupted around him. He had his Xtransceiver hooked up to its Bluetooth so that if someone did try to call him he had but to touch his ear. His head was wrapped up in an elaborate headscarf to protect him from the blistering sun and the flying grit of the dunes from scathing his skin. The head wrap draped low on his neck and came around to cover his nose and mouth, obscuring the glint of steel from his breathing apparatus that kept his repertory system from contracting dust lung. A coarse cloak hung around his shoulders to protect the rest of his body.

"_I'm in the Resort!"_ He roared back into the Bluetooth so he could be heard over the vicious wind. _"What happened?"_

She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Luna's been stolen!" She wailed, tears streaming down her face.

There was a strained silence between the two before Cheren began barking strict orders.

"_Did you see who did it when it happened?"_ His voice was steady. _"Come on, Bi, I need you to focus,"_ He explained as he tried to calm her. He had to work fast.

All she could do was nod, but her sobs broke through her momentary control.

"_Describe to me, in detail, exactly what this person looked like. You need to memorize it."_ He became out of breath as his screen began to wildly fluctuate between him and the desert landscape around him.

Bianca described all that she could of the girl from before, gulping for air as she tried to focus on the task at hand.

"_Good. Are you hurt? Are you okay? Are you in a safe place?"_ His voice became breathless.

"I—" Bianca had to stop and check herself. "I've hit my head and I think I've sprained my wrist." She winced when her focus turned back to her injuries. They suddenly flared to life with more pain than before. Her left arm was beginning to swell. "I'm still in the alley where I was robbed."

A strangled roar came through her end of the communication, but it meant nothing to her since she could only see a wildly thrashing desert scape within the device. Cheren's anguished cries sounded off again as he vented his frustration at having been so far away from his best friend.

"_You need to find a safe place and contact the police. I'm running as fast as I can back to Castelia, I will call you to ask where you are. Bi, you've got to get to a safe place, I don't want anything else to happen to you."_ His face appeared once more, the protective goggles were torn from his eyes, the cloth covering his face was pulled down and Bianca could finally see just how distraught her friend was at the news. _"I'm coming for you! Call Kendra, she might be in the city."_

Bianca nodded, her voice caught in her throat. She felt something swell in her heart knowing that Cheren was coming to rescue her.

"_Bianca."_ His voice interrupted her daze. _"Everything's going to be alright."_

And she believed him.

* * *

><p>Kendra ran towards the sea, following scent more than the map that she clutched in a crushed mess within her hand. Nothing could mask the briny sea that lapped at the shores of Castelia, and the scent wafted over the other overpowering smells of car exhaust, hot asphalt, and people. The only problem was which dock would Bianca be? A full breadth of the city was cradled by the bay, with long docks and barriers that extended like fingers from the heart of downtown Industrial District of Castelia. Ships of all kinds roosted there, from cruise liners to cargo ships and the lowly tugs.<p>

Mechanical cranes arced high in the sky, unloading full containers from flat cargo ships. A powerful magnet claimed and hoisted the large rectangular boxes and stacked them and restacked them like some giant game of Tetris, only this was real with real consequences if the stacks weren't perfect. Kendra marveled how the cranes moved on an aerial grid, keeping the operator safe from harm but leaving those down below wary of faulty machinery. When the brunette trainer passed a construction sign that read they had gone a mere three days without an accident, she couldn't help but flinch every time a shadow passed overhead.

Where did Bianca say she was again?

She passed into cruise line receptions. Passengers were climbing the gangplank to board, each and every one of them dressed for a summer getaway. The women were in colorful maxi dresses, sandals, and giant sun hats, while the men were in shorts and wild floral button ups. A team of men were throwing luggage onto a conveyer belt, each in a Royale Cruise Liner red uniform. But there was no tell-tale sign of the bubbly blond.

She was about to frantically search the private docks where small boats and sailing ships were stored when she spied a face she did recognize, catching her attention when a hand was waving her over.

"Burgh, what are you doing here?" It was strange to see the gym leader in such a place. He was known to stick to his greenhouses.

"Waiting for you. We found your friend." His easy going smile turned quickly into a frown.

Eyes searching everywhere at once, Kendra asked, "Where?"

"My friend and associate, Iris, took her to the hospital. I was told to wait here for you." Burgh quickly explained. He pushed his wavy bangs from his face with a pair of sporty sunglasses. His crimson silk scarf fluttered a bit from the sea breeze as it hung loosely around his neck. His designer label casual wear made him look relaxed even while his expression looked tense.

"The hospital?" Kendra balked. Just what had happened? She turned quickly to leave, quipping a thank you before her arm was nearly wrenched from her socket. "What?!" She snapped at the gym leader, her ire quick to rouse. She needed to get to her friend and she had had enough of being jerked around by people today.

Burgh immediately let go of the girl, his hands up in front of him to show that he was apologetic.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." He back peddled before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Listen, I know that we didn't leave things completely…" He stumbled.

"I was in that holding tank for twenty-seven hours!" Kendra snarled, turning back towards the gym leader once more. "And I was under suspicion for a week afterwards." A part of her still couldn't let that whole fiasco go. It still left a foul taste in her mouth.

"I told them you were innocent. Those cops were just scared out of their minds about the murders." He explained. "It's been a while since Nacrene had seen something so grisly."

Kendra balked, eyes widening. "Murders? I thought that one girl, Mindi, was going to be alright."

"You haven't heard?" Burgh asked, appalled.

"I've been camping in Pinwheel since the incident. I needed a break to decompress." Kendra explained. Not to mention wrap her mind around certain turn of events, which were compounded jut this afternoon. Things came in threes, she supposed. First Nacrene, then N and Hilbert, and now whatever was happening with Bi.

"That would explain why you wouldn't have heard. It's been all over the news. Mindi's dead, Kendra, and the doctors are claiming foul play."

The brunette was rooted to the spot, shocked to hear the news. Melinda was the only real eye witness to what had happened in the museum. To have her dead now meant that the only real connection and lead was gone. A memory of the silver haired man running a thumb over his neck while staring at her flashed in her mind, making fear claw up her spine.

"They came back for her." She murmured.

Burgh knew immediately that she connected the two events. "I believe so. Let's walk and talk, I know you're worried about your friend." His long strides quickly carried them away from the docks.

"What's going on?" Kendra asked weakly, overwhelmed.

"I honestly haven't figured it all out yet." Burgh sighed, a sound that was world weary. "But I know without a doubt that the papers are onto something. I think everything that's happened so far is connected," He glanced over and found it curious that a shudder wrenched through his companion's frame, "And that whatever is going on here is organized."

"I think it's very organized." Kendra agreed. "The question is, how much so?"

"That's something I've been pondering for some time. You have no idea how frustrating this is." He mused for a moment. "I think your friend was a victim of this organized crime. She fits the profile."

"What exactly has been happening here in Castelia? This is the first time I've ever been here, and the only things I know of this place, besides how big it is, is what you've mentioned back in Nacrene."

"There has been a steadily rising crime wave enveloping the city. The news is trying to keep things quiet, trying not to alarm people, and the police deny the estimated statistics of just how many people are falling victims to Pokémon thefts. As far as I know, they don't have any suspects and haven't really caught many thieves, and the rate of Pokémon being returned is substantially low, considering the police chief assures me that they're doing all they can." Burgh shoved his hands into his pant pockets to keep them from making fists. "The thieves that are caught are let go because of lack of evidence."

"Makes you wonder about the reliability of the news affiliates and the CPD." Kendra kicked a piece of garbage from her path.

"What?" Burgh stopped short.

"What?" Kendra stopped with him, looking up at the metropolitan.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, the police and media. If they're trying to not make it such a big deal, it makes me wonder if they can be trusted. They could be part of the organization." Kendra shrugged, as if it were obvious. What was that thing she learned in her world history class back in high school? The first thing dictators do is take control of the media? She wasn't quite sure since that class was such a snore. Media always had an agenda to begin with, but Kendra was more preoccupied with the police aspect of the entire thing since her recent brush with the law had colored her opinion of the institution.

Rage seemed to swarm over the gym leader's face. "Of course!" He fumed. Wondering why he hadn't seen it before, he began stomping away again with Kendra hot on his heels. "I feel so _foolish_!"

"No, you're just too close to the situation." Kendra shrugged, wanting to continue the conversation. She felt that Burgh was onto something, regardless of the fact that she thought him nothing but trouble.

"I thought so too, which is why I asked Iris to come for a visit." Burgh nodded. He needed fresh eyes to help solve the problem. "She's with Bianca right now at the hospital. I told her to take her to Saint Mercy's, it was the closest. That's where Mindi was staying; kill two birds with one stone."

Kendra scowled at his poor choice of words.

"So to speak." Burgh shrugged off her look, clearing his throat.

"So who is Iris?"

"She's the great grand-daughter of Opelucid's gym leader, Drayden. She's a prodigy. She may not act like it all the time, I mean, she's only twelve, but she's incredibly smart and insightful, and she has a way with dragon Pokémon. Although the gym leader status isn't hereditary by any means, it's a vote by the people; Drayden has been grooming her to take over. Though I don't think her rise will stop at the gym leader title." Burgh licked his lips. "Opelucid is a city of cutting edge technology. I asked her to come so that we could discuss that gun you had witnessed. Perhaps have you join in the conversation."

"I doubt I could help. If she's so smart you guys won't need me. I just want to see Bi. I'm worried about her." She was conflicted enough as it was, she didn't want to have to deal with possible conspiracy theories with Burgh. He seemed entirely too fixated on what was going on in Castelia, and she had her own problems to deal with.

"No. You've already helped by considering the media and police are corrupt. She's very interested in visiting with you. Perhaps it's fate that we ran into your friend while on our way back to my gym." He mused, smiling at the fact that things seemed to finally be rolling in a positive direction. Things were finally happening and it was all thanks to Kendra.

Kendra cringed as Burgh hit a nerve. "So it was fated for my friend to be robbed and sent to the hospital?" She spat before she could help herself. She hated to think about destiny. People just seemed to be so flippant about the entire thing. No, it was by choice not by fate that things happened to people. "Someone _chose_ to hurt Bianca; it wasn't fate that brought anyone anywhere."

Burgh stopped in his tracks and examined the young woman next to him. "Not a fan, I take it?"

"People choose. There is no such thing as fate." Kendra repeated vehemently, her hands tensed into fists. She refused to think that fate had predetermined that Bianca would be hurt on her journey.

"I apologize; I didn't mean to upset you. I only meant it was a very unlucky coincidence." The words did little to soothe his companion.

The sea had shrunk completely from view as the buildings began to swallow up the sky. As they moved deeper into the city, the metropolis goers gave Burgh a wide birth. His gaze flitted about, studying each face before moving onto the next, as if by any moment someone would try to steal a Pokémon from him. A part of him wished they would, and then maybe some action may take place, real action.

He was tired of the injustice that was inflicted upon the victims of Pokémon thefts. And he was tired of shouting at the rooftops with no one listening to his claims. It wasn't like he hadn't done his research, and since his last encounter with Nacrene and Kendra, he had been obsessing. That much he would admit, but at the same time he felt like he was finally onto something concrete and tangible and not just a hunch.

The pair fell into a companionable silence as they made their way into the lobby of Saint Mercy's. Large aquatic tanks flanked the lobby in a live mural of tropical fish from all over the Pokémon world. Vibrant coral and fish brought a splash of color into the otherwise sterile white building. The granite tile flooring did little to jazz up the space. As doctors in lab coats and nurses in scrubs flitted about the lobby their shoes clacked across the hard surface, creating a strange echo within the relative quite.

Burgh walked in with full confidence, asking a nurse at the welcoming station where the non-emergency patients went for treatment. The young woman blushed prettily at the gym leader's attentions as she gave him directions.

They were directed to the far right and after a labyrinth of hallways, antechambers, and great rooms, Kendra was glad to have Burgh with her to help navigate. Everything looked the same. Same white walls. Same picturesque paintings of serene sceneries. Same aquatic fish tank installations with the same types of fish. Kendra took a second glance at one of the displayed paintings. The pale white walls were littered with paintings of various sizes, each with startling realism and exact technique. She was shocked the recognize the name of the artist.

"Burgh, did you paint these?"

Burgh smiled as he tossed his permed hair. "Of course. I donate much of my work to charity auctions."

Kendra looked at the gym leader in a new light. "I didn't know you painted."

Burgh smiled; the affect dazzling. "There are many things you don't know about me, Kendra, and I you. I'm a multi-talented man."

Kendra couldn't help but blush at the declaration and remained silent. She looked at the placid sceneries with a new appreciation. All she heard about Burgh was that he was an expert with insects and he was a bit eccentric. She had no idea that he paid such homage to nature and Pokémon that amounted in nothing but a labor of love and patience.

They entered a waiting area where people were impatiently and irritatingly awaited care. This was part of the free clinic services that the hospital offered, but on the flip side it meant that the clinic was always over crowded. Doctors and staff were always busy and they heard every story under the sun so _nothing_ was an emergency to them. Burgh wasn't surprised to find that Iris and Bianca were still sitting on uncomfortable pleather chairs waiting their turn to be seen.

"Bianca!" Kendra exclaimed as she rushed to her side. Her hands fluttered mere inches from her friend as she examined every bit of her for injury. Her eyes narrowed upon the bleeding bump on her head and her bruising arm. "Are you alright?" She feared touching her lest she cause the blond further pain.

"I'm okay as I can be, considering." She threw her right arm around her friend's shoulders and hugged her close. "It was so terrible, Kendra! She took Luna!"

Kendra hugged her friend close. "We'll get her back, I promise. We will."

"You still haven't been seen? At all?" Burgh asked, a bit of a frown on his face.

Iris shook her head. "I told them your name but that didn't seem to make much difference. We filled out the paper work but her chart hasn't moved." She pushed the mass of plum colored hair from her face. She sat on Bianca's armrest, her arms crossed over her chest while her legs crossed at the ankles as she balanced on her perch. She expelled an impatient puff of hair that flipped her bangs from her eyes.

"This is ridiculous." He murmured before returning to the nurse's station.

The nurse didn't even glance up when he approached her desk. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait. In the meantime, please fill out these forms and wait to be called." It was a speech that she said at least a thousand times a day. She said it some much that it haunted her in her sleep.

"You'll forgive me if I pull rank." Burgh enchanted the nurse with a debonair smile.

"Oh, Mr. Dürer, I didn't know it was you." The nurse came to life, frazzled by her behavior. "What can I do for you?"

"You see that pretty little blond over there? She's been waiting for such a long time to be seen and I told her that she wouldn't have a problem." Burch leaned back and pointed at Bianca who was focused in a heated discussion with Kendra.

"Oh, yes, of course. Go to exam room four and I'll send someone in shortly." The nurse waved them through and they settled to wait in the secluded exam room, much to the dismay of the waiting crowd.

Twenty minutes and an X-Ray later, a doctor robed in white stepped into the sterile exam room and immediately went to the light box, turned it on, and, as it was flickering to life, clipped the dark X-Ray panel to it. The obscure image lit up like a beacon, exposing a hairline fracture on Bianca's ulna.

"When you took that tumble you strained the bones in your forearm. The ulna, the bone closest to your ribcage, fractured under that stress. We're going to set it correctly and wrap it up in a light cast to make sure it heals properly." The doctor glanced over at the patient and was surprised to find that everyone was listening attentively. From his experience patients and their families tended to shut their ears and ask questions first before listening to answers. It was why he didn't like doing clinical rounds. That and it was a thankless job.

"You shouldn't put any weight or more strain on it, but you should be fine in a few weeks." He continued. "Now your X-Ray scan of your head didn't show anything out of the ordinary other than a mild concussion. The symptoms can be anywhere from nausea to dizziness. We ask that you don't try to sleep in the next four to six hours and that you have someone stay the night with you to make sure no further complications occur. If you feel worse then come back immediately and we'll treat you right away." He handed her a print sheet about concussions and what to expect.

He clicked his pen and began to scribble some notes into the patient chart. "I also recommend a hot shower and a quiet evening indoors to recover." He smiled good naturedly at his bedraggled patient.

Bianca wrinkled her nose and grew self-conscious under his scrutiny. "I know… I smell and look terrible, don't I?"

Kendra shook her head. "It's not that bad." She smiled at Bianca, happy to know that her friend was going to be alright physically.

"Here's a prescription," The doctor scribbled quickly on a small pad that he fished from coat pocket. "For a pain killer that's a bit stronger than the average ibuprofen. It should help to take the edge off. I'd like to give you an MRI to make sure nothing sinister is going on from your head trauma. Concussions can be tricky. I want to make sure there is no bruising on your brain or intracranial pressure."

Bianca nodded, paling at the news.

"Thank you, doctor, for your help." Iris pipped, her feet swinging back and forth under the chair she sat in. She sat on her hands to keep herself from fidgeting more. She didn't much like doctors since she had been sickly as a baby herself. The nerves never quite went away when she walked into a doctor's office.

"It's no trouble. It's not every day that you get the city's personal star and accomplished artist in, even if you are just treating his friends." He clicked his pen and hooked it onto his pocket. "A nurse will be in to take you to get your cast. I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait for that MRI. I'm afraid there is line since we've leant out several machines to be serviced." He smiled, shaking hands with Burgh. "I hope you have a wonderful day."

After he left Iris huffed. "Ya know, I forget that outside of Opelucid I'm a nobody." Clearly put out that she hadn't been recognized.

"You're not a nobody, Iris. You've just not made your big mark on the world yet. You've got some time." Burgh smiled at the young girl.

"Oh! Don't treat me like some kid, Burgh. I'm not your average twelve year old, I hope you know." Iris snapped, crossing her arms cross her chest. Her dress shirt bunched up as she pulled her legs beneath her.

"I might take you more seriously if you didn't have those ridiculous pigtails." He teased lightly. If there was one thing that irked him about the young girl, it was that she _knew_ she was an up and coming big something, which made her irritatingly arrogant and prideful at times.

Iris soured at hearing that. She took pride in the strange ways she styled her hair. She had so much of it that she had to get creative so she could get it out of her face. Having refused to cut an inch of it, she was content in sculpting her hair in Avant Garde styles. Sure she got a lot of looks for it but she didn't care. But it always hurt when the artist himself made fun of her for it. She didn't have his creative talent.

"You wished you had as much hair as me." She scoffed, not rising to the bait. "Don't forget who needs who's help."

Bianca and Kendra watched the diatribe with fascination, amused that their quarrels, while harmless, were much like the ones they got themselves into.

"I want to thank the both of you for helping me. I know that you both have busy schedules but I greatly appreciate you taking the time out of your day." Bianca smiled, an action tinged with sadness. "As soon as I get my cast on can we start looking for Luna?"

"Yes, of course." Kendra agreed earnestly. "After the hospital is done with you."

Iris refolded her arms across her chest and gave Burgh and pointed stare. Her thoughts were loud and clear, she didn't think they were going to find this missing Pokémon in a city of thousands. What was worse, they didn't have much of a lead to go on other than a description of the thief, who by this time could have changed her appearance. Burgh sighed to himself and shook his head at Iris. They had much to discuss and although he thought his run in with Kendra was fortuitous, it was also inconvenient. How was he to explain that this happened to hundreds of people every day without so much of a flicker of action from the police? And if Kendra turned out to be right about the police department? If they were corrupt? Then the odds of finding this one needle in the proverbial haystack were astronomical.

* * *

><p>Diana White was going through her personal finances once more. Her budget was getting stretched to the limit with this home remodel, the stress at times was overwhelming, there were nonstop phone calls from contractors, but she was enjoying every minute of it. It was like she was twenty years younger! Back in her hay day she was the cutting edge of design and she would climb her way back to the top once more.<p>

Her recent rumblings with designers had reached the ears of her former boss. Her plan was working. Once she ensnared his full attention he would soon be knocking at her door. The bait was out and she already had a little nibble. She was asked out to lunch by former co-workers.

How she wished she could be getting dressed and ready in her new master bathroom but until the downstairs was finished she was forced to stay with her lovely neighbors.

Beatrice and her husband, Rowen, had been at each other's throats since their daughter left and Diana was somehow caught in the middle. It was just her luck that Sophia and her husband were out of town; maybe she could call her and ask if she could use their guest bedroom while they were out, too bad they were nearly impossible to get a hold of when they were out. Things were getting out of hand here. They made up as much as they fought, and thinking back on it, it made sense why Bianca was always over with Kendra. Perhaps this was the norm.

But today the lovers were taking turns jabbing at each other, rustling the Beedrill's nest as it were. It reminded her of her first marriage and the memories that barraged her constantly while under this roof were crippling.

Shuffling all her paperwork together, she stuffed the documents into a plain folder and wedged the file into her oversize purse. She kept everything she could possible think of in there so that if she needed, she could make a quick escape. Like now.

Stepping on the toe of her suede pumps, she attempted to make as little sound as possible as she made her way across the slate foyer floor.

Just a couple of more steps…

"You can't be serious!" Rowen roared from the kitchen, making Diana flinch.

"Watch me!" A great crash echoed throughout the house.

"Here we go; an argument isn't complete without you acting like a drama queen." Rowen scoffed; unimpressed by the destruction his wife had wrought.

"You're impossible!" Beatrice screeched. "You never _listen_ to me anymore!" Another crash resounded within the space.

"Ha! You've been doing nothing but _bitching_ this entire time. Of course I've tuned it out."

A sudden slap of flesh against flesh stilled the house as Beatrice reared her arm back and struck her spouse's face for his audacity.

Diana decided that now was the time to break the tension. She crept to the kitchen's entrance and poked her head inside.

"Everything okay?" She asked timidly. Memories of her own fights with Hunter played like an awful movie in the back of her head.

Beatrice was leaning back over her sink, her hands gripping the stainless steel, turning her knuckles bone white. Her face was flushed crimson, her breath hot and quick just like her rage that broiled just on the surface. Broken ceramic plates lay in a heap at her feet. Rowen stood his ground on the other end of the granite topped island, holding a hand over his face but it couldn't quite hide the angry red handprint that stretched across his cheek bones. Shock, outrage, and sorrow fought for space in his complexion. The pair effectively ignored their house guest.

They glared balefully at each other, making Diana wither from her perch, wishing she had just left instead of tried to intervene. It wasn't her business… but it was killing her inside to watch this once happy marriage start to fall apart.

"I'm going after her. I'm putting my foot down. I let you get away with plenty enough around here—" His hand flew from his face and hit the counter with a fist. "Don't think I don't!" He snarled at his wife when she dared open her mouth. "But when it comes to my daughter, I will not compromise. I'm bringing her home."

Beatrice's mahogany eyes narrowed as she wet her lips. She grabbed the dish towel that rested on her shoulder and whipped it about, drying her hands. "Rowen Roderick Reynolds," She spat the name out as if it were poison as she fidgeted with her fingers. "If you won't see reason with this, if you walk out that door, I promise you that I won't be here when you come back." She tossed her head in defiance, her famous temper boiling over once more. She was a free spirit, a force to be watched, and she was meant to be free of everyday trappings.

Diana watched with dread as her friend began to wiggle her diamond ring off her finger.

"You've threatened me with that enough times that I know when you're bluffing." He crossed his arms over his chest. Neither side was giving anything away, not an inch of ground was given to the other.

"But it's always been real for me, Rowen. I mean it; I will disappear along with Bianca. I will fight tooth and nail to keep her." She was never afraid to pack up a suitcase and leave for good. She had learned it from her father when he left her with only a last name. She had learned it from her mother who would force them to move every three to six months. Living out of a suitcase didn't frighten her like it would the average person. The gypsy's life was always alluring to the wayward blond.

Beatrice pulled the pink diamond from her hand and placed it gently upon the island between them, gave her husband a pointed look, and stalked out of the kitchen.

"You're bluffing, woman." Rowen snarled, following his wife out of the kitchen. Diana quickly stepped out of the way, embarrassed, wanting nothing more than to rush out of this sad house and escape. It was the worst part; watching a relationship break right before your eyes, shatter to your feet into so many pieces it left you wondering how it could be put back together again. As her mother had told her years ago, "You can glue a broken plate back together again, but it's still a broken plate."

The blond ignored him and went to a hall closet where she pulled out a battered and beaten cloth bag. It was the suitcase she had used back before she had met and fell in love with Rowen, when she had been homeless but free. She had traded her freedom for love and security with a passionate man who cherished her dearly. When had things fallen so far from that fairytale beginning? When had they both become mere shadows of their former selves? These questions plagued her when she initially packed up her belongings weeks ago.

Rowen's eyes nearly bugged from his head when he recognized her gypsy's bag, the one that she promised she would get rid of since he had promised her that she would always have a home. His heart wrenched in his chest, the pain almost unbearable, when he realized that their once loving home was just a house.

"Where are you going?" The words nearly choked him with emotion.

His wife finally turned to him, emotionless and cold, but her dark eyes mirrored his outer turmoil. "Honestly, I don't know. But I feel really good about that." Slipping on her ratty gardening sandals, she made her way towards the front door where Diana was trying to slip out inconspicuously.

"Beatrice, you can't go! What about Bianca?"

"Maybe you should think about that." The blond snarled before slamming the door shut.

Diana was waiting by their mailbox, staring at the ground, when Beatrice looped her arm with hers. It was then that she realized that her friend was trembling from her most recent encounter with her husband. The brunette placed a comforting hand on her friend and neighbor's arm, rubbing the skin there, providing what little comfort she could.

"Where are you going?" Beatrice asked, her voice breaking on a soft sob.

"Out to lunch, you're welcome to join." Diana smiled sadly, knowingly.

"That's okay, I just need a lift."

Shaking her head she said, "No you're eating with me." Diana hugged her friend and whispered, "Everything will fall into its proper place."

The blond nodded and wiped away a silent tear.

"Excuse me, Mrs. White?" One of the contractors had waved towards the pair.

"Yes?" Diana straightened up, concerned that something was wrong by the man's demeanor.

"I've had to change out a few men. My boss out in Castelia needs more people on a project there, no, but don't worry," The man assured her, "Things will still continue on here, but we've got to push out deadlines back a few days."

Diana tapped her heeled foot in exasperation. The turnover rate on her house was incredible at best, at worst inconvenient. "This is the third time this has happened. I know I'm a private contract and can't compete with public ones but this is my house! I want to at least have the first floor done as soon as possible."

"Of course, it will. But we just need a bit more time." The man nodded towards his crew. "They're still some of the best, I assure you, and my project manager is willing to renegotiate rates with you."

Diana wilted but nodded. She checked her wrist for the time. "Have him call me this afternoon. I'm late for a meeting."

"Of course."

From the window of the Reynolds home, Rowen watched the love of his life leave. He was too stubborn to go after the frustrating woman, and he wasn't about to bow down just yet. His wife had run off a few times when things got heated and she always came back; however, this was the first time she had ever left with her bag. Worry gnawed at his gut as he turned back towards the kitchen and stared at the ring his wife had left still rocking back and forth on the island.

* * *

><p>"Things used to be so simple; you didn't have to deal with a double murder." He muttered to himself as he ruffled through a pile of paperwork.<p>

Hands shaking, the cigarette in his hand was nearly snapped in half when he ran his thumb over his lighter. The silver zippo flicked open, revealing a tall orange flame. Covering the light from the drafty storage room, his hands immediately steadied when he made that first pull on the filter between his lips. Smoke filled his lungs and his nervous edge vanished with a heavy exhale.

"If you're going to smoke in here then you need to turn on the fan filter." Snapped an officer that passed by, clearly peeved.

"Yeah, yeah." He growled, swearing the people here had noses like a Probopass, as he leaned towards his left and pushed a switch, making a long, thin fan stutter to life, sucking up the impurities in the air. The debilitated contraction pivoted at its base, making an irritating clatter every time it stopped to change direction. Combined with the flickering, yellowed, ancient lighting and the windowless existence that he found himself in he felt as if he were in purgatory.

Alone once more he began to grumble to himself. "Been on the job for fifteen years, never had so much as a violent domestic dispute, but _no._" He rambled on in his discontent, his lips keeping his cigarette secure as he spoke around it. He had to ask for more excitement.

He rubbed his face as he squinted at the fine print in front of his eyes. Something had to be missing. It couldn't be this perfect. The dark circles under his eyes were a now constant companion. His sleep had never been this disturbed before the murder in Nacrene, but then again nothing like that had happened in decades, according to the records. And he had been complaining that there wasn't enough excitement in his life. Ha! How naïve he had been, not appreciating the quiet life he had. He would love to trade.

A quiet had settled upon his enclosed little world. He was in the bowels of the police department, in the back file storages where information waited to be collated or digitized. He had claimed a little piece of office space for his wild Swanna chase and he was left alone with his thoughts. He only had a limited time frame to investigate a hunch, which was why he had to gather as much information as he could so he could take it to the copier. If people were smelling trouble, files had a way of disappearing… Somehow there were so many boxes of information that had already been "misplaced".

A sudden laugh escaped him as he put down a stack of documents. The print was hurting his eyes. "Hell, I don't even know what I'm looking for."

He rubbed his face before running his fingers through his hair, making it splay out in every direction, reflecting how tangled his mind really was.

His cell phone began vibrating on the table, reverberating over the surface. Reaching across a stack of papers and boxes he retrieved it, flipping the device open.

"Mercer." His voice was clipped, tired.

"_You're overdue. What's going on?"_ Officer Jenny asked on the other end, her tone domineering.

"It's your typical shit storm over her, ma'am. You know how it is. This department isn't exactly on top of their filing systems." He explained easily, which was partially true. They were at least eight months behind on all their cases. Organization wasn't a priority here and it seemed the station was short-handed to begin with. Not to mention not very user friendly. No one seemed to cut him a break over here. Even their Pokémon dog partners were snappy.

"_We need you back here." _

"I can't, not until I get everything we need here for the museum case." He sighed, aggravated into the mouth piece. He squinted his eyes as he worked his arm up and out to get a better look at his watch, he was so tired. Was it really so late? Or early, depending on how you looked at it.

Coffee…

"_You've got seventy-two hours. We need you back here to show some sort of progress and closure for her family."_

"Yeah, sure. Closure." He scoffed. How do you tell someone their family member was killed for some unknown reason? How do you tell them that there were little leads, despite how messy the crime was? Or that she was the only witness that could have given them a firm grasp of what had gone on in the museum during the event? Their investigation was piss poor to say the least and Mercer understood his C.O.'s eagerness to have him back. He was the face of the investigation and she was ready to throw him under the bus when it came to confronting the angry press and people about the case.

"_I don't appreciate the attitude, Mercer."_ Jenny sniped over the phone. If there was one thing that she hated most it was how she was treated as a woman in a man's career. She wanted all the respect she was due as a woman in uniform, and she was his superior officer. She deserved better.

He didn't appreciate her willingness to feed him to the mercies of the public. "My apologies, chief." He rolled his eyes, the woman was so touchy. But it was hard not to ruffle her feathers.

"_Pft, just get it done quickly, Mercer. The sooner the better."_ And she hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye.

Mercer snapped his cellular shut before tossing it across the room to land gods know where and that's just where he wanted it. It would buy him more than three days, since he could run circles around the phone systems here and avoid the ornery police chief of Nacrene city. He wasn't without his tricks. Besides, he was knee deep in his investigation here.

"Coffee break." He stretched like a dog when he got to his feet, feeling the cricks in his neck, back, and shoulders slide around like gravel under his skin. It felt so bad that it made it feel that good.

His pinstripe button down was wrinkled, with the sleeves rolled up about his elbows. His navy slacks were no longer crisp. He was a rumpled mess as he emerged from the back of the building, trying to navigate through the maze of internal offices to the break room. There had to be coffee there, and sunlight. A man needed to feel the sun on his face and scorching coffee down his throat.

He passed near the front of the building that was filled with people loitering around, trying to nab officers' attention, filling out paperwork, or waiting to be called to view suspects in holding cells before they were transferred to county. Police dogs barked at convicts, making sure that they kept them in their place. Arcanine and Stoutland were part of the typical day task force within the police, and they roamed about with their partners in numbers large enough to keep most people in line. Houndoom and Mightyena were filing in, preparing for their night shifts or just coming off them, their police partners by their side. No, that wasn't out of the ordinary, especially at this time, the peak operating hours it seemed. He didn't even bat a lash when there was a little brawl between two handcuffed people sitting on the same bench. What caught his attention was a very specific sound, a voice, barbed and angry, one that he recognized.

Leaning out of the break room, his need for coffee nearly evaporated when he peeked into the main lobby and saw a familiar brown haired young woman with a furious face.

A slanted smile broke across his face when that same exasperated look encompassed her features when trying to deal with the annoying receptionist manning the desk. This place really was a mess and the order of things ridiculous by any standard, but Mercer took pity upon the girl when she seemed to want to file an incident report.

That small bit of pity vaporized; however, when the girl tossed her head and those cerulean eyes happened to land on him. Just his luck, it seemed.

He hid in the break room.

"Officer Mercer!"

_Damn!_ Just when he thought he got away. He had no intention to answer as he reached for the coffee pot, placing his shortened cigarette in an ash tray to sit for the moment. It was a quarter full with stale coffee, but that could always be drowned out with enough cream and sugar. He took several packets of the sweet confection and tore into them, shaking them out in his tiny paper cup.

He was about to take a sip, with the aroma entering his nostrils in such a pleasant way, but he was startled by a hand as it jerked his rolled up sleeve at his elbow, spilling the drink all over the counter, himself, and his smoke.

"Sorry…" Came Kendra White's reply.

He crushed the cup in his hand, brown coffee dribbled over his fingers. "That was the last of the coffee." The words were spat through gritted teeth.

"Yeah… I'm sorry…"

"And my last clean shirt." A napkin suddenly appeared in his hand and he blotted his face and neck.

"Sorry…"

He checked his pockets. "And that was my last cigarette." He openly glared at the girl; the empty pack of Numel Crush was pulled from his pocket and tossed in the trash.

She flinched back and had the decency to look contrite.

"Out of apologies, Ms. White? I'm afraid I'm short by one." A dark brow arched in expectation.

"Smoking is a horrid habit. I'm not sorry about that." She clarified, peeking up at him from beneath ridiculously lush lashes.

Mercer closed his eyes and tried to picture his happy place: sitting in a power boat with a cooler of beer on his right, his hands full with a deep sea finishing line, shirtless and sun kissed, smoking a fine cigar and listening to some easy tunes. His dream "mancation" as he called it. The mental image did little to settle his souring mood. He wanted that damn cigarette! He had quite the "horrid habit" a few years back but the stress he was under now sent him spiraling into relapse.

He began unbuttoning his shirt and shrugged it off, throwing it under the faucet to wash out the coffee stains. At least his wife beater was relatively spotless, if you disregarded the yellow sweat stains around the pits. When was the last time he left the office? Two days? More?

"Are you alright?" Kendra asked.

"Fabulous." He said off the cuff, not at all meaning it.

Kendra investigated the coffee maker and easily figured the mechanism out. Changing the filter, she added three scoops of coffee and water and pressed the BREW button.

"Why are you even here? Couldn't get enough of us back in Nacrene? You're proving my theory that you're an attention seeker." He continued gruffly, not at all wanting to deal with the youth.

"I was wondering if you could help me." Kendra scowled as she slammed the lid to the coffee maker shut.

"Sorry, I'm just a guest here. I don't have any power or authority in Castelia." He began to wring out his shirt.

Kendra watched the older man as he muttered to himself. His arms bulging and relaxing as he tried to wrench every possible drop of moisture from the garment. It made her think of N's arms surrounding her back in the river in Pinwheel. His hold on her was so complete and so safe that she easily sank into the embrace, even clung to it. She took a deep breath as the feel of his kiss flushed through her system, heating her up, making the small break room feel suddenly stuffy.

Mercer glanced at the girl and straightened when he saw her concentrated look, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Hot and bothered?" He asked without mercy.

Kendra sputtered and looked away, her blush deepening to an interesting shade of crimson as the cop watched her squirm, clearly mortified. None of her sentences ever finished as she tried to defend herself, so instead she turned her back on him to hide her face.

He decided to cut her some slack. "I know I'm handsome and all, but I'm not exactly at my best at the moment." He grinned, letting her know that he was teasing her and enjoying every second of it. It was what she deserved after ruining not only his clothes but his cigarette break. The brewing coffee helped settle his nerves, knowing that the much needed caffeine would soon soothe some of his exhaustion.

Kendra folded her hands over her chest and she leaned against the counter, refusing to look at him. "You look exhausted." She offered.

"It's because I am; been up to my eyeballs with this murder case. Not to mention dealing with a lot of bullshit around here." Oh how he wanted to vent! But this case was still under investigation and the details were still considered confidential. And the walls had ears. He had the sneaking suspicion that his goings here was being impeded on purpose. Another one of those annoying hunches.

"I heard that Mindi didn't make it." Kendra sighed, sad. The fight wilted from her body as she slouched.

Mercer watched her with interest. "How did you hear about that?"

"Burgh told me."

Mercer nodded. "That man is obsessed. He's trying to rally the city against the crime wave. He's using his position as Gym Leader to put pressure on the police department." He was a man involved in the welfare of his city, a modern day activist for injustice; but he was becoming a polarizing agent within Castelia. Half the people agreed with him, the other half wanted him off his soap box. "He's trouble. You should stay away from him if you want to get away from people like me." He advised her seriously as he slapped his shirt on the counter.

"I'm not here because of him." She was mildly surprised that Mercer shared her feelings about Burgh. "My friend, Bianca, was robbed and sent to the hospital. I'm here to start the paper work for her."

Concern blossomed in his mind. It was his job to care. "What happened?"

Kendra's face turned anguished. "She was robbed of her Pokémon, Luna, and the girl who did it shoved her down and left her hurt! She broke part of her wrist and has a concussion to show for it."

"Lune the…? What?"

"Huh?"

"What type of Pokémon is Luna?" Mercer reiterated.

"Oh, she's a Munna."

He couldn't help but crack a smile. "Luna the Munna?"

Kendra resisted rolling her eyes, "Yes, Luna the Munna."

"Why aren't you with her?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"Our friend, Cheren, is with her. I wanted to get the ball rolling on the police report. Burgh told me it was a waste of time but I didn't believe him." She smiled fondly at the mention of her other friend, seeing him storm into Bianca's exam room dressed like some brigand from a movie with a fully evolved Pretty at his side, flying to her side in an instant, was something she didn't think the blond would ever forget. The quarrel with Burgh flashed in her mind and she frowned. "I should have listened to him."

"They still haven't filed your report?"

"No. Apparently I can't file it for someone else. I need Bianca here to sign off on it and to formally submit her witness statement. I can't even get them to give me the paperwork to bring to her."

"Well…" The cop sighed heavily as he poured himself a cup of black, steaming coffee, "I'll see if I can get the paperwork with you." Stirring in his cream and sugar he turned towards Kendra, making a sour face. "You owe me a packet of cigarettes."

Kendra rolled her eyes but smiled, "Fine, but only if you help me."

Approaching the main lobby, Mercer stepped up to the main desk. "Hey, Andrews, I need the papers to file an incident report." He said with as much good humor as he could muster.

The receptionist, Andrews, glanced up at the pair in front of him and scowled, making the haggard age lines on his face that much more noticeable. The shaggy Mightyena curled up at his side lifted his head and issued a menacing growl. "Listen, Mercer, is it?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. "Do I go around barking orders in your precinct?"

Mercer's face was dead panned.

"You're a guest here, and to be honest, a pain in the ass. I've gotten nothing but complaints about your smoking and your continued and systematic disarray you've caused in the storages. As I've already told this young lady next to you, I can't file a complaint unless the victim is here. I don't know how you do things in that country town of yours, Mercer, but here we have protocol." Andrews snarled before dismissing them.

"Just give her the damn papers! They're right there on your desk. You don't have to make this so difficult." A muscle in Mercer's jaw leapt in barely restrained rage. Damn, the coffee did little to dull the nicotine ache.

"Mercer, while you're playing detective, we've got real problems. A bomb threat was just received in the mail, a bank was robbed three nights ago, we've got a dozen kidnappings, car thefts, and a string of breaking and entering cases, not to mention people breaking parole. A Pokémon theft is unfortunate but we've got bigger asses to fry." He got to his feet and a stare down between the two men commenced, catching the eye of every law enforcer within the vicinity. Andrews' Mightyena got to his feet, a ridge of fur raised down his back as the growling increased, but Mercer held his ground.

Andrews scoffed, "Go back to your storage room, Mercer. Do whatever it is you're doing here and get the hell out." He sat back down heavily in his chair and proceeded to ignore them.

Kendra watched the scene unfold with a slight horror in her eyes as she watched the once gruff but sure man next to her shrink under the weight of the glares and stares he received after the confrontation. It had been a pissing contest, that stare down, but Mercer wasn't in his home turf and had to capitulate. She could feel the rage that coursed through the man beside her and she wished she hadn't barged into his day and basically ruined it.

Mercer turned on his heel and made to leave the precinct.

"Where are you going?" Kendra asked, trailing after him.

"To get a smoke!" He snarled, kicking open the double glass doors with his foot, feeling satisfied when it banged against the walls in a rattling thud.

Sparing a glance at the unhelpful police department, Kendra followed the man out into the busy late afternoon of Castelia. His long legs carried him out into the crowd, making her have to hoof it to catch up. She stepped in stride beside him but remained silent. She didn't understand why she felt she needed to follow the man, perhaps it was to talk to him more about Bianca, or ask him more questions about what happened in Nacrene, or even to probe his mind about what he thought about what was going on in the city. But if she were honest with herself, she felt for the man.

They stopped at a dingy corner store front, and Mercer was gentlemanly enough to open the door for his temporary companion.

"I'd buy you a pack," Kendra gestured to the little box in his hand, "But I'm not old enough."

"Blue Numel Crush." Mercer smirked as he paid the cashier. "Good, these things will kill you." He began hitting the pack against the heel of his palm a few times before turning it over and beginning the process over again.

Kendra watched him with interest. "Why do smokers do that?"

As they stepped outside Mercer flipped open his Zippo and brought the flame close, shielding it from the wind as smoke filtered into his lungs. A sigh of relief wracked his frame as he finally calmed.

"Shakes the flecks of tobacco out. Cleaner draw." He explained briefly as he closed his eyes.

"Oh…" She said lamely.

They stood in companionable silence.

"You know, one in four people died from these." He said, looking down at the half smoked cigarette. "I've quit several times, but this last time it really stuck. Now…" He muttered a vehement curse even as he brought the stick to his mouth and breathed in the smoke as if it were as important as air itself.

"You know, I bet no one would smoke if the consequences were immediate." Mercer laughed.

"What do you mean?" Kendra blinked, pushing back her ponytail from her neck. The heat of the city was finally making her unruly hair sticky from humidity and sweat.

"If you knew that you had a one in four chance of immediately dying from a cigarette after smoking one, would you still wanna smoke?" He asked with dark humor, watching Kendra shake her head. "You've got better odds playing roulette with a gun." It was his go-to speech when he had to speak to kids about the dangers of smoking. He felt like such a hypocrite.

Never thinking of it quite like that, she cleared her throat. "What made you start again?" Kendra asked, watching the people pass by on the street.

"You."

Kendra balked. "Pardon?" She had to have heard wrong.

"It's a generalization. Since you've made a whirlwind in Nacrene with all the things you've said I decided to actually listen."

She was definitely hearing him wrong.

"We went over the footage from the surveillance cameras from the museum. I'm convinced it's organized but our precinct isn't up for something like that. We're just a small tourist destination off the beaten trail. Everyone is family there. That's why police chief Jenny isn't eating up your story. She doesn't want something like that happening in her town or to mess up her near spotless record." He went on.

"So she's just… making you deal with it?" Kendra asked, incredulous.

"She doesn't know I'm investigating it." He answered, pulling out another cigarette after he flicked the spent one into the gutter. "It's all speculation. A hunch. A feeling. Without hard evidence I'm a Stoutland chasing cars here. We still don't even know what they were really looking for. The skull was obviously a cover, but Jenny refuses to go further since Lenora hasn't found anything missing."

Kendra watched him as he scanned the crowd, smoke spilling from his lips as he sighed in frustration.

"Then why all the hassle? Why do you believe me?" She finally asked as they began moving through the crowd.

"My gut has never steered me wrong before. It's a long shot, but I believe you. And if I'm wrong, then I won't have very far to fall." He shrugged his shoulders and finished off his cigarette.

Kendra pondered his statement as they made their way further into the city, making sure to keep her Pokémon close to her chest instead of their customary place on her belt. She was constantly aware of their weigh against her neck since she had adapted the Pokéballs to attach to a necklace that hung under her shirt. So when she felt someone bump her enough to jar her from her thoughts her hands were quick as lightning going for her neck.

"Oh, excuse me." Came the soft tones of the girl next to her.

"It's okay." Kendra smiled hesitantly at the girl. She watched the girl stagger away, confused at the wide gray eyed, goofy grin that adorned her face. The girl was wearing clothes two sizes too big, with out of control, frizzy hair, and skin streaked with sweat and dirt, but for all Kendra knew she was the happiest girl in the city.

"Careful, that's how pick pockets get you." Mercer warned as he stared at the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple bump, slip of the hand, then they're gone. She fits the profile for a woman."

Kendra gave the girl a second glance. "She seemed harmless to me."

"Which is why it's dangerous to make assumptions." Mercer concluded. "Just keep an eye on your things. I don't think anything will happen while I'm near, though."

Kendra nodded and rested a hand on her chest.

Unbeknownst to her, the gray eyed girl was marveling for the first time at the city, saying goodbye. She had just received the biggest payday in her life and now had the means to leave. She was incredulous at the prospects but eager to get moving. As she made her way out of downtown, she was already mentally packing and flying far far away to something better.

* * *

><p>Wow! 100 reviews! Thank you so much everyone! I cherish each and every one of them. I'm thrilled that you, reader, take the time to show some love to the story and give me feedback. I say it every time but I really mean it: I greatly appreciate it!<p>

Action is about to happen. Promise. But I needed to touch base with different side characters to develop side plots. They weave together. Eventually.

I know it's been a while but this story isn't forgotten. I've got pages and pages of endless notes, diagramed plot arcs and all the sub plots mapped out, research, pictures that inspire me, and not to mention life experience. I'm just as obsessed with this story as you, but school has started back and I'm knee deep in student teaching. Please be patient with me.

If you have questions about this story and its progress please visit my profile. I update my status to keep my readers up to date.

Burgh is described as an artist and I drew inspiration from Albrecht Dürer in terms of Burgh's painting style and last name. He does fabulously realistic work on people and animals.

On another note, a friend of mine told me that she can Google my story! That one kinda had me trippin'.

**The Fanggoddess-** Yeah, I don't understand the Americanized versions of Touko/Touya. They're unwieldy and not everyday kinds of names, though their meanings are beautiful and fit the overall tone of the game. Thank you so all the wonderful compliments! It's hard to find a balance sometimes but I try very hard. It thrills me that you appreciate it! Thank you.

**Person-** Thank you for the compliment! Updates will be slow but they will happen.

**KrazyFangirl- **I'm glad my story grabbed your attention and help on to it so completely! I'm thrilled that it had you glued to your seat. One of the best compliments you could possible give. Thank you!

**Divine Enigma- **You can read fanfiction on your Wii? That's cool, I didn't know that. I'm glad you like the kissing scene. I was nervous about it. Oh Romeo & Juliet… "Oh, happy dagger! I am thine sheath!" You can count on there being more problems. I'm a fan of drama for my characters, but not in my personal life. I'm glad you liked how I introduced Hilbert! I wanted to be sneaky. I know. I wish I had editors. I try to go in from time to time and edit my chapters later when I've got a fresher mind. I keep polishing. I want to deliver you the best read I could possible do. Thank you for signing the petition! You should write! I would definitely be game to read it. Zombies are always interesting, and you can do some many different variations of them. You thrill me to death! Thank you so much!

I want to thank everyone for reviewing and leaving their lovely thoughts and keeping up with this story! Please don't give up on me; I'm not giving up on this story.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, as always, Read and Review! I love to hear your thoughts and greatly appreciate the feedback!

BVR


	14. Glimpse of Darkness

**Glimpse of Darkness**

* * *

><p>Pretentious yawned, her gaping mouth stretching as her barbed tongue curled, displaying perfect rows of pointed teeth. How she wished she could sharpen her claws on the starchy bedding that was beneath her, but she knew her trainer wouldn't appreciate the action. Still… She could give it a shot.<p>

Stretching out her front paws, she spread her toes as far as they could go, extending her black claws so they could innocently sink into the pale blue bed sheet. Her eyes gleamed; just the thought of shredding the material was almost irresistible!

"Pretty…" Cheren's warning was plain in his voice as well as his admonishment.

She perked at her name and turned her heterochromia iridium eyes towards her trainer, tilting her head to the side in such a way that always made him melt and let her get away with anything. Since her evolution her eyes had changed; one remained a steely teal blue while the other changed to a vibrant green ringed with amber, making her look more exotic and strange than normal. Though he hailed the transition with happiness and awe everything changed the night she evolved.

Her feigned innocence didn't work.

Cheren gave her the evil eye and wasn't going to budge.

Pretty harrumphed. Ever since she had evolved her cute factor has disappeared. Suddenly, Cheren expected her to act like a lady since she was no longer a kitten. She missed the days when he would carry her in his arms, place her on his shoulder, or let her curl up next to him while they slept; treating her like the princess that she was! Now that she was a fully realized Liepard her height came to his hip. She was a big cat still getting use to her elongated and taller frame; which put her in a sour mood most of the time. Why wouldn't he just let her rip apart these paltry linens? She wasn't used to _not_ getting her way.

A hand suddenly appeared behind her right ear and she melted into the assaulting caress. Bianca's hands were like her own, slightly clawed. She enjoyed that this human had longer nails than her trainer, giving her the best scratch she had in a long while.

"I can't believe your Purrlion evolved so quickly, Cheren. She's really beautiful." Bianca commented on the vain cat, smiling as the violet feline leaned into her touch and began purring loudly.

"She's a handful. Be careful she doesn't try to crawl in your lap. I don't think she's really realized that she's bigger than she used to be." Cheren told her seriously, not wanting any more harm to come to his best friend. He had been extremely pleased when Pretentious had evolved, but quickly figured out that the change was something they both had to adjust to. When she had been a Purrlion she would leap into his arms when she wanted attention or comfort or praise. He had seen the wheels in her head turning and tried to stop her, but after they had won a trainer battle she had leapt into his arms like she always would. They fell to the ground in a tumble of fur and limbs, each shocked at the outcome for their own reasons. Since then, Cheren had to let go of carrying his precious Pretty and Pretty had to give up ever really being in his arms. To her, it wasn't fair that Siren could still be held; it was almost like a slap in the face every time she saw them as jealousy stabbed her in the heart. They were in a love hate relationship now.

As if to prove it, she gave him a venomous glare at his comment.

_I'm not going to crush her!_ She growled, making Bianca's hand still. Pretty rolled her eyes. _Oh, please. I may be bigger, but I'm not a brute._ She pressed her head into Bianca's hand and rubbed, practically begging for her to continue her administrations.

Her smile lit her face but the expression quickly fell away. "I miss Luna…" Bianca sighed.

Cheren sat by her side on the bed. "We'll find her, Bi. Kendra is at the police station now. And soon we'll be looking for her together." He held onto her fingers that were exposed from her cast, gently caressing each knuckle.

"I hope so." Bianca nodded, smiling at Cheren, trying to put on a brave front. "It's just… With everything that Burgh is saying…"

Cheren's temper immediately ignited. "Don't listen to that jack ass! He doesn't know what he's saying." In a furious fit, he had tossed out both Burgh and Iris from their examination room. They weren't helping the situation at all. Bianca needed rest not more anxiety. The pair of trainers had been in deep conversation about the state of the city, the thefts, organized crime, and gods knew what else while Bianca and Cheren were forced to listen. He couldn't stand the little jumps the pulse monitor would display when Bianca's nerves rose at what she was hearing.

Shedding his outer desert garb and head scarf, he made his thoughts known like he always did; bluntly.

"If you guys are just gonna keep hammering away, then you can discuss it elsewhere." He stomped to the exam door and opened it, gesturing them to leave.

"Cheren, it's okay, really! They can stay." Bianca tried to soothe the raven haired boy. She didn't want to create more waves for the people who had done nothing but help her.

"No, Bi, it's not. I don't like hearing all their doom and gloom talk around you. We're going to get Luna back." Cheren silenced her with his stoic stare before gazing hotly at the gym leader and Iris. "I'd like you to leave, please."

Burgh smiled jovially, easing the tension that hovered in the air. "We didn't mean to over stay our welcome."

"Yeah, we were only helping." Iris snorted as she folded her arms across her chest, clearly peeved. "You don't have to act like such a sour kid." She added as an aside.

"It's appreciated, but now Bianca needs to rest." Cheren said tightly, but was unyielding as he again gestured to the awaiting hall way outside.

"I hope you find your Pokémon, Bianca." Burgh nodded to the blond.

"Thank you for everything." Bianca waved tentatively, flustered.

Cheren rolled his eyes and pushed the door shut when the pair had left, satisfied with the loud slam.

"Cheren, that was really rude." She chided, but inwardly she was grateful.

He ignored her and instead examined the monitor, which had calmed down significantly. "I don't care. I only care about you."

The words touched her deeply and made her heart clench. She hid her face behind her bangs to cover her blush.

Silence reigned through the exam room; the only sounds had been Pretty's purrs, the beeping of the monitor, and the ticking of the clock. The two friends had settled into a quiet that was companionable. A nurse came to check on them, with an Aldino following closely at her side, offering support and carefully monitoring her vitals before leaving. The blonde's Pokémon were sitting on the nightstand, minus one companion, safely within their Pokéballs. Bianca pushed back the tears that were welling just behind her eyes when she thought of her poor Munna.

"It's going to be alright." Cheren assured her, his fingers still gently massaging her own.

"How do you know?" Bianca hiccupped, trying in vain to cover up her tears. She looked away from the boy next to her.

A hand snared her chin and pulled her back to face him. They were mere inches apart and for the first time in a long while she got to really see his eyes. He had taken off his glasses, exposing his onyx irises to the light. She could see the flecks of silver mixed with the ebony there, made more bright with the emphasis of emotion that poured out behind them. His dispassionate features gave way to an awash of concern and depth that struck her to her core.

With the pad of his thumb he brushed away a stray tear before it could mark a trail down her heart shaped face.

"I just do." He told her firmly.

Bianca flushed at hearing those words. Somehow, in some crazy way, she believed him. She would always believe him. He was never wrong. Using her free hand she covered his, pressing it closer to her face.

"Thank you." She sighed, exhausted.

Cheren swallowed, his heart racing. "Anything for you, Bi."

They stayed like that for a while before Bianca finally pulled away.

"I'm so tired." She stretched as much as her achy body would allow. "All I wanna do is sleep." She yawned.

Cheren cleared his throat. "The doctor said you weren't allowed to sleep until after we get your MRI results."

He could hear the pout in her voice when she said, "Then keep me awake!"

A smirk set up residence on his face as he leaned back. "You want me to do some magic tricks?" He asked, his voice dead panned, one dark brow raised in expectation.

"No." She said quickly, then paused. "Do you know any magic tricks?" She asked, curious.

Her friend snorted as he fished in his backpack. "No. But I do have this." He produced two decks of playing cards. "You want to play?"

"Oh, you've got two! Let's play Double Solitare." She smiled. Leaning up, she rose from bed and crossed her legs, patting the foot of the bed in an inviting manner.

Cheren didn't hesitate as he pushed Pretty from the bed. The big cat mewled plaintively at having to move, but quickly jumped up again and wound her way around Cheren's back before settling in for a cat nap.

"Think you can keep up with what's going on?" Cheren smiled darkly, "I hear you hit your head pretty hard." He teased.

"You're just hoping I'm brain damaged, aren't you? I hope you're wrong, otherwise it will be pretty embarrassing for you when you lose." She giggled as she began shuffling her deck and setting up the playing field. "But you'll look bad for beating me, seeing how I'm injured and all."

"Sounds like quite a predicament." He mused as he prepared his cards. "Three down, every time. No singles. Got that?" He looked up in challenge, his heart racing when she tossed her sun kissed hair in a playful way before winking at him.

"Such a challenge." She scoffed before drawing her first three cards. "Let's play."

* * *

><p>The sun had climbed and it was late afternoon, but time was speeding by and evening was starting to set in. Kendra needed to hurry back to Bianca's side. Checking her watch, she looked about her at the street signs to help orient herself within the city. It was so vast! Pulling out her crumpled map, she smoothed it over her knee and squinted at the crinkled print. She needed to find an information booth to get a better one; she treated this one so horribly.<p>

Mercer watched her for a moment, amused as she flicked her eyes between the map and the street signs while turning the piece of paper around and around. Playing "I Spy" with minute street names wasn't one of his favorite pass times and he was gratified to know that the youth next to him had just as much difficulty.

After several minutes of silence between the pair and a few exasperated sighs from Kendra, Mercer finally leaned over and said, "Do you know where we are, because I'm lost?"

Kendra gulped and looked up at him, eyes round. She was hoping that he had some vague idea of where they were. She had a hard enough time finding the stupid police station as it was, let alone paying attention to where she was going when following the middle-aged cop beside her. She had the bad habit of going on auto-pilot when she was with someone, something that her mother had chided and warned her about to the point of harassing her daughter. Now she wished her mother had nagged a thousand and one times instead of a thousand.

"Ummm…" She ventured as she peered down at the map in front of her.

Mercer let out a gruff laugh before walking, "Come on, Ms. White. I was only yankin' your chain."

Kendra nearly swooned from relief since she really had _no_ idea where she was. The street signs within the city were posted in the oddest of places. Some were on the sides of buildings, others were attached to lamp posts, street lights, or utility poles, and still others seemed to be nonexistent. Other than flagging a cab, her efforts in trying to navigate the big, bad city would have been rather fruitless.

"You could have said you knew, ya know." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And miss you giving me one of your scowls?" He teased easily, pushing his pack of cigarettes in his pant pocket. "So where am I taking you?"

"You don't have to take me anywhere, if you could just point me in the right direction…" Kendra began, but stopped when Mercer grabbed the wrinkled map from her hands, wadded it up in a tight ball, and tossed it into the nearest trashcan. "Hey!"

"Where am I taking you, Ms. White?" He asked again, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You're more annoying outside the interrogation room than inside." Kendra accused.

Mercer smiled, "You're just as entertaining outside. Not many have the gumption to talk back to Chief Jenny."

Kendra vividly remembered her time in Nacrene and still had a foul taste in her mouth from the experience. "No one believed me, can you blame me?" She didn't think she had gumption, she just finally snapped that day. She had been exhausted to the point of throwing a tantrum like some small, disturbed child.

"I believe you, or at least I believe there is something more to the story." He shrugged. "I still don't think you've told me everything." He cast her a sideways glance and didn't fail to notice how the young lady next to him went suddenly quiet, straight faced, and rigid.

"I need to go back to the hospital." She changed the subject.

Mercer nodded and together they walked in silence back to Saint Mercy's. Kendra appreciated the escort; she didn't feel comfortable in this city. There was something about it that kept her teeth on edge. It was as if there was some deep, dark secret that was writhing beneath the hustle and sunshine of the city, something that was growing, yawning awake, and biding time. Since setting foot in Castelia, Kendra couldn't shake the feeling that something bigger was at work here. A shiver passed through her when she thought about Mercer and his wanting to delve into the mystery that was becoming her life. Just like with Lenora, she had to hedge around the real issues, something that was difficult for her to do, but she felt it was necessary.

Mindi dying wasn't an accident. That she knew was truth. It scared her to know that Mercer also agreed with her, believed her, and was willing to put his career on the line for what she only suspected. She felt like Alice sliding down the Buneary hole, only now she was wishing she had some wise Cheshire Meowth or sarcastic Caterpie to talk to. Instead she was left with hundreds of questions and nightmares to comfort her.

"We're here, Ms. White." Mercer stopped, ignoring the fact that the young woman crashed into him before she could stop herself.

Kendra quickly apologized and looked up at the front façade of the hospital with some trepidation as her teeth worried over her bottom lip. She glanced at Mercer before looking away. She wanted him to go with her so that she had something to show for her hours of absence. Officer Mercer could help them on what to do next and his presence, as much as she loathed admitting, was soothing. Here was someone who somewhat believed her story that something bigger was going on. Here was someone who, even though he didn't know all the details, had some kernel of faith in her. Here was someone whose mind was sharpened and trained to see patterns and big pictures. He could help her in more ways than one, but—she glanced back at Mercer as he watched her coolly. She had already imposed upon him, was it right of her to demand more from him?

"Just spit it out, Ms. White." Mercer frowned. As entertaining as her moping looks were, they were exasperating.

Dispelling a gust of air, Kendra was relieved that he understood that she wanted to speak with him more. "Would you come up with me and talk to Bianca? I don't know what to do next with this whole theft thing."

Mercer could easily guess that the girl wasn't used to asking for outside help with anything. From what he gathered back in Nacrene she was fiercely independent. It would explain the hesitation.

"Of course." He smiled easily, walking into the building.

Kendra blinked and frowned a bit. She didn't think it would be that easy to convince Mercer to come with her. "Just like that? I thought you were busy with your investigation." Didn't he have something better to do?

"If you don't want my help, Ms. White, I can just as easily leave." He stopped in the main lobby and arched a dark brow at her.

"No, that's not what I meant. Thank you!" She immediately back peddled. "I just thought you'd be too busy…" She trailed off, suspicious.

"I consider this part of the investigation." He told her in clipped tones as they walked into an elevator. Mercer waited as the doors closed and they were alone within the tiny enclosure. He looked up at the ceiling and rocked back and forth on the heels of his loafers. A short whistle came out of his lips before he looked at Kendra and coughed pointedly at the number pad to his left.

"Oh!" Kendra leant around him and punched the floor number, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. She felt like such a bumbling idiot around the guy, she didn't understand it. It wasn't as if he was difficult to talk to, she was just surprised with how easy going he was to be around. She was even more surprised to find how comfortable she was with him.

The elevator dinged and the silver doors opened as Kendra lead the cop down a crisp hallway before opening the door to Bianca's room. Kendra's eyes widened at what she saw.

Cheren had climbed onto Bianca's bed so that they were side by side. Her golden head rested peacefully on his shoulder just under his chin while his arms were wrapped protectively around her. His soft expression and possessive hold on the young girl in his arms spoke volumes. A purring Pretty was draped over their legs, a violet ear swiveled in their direction at the noise but the big cat did little else in acknowledgement.

Kendra quietly slipped in with Mercer quick behind her.

"They an item?"

Kendra had to think on that one. "They're friends." She shrugged, knowing that Bianca would be on cloud nine now and crow that they were more than just friends, but Cheren she wasn't so sure.

"Pft." Mercer rolled his eyes. He supposed the meaning of friends had changed over time.

"Cheren." Kendra whispered loudly to her friend, touching him on the shoulder.

His onyx eyes blinked open in the low light of the room. He had tapped the lights down with a bedside keypad. His already troubled vision was blurred from the fast nap he had dozed in. He felt his glasses being shoved on his face and he scowled up at the offending hands. Carefully, he adjusted them on his face with his own free hand. He refused to acknowledge that knowing smile that was plastered on his friend's face.

"I thought she wasn't supposed to go to sleep." Kendra whispered, putting her hands on her hips. Should she be merciful?

Cheren scowled but looked gently at the friend he held in his arms, his mind whirring. "Her results came in; it was a mild case as far as concussions are concerned. They gave her a stronger pain killer that made her sleepy, but they said it was okay for her to sleep so long as she's being monitored." He tried to extricate himself from the blond but failed, not that he was trying very hard anyways. A blush tinted his cheeks when she snuggled closer in response. He gave up and glanced back at Mercer who was busy looking at a piece of hanging art within the room. His dark eyes darted towards Kendra's; he had to distract her from the obvious. "Who is he?"

"That's Officer Mercer. He came to help." She enjoyed the way how he was ignoring the Mamoswine in the room. She would be merciful. A smile spread further across her face, making Cheren squirm.

Cheren eyed the man with speculation. "What kind of cop goes around dressed like that?" He asked bluntly.

"Cheren!" Kendra hushed him, refraining from slugging him in the shoulder. Bianca was acting as his temporary protection; otherwise she would have to shut him up.

"The kind that is working unofficially out of his jurisdiction, kid. Unless you don't want my help." Mercer gave the boy a side long glance before sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Be nice." Kendra huffed as she pulled the portable nightstand out and used it as a short stool so that she was between the officer and her friend. "I asked him to come, he's a good guy."

Cheren didn't miss the deprecating grin that slithered across Mercer's face at hearing that. "Fine, I was just expecting bureaucratic paperwork, not a person."

"Speaking of people, where did Burgh and Iris go?"

Cheren looked away towards the door and frowned as he said seriously, "I threw them out. They were upsetting Bianca."

Kendra clapped her hands over her face. "Cheren! What am I going to do with you?" She wailed quietly. "They're trying to help too. I can't believe you threw them out like that."

"Well they were upsetting and worrying Bianca. I wasn't going to let them keep spouting their doom and gloom around her."

"There is nothing wrong with a healthy dose of reality, kid."

Cheren glared at the unwanted visitor. "I am not a child." He countered.

The pair stared at each other, one with a single minded determination, and the other with nonplussed regard. Kendra wanted to ring some sort of bell and tell them to go back to their corners. Perhaps she had been too generous when she thought that Mercer was a good guy, he seemed to ruffle feathers wherever he went.

"So Officer Mercer, the Castelia city police have refused to help, what do we do next?" Kendra asked as sweetly as possible, trying to drop a hint.

Cheren's gaze whipped to Kendra's. "They didn't want to help?" He was alarmed that Burgh was right.

"We need a character sketch." Mercer said firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest, regarding the sleeping blond.

Cheren's grip on her tightened. "She told me everything she knew over the phone, I can answer any questions."

"As nice as your knight and shining armor routine is, _kid_," Mercer sneered over the title as he reached into his pant pocket, "Hold these." He pushed his cigarette pack and lighter into Kendra's hands before his hand dove back in, "I doubt you knew the right questions to ask." He procured a small spiral notepad and a pen. Flipping it open to a blank page he looked up at Cheren expectantly. "Wake her up."

"She needs to rest." Cheren protested.

Mercer wasn't impressed.

Before her friend could get more riled up she appealed to his logos. "Cheren," She placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "I know she's tired and had a hard day," Kendra could sympathize, she still couldn't get over the past couple of days and hours herself, "But the longer we wait the harder it will be to find her Luna. Don't you think it's more important in the long run to wake her now than to tell her later that we couldn't find her Pokémon?"

The cool touch of logic was like a balm to Cheren's mind. He always prided himself on his use of logical thinking and he was ashamed to think that his emotions had gotten the better of him at such a time. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and gently shook Bianca awake.

"Bi, wake up, Kendra's back." He quickly untangled himself from the blond as she slowly came back from the drug induced sleep. Pretentious followed after her trained. Bianca was groggy and confused and wanted nothing more than to sink back into oblivion while snuggling up against Cheren. But suddenly her blustering knight errant didn't even want to look at her as he got out of bed, leaving behind a swath of cold air in his wake. She missed the warmth immediately as she curled up into a ball and pulled the covers tightly over her, owlish eyes wide.

"Hey Kendra…" She mumbled, her voice rough from slumber.

Mercer watched as Kendra's face melted into tender concern and love for her companion as they linked hands. It was the first time he had ever seen the brunette so warm. He scooted closer when she beckoned him near and he began his interview. Cheren remained in the far corner of the room, arms crossed over his chest as he watched with hawkish eyes from afar. Any time Bianca cast him a look he turned his face away and peered out the window, appearing for all the world as someone uninterested in the present; cool, calm, untouchable. Pretty sat tall and proud by his side, her only obvious show of agitation was her twitching tail as she mirrored what Cheren failed to express outwardly. All the while, Mercer was firing off question after question as he took notes and sketched periodically. Kendra sat back and let the officer have the floor, smiling a bit when some of the questions seemed vaguely familiar, and slipped away to stand next to Cheren so she wasn't such a distraction to Bianca, leaving behind Mercer's smoking articles on the nightstand.

"So how do you know this guy?" Cheren probed quietly.

Kendra knew that was coming. "He was the one who interrogated me back in Nacrene."

His eyes widened. "What happened back in Nacrene?" When Kendra didn't answer he thought back to his readings in the paper and wanted to fall over. "_You were involved in the museum heist?_" He whispered accusingly, his fierce eyes bright.

"It was the case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time." She responded reproachfully. Her spirits sank; she didn't want him finding out in such a way.

"By all that is good and holy, _Kendra_, why didn't you say anything?" He turned towards her, catching the pair's attention.

"Keep it down." She admonished, and smiled brilliantly at Mercer, encouraging him to ignore them. When he and Bianca were once more engaged in conversation, Kendra' spine snapped ramrod straight as she turned to Cheren. "It wasn't like I had the chance. I barely got into the city before I ran into Hilbert and was called by Bianca." She defended, her words acerbic.

"You ran into your half-brother?" Cheren gaped. His friend seemed peeved that he happened to remember an obscure part of her family tree. He sobered quickly, "You _should_ have said something!"

"When? There hasn't been time, Bianca needs us now, and I'm fine." She stamped her foot for emphasis. Hell, she wasn't going to tell him that she also ran into N again, or that he could have easily killed her, and instead of getting mad at him like any normal person would she locked lips with him instead! A flush of pleasure passed through her frame as she remembered the kiss, but the sentiment was quickly squashed when she remembered that he had only kissed her to keep her from asking questions. She had a bone to pick with him next time she saw him.

The pair remained silent for a moment, but it didn't last long. Not when Cheren was all fired up now that he had something to project his frustrations on.

"Don't think I've forgotten our previous conversations. I know there were Plasma undertones in that museum fiasco. The fact that you were there practically screams that they're connected." He shoved his hands into his pockets and glared at Mercer. "You two act familiar. Why is he here?"

"I told you, I asked him to help." Kendra hedged. Damn, Cheren was observant! He even noticed that she was comfortable with the middle-aged cop.

"Stop being purposefully obtuse, Kendra. _Why_ is he _here_?" Her secrets were doing her case more harm than good!

She sighed. "I told him my story and that I suspected that Plasma was a bigger animal than what we saw. Out of all the police who questioned me, he is the only one who thinks there might be something to it."

Cheren puffed out a burst of air as he silently laughed. "That's obvious. Glad he's got more of a brain than he seems."

Kendra punched him lightly in the arm. "_Be nice!_" She hissed.

Cheren rubbed his arms and scooted farther away from his best friend. "You like him."

Before Kendra could even think about that statement, the man in question called her over.

"Ms. White, does this look familiar to you?" He tossed his sketch pad to her just as she turned.

Catching it out of reflex, the brunette fumbled for a bit before steadying. She peered down at the exquisitely sketched portrait with unfamiliar eyes.

"Doesn't ring any bells?" He asked as he leaned back from his seat.

"Should she?" She asked, perplexed.

"If Ms. Reynolds' description is accurate, then I think we've met this girl."

A moment of clarity hit her as she remembered the conversation earlier. A girl had bumped her, that was sure, she had a happy look on her face despite the fact she was considered dirty, but that's all she could recall. Any details were blurred in her memory.

"Maybe, are you sure?"

"I never forget a face." Mercer shrugged. He didn't boast of having a photographic memory for nothing.

"Then what do we do now?"

"Now we search. I can think of a few typical places we can comb through, but we're going to need help." He looked longingly at the innocent pack of cigarettes under the lamp light. His lips twitched for a puff.

"I've got Eirene." Kendra fished for her necklace and pulled off her Pidove's Pokéball and quickly released the gray dove. In a brilliant burst of light the little bird emerged, puffing her chest and stretching her wings before settling down on Kendra's shoulder seeking affection.

"That's a start." Mercer sighed.

"I can lend you Tempest." Cheren offered, procuring his own Pokéball, a Tranquill burst from its ball, cooing quietly, looking with expectation from his trainer.

Eirene peered at the other Pokémon with interest and, for the first time, abandoned her trainer's side to investigate the other Tranquill. The proud bird did his best to ignore Eirene's big amber eyes.

"So two people and Pokémon in a city containing millions. Brilliant." Mercer mocked.

"We're trying here!" Kendra snapped, her hands on her hips. "It's not our fault that the police here are corrupt." She huffed.

"You think so too?" He asked, bemused, his smile easy.

"I'm sure Burgh would be more than willing to offer some assistance." Cheren chimed in, deadpanned. "I'm going to stay here with Bianca."

Mercer pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ms. Reynolds," He said finally, "I'm not going to lie to you. The odds of finding your Munna are slim. It's a needle in a haystack among a hay field. But I'm willing to try; I want you to understand that, if we fail."

"I understand. Thank you, Mr. Mercer." Bianca smiled as a few tears slipped down her checks.

Mercer immediately got up and offered his place to Cheren. "I believe this is where you come in, knight." He couldn't deal with weepy women, couldn't bear them. He hated to see a woman cry, he had no stomach for it, it always tore him to pieces when they did. He quickly maneuvered out of the way and rejoined Kendra.

"Tempest, follow Kendra, do as she asks." Cheren quickly ordered his Pokémon. The Tranquill bobbed its head as it began walking towards Kendra, his clawed feet clicking on the tile floor as he waggled her way, Eirene close on his heels. He and Bianca waved their goodbyes as the quartet left the room and made their way back down the lobby.

"Cheery fellow." Mercer mused as he punched for the lobby.

"Don't take it personally; he's like that with everyone." Kendra shrugged it off.

"You take after him, you know."

"What do you mean?" Kendra asked, confused.

"You act really cheery when people ask you the right questions." He explained as the elevator dinged and he stepped out of the metal box. They made their way to the lobby and were about to leave when a voice shouted from the other end of the hall.

"Kendra!"

The pair turned and saw the Burgh was running up to meet them. "Any luck?" He asked, a cheeky smirk plastered on his face.

Kendra frowned, "Yes, actually, this is Officer Mercer and he's offered to help." She couldn't help but snipe back, wanting to wipe that arrogant grin from his face.

Burgh expressed genuine surprise and offered a hand in greeting. "Burgh Dürer, Castelia's gym leader, entomologist, artist, and Pokémon advocate." He took Mercer's outstretched hand and shook.

"Anthony Mercer, policeman of Nacrene city, fishing enthusiast, and hypocrite. Let's walk and talk." He pulled out a cigarette and made to exit the building.

"You went all the way to Nacrene to find a clean cop?" Burgh asked, smiling.

"I do excellent work, Burgh." Kendra shrugged, following Mercer. "Are you going to help us look for Bianca's Munna? Because that's what we're doing."

"Might as well, if I help it will show I am that serious about wanting the police to do a better job." Burgh said seriously. "I want to do what I can to help."

"Good." Mercer nodded as he lit up. Fishing in his pocket he pulled out the character sketch. "This is what we're looking for. She may be wearing a hat. I've got a few ideas where to start so let's get a move on. Sun is going down and we're losing time." He began a fast pace.

Kendra took the sketch out of Burgh's hands and showed it to both Tempest and Eirene. "This is the person we're looking for. I want you to scope the city from the air. If you find anyone that looks similar to this come and get us." She stroked Eirene's head before stretching under her chin. "And please," she said quietly, "Be careful."

The two birds took flight into the dimming afternoon. As they moved out from a shadow cast by a skyscraper, their silver wings caught the fierce orange rays of sunlight, making them glint golden in the city haze. Eirene pumped her tiny wings twice as hard to keep up with her partner. A brighter shine enveloped her entire body before fragments of light exploded around her in an angelic halo, revealing a classic cycle of rebirth.

Kendra squinted into the sun as her heart swelled with pride, but then… Her little Eirene didn't evolve for her.

Falling behind, Kendra caught up with Burgh and Mercer and kept pace with the two men as they engaged in a serious conversation of what was going on within the city. A few hours passed as they made their rounds throughout the city, combing through various areas, but everywhere they went they found nothing of substance. The brunette was loath to release more of her Pokémon to enlist their aid in the search for fear she would never see them again. She had lost the wonder and marvel that the metropolis could have offered the moment she set foot in Castelia. It was a dangerous place, Bianca was proof of that. It was potentially deadly as well, Mindi hadn't stood a chance. A shiver passed through her as she thought about Mindi. Two people had died from the Nacrene incident and Kendra couldn't help but recall the way that silver haired murderer had made a slitting motion over his own neck while staring straight at her. Was she next? Was she courting death just by being here? What if more people were going to die simply because they were connected to the Nacrene city theft?

Kendra's gaze quickly settled on the backs of the two men in front of her as her heart lurched in her chest. What if they were next? What if they were risking their lives just by being here, helping her?

* * *

><p>Evening was falling across the city as shadows lengthened, casting serious doubt and trepidation upon the plum haired girl. Perhaps it was a bad idea to flee during the night, everything bad happened at night.<p>

"Pull yourself together, Maggie." She rumbled to herself. "Just because you saw _him_ doesn't mean you're done." It couldn't be over; her new life had hardly even begun!

But there was no reason to kid herself. She needed to vacate as soon as possible. Things were getting a bit too real here in the big, bad city. She had enough money for the train ticket out of Unova, and when she set foot outside of that train station there was a whole new world of possibilities. No one would know her, no one would recognize her, and no one would know that she had once been a worthless, homeless, street urchin. No, she would be better. She would do better. This was her second chance at life. No more feeling sorry for herself that her parents abandoned her. No more playing the victim at the orphanage. No more running from her problems. When she reached her final destination she would be like the legendary Moltres! From the barren ashes she would be born again in the bright flames of light and life and she would be a good person.

It was all she ever wanted. A second chance. A chance at change.

Now was her moment. She had saved up enough money to buy a train ticket out of hell to practically paradise.

She folded up her most recent donation box pillaging; a few pairs of decent jeans, a sweater, and some socks. Her duffle bag had been patched up as best she could with a bit of stitching and some creative patchwork duct tape, but it would hold on her journey. She had shed her oversized clothes for a more fitting blue jumper that clashed horribly with her combat running boots, but she could care less. It was the closest thing she could find in her size. She was saving every penny for her new life.

A shadow passed overhead that jerked the young girl from her inner musings and her eyes darted furtively towards the heavens. A pair of birds was soaring overhead in intricate circles. She pushed back her bedraggled hair to get a better look. The pair looked as if they were dancing upon the wind, completely in synch.

Maggie had to smile to herself; she had never waxed poetic about anything in her life. The smile grew wider with appreciation. That change that she so desperately craved was already beginning to happen.

She waved goodbye to the birds as they sped off together.

There was one more stop before she could leave and that was the local women's shelter. There she could get a hot meal to tide her over on her train trip and get a real shower. The thought of being truly clean elated her beyond the point of happiness and almost brought her to tears. A wave of emotion crashed over her as she finally realized that the day had finally come! She was leaving! She was free!

A bubble of laughter erupted from her chest at the thought. She had scarcely allowed herself to dare to even think of her future these past few hours, fearing that she was going to wake up from a dream.

Hefting her bag onto her shoulder she gave her latest dwelling place a final look. She had made her nest near an abandoned ship yard, one that was always empty given the current economic circumstances. This place had been shut down long ago and the commercial property was never dealt with and so it was allowed to wallow and languish; which was perfect for her. Picking a little piece of it for herself, she had screened it off with various debris, making it look like there really wasn't a person living there. Now that she had cleaned out anything worth taking it really did look like no one lived there.

_Never again…_ She promised herself. Never again would she be living like some gutter rat in the streets.

There was nothing to say goodbye to because there was nothing worth wasting breath over.

Making her way out of the abandoned building, she pushed the final panel out of her way and embraced the salted sea air of the bay. The stars were just starting to peek through from behind the hazy sunset. Pushing the panel shut, she cringed for the last time as the metal grated against concrete when three long shadows slashed across her own.

Her heart leapt in her chest. Did they know? Had they come for her? No! It couldn't be! She had only seen _him_, why would all three be here now?

She quickly whirled around to stare at the three intruders and had to take a step back at what she saw.

"Who are you?" She growled, clutching her duffle bag. She wanted to curse at herself; she was telegraphing that this bag was important to her, not a good thing to do when it was you against the world. Buried within her clothes and belongings was a tin stuffed to the gills with money. She would fight tooth and nail to keep it. Her eyes widened. What did the Castelia city gym leader want with her?

"I want to know if you've run into this girl." Kendra said as she approached the girl in front of her carefully, holding up a picture of her and her two friends. She pointed at the blond girl in the photo.

Maggie gave the photo a scathing glance. "Who wants to know?"

Mercer shifted where he stood and took out his police badge and flashed it. "Is this good enough?" His smile was crooked but his eyes were severe as he watched for any subtle cues from the girl before him as his police training kicked into high gear. His assessment of her told him that she was a flight risk, distrustful, and willing to brawl it out if cornered. Concern lanced through him as he watched Kendra approach the girl.

Maggie laughed outright. "You're going to arrest me? That's funny."

"Why is that?" Burgh countered.

"I know every crooked cop in the shitty town," Her face turned dark and accusing, but boastful, "None of them would touch me."

Burgh muttered a curse under his breath, her conviction further proof of what he already suspected. He had talked it over with Mercer while they were out combing the city and the man agreed that there was foul play going on within the precinct. This girl just confirmed it.

"I didn't say I was going to book you, at least not in this city." Mercer's threat ripped through the girl in front of him like a hot knife.

She glanced at the photo again and recognized little Miss Sunshine, the girl she had pickpocketed just hours before. Her eyes locked with the girl's in front of her and she couldn't hide that prideful contempt that crept over her face. It was the hit that made her that much money, she wasn't sorry.

"Yeah I've seen her around." She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. "She's a shopaholic."

"She's my friend." Kendra spoke lowly.

"She's easy." Maggie sneered, but the words hardly left her lips before a hard hand had connected to her face, shocking her.

Kendra's hand stung as she shook it out, a bit surprised at her own white hot rage that surfaced so quickly. She took a step back and gave the girl in front of her some space.

"You left her alone and hurt!" Her breath was coming in short bursts as she fisted her hand. Her entire body trembled. She felt a restraining hand on her shoulder, yanking her back from the situation. Mercer's eyes contained a warning as he put himself between her and the girl.

"In the heat of the moment the girl you targeted was injured." Mercer explained, his voice deep and soothing as he cut the tension. He was glad to see that the girl had enough sense to look contrite as she faced him.

"Hurt how?"

"Broken wrist, concussion, and a few scraped and bruises." He told her seriously.

Maggie looked at the ground and imagined that happy face that had made her so angry before. Now all she could picture was that face contorted in pain. "I didn't know I hurt her. It was just a bump."

Kendra opened her mouth to say more but Mercer cut her off. "We just want what was taken back. She doesn't want to press charges. She just wants her Pokémon back."

Maggie gave the man a hard look then glanced at the girl behind him. She looked about the same age as she was. "Is your friend okay?"

Kendra nodded. "She's in the hospital." She replied curtly.

She sighed heavily and clutched her duffle closer. "I don't have what you're looking for."

Silence was her only answer.

"Honest."

"I assume you get some sort of payment for stealing people's Pokémon? If you don't have it, who does?" Burgh asked. Finally this investigation was getting somewhere. He had an in. There was a system at work here. He was ready to dive right into it and get to the bottom of things.

"You really don't want to know."

"I think we do, we wouldn't have tracked you down otherwise." Kendra scoffed, popping a hip out as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I don't know how far this whole thing goes, to be honest. I'm just the pickpocket. I'm the lowest thing on that food chain." She protested. "Look, I'm sorry about your friend, really. It wasn't anything malicious," She licked her lips a bit as she tried to work that around in her mind; "It could have been anyone."

"Well, it was my friend." Kendra fired back and threw the girl a glare. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"Easy, Ms. White." Mercer chided. "If you can't provide us with her Pokémon, perhaps you can give us some information."

Maggie gave it some thought. "If I tell you all I know, will you let me go? All I want is to get out of this town, start fresh. I'm leaving my old life here."

"What do you know?" Mercer asked, neither confirming nor denying that they had a deal.

Maggie didn't miss it either, but she sighed and relented. "There are hundreds of us. Every time we steal a Pokémon from a trainer we turn it in and we get paid. Kinda like the stereotypical bum who collects cans." Her eyes darted to Kendra's angry ones. "We're told to liberate Pokémon from bad trainers, but I just stole from whom ever I came across."

"Do other people to the same?"

"Some, but most are pure to the message. Save Pokémon. That's their gig. Only…" She paused. "I ain't stupid! Sooner or later they're going to run out of bad trainers and it won't be enough. They're going to target everyone sooner or later."

"Who?" Burgh pressed.

"They call themselves Liberators and claim they are part of the Pokémon Liberation Movement. But they're more radical. They're the ones who took it upon themselves to start patrolling this city."

Burgh's head was spinning as much as Kendra's.

"Who is a part of this group?"

"I don't know everyone. Like I said it's a small branch, or so they say. I know that they answer to someone higher up. It's bigger than what it seems. They've got the police in their back pocket; if I was ever caught I was never prosecuted or arrested." Maggie went on. "I think they have even more people tied to this movement, but I don't know who else." She looked up at the sky and the climbing moon. She was itching to leave.

Mercer nodded as he wrote down a few things in his notepad. He glanced at Kendra. "What do you think?" He asked seriously.

Kendra glanced around. "I think what she says is true." She offered.

"What aren't you telling me now?" He asked, aggravated.

Kendra remained silent as she approached the girl, her face thoughtful. "Do you know anything about Team Plasma?"

Maggie's eyes widened. "How do you know about them?" There was no mistaking the creeping fear in her words.

"I was witness to one of their speeches back in Accumula town and I was there when they stole a small child's Pokémon." She offered, and held her gaze with Mercer when she said, "I think they were responsible with what happened in Nacrene."

"Plasma? You mean Plasma Incorporate?" Burgh asked, perplexed.

A memory flashed before her mind. She had written it down! She fished in her bag for her own journal and flipped to the date where she had been at the museum. Some of the exhibits had been excavated with the donations and help of… "Plasma Inc., the name of the company that had donated some time, money, and artifacts to the Old Kingdom exhibit in the Nacrene museum."

Mercer wanted to curse himself. She had said as much during her interrogation, so why hadn't he ever connected the two? He rubbed his eyes. It was because he's been nothing but a mall cop these past few years, he was no detective. Trying to play one now was almost laughable.

"Plasma Incorporated had a building here not far from my gym. It's a conglomerate. I don't know how many different projects it has its fingers in." Burgh mused. "It's run by some administrator and every now and then the CEO comes into town. He and I don't get along." Burgh admitted.

"Look, if Plasma is involved you don't want to be." Maggie said quietly, catching Kendra's attention.

"What do you know of Plasma?" She asked.

"Just what I hear from rumors and none of it is good. Look, this group is filled with fanatics. My advice: just walk away. It's what I'm doing."

"I can't." Kendra said with as much conviction as resignation.

Mercer didn't miss the connotation.

"Where do you do the swap?" He asked. "Who is your contact?"

Maggie rubbed her arm as she bit her lip. She would be in so much trouble if they found out she betrayed them. The silver specter whipped across her mind and her fear multiplied. But she was escaping. She was going as far away as she could, tonight. Maybe she would finally stop running from this place when she reached Kanto or the Orange Islands. The thought of a sunny paradise was incredibly alluring. She would be safe there. She was leaving tonight.

"In the Temple District, there is a bar called Banette's Game. Every night a man who goes by the name of Johns Freed. Find him you might find your Pokémon." That was it. That was everything she knew.

"What does Johns Freed look like?" Mercer asked as he scribbled more in his notepad.

"I don't know; the guy changes face every time. Just ask for Johns Freed and say you've got something to share. It's where I go to get my payday. As far as where the Pokémon go after that, I haven't a clue. They assure me that they're set free, but I think they're searching for particular kinds of Pokémon. Munna were on that pay list."

Kendra's eyes widened. "When I was in Straiton I think Plasma was there trying to catch the Munna who live there." She blurted before covering her mouth.

Mercer glared at her. He knew she was holding out on him. How much more was she keeping concealed? The very thought made his blood start to boil.

"That's all I know, I swear. Can I go now?" Maggie asked, her eyes pleading. She was ready to make a run for it otherwise. Her skin was crawling. She had spilled the beans on secrets she swore she never would. If she didn't want any price to pay then she needed to become scarce, quick.

"I suppose." Mercer said quietly. He scribbled his number on a page, tore it out, and gave it to the girl. "If you can think of anything else, please call."

Maggie frowned at the number but shoved it in her duffle bag pocket. She looked at Kendra once more and approached her. "I'm really sorry—about the girl. Can you tell her that? I don't expect her forgiveness but… I do want her to know that I'm sorry."

Kendra nodded and smiled tightly, still at odds. "Thank you, I'll tell her."

Maggie was about to leave when she turned back. "Hey, just a word of caution: most of the guys are harmless, but the silver haired one, he is anything but. Don't let him notice you." Her voice was quiet and strained, as they bent together as if they were the closest of confidantes sharing an intimate secret.

The two young ladies stared at each other while the rest watched on, intrigued, but between them they knew.

Kendra didn't say to Maggie, _You've seen the silver headed murderer?_

Maggie didn't say to Kendra, _Yes, stay off his radar!_

The silent conversation held for a moment as the two girls drank in each other's unspoken fears.

* * *

><p>Sec'lor tucked in his shining silver locks under his black beanie. The rest of his hair was tied in a low ponytail that rested under his black leather jacket. He dressed like the shadow he felt, hollow and dark and depthless. It matched his mood, which was brooding just below the surface, waiting for the moment where his legendary control would slip. He honestly feared the day when the dam on his emotions would break, letting lose a torrent of all the bad he suppressed for the sake of those he cared for.<p>

He owed everything to his lord, but recently he was questioning his vow and pledge of everlasting loyalty. A torrent of regrets flashed across the smooth planes of his face, ready to dash his taciturn façade. Was it really worth it? Were the ends justified by the means? Could his servitude protect the ones he loved? Was it worth twisting his younger brother into something he hardly recognized?

He closed his eyes as he sat down at the bar, his heavy dark boots tapping at the foot rest, the only indication of his agitation. No one would approach him here, not unless he acknowledged them, not even the ever attentive bartender. He didn't worry about being bothered, not here.

Expelling a gust of air, he tapped on the glossed, varnished wood with his fingers, beckoning the bartender near.

The potbellied man wiped his hands on his apron and retrieved a glass and filled it with a shot of Grand Duchess Mawile with two cubes of ice. He slid the drink down the line into Sec'lor's awaiting hand. Plucking it from the bar, he raised the glass to his lips and slammed the contents to the back of his throat and swallowed, drowning any troublesome thoughts that tried to ruin his quiet evening.

It wasn't the way you were supposed to enjoy such a fine Scotch. The sweet tang that hit his tongue sang to him, promising him so much more, and just like any good Mawile worth their salt the blended whisky's bite came back with a vengeance as the liquid scorched the back of his throat in the most pleasurable way.

He tossed the glass back down and snapped his fingers, gesturing to his empty vessel with apathetic expectation.

The bartender obliged and poured another shot.

"Make it a double." Sec'lor mumbled.

His drink slid back into his hands and this time he enjoyed his liquor the way it was meant to, one exquisite taste at a time. The burn warmed him throat until he suddenly couldn't feel it anymore.

Numb.

Numb felt good.

Numb felt familiar.

Numb he could handle.

He took another sip and closed his eyes to block the memory of ending that girl's life. A monster had sunk its teeth into that woman and that monster was his brother. He had never thought such brutality had lurked beneath surface. The patched up lacerations were like a mark upon Sec'lor's own soul where his brother, Novus, had none. He had allowed this to happen to him.

A monster came in and defiled that woman's life, and a second had ended it for the sake of the first.

The thought made his stomach twist and he quickly drowned it.

He wasn't used to cleaning up after his brother's messes; usually he was so on point and collected. Something had changed his brother's behavior. There was a time when the boy had been so carefree, but that seemed like another life time. He had promised to be his brothers' shield, yet somehow Ghetsis had dug his claws into his Novus' mind, choosing him as his most favored, and giving him something that Sec'lor never could.

He took another gulp to drown out his worries. He needed to be numb, especially after his most recent actions. The tattered pieces of his honor were still there, protesting.

His stomach roiled in protest as he ordered another drink. If he chose to listen to his conscious it would be ripping him apart now, but he was so used to shutting it out that it rarely showed itself, and he was introspective now that it was. He had kidnapped the little lord and had brutalized him, all so that he could deliver him to his lord Ghetsis. He had tried to appeal to his lord's sense of propriety. Why not ask lord N to come to the sire?

Ghetsis had scoffed, and accused him of being drunk on N's mere presence, something that Sec'lor was still having trouble accepting. He had always felt strange around the young lord, but he thought it was merely because he would soon be considered Unovian royalty. People of substance often exuded auras of power; Ghetsis was no exception though it wasn't nearly the same as N's impact. It was true what Novus had claimed, being in the presence of a hero was like nothing compared to ordinary people.

His lord was convinced otherwise.

His thoughts sunk into oblivion as he turned on his stool and gazed out at the smoky atmosphere of the bar. The place was a lurid spot to be at any given time since mischievous Banette often skittered in and out of existence. As the bar's mascot, the tricksters often had their way with the crowd; which was part of the fun, danger, and excitement of the joint. Banette's Game was a place where the seedy underbelly gathered and allowed themselves to let loose their wickedness. It was a place where a good man or woman could court darkness, exploring that side of themselves with impunity and leave the following morning a bit unsavory but unscathed. The flirtation with danger was always alluring, which made the place a crowded joint to be—giving the Shadow Triad a place where they were faceless.

It was a shady place and why Sec'lor bended in so well. A snake knew when he was among his own kind.

A Banette darted from the rafters and passed through the slender frame of a cliché woman; her sense of beauty was exposing as much skin as possible while wearing the tightest, slinkiest dress with the highest heels she could find. She squealed in fright from the unsuspected ghostly caress then laughed seductively at her male partner as they made their way deeper into the bar where a secluded alcove waited for the renting.

The little ghosts always went after the pretty faces. The silver Triad thought they got some perverted sense of enjoyment out of it.

The same little Banette whirled about, winking in and out of existence before making eye contact with the assassin. Its crimson eyes turned smoky before disappearing altogether, making Sec'lor smile infinitesimally. No ghost was had the gall to jest with him.

His eyes caught on another man who also sat at the bar and Sec'lor nodded to him, giving him silent permission to come closer.

"I need more money."

Something dark stirred within the silver haired man, coiling tightly. Sec'lor remained impassive as he continued sipping from his glass.

"That last one cleaned me out." He persisted.

When the man didn't get what he desired he pressed on. "We're not equipped to deal with such an extravagant payout." He made the error of trying to touch the man he was propositioning.

Reflexes as quick as lightning, Sec'lor ensnared the offending appendage within his own and held it before turning to the man beside him. He held onto the hand, putting pressure on the delicate metacarpal bones so that the man before him was completely at his mercy.

"First, don't ever touch me." His dark eyes engulfing as he stared at the man menacingly. "Second, you wouldn't be burning through so much cash if you stopped shorting your customers and lining your pockets." The man before him paled, his face ashen. "Those _women,_"he sneered at the word, his voice cold and unfeeling, "You've entertained are not after your looks. And you will never get another cent from me." He added more pressure until he felt that subtle snap beneath his fingertips and a whimper reached his ears.

"It will never happen again." The man gasped, trying to not make a scene, but he knew better than to yank his arm away.

"No, it won't." Sec'lor agreed, still holding the man's stare. "Anyone can fill your role. When did you think you were irreplaceable?" His eyes glittered with cold, mirthless laughter.

The middle man knew exactly when that moment happened. The moment when he ciphered money that he was meant to hold and got away with it. He hadn't told anyone, how did _he_ know?

"Hi, I'm looking for a Johns Freed. I'd like to talk to him." Came a soft feminine voice that wafted over the din of the bar.

The man caught in Sec'lor's iron grasp automatically swiveled his head towards his pseudonym.

A shiver passed through his entire body. Sec'lor felt her before he saw her and it made his heart leap in his chest. That same gravitational force encompassed him but the pull was far _stronger_. What has his brother Novus told him? As if he were a moth drawn to a flame? He was right. Cold jade eyes peered cautiously from his peripheral, his entire existence focusing into a single iris as a young woman passed through the crowd. Sec'lor felt small, infinitesimal when staring at her, a bright beacon that pulsated, begging him to come near. A piece of his soul reached out towards her as if a part of him knew her from some distant past.

In short, he was stunned.

The entire bar seemed to still for a moment as all eyes met the girl, but the spell had broken just as suddenly as it was cast. It didn't stop the furtive glances or the periodic pauses in conversations, though.

He understood why Ghetsis kept people away from his son. It had been uncomfortable when being in the same room as his lord N. It stirred something deep and ancient in his blood when he was near.

Swallowing, Sec'lor could understand that this girl did the same, but in a much bigger way. How did people stand to be around her? His lord Ghetsis had said that with time a resistance was built, that the effects weren't so jarring, that given a while you would hardly even notice it. Just the same, Sec'lor guessed that the resistance wore thin if a time of separation happened. When he had delivered lord N, Ghetsis had tensed.

What was she doing here?

Where did she get that name?

His ire was drawn to the man still under his claws as a meaningful look passed between them. Questioning, quite rage met pale, gaunt confusion.

He let go of the man with a quick jerk, silently telling him to disappear.

Jade eyes locked on to another man in a silent request.

The message was clear as another man from the fold began to shadow the young girl while Sec'lor watched with keen insight, as any predator would survey his prey.

Another man slipped into the seat next to the Triad and began whispering quietly. "Sir,"

Sec'lor's eyes scanned the crowd as he kept careful tabs on the woman who sat quietly at an empty table with her back to the wall. Suddenly his gaze rested upon another who was on the Plasma radar.

"I see him." Sec'lor nodded as he took another sip and skipped his eyes around the crowd again. That Nacrene cop had slipped into the bar unnoticed. There he was in the shadows, puffing on a cigarette and sipping on a beer—almost blending in with the crowd, but his eyes gave him away. They were protective over the girl. Sec'lor's green eyes narrowed. They were working together.

"I thought your department was dealing with him." He murmured.

The undercover cop never wavered, sure of his obscurity to Mercer. "They've tried to run him out, but the son of a bitch is persistent. He's been making copies of everything and having them shipped out by carrier. Most of the files have been moved or burned, but there is no telling what he's gotten to."

Sec'lor's mouth lost all tension. "He's suspicious." He concluded.

"I have no doubt about it, sir." The corrupt cop confirmed.

His mind knew what needed to be done. The pair needed to be separated. But one question remained, how did the Hero know to come here? What brought the Hero here? Where did she get the name? Someone must have talked…

With the barest of nods, Sec'lor gave the Johns Freed stand-in permission to begin interacting with the Hero.

Kendra sat nervously within the dark den of the Game. After a lot of arguing, Kendra finally convinced Mercer and Burgh that she should be the one to lure Freed out and have the pair of them swoop in when the time was right. It was a sure fire plan, one that Mercer assured that at no point would she ever be without his supervision. She would be as safe as she could possibly be, considering.

Still… Something was gnawing at her. Her eyes darted around her but she couldn't bear to make yet contact with anyone. Plenty of eyes were on her already. She felt exposed and foolish for wanting to participate in such a fool-hardly plan. Palms sweating, she rubbed her jeans before raking a hand through her hair.

If Cheren knew what she was doing…

Forget Cheren, what if her mom found out? Hadn't she just promised that she wouldn't do anything stupid? Worry plagued her as she couldn't think of anything more risky or moronic.

This was for Bianca, one of her best friends. This was for her Luna. She remembered what Professor Fennel had told her about the psychic creatures. They were extremely difficult to catch, let alone train, as most psychic Pokémon were because of their ability to completely link minds with their trainers. Only people with strong hearts and pure minds truly mastered psychic Pokemon, meaning that Bianca's Munna had judged her and deemed her worthy of capture. Munna were rare, especially for trainers to have. The only renowned Musharna in the Unova region was Caitlin's of the Elite Four. Caitlin was a famous medium and psychic herself. Between Sabrina of Kanto and Caitlin, the two women were the most powerful psychics born in generations. It would be little wonder that the Elite would boast one of the hardest Pokémon to catch and keep.

Her eyes flitted around her and in her haste to search for a faceless man she nearly jumped out of her skin when a slick looking male sat opposite her and gave her a searching, deprecating grin. Immediately repulsed by his oily appearance, Kendra shifted uncomfortably in her seat, eyes flickering to Mercer's direction.

_I hope you're watching!_

The pair of people just stared at each other, neither of them giving an inch. The man across from her just stared, his black eyes vacant yet calculating. Kendra could sense something dark within those placid orbs. The hairs prickled on the back of her neck as goose flesh erupted all over her skin when a sinking feeling gripped her.

_Danger…_ A velvety voice, smooth as lacquer, ran through her mind like molasses.

Kendra felt as if a ghost had passed through her, though none of the tricky Banette were around to be blamed. Her azure eyes looked about her quickly and rested briefly on Burgh before she lowered them.

The man across from her sat back in his seat, causing the varnished wood to creak in protest. Not a hair was out of place on his head; it shown brightly in the low light, brushed back to hug the contours of his skull with gel. His eyes were obscured by shadow by the angle of his head, making them appear as if they were empty black sockets contrasted sharply by his high, sharp cheek bones. He wore a three piece suit of iron gray. A chain of a pocket watch glinted as it disappeared into a pocket. Tugging on his white cuffs, the man shifted in his seat so that one leg was crossed elegantly across the other, his hard black shoes impeccable and spotless as one bobbed slowly with leisure.

With folded hands placed genteelly on his knees, a slick eye brow raised with expectation.

Kendra gulped. What was she supposed to do? Mercer told her to not say anything until the man revealed himself; otherwise she could scare him away, but it seemed that the man before her was expecting her to say something.

The stench of cologne reeked off the man as one hand was placed on the table to rest as three fingers drummed the surface.

Watching closely from afar, Sec'lor remained thoughtful as he took in the information his lackey was telling him. The fingers were a tell, of course, meaning that, counting the girl, there were two other people there with her. The Nacrene cop was one, but who was the other?

_Leave now…_ The voice whispered across her mind like a lover's caress, making her shiver from head to toe.

The man quirked a brow at her before dramatically opening his jacket and pulled out a fat cigar and a matchbook. Pulling off a stick he quickly struck the back and lit his cigar before shaking out the match and flicking it away. Kendra watched the matchstick flicker out before it disappeared into the darkness.

"You could start a fire doing stuff like that." She scowled before she could help herself.

The smile the spread across his smoky face make her skin crawl.

"She speaks."

His voice was even worse.

Across the way Sec'lor scanned the rest of the bar. Three people. The way he pointed his cigar revealed Mercer's location; which the Triad already knew. But from the way he flicked the match gave away the location of the third. His eyes snagged on the shrouded visage of a flamboyant man.

"Fuck…" He muttered vehemently to himself, downing the rest of his drink. The problems just kept adding up.

"Sir?" The cop next to him queried.

"It's Burgh."

The man beside him paled a bit before shaking himself. Rubbing a hand over his face he scowled where his boss just merely studied the figure with detachment. His infamous cool completely opposite from his brother.

"What now?"

Sec'lor turned to the man next to him, his porcelain skin ghostly against his jade cut eyes. "Someone's squealed."

Without needing any prompting the man quickly went through the list of people who came in for a payday.

The Triad remained silent as he contemplated.

"The most recent was the Munna drop."

Where all the trouble started, it seemed, as he watched the Johns Freed begin to converse with the Hero.

"Who did that?" He asked, monotoned. His throat and mouth were parched. Figured on his night to himself something would happen. The need to stay sharp superseded the need to forget.

"The dumb ass you dealt with and… Maggie."

The name rang a dim bell. He had seen her in here earlier, just as he arrived. The girl had positively been beaming until she locked eyes with him, then all the color drained from her face and she quickly scampered away.

"She's always bringing in something. This is the first time she hit the List." The cop went on. "Keeps to herself. Never attends any of the rallies or meetings."

"In other words, she's no fanatic." She was in it for the money. The Triad pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned.

"No. She isn't a loyalist. Flight risk too. Think she squawked?"

Was he to end children too? His green eyes slanted towards his informant and the Hero. The man was blowing smoke rings, the sign that someone told. The sign that he had to get his Barrett M107, _Fatalis_, and do what he did best. Death from afar. She had said she was leaving town, to spread the word. He had said that if he ever saw her again it would be the last time.

"Shall I find her for you, sir?"

Extinguishing his pent up sigh, Sec'lor declined the offer. "No. You move like a cop. She'd pick you out in a heartbeat." He needed to leave. There was a payout to recollect and he needed to warn and inform his lord Ghetsis. "See to it that the creature is secured with Castelia PD immediately. There can be no link between us."

"Of course, sir." The cop was about to slip away before he hesitated. "Sir?"

Sec'lor gave the barest hint of acknowledgement.

"Who is she?" His eyes drifted towards the woman sitting across from Freed.

Who indeed. The assassin yearned to know that very answer. Yearned to be closer. Needed to draw nearer. Something ancient was calling to him. Something ancient was awakening inside him and he both thrilled and feared the prospect. His lord had been right. History was coming alive as myth and legend was proven to be real. It caused his blood to sing and his spirit to spread. She made him feel alive. His lord had been right…

"She is the other side of the equation." Sec'lor nodded to the girl as he reached up to adjust his cap and flip up the stiff collar of his leather jacket. "She is not to be harmed."

"Yes, sir." The cop disappeared within the smoky, dark atmosphere of the bar.

Kendra squirmed as the man in front of her suddenly clammed up. A giant puff of smoke escaped from his nostrils as that sickly smile appeared again. The ash at the end of his cigar glowed a bright red before dissipating into an angry orange.

"I told you, I've got something to—" Kendra tried again.

"Just to be clear…" The man across from her interrupted, the cigar wedged between his teeth as he spoke around it. Half his face was obscured by smoke and darkness. He leaned forward o that the light glanced off his forehead, causing his black eyes to disappear except for a deceptively sinister gleam. "Whoever it was that told you about this place, about me, is dead. Whatever they told you was a lie."

_Run…_

Fear slammed into Kendra's body as if she had been hit by a truck. She wanted to run, wanted to obey the voice that was ringing as clear as day inside her head, but she was frozen on the spot as she stared into his inky, depthless eyes.

"And when you leave here tonight," He made to stand and straightened his suit as he did so. "I don't expect to ever see your face again." Freed stepped away from the table and disappeared.

A bead of sweat trailed down the back of Kendra's neck and followed the shiver down her spine. Suddenly the table's hanging light was incredibly bright, making her eyes become unfocused as she had the distinct sensation of falling. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she looked about herself frantically as she quietly panicked. Mercer was nowhere in sight, he had moved, and so had Burgh.

Was she alone?

A glint of silver caught her attention and focus, a tiny beacon that served as her anchor. A dark shape was walking the length of the bar, a man dressed in black. Following his path, her eyes widened as the speck of silver flashed before her eyes again as a lock of hair came free. Her heart nearly constricted when the man stopped and turned his head towards her and they locked eyes.

It was him…

The guy from the museum…

He was here!

_Let me in…_ The voice whispered in despair, but the words were drowned out in sheer panic. Whatever breath was left in her lungs rushed out of her in a whoosh of air as if her ribcage had been crushed between iron pincers.

A hand suddenly clamped on her shoulder and a shriek leapt from her throat, clawing its way to the surface. As pitiful as the sound was, it didn't alarm any of the patrons of Banette's Game. Such was the currency of the night, a normal happenstance.

"Ms. White." Mercer whispered in her ear.

Her hands clutched the appendage. "He's here!" She whimpered as images of Mindi's lacerated and battered body flashed before her eyes. Silver meeting frigid blue, a lethal kind of cold indigo that spoke volumes to cruelty and savagery; the kind of eyes that promised pain as he dragged his thumb over his throat, mimicking what he had done to that innocent woman.

"Who?" Mercer asked, concern lacing his words as he knelt to be eye level with the young woman in front of him. He had watched as her nerves began to erode, forcing him to intervene between Freed and herself, but it appeared that he had been too late to save her from this deplorable fear that gripped her.

"The killer!" Kendra gulped as she couldn't pull her eyes away from the Triad across the way.

Mercer followed her line of sight and balked. Sure enough, a man that looked very similar to the one that had darkened the door of the Nacrene museum stood as the pinnacle of darkness himself all dressed in black. His mind examined the scene before him with a bit of clinical detachment as he compared notes. It was not the same person, though they looked similar. Relatives maybe?

It was unnerving how penetrating his gaze was, but the stare down was interrupted by the man's sudden departure. Mercer made to follow but was stopped when Kendra tugged on his hand.

"_Please_ don't leave me." She whispered, giving way to a childhood fear that clawed its way to the surface. She was three and begging her father to stay on her birthday. He had left her. He left her alone in the front yard. He left her alone to cry. She felt small and utterly insignificant. With searching eyes she turned to Mercer, her stormy orbs glassy as she was reliving her past while simultaneously experiencing the perils of the present.

Her eyes quickly followed Mercer's to their entwined fingers and Kendra quickly let them go, embarrassment and shame making her feel foolish and childish. Her heart hammered in her chest as tears pricked her eyes. She was so afraid.

To her astonishment Mercer settled in the chair next to her and reached for her hand, squeezing her fingers tightly as he lent his quiet strength, instilling some sort of warmth into the cold appendage. He threw an arm around her shoulders, giving her a side-hug as she collapsed onto his side, tremors wracking through her entire body. He cursed himself for not seeing it sooner.

"Forgive me." He told her quietly. At times he really was an idiot. He mistook her bluster for infallible courage. "You're very brave, Ms. White." She wasn't trained as he was to react to these types of situations. She wasn't equipped to deal with high stress scenarios. She was a young girl, barely older than a child. Even though she browbeat him into allowing her to take point, he should have been more alert and attuned to her weaknesses. Under the tough façade was a wounded heart. He felt a damp stain spreading on his chest and his jaw hardened.

He couldn't stand to see a woman cry.

Thank the gods Burgh had followed the man out of the bar so that the trail wasn't completely cold.

* * *

><p>His boots fell heavily in the muffled darkness of the room as he paced back and forth like a caged animal, his customary robes thrown aside. Sweat gathered at his pits and formed a ring around the neck of his shirt, creating a dark, unwanted pattern on the priceless material. Hand spun silk from the Orange Islands was hard to come by and even more difficult to clean. A faint lamp hung from the ceiling, casting a dim ray onto the cold floor where his victim lay in the treacherously pooling light. Though there was comforting darkness there was nowhere to hide. The concrete flooring was old and smooth but unyielding, giving the heaving boy no purchase from the wrath that was directed upon him. A smattering of blood dotted the floor as the lamp swayed back and forth, gently rocking and lulling the victim to try and imagine himself in a different, faraway place. Anywhere but here in the unforgiving void.<p>

The only sounds were heavy breathing; one in pain the other in anger.

A hand reached down and plucked his shirt collar up, lifting the limp body as easily as if it were a doll. A chair magically appeared beneath him as he was shoved into his seat.

Head lolling to the side, the sudden shift in vertigo sent his head spinning. A resounding slap snapped him back to his senses.

"When did you plan to tell me?" The words were thick in the air as they fell lifelessly to the floor.

Gray eyes refused to meet electric vermillion.

Another slap caught across his jaw sent stars flying across his vision. He sagged violently in his chair, nearly falling out. He coughed as he felt something wet slip down his windpipe, causing him to gag. He didn't have to know that it was blood. The metallic taste of copper erupted in his mouth afresh as he spit it out. He raised his elbow up as he wiped away the hot liquid.

The restless pacing continued as more silence resounded within the room.

"I told you. When you found the Hero you were to report it to me immediately! Not when you fucking _felt_ like it!" The sage snarled, causing the boy to flinch. "You deliberately disobeyed me."

N remained silent as Ghetsis continued to pace about him, wondering if his father would continue to punish him. For what seemed like hours N had been literally kept in the dark before a light illuminated his current situation. He was in one of the holding cells of Plasma Incorporated – Castelia. He had never been on this side of the windows before and it chilled him to know where he was. His father was furious with him, as he knew he would be.

"Why didn't you inform me?" The words were cold, threatening.

N opened his mouth and winced as his jaw refused to work properly. He swallowed, his stomach feeling queasy and uneasy. How much blood had he swallowed? "I don't know." He mumbled, the words difficult to form, and for the life of him he didn't understand his willingness to risk his father's ire for a slip of a bronze skinned, blue eyed girl.

A fist connected with his head as he was knocked from his chair. The impact whipped his head back, connecting with the floor in a harsh resounding crack. Ghetsis pounced on N's form, his hands clawing at the shredded remains of his shirt as he shook him. Snarling in his face, the grand sage roared, "Bullshit! Tell me why!"

The boy remained limp in his hands.

Sneering with disgust, Ghetsis rose to his feet and wiped his hands on his expensive hand tailored trousers. His lips puckered in irritation at the state of his attire. He had a meeting that he had been preparing for. His otherwise obsession with achieving his dream was always at the forefront of his mind; however, the banalities of paperwork and keeping up the façade of his business practice were on the backburner and bubbling over.

"Water." He ordered, snapping a figure. "And a towel."

A cloaked figure quickly fulfilled his wishes, procuring a bucket and glass of water, as well as a small hand towel before disappearing, leaving the sire alone with the progeny.

With a quick sweep of his arms the contents of the bucket were poured over the unconscious boy, making him sputter back to life with great gulping breaths laced generously with pain. The boy curled into himself as if it would protect him from the pain he knew was still to come.

"Answer me." Ghetsis ordered as he threw the bucket against the wall, making the boy before him cower in fear, his limbs shaking as he covered his head.

"I don't know!" N wailed, his voice broken and forlorn. In this moment he truly didn't understand why he didn't just tell his father about meeting Kendra. What had possibly come over him, to think that he could get away with something so bold? He had never acted in such a way in his life.

Ghetsis paced to the side as his one good eye narrowed with menacing intent. He stepped closer to the boy and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, pleased when there seemed to be revulsion from his very touch. Good. It was how it should be. His left hand fisted as his nails bit into his skin as memories of a different life passed through his mind. Of _her._ Of _them_. His eyes closed as he began to refocus.

"You know she is evil. She's born to kill your dreams, to take away everything you want and desire." His words dripped like honey from his velvet lips, but where his words should have been sweet they instead spread poisonous thoughts. If only he had heeded those words of wisdom when he was a younger man, then he wouldn't have been felled by the bewitching stare of a gray eyed woman. Her memory spread through him like a wildfire. "She isn't good for you, son." He whispered the last bit, reviled.

N clutched his head and remained still, afraid that any movement would break whatever spell had his father bending over him and talking to him with such sickly sweet intent, as if he actually cared.

_He does care_… a thought flitted across his psyche. He believed it ardently. Why else would he warn him about her? Why else would he keep him safe?

"You know that, don't you, N?" Ghetsis went on, his hand sifting from his shoulder to his hair, smoothing the wild strands there as any caring parent would.

N nodded slowly, carefully. The action alone hurt.

The hand that had just moments ago been kind turned hard with malice as Ghetsis' fingers grazed N's scalp while grabbing a fist full of hair, lifting N's face to look at him directly. "Then what made you think you could keep her from me?" He gnashed his teeth as he breathed out the question, rage boiling over as he tossed N against the wall like a disposed rag.

"My men have seen the way you've looked at her, _touched_ her—" Ghetsis raged on, his eyes wild and frenzied. "_Kissed her!_" He said accusingly.

N tried to sit up and failed as his eyes were swimming with memories of Kendra in his arms, hot and willing, participating in a kiss that had seared him to the very seat of his soul. Her shining blue eyes alight as she looked up at him. The flush of her rosy cheeks and the way her lips bruised from his attentions. But then fear gripped him at his father's words and he couldn't stop the expression of possessiveness take over him when his father spoke. He wished he never showed it to him.

Ghetsis drew up short when he saw that look cross N's face. He feared that it would be there, might take hold in his son, like it had him all those years ago. He knew that look. It was the one he always wore when he had watched the boy's mother in all her grace and beauty. There was absolutely no part of him that could tolerate such a look etched on the boy's face. He seized N's shirt front again and hauled the boy to his feet, bearing his teeth at him. N tried to resist for the first time, his hands clasping around Ghetsis' wrists like living manacles as he struggled against his father's grasp.

"She's there to poison you!" Ghetsis hissed.

"She's not like that." N gasped out. She was a Hero, that meant she was worthy, like him. It had to mean something. It had to be why he felt so drawn towards her; he was the moth to her flame.

"You think you have feelings for her?" Ghetsis asked darkly, a laugh bubbling up from his chest. "You think she has feelings for _you_?" He asked, incredulous.

His hands let go and N slumped to the floor, breathing harshly.

Laughing, Ghetsis asked, "Does she know who you are?"

N gazed up as his father as his right temple oozed blood. His head throbbed painfully as he tried to follow what his father was saying. "No." He breathed shakily.

"So you've lied." Ghetsis sneered. "Afraid to tell her the truth?" Even though his son was trying to spread his wings, the sage knew the boy all too well. N was cautious, confused, and untried, just how Ghetsis wanted him. Malleable.

N remained silent, his mind racing.

"The truth that you were born to destroy her. The truth that you were born to break her, master her." Ghetsis continued, his voice grand as it rose in power and pitch. It was a truth that he had mastered in his past.

N's eyes closed as he tried to block out what his father was telling him.

"The truth that in the end you will shatter her and everything she represents. Do you honestly believe that she will have feelings for you after you've destroyed her?" Ghetsis went on.

N shook his head. "I can't!" He gasped, breathing hard. Just thinking about ending her caused him more physical and spiritual pain than he ever thought possible, more than his father ever could. "I won't!"

"Then everything I have done for you has been for nothing!" The sage roared. "She is evil, N! Can you not see it?"

No. She wasn't evil. She wasn't the twisted, soulless figure he had conjured in his waking hours. She was more. "No, she's not." He swallowed thickly, emotion blooming in his chest.

"You've just proven her so!" Ghetsis knelt beside his son and gripped his shoulder roughly. "Evil is not a display of strength or an outer manifestation of ugliness. Evil is not forceful in conquering, evil seduces. Evil is bad that thinks it's good*." He whispered vehemently to the lad. "Can't you see that?"

N felt as if something sharp had punctured his chest as something cold took root there. Kendra was not the menace he had imagined her to be for all of his life. She was sun kissed and warm, with eyes as expressive and alluring as the sea, hair bronzed and streaked with gold, with skin as soft as cream—she was beautiful in every sense of the word, both inside and out. She treated those around her with respect and humility when called for. She was fiercely loyal with a strong heart. Kendra was everything the he didn't know he desired. In his arms she completed him. But doubt flickered in his rapidly beating heart. She believed that Pokémon belonged with humans, even though he knew the bond only brought about pain. Zola was proof of that.

His eyes widened on his father's.

_Evil seduces. Evil is bad that thinks it's good…_

What could be more seductive than a wisp of bronze and cobalt? Everything about Kendra called to him.

Ghetsis could see it being crushed before his eyes, whatever good feelings N had for the girl. He had to be sure to obliterate any bond between them; make sure that there was no hope. The prospect that the other Hero could be a woman had never entered his mind. In all the accounts he heard the Heroes were always the same gender or referred to simply as 'The Hero'. All the legends confirmed it, except for one passed down folktale from an obscure little village too small to be given a name, let alone to be marked on any conventional map. Of course he had waved it off, thinking that the oral tradition had been changed too much over time to be anywhere near authentic. But here was living proof.

Ghetsis pulled away contact from the boy and let a shiver pass through him. He could hardly stand to be around him. The pulsating aura surrounding him was at times overwhelming—like now. He could only imagine what it must feel like for N to be near the girl; the feeling had to be intensified a thousand fold.

"I forbid anymore contact between you and the girl." Ghetsis spoke quietly.

N's heart nearly stopped. _No…_

"She's clouded your judgment; you need to remain pure and untainted from her poisonous thoughts and ideals." Ghetsis began pacing again.

"It's my destiny to face her." He protested. Denying his access would help no one.

Abrupt as lightning, Ghetsis was in his face, his hand flashing out in a quick slap, silencing any other mutinous quibbles. How he hated N thinking on his own. His short jaunt of freedom was not doing him any good.

"You will remain with _me_ until I think you're ready to meet her." Ghetsis went on.

N craned his head up, eyes panicked. His freedom! "But I—" Any protests were quickly silenced with another slap, this one harder than the first.

"She's rotten. Look what's she's reduced you to." He gestured pitifully, scornfully. He looked down at N with disgust as he wet his lips to speak once more, his voice razor sharp. "Whatever little fantasies you have about her, forget them. She's meant to be the dirt beneath your feet, not your equal."

N's gray eyes sank to the floor in despair as he thought back to that moment in the woods. This was what he had wanted. To protect her. From him.

"She will be the first victim of your new empire, an example for the world to remember."

"No!" The words were out of his mouth before he even thought them. He looked up at his father, imploring. "I can't hurt her! I won't. I lo—" He stopped himself from forming the word, from completing the sentence, but it was too late as more thoughtless words tumbled from his mouth, his father knew his sentiments. All breath escaped him as his father's boot connected with his ribcage as a sickening crunch reverberated throughout his body, leaving him gasping for air that he could not catch.

"_It is a LIE!_" Ghetsis screeched, his face contorted in fury, red from rage. "_It is the bond! _The bond is to blame for those wretched, foolish feelings!" He picked up his son and roared in his face. "It is the bond that clouds your judgment. It is the bond that manipulates you!"

He shook him until N's teeth rattled before he tossed him at the chair. N's body crashed into the wooden seat, exploding into fragmented pieces from the force. He wailed uncontrollably as he felt something sharp move in his chest. Ghetsis was quick to follow in pursuit, ever the unrelenting predator.

"Like you know what love is!" Ghetsis seethed, his eyes flashing as his memory flashed before him, of the beautiful woman he had loved with all of his heart displaying the same terror within her gray eyes as her son was doing now. The very thought incensed him. "It's the bond that _makes_ you 'love' her!" He snarled. "Want to fuck her! Protect her!" He was no longer in control of his actions, only intent on inflicting lasting pain that would cripple and kill. The last thing he wanted was for N to have any kinds of _feelings_ for the girl, and to hear what he had been about to say absolutely terrified him. What if his feelings towards her would derail the legend? What if all his years of careful planning were ruined simply because his son was attached to the girl and she to him?

"My lord, Ghetsis!" A voice raced out of the darkness, stilling the sage from another blow.

"What?!" He growled, irritated with the interruption. "I was not to be disturbed!"

"I understand, my lord," Sec'lor couldn't help but stare at N's prone form in the filtering light, not missing the stench of sweat and blood that clung coyly in the air. "But we have a situation that needs your immediate attention." Beneath a gloved hand his fingers turned bone white from gripping it in a fist behind his back.

Ghetsis was frozen on the spot, ready for action, ready to dive back into his frenzied abuse, but the cool touch of logic and warning cleared the violent hazy fog that had settled on him before. He straightened himself and smoothed out his wrinkled shirt as he stepped over his son as if he were nothing more than a piece of debris, an annoyance not a hindrance.

"Report."

* * *

><p>The main lobby of Plasma Incorporated—Castelia was open, even at this late hour. Swirling granite floors stretched out from the sliding automatic doors to the front desk in a sweeping expanse of gray and milky crystal. Flecks of blue and brown added to the galaxy of spinning pinwheels of quartz. On either side of the great anteroom was black marble, polished to look like black glass. The cleaning staff was at the floors at this very moment, scrubbing away scuff marks and buffing the surface until your reflection was clear as water.<p>

Giant vases filled with potting soil towered like columns that cascaded fresh flowers; which the building gardener was fussing over. A second man was roughly polishing the vases that lined the walkway towards the desk. Further out stone pillars further divided the lobby, matching the cold walls, a long series of mirrors that made the hall seemed more grand and large through its never ending reflections.

Uncomfortable leather lounge seating was getting a steam cleaning by more janitorial personnel as they buzzed about like a hive of Combee.

No one milled about aimlessly, except for a rather bored receptionist. She had just come from the restroom, a bottled lemonade in her hand as her only prize from the fickle vending machine. She had originally punched the button for a coffee to give her a caffeine boost; however, the machine had other plans set against her.

"State of the art building with faulty machinery." She tsked as she clucked her tongue.

On her wandering way back she passed the front lobby doors once more, causing them to open. There were no special cars out front. No valet attendants. No end in sight of her waiting.

Turning around on her sharp stiletto heel, she marched back to her desk, her eyes flickering over the black and white sign posted near the entrance.

**NO POKÉMON ALLOWED BEYOND THIS POINT**

She sighed, glad that they weren't allowed the run amuck in such a nice building. It cut costs alone by 13%. You didn't have to deal with extra cleaning, security, repairs from wild outburst, and lawsuits. Pokémon were a hassle in the business world. They simply had no place. It was why she had wanted the job, so that she could get away from the Pokémon life. A line had to be drawn somewhere in the sand.

She glanced at her watch again.

More than just a simple secretary, she was an assistant. Her life was in helping to keep another's life in line. Taylor was good at her job. It was why she was hired on to help with the Senior CEO of Plasma Inc. His life was a storm of activity and she needed to be on her toes to keep all of his dates, meetings, and activities in order. It didn't help the fact that most of her job was done by phone and she was constantly chasing after her boss; which was why she was here in the Castelia branch awaiting the illustrious Brutalli.

His car was due to arrive at any moment, or so she was told. Mr. Brutalli often threw surprises her way last minute; which was why she was glued to her cell phone. Her life would end if she ever lost it. Along with her career.

Returning to her perch at her desk she opened her planner and went over the details once more.

Mr. Brutalli was supposed to arrive; from there she would shadow his side, at his beck and call, as he and his board members went straight into a meeting to review the financial situation and public opinion of the Castelia branch. Things had been taking a dive in this part of the world, no thanks to certain people of society, she sneered to herself as she tossed aside a file with a picture of Burgh Dürer attached. Everyone was entitled to their own opinion; however, the little snit was wrong!

Snapping her date book shut, the receptionist let out a gust of air as she went about straightening her hair, touching all the strands into their proper place in the high sweeping raven bun with loose curls cascading from behind, fixed the lapels of her skirt suit, and pulled down the cuffs of her blouse.

Pulling out her mirror and purse, she began to perfect her already immaculate make-up job. Ruby red lips were repainted and shined bright in the dull light of the lobby. Her Cupid's bow was made more pronounced and downright kissable. A small brush hugged her oval shaped lid as she applied more smoky texture. With a felt tipped applicator, she drew on more ebony eyeliner. The dark liquid made her luminous eyes more sharp and dangerous; which stood out against her alabaster skin. She was a woman and this was her battle get up for a work place that was dominated by men. If she was going to be discriminated against because of her sex then she would use it to her advantage. There was no qualms from her if she looked like a painted lady, behind that coy smile were fangs and claws and she wasn't afraid to use them to gain the upper hand during business hours. They didn't call her the Houndoom Dame for nothing. She was about to pull out her mascara when a shadow caught her attention.

Jade eyes turned predatory at what she saw gliding into the building.

Standing from her seat, she tossed her head and walked around to the front of the desk, her black tipped manicured nails drumming against the teak wood surface.

"Speak of the devil," The woman spoke lowly to herself, her voice dripping with malice that marred her pretty face. "Gentlemen, I apologize, but our office is closed for the evening. Kindly see yourself out." The sound of her voice carried within the lobby with such finality and cold courtesy that any other person would have quickly followed her request.

"We believe that you are harboring a fugitive within your building." Another voice bit back.

The woman in black tossed her head back and laughed but the sound contained no joy, only condescending mirth.

"Mr. Dürer, you and your company are not allowed within the building. I'm asking you to please leave." Her fingers continued to drum against the desk while her other hand rested firmly on her shapely hip.

Burgh stopped a few feet away from the woman with narrowed eyes as if he were looking into the very face of evil itself. He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut short by the man beside him.

"My friend is being rude. I'm Anthony Mercer with the Nacrene City Police Department. We're here because we followed a suspicious character into this building that I believe is connected to the murders back in Nacrene." He held out his hand for her to take in friendly greeting, causing her lips to bend to a seductive smile as she refused to accept.

"You have no jurisdiction here." She turned to him fully and pushed out a hip as she played coy. "More the pity, what happened in Nacrene was a tragedy."

Mercer's gaze never flickered as he sized up the woman in front of him. "It is, miss…?" He trailed off.

"Miss Noire d'Nicolay." She replied as smooth as silk, her name and rich accent giving away her foreign pedigree. "And who is your young friend behind you?" Her green eyes grew dark as they settled upon Kendra White as a smile settled upon her face, one that didn't touch her eyes or give any sense of warmth.

Kendra took a half step back when attention was put upon her. She already thought that it was a mistake to come in here to follow the silver haired man. The teen felt that she was in way over her head. What started out as a simple, albeit elaborate, Pokémon recovery errand turned a hundred shades darker with his encounter. Kendra no longer felt safe in the company of Mercer or Burgh. There was danger emanating from this place, she could feel it in her bones and the way her skin crawled just standing there. It wasn't helping that the woman who asked who she was gave her a look of vile familiarity nor seemed to keep a knowing distance between them, as if Kendra's very presence was just as uncomfortable for her as it was to the girl.

Sensing her distress, Mercer merely waved her off. "She's my niece."

D'Nicolay's smile puckered a bit at hearing that. "Why are you here?" Her eyes caught Kendra's with the unmistakable message: that was a lie.

Taken aback, the cop glanced at Burgh before continuing. "We spotted a fugitive entering your building. I'm sure he is connected with Nacrene. I am duty bound to protect and serve."

"Yes, but why?"

"Stop playing innocent. You're harboring a criminal who is part of an underground ring of thieves who steal people's Pokémon. You're in on it too." Burgh hissed, his rage evident as his patience was wearing thin. He watched as the woman sashayed in her black stilettos to reach for the phone. Tapping in a few numbers she placed the receiver to her ear. "I know he's in here! You can't keep denying the truth!" Burgh shouted, stopping everyone in their tracks within the lobby's entrance. "I've seen him come in here! I know what you're doing!" Burgh ranted on.

"Security to the front lobby." She said brusquely before setting the phone down. Snapping her fingers, she pointed to the maintenance staff and ordered them to disperse and perform their menial tasks elsewhere. Crossing one arm over her stomach to clasp the hand of the other arm perched on her hip; she gave Mercer a deadpan stare.

From behind the walls a voice stirred. "_Inform Sec'lor he's been spotted as he entered the building."_ A soldier spoke raptly into his small ear radio, his eyes quickly scanning all the security monitors in front of him. A voice responded back and the dark soldier pressed a gloved hand to his ear and remained still as a statue. He quickly began patching through to other phone lines to police contacts for just such an occasion. "_Yes sir, understood."_ His voice crackled out as he began giving orders and making phone calls.

"Go ahead, call security. I've already called the police to do a formal search." Burgh crowed in her face, giving Mercer and Kendra some alarm. "I've finally got you. Red handed. This place is connected!"

The middle aged cop quickly wrapped his iron fingers around Burgh's upper arm and pulled the metropolitan man close so he could whisper in his ear. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

Burgh shrugged him off. "They can't all be corrupt. There has to be some who are still paragons with the citizens and for this city. They can't dismiss this so blindly."

The Houndoom Dame let out a cynical laugh. "Officer Mercer, are you aware that we have a restraining order filed against this man?"

Kendra blinked, a bit shocked about the news. She looked furtively at Burgh who was quickly losing his composure.

"Are you not also aware of the fact that this man has been in and out of these doors accusing this company of a veritable list of charges, not one of them being true?" Her words rang chills in the air as both trainer and cop stared at the gym leader.

"I also find it rather odd that a cop from Nacrene will be here by himself with only a _niece_," The word was said with such derision that it caught Kendra's attention, "For company at this ungodly hour? Not to mention, along with your lack of police authority here, the fact that you are being led by the whims of a man obsessed with tarnishing the reputation of this company. In point," She paused as she fished for her set of keys and opened a locked drawer within the desk and pulled out a file with Burgh's picture paper clipped to the front. "Here are all the current records of every charge set against Plasma Incorporation—Castelia in the past year and a half, as well as every witness statement, report, and attendance record of Mr. Dürer's presence within this building."

Mercer quickly took a hold of the file and began a cursory reading, letting his eidetic memory capture what he was seeing like photos to be later reviewed upon reflection.

"Furthermore, this entire building is hard wired with surveillance, security men roaming the halls, and every access point being monitored in real time, including myself who has been here all evening watching those very doors you so rudely burst through—I have yet to hear or see any news of anyone entering the building suspiciously."

"He's not suspicious to you!" Burgh barked. "You're protecting him!" The gym leader paced around, his eyes wide. He had stormed into the main lobby of the Plasma Incorporated building with his heart ablaze. He had watched the man who left the bar come into the building through a side entrance. He had seen how the very sight of him had spooked Kendra. Not to mention that the gym leader had seen the shifty character before, except the man wasn't exchanging envelopes or packages. Burgh was sure that he was connected to the heart of the matter. Since he had met with Kendra back in Pinwheel forest, he had taken it upon himself to investigate the Plasma Company, not that he hadn't been suspicious of them from before. Plasma Incorporated was always speaking out against him. What he found wasn't making any sense. Any inquiries were met with resistance or just plain blatant disregard and neglect.

But this time… This time was different. He had seen a small exchange tonight while he was waiting on Mercer and Kendra to get into position. He watched as another man, slick and oily, exchanged a wad of cash for a bag. Watching carefully, he saw that the man checked the bag and inside glinted several spheres, crimson and blanched white.

The exchange went to the man in black, discretely, who picked it up as he left.

There was no more denying it.

The fact that he headed straight to Plasma Inc. only made it that much more damning.

In Burgh's mind everything made sense. Why wasn't anyone paying attention?

"Shut up!" Mercer growled as he closed the file just in time to see four security guards enter the lobby.

Behind them the doors pulled open as a police unit strode in with purpose.

Kendra did not miss the way the woman smiled endearingly at the approaching men, as if they were sharing in a secret that only they were party to.

"Finally, you're here. We've seen a suspicious character enter this building that has a missing Munna on him and I believe that this woman is harboring him." Burgh snarled as he pointed at d'Nicolay. "Arrest her."

Kendra scoffed at the same time Noire did, earning her a facetious smile. Things were quickly spinning out of control. The guards, dressed in firm black, stood by the receptionist, not allowing Burgh anywhere near the woman, while Mercer was trying to talk with the other officers. Everyone wore angry faces of varying degrees. Mercer had to deal with a few uniforms who were not shy at showing their dislike of him being there, whether it was in their office or here in the building. Burgh tried to get any hand that touched him to stay away. Arguing ricocheted off the surroundings in a drowning cacophony of noise. Things seemed to escalate until the gentle ding of an elevator pierced the den, capturing the Dame's attention completely; which made Kendra peer through the crowded lobby to see what could pique her interest in such a chaotic time—she regretted the sneak peek instantly as her stomach seemed to plunge to her knees for fast that she nearly wanted to vomit.

"We saw him come in here, we saw him make the deal. He has dozens of Pokéballs on him! He stole a girl's Munna! You're harboring thieves and stolen Pokémon!" Burgh became unreasonable as his obsession came to a head.

Mercer tried to salvage the situation as best he could but he was barely controlling his own rage at the moment. They were supposed to approach the building together but the arrogant son of a bitch dove head first into the shallow end, leaving Mercer behind to make sure that Kendra stayed on the side lines. After her recent brush with the man in black her color had yet to return, forcing him to take stock of this little "investigation" they were doing. He should never have let her participate further; he should never have let that fool run away with things. Burgh really was a man obsessed and it was showing. He placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Get your hands off of me!" He roared as a ding from an elevator resounded through the lobby and an entourage of men filtered out. A hush filled the room as the men swaggered into the fray, all dressed in sharply tailored suits, fresh pressed and crisp.

The Dame was the first to collect herself. "Sir, I did not know you were here. I was told to receive you via car." Suddenly she was all business and seriousness as she collected her work materials and prepared herself to be at this man's beck and call.

Burgh glowered at the man who exuded such cool power as Mercer took the apparent CEO of Plasma Incorporated in for the first time. Ghetsis Hydrei Brutalli, a man whose family came from old money, practically reeking of it as he stepped away from the flashing silver doors of the elevator as he surveyed all that he owned. He was dressed in a sharp, iron gray three piece suit and a maroon silk blend button down. His face was obscured by custom rimless glasses that framed his face, with his vibrant verdant hair woven together in a simple but long braid that swept down his back. A few wisps of green fringe framed his face. A muscle leapt in his jaw, making it more defined as he took a deep breath. But it was the eyes that captured the cop. One was a bright malicious vermillion while the other was covertly covered due to an old injury. In them Mercer could see a calculating mind that was cranking and grinding as he strode into the main lobby surrounded by people.

"I took the helicopter." He informed the receptionist tersely, his voice calm and soft, if a bit detached, belaying those predator eyes that were constantly scrutinizing. He gave Burgh an appraising look before a small, fleeting smile plastered on his serenely perfect face. Pushing a piece of his bangs from his vision and restoring it back to its rightful place he eyed the security cops. "I thought I made it clear that Mr. Dürer was not allowed after business hours."

"It seems your business never closes, Brutalli." Burgh spat, earning him a hostile hand from a nearby police officer.

"No indeed, a man's work is never done, especially when there are those who constantly try to tear them down." Ghetsis said coolly, his sharp eyes locking with Kendra's. If looks could kill she would have fallen to the floor dead as soon as that fiery eye locked onto her stormy blue ones.

Time seemed to stand still as the pair simply stared at one another.

Kendra felt as if she might be crushed under the weight of that stare as her bones seemed to turn to jelly and her stomach heaved within her. The sense of danger was overwhelming and all she wanted to do was run. Her damn fight or flight instincts couldn't overcome her body's ability to simply freeze like an idiot while the man in front of her seemed to dive into her soul, root around, violently ripping and tearing as he went. Kendra's heart fluttered in her chest as it hammered on in an uneven tempo.

Everything in the room seemed to dim as the iris of Kendra's vision was filled with the towering man before her. She didn't remember him being so foreboding in Accumula. He had merely been a preacher spreading the gospel of his ideals. But here and now, dressed as any man of power would in this big, bad city, this Ghetsis Brutalli seemed like a colossus. You looked at him you followed anything that fell from his lips, no questions asked. It was what Kendra wanted to do, please him in some fashion so he would turn that terrible eye, and attention, away from her so she could make her escape. The feeling of destiny, always an irritating hum in the back of her mind or merely a cumbersome obligation in her life, swung down upon her like a sledgehammer striking an anvil—ringing throughout the void of darkness that seemed to surround her like the tolling of a death day bell.

_He sees you…_ A voice whispered in the back of her mind, dark and disturbing, making Kendra's skin crawl. _He will break you…_

And suddenly she was plunged into a fiery abyss. The voice in her head, when before it had been soothing and only slightly terrifying, now was hot vengeful—not at all like the voice she had come to known. White fire erupted around her, revealing a vision of scorched earth and the skeletal remains of buildings. It was Castelia and she was burning at the maw and mercy of a great white beast, a loathsome creature of hate and revenge—fulfilling the age old promise to destroy to create.

But it was only a moment.

Only a fleeting thought.

A heated caress that was gone as soon as it came.

But for Kendra it seemed like she had been tortured for hours, days, years, centuries!

The general atmosphere of the crowd was excited and the stare down between the pair went largely unnoticed as security and police were trying to collect information of the incident, Burgh was trying to make his point, and d'Nicolay was busy reciting Ghetsis' itinerary. Mercer, ever vigilant, sensed Kendra's distress, and was shocked to find that she was covered in sweat and short of breath as she stared into Ghetsis' vermillion gaze.

He placed a protective arm in front of the girl, severing the connection, killing the moment that the sage and Hero seemed to share, and somehow everything seemed to grow brighter, move faster, as if time had stuttered and was just not gaining its routine. The action did not go unnoticed by the sage.

"Sir, Mr. Dürer has violated the restraining order placed against him, would you like to press charges?" A policeman asked as he pulled out his clipboard and began his paperwork.

Ghetsis turned to Burgh and gave him a measuring look that spoke volumes. "Yes, I would. I believe that he has been slandering my company's name here in Castelia. It's why I've flown here at this late hour. My PR is down in this branch and he has tarnished my family and company's reputation. I want the fullest extent of the law brought down upon him while I try to fix things here." He paused as he gave Burgh an appraising look of cool detachment. "My assistant also informs me that he has accused me of harboring stolen Pokémon. A Munna, was it?"

The cop nodded while his partners grabbed the gym leader and began to place him in hand cuffs.

Another joined in on the conversation. "Stolen Pokémon? I just came from a scene where a man was caught with several stolen Pokéballs that he couldn't account for. I believe one of them was a Munna." He paused as he looked from the utter disbelief of Burgh and the look of stern consternation from Ghetsis who was following the conversation with hidden mirth. "I believe they're being processed at the station."

Burgh roared as he felt the cold metal of his new cuffs cut into his skin. "Eight straight months of escalating thefts and you just now manage to find some missing Pokémon?!" He struggled against the stern manhandling he was experiencing. "You can't do this! The real thief is here! Search the building, I swear he is here!"

"Sir, you are under arrest for violating your restraining order and slander. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one an attorney will be provided for you." The Miranda rights recitation came out droned and automated as Burgh was pulled to the front entrance of the lobby by a policeman.

"You're not getting away with this!" Burgh promised as they shoved him out the doors, not missing the triumphant gleam given to him as a parting gift from Ghetsis.

_Ah_, Ghetsis thought, _the pleasure of plans coming together so neatly…_ Now only a small part of the rapidly made plan remained, one that he gave Sec'lor the sole responsibility to resolve.

"What about these two?" The cop continued, bringing back Ghetsis' attention.

Ghetsis' mouth curved into a sickening smile. "My staff has told me that this one is a cop from Nacrene. I'd like his superior to be informed of his conduct here in Castelia. As for his _niece…_" He paused as he gave her one last sweep, sharing the same look as the Dame had, as if he was in on the joke. "I have no quarrel with the girl."

_Lies…_

Kendra knew that the man before her didn't buy for a minute that she and Mercer were related. His condescension was her only proof. But the danger was still ever present.

* * *

><p>Mercer stood in the back office of the Castelia Police Department as he gathered his things. He had done all that he could by way of collecting information here. A few loaded jump drives and an entire truck full of copied papers were in route to his home office in Nacrene. Something in the back of his mind told him to keep making copies, keep multiplying what he had so that nothing could go missing. He had taken a few steps to try and secure everything before he sent it off to be shipped but there was only so much he could do. Paranoia had him on the ropes.<p>

Soon he would be heading out to his home town and into the jaws of the bitch herself.

Jenny was going to fry his ass, she said as much over the phone. She castigated him and promised more when they were face to face. He was under investigation now by his precinct and would have his badge on ice, forced on leave with no pay. More punishment was to come. It was already too much that Jenny was kissing so many asses here to bring him back under her fold; he could only image how brown his nose would be once this was all said and done. He was not a detective. He was not out on assignment. His actions, to the core of it, were a bit illegal. The Nacrene case was closed so tight that not even the crows could find it so they could shit on it—Jenny had already done that herself.

He was angry.

More than that—he was _infuriated_.

His career was on the line now, just as he knew it would be, but even so… No one was willing to even consider what he found here. When he had told Jenny that the police force here in Castelia were corrupt, that when he and Kendra White returned to the precinct building they found paperwork filled under Kendra's name for the missing Munna; which was returned to her shortly before she was asked to leave. It all tied off _too_ neatly for Mercer's comfort. The mathematical odds of finding one missing Pokémon in a city crawling with millions, not to mention the millions of people, were astronomical. Honestly, he had gone along with Kendra's plan of searching for the damn thing so that he could drag more information out of her about her run-ins with Plasma.

Mercer rubbed his eyes when he thought about telling his suspicions to Jenny. He should never had mentioned Kendra's name, the mere utterance sent the woman into a frenzy fit of rage with the threat that she could put a warrant out for the girl's arrest if even so much as thought about her. There was enough circumstantial evidence to put Kendra behind bars if Jenny wanted to, but everything that he found suspicious about his experience in Castelia was so "Farfetch'd", as she put it, that it bordered on laughable, bringing disgrace to his name, badge, and department he represented.

So he sent all his evidence to his house. If he was going to be doing nothing while they investigated him he might as well look into the "nothing" that Jenny forbade him from further investigation.

He was the laughing stock here in this department and soon to be the shame of his home town. No one was short on cattiness or rude remarks here. They wanted him gone, out of the city. At least he could leave. Burgh, the rat bastard, was held under house arrest at his gym for the foreseeable future and had withdrawn from public life. No one saw much of him anymore except for his supervised gym battles with prospective trainers. Mercer was forbidden contact with him, so he charged Kendra with the job of establishing a communique with him when she went into her gym battle against him. He had given her his cell phone number to use when she got the chance to talk to the gym leader; a thing that he was still trying to find in the mess of the backroom—he had tossed out somewhere in a corner next to a stack of files. It was still missing.

At Mercer's insistence, Kendra and her friends had left some time later one gym badge richer. He expected her to phone him anytime now; which was why he had been frantically searching for his damn phone. He might have to get a temporary if he had no luck.

His frustrations with Ms. White continued. No matter how hard he tried to talk to her, she refused to open up to him about her thoughts on what had happened, what was going on, what she knew. All she wanted was to leave the city, to flee. Her eyes darted everywhere and she refused to be alone while within the city limits. Mercer had escorted her to the edge of the city where the sands were in constant war with society to reclaim lands. The desert was a merciless place, but the brunette seemed to finally relax once the city was behind her. He had reminded her of his number. He had promised he would be there to listen and to act. He couldn't even begin to understand the look that crossed her face when he told her his vow.

Now that Kendra was gone, the city suddenly lost its innocence for the cop. He no longer felt safe. He felt his eyes darting around corners and startling at sharp noises like she had done. Her paranoia was rubbing off on him, but he wasn't about to ignore his gut that was signaling warnings left and right. He was always packing now, he was always protected.

It was time to leave. His taxi was due to arrive in just under an hour, giving him enough time to run to the corner store he frequented for a smoke.

Stepping out into the dull gray day, Mercer kept his head down and mouth shut as he made his way out of the precinct with angry eyes and words dogging his every step. After purchasing two packs of Blue Numel Crush and a fresh lighter, he stepped out into the busy streets once more, his hands trembling as he tore into the pack.

His lips wrapped around the white stem of the cigarette, drawing upon the filter as smoke and fire raced through his lungs, soothing the terrible ache that had built there.

The habit had increased exponentially since his encounter with Kendra. If he planned to live to retirement he needed to ease off on his recent chain smoking if the stress would let him. Right now the nicotine coursing through his system was the only thing that wasn't making him jump out of his skin.

A crack of thunder broke over the city, breaking the spell and power the storm clouds possessed in keeping the rain at bay. A steady shower fell upon the city as big, fat raindrops pelted the concrete jungle.

"Shit!" Mercer cursed as he pulled his thin coat over his shoulders, trying to find an overhang to duck into to gain some sort of purchase of dryness and finish his cigarette before venturing out in the rain to be soaked.

Nothing seemed to be helpful.

Splashing through a puddle, the cop nearly missed the stain of red that filtered down a thin strip of pavement into the gutter.

Red was a trigger color in his mind and he automatically stopped to investigate.

The trail of scarlet seemed to grow as the rain slushed through the street to disappear and dissipate.

He followed it.

It curved around a heap of garbage in a deserted alley way. Curious, he stepped into the passage way, his stomach turning into knots as he saw a girl's shoe protruding out, followed by a dirtied sock, a bruised leg, the beginning tatters of a dress…

A crack of thunder erupted over the city, concealing the biting echo of a single gunfire shot.

His eyes widened as something sharp and painful tore through his shoulder, ripping the very breath from his chest. Fire exploded through his body as white clouded his vision—he couldn't feel his arm.

On instinct he reached for his side arm and pulled it out, his wide eyes frantically searching for any shooter, any suspect, but he was alone in this alley way save for one dead girl with wild hair, her skin and lips pallid and stiff. The thunder had concealed the origin of the shot but the angle was sharp when it tore through his body—the shooter was up high, perhaps on a rooftop or high-rise window. The possibilities were endless in this city.

Another shot tore through him, the pain unbearable before turning numb.

Frantic, his mind wondered.

Where was the shooter?

Falling to his knees, Mercer cried out as the pain lanced through him afresh, but his voice was drowned by the pummeling rain and the somber throws of thunder.

Questions raced through his mind in an endless loop.

Why her?

Why here?

Was he meant to find her?

Was this a message?

Who would protect her?

Why hadn't she called his phone?

Was this why Kendra seemed so afraid?

Was he to die?

"Maggie." He gasped, tasting something slick and metallic in his mouth. What little breath he could find left his lungs at the utterance of the dead girl's name, but so much emotion was infused into it, as if it were a plea, curse, benediction, and eulogy all in one. It was the only thing he could do for her now. He had failed this girl in so many ways.

He felt light headed but so heavy. The crushing weight in his chest was like an anvil. The rain didn't touch him or sooth him, it was the fire piecing him that was agony! The cigarette had long fallen from his lips, dead now, as he soon would be.

His phone!

He reached into his pockets but found nothing.

He had never found the damn thing and what little hope that had surged through him quickly withered and died, making him fall completely to the ground without firing a shot in response to the attack against him. In all his years he never thought he'd be gunned down in a side alley. Before the museum heist his only complaints were long hours filled with boredom that would last until retirement age. He would have died an old man asleep in his warm bed, fading away from existence and soon easily forgotten. That future seemed out of his hands now and how he _missed_ it. Panic seeped into him like the water soaking his clothes, leaving him cold and exposed.

It was not the dying he was fearing.

It was the looming bastion where Mindi had died.

The last thought that flickered across his mind before the world turned dark was Saint Mercy's as his blood mingled with that of the former thief whose hope of escape were violently ended.

* * *

><p>Shout out to OpenDoorLeia and DaggerLobo for keeping me striving to deliver better. Thank you.<p>

Death toll up? I've noticed I keep knocking off characters whose name start with the letter 'M'.

I hope you liked this chapter. It's super long. I've pretty much stopped caring about my page count to this point. I thought about breaking this chapter up into two parts but then just lumped it all together. Hope you enjoyed this ride; I sure didn't like sorting it out while writing it!

Sorry for the late update. This story is not forgotten. I'm still hung up on this just as much as you are.

A few things:

Barrett M107 is Sec'lor's sniper rifle. He calls her Fatal, AKA _Fatalis_. This rifle was used in the US military for a few years but has sense been replaced, though you can still find it working in the field. As you may recall, Sec'lor is another assassin but his weapon of choice is a good gun.

*Evil is bad that thinks it's good. A quote from one of my favorite authors, Karen Marie Moning, on her thoughts about evil.

Ghetsis Hydrei Brutalli is the name I've given Ghetsis that he uses as his public/business name and is a major clue about his past. Hydrei comes from his dragon Pokémon. Brutalli kinda speaks for itself, sorta Italian and sorta brutal. This gives him a separation from N and his Harmonian name.

Details about Munna will be reflected upon in the next chapter so it will get cleared up! Promise!

As always, please read and review! I want to hear your feedback on this as we get into darker themes. What did you think of Ghetsis all suited up in business attire? I can't get that image out of my head. And did you catch what happened with Kendra's vision? I'm slowing putting the pieces and clues into what's going to happen at the end in place! I'm so excited.

Please take the time to review. I'd greatly appreciate it!

Happy New Year!

BVR


	15. The Black Dragon Orb

**The Black Dragon Orb**

* * *

><p>Her heart pounded as she smelled his crisp body-wash cloak her once more; he had never left her side for a moment, not during this entire ordeal. When she needed someone to hold onto while nightmares chased her in her waking hours, he was there. When it felt like her world was crumbling down around her and there was no way to stand her ground because it was swallowing her up, he was there to hold her firm. When it felt like all the doubts would drown out everything her ears could take, he was there to whisper sweetly in her ear. What could she have done without him? What would she have done without him? Without them? Regardless that she was upset with her, her anger could only go so far. But she didn't have an answer to her questions; she didn't want to find out. She knew what she would have done if she had been alone.<p>

The past recent events would only vindicate her father.

Castelia was no longer a shopping epicenter for her. It was no longer the big city where anything could happen. It was the city where she became a statistical victim, a part of the local crime wave that was accosting the city, just another bystander wounded by the dreaded underbelly of the glittering metropolis. Castelia used to be a towering, shining beacon for the young blond. Castelia now was a fortress of criminal activity. She didn't know just how far the corruption went, but if what the gym leader, Burgh, and Kendra's cop friend Mr. Mercer said were true, then the police were only part of the problem.

Her childhood mores that she had learned in her small, insulated town that all cops were good and good people were cops were inherently shattered. The world had essentially been a place that was without evil. Yes, bad things happened, but that didn't mean that they weren't accidental.

How incredibly naïve she had been! The world's mask was off and its face was ugly!

She was angry.

She was angry at her mother and father.

She felt as if she was unprepared to face the world, knowing what it could do to her now. She walked into a major city and all she had to show for it was a concussion, a contusion on her right temple, a broken arm, and a chewed up stomach from all the pain medications they made her take, not to mention the nightmares she couldn't shake. Her mother made it sound so easy to roam the world as a gypsy, that there were people everywhere willing to help her pass through the world. Her father did his best to keep "his little girl" just like that, a porcelain doll that would never change and retain that childlike innocence. If it were up to him then he would put her on a shelf in a little glass box to "protect" her from the rest of the world forever.

Bianca had thought that she knew something about the real world. She wasn't completely sheltered, not with all the trouble she and her friends got into in their little town. She knew she didn't know it all, but surely she had a handle on things.

Now…

Now she was a fool.

She really didn't know anything. Not really about the world around her.

She was a just a pretty doll trying to make it with actual people. How could she hope to be something that she wasn't? She left like that little doll from the old rhyme:

_I will dress my doll in a new gown of gold,  
>And she'll have a hairpin that'll sparkle, shine, and more.<br>I will also give her a belt made to please;  
>It's one that's lined with coral jewels<em>.

A song about a doll who doesn't know she's a doll, but yet she's constantly given everything she wants. Her father left her wanting nothing but the one thing he wouldn't give her: freedom. Her mother gave her the one thing she couldn't have: a chance for freedom. Here she was out on her own, once again given her greatest desire, and what she got in return was ugly. Her father got what he wanted, a controllable porcelain doll that he could shelter and spoil, and she spat in his face for it.

How foolish she had been to think that she could go out on her own.

In her time of greatest doubt, when she had all but convinced herself that she should just run back home to her father where she knew she would be safe, that it would be so easy to fall back into the familiar, only one thing stopped her: her friends.

There she was blubbering in the discharge office, her prescription in hand and Cheren's arm around her when she saw a shadow fall across her. The silhouette revealed a group of tired individuals. Kendra had finally arrived back to the hospital with Cheren's Tranquill, Tempest, Eirene, and Bianca's missing Munna, Luna.

The reunion was a jubilant and soppy one, as no one could keep a dry eye at the sight of Bianca hugging her beloved psychic Pokémon, begging for forgiveness for losing her and telling her how much she loved and missed her.

And then the doubts came pouring in.

The friends all left the hospital and visited the PokéCenter where they spent a few hours tending to their Pokémon. The PokéCenter was a larger complex than they had ever visited before and sported a few more luxuries that weren't found in the typical Center. The multistory complex contained everything that a trainer would need. There was temporary housing where trainers could rent a room. There was a cafeteria and café that allowed both trainers and Pokémon to comingle. There was a Pokémon spa and grooming center so that trainers could primp and care for their Pokémon. There was even a gym and training center. All facilities were open to those who possessed trainer cards, their identification that could be used throughout the regions, since they were universal. By scanning their trainer cards the number they were issued could also be linked to a bank account; which allowed trainers to access certain luxuries within the PokéCenter and other outlets around the world. To lose your trainer card was the same as losing a debit card.

The three friends used all that the PokéCenter had to offer and bonded together while they cared and tended their Pokémon. They laughed and cried and talked together as if their time of separation had been only yesterday and not months. Their Pokémon roamed about in relaxation and camaraderie. And that's when Bianca's current worries were blurted out.

"I think it would be best if I just went home."

All idleness stopped within the group.

"What do you mean?" Cheren asked, confused, having not known that these thoughts were churning and troubling her.

"My father was right. I shouldn't have left." Bianca fidgeted with herself before she grasped Luna closer to her chest, smiling lightly when the soft pink Pokémon snuggled down into her comfort and warmth.

"No. You didn't know this would happen. How could you? It was a freak accident." Cheren attempted to explain. He couldn't imagine Bianca could be happy returning home now.

"But I put myself in that situation. Look at me! I can't do this!" She showed her cast to her friends, her tone almost shrill.

"Bi, you can't turn back now." Kendra finally added to the conversation.

"Why not? Look at all this trouble! There is no way my father _doesn't _know about this. It's only a matter of time before he finds me and brings me back home by force." Bianca said bitterly.

Kendra placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. "When I got in trouble back in Nacrene—"

"Cheren was telling me about that. You've got some explaining to do." Bianca interjected haughtily, ready to lecture her friend right back and feeling slightly left out of the loop where her friends were concerned. She didn't like the fact that there were things going on between Kendra and Cheren that left her in the dark. What else did they do without her? The questions echoed through her head as her insecurities gnawed at her.

Kendra gritted her teeth as she tried to bite back a scathing remark. Now was not the time to lose patience with the wayward blond. It was times like this that Kendra would get exasperated with her best friend. "Anyways… My mother came for me and I thought she was going to take me back home and I was ready to go with her, but she told me that I needed to keep growing and that if I did come back I'd regret it later. I think you would regret it if you went home now before you were done."

Bianca would never forget that moment. Kendra was looking and talking to her like she was a different person, like an adult rather than her friend, but she gave her Luna back, going above and beyond any normal friendship would require. Through the help of her friends she was able to be reunited with her beloved Pokémon. She couldn't have done it without them. She couldn't have made the decision to keep going without them. Their love and support gave her the strength she needed to keep going. So she did.

But the happy scene was shattered when Kendra said she had to leave. Cheren tried to convince her to leave as a group so they could leave the wretched city behind them—together. Kendra refused. She had other "things" she needed to do before she could go. Bianca didn't understand it. She begged and pleaded to the point of getting aggressively argumentative about the issue, trying to press Kendra to submit to the group decision, but nothing that was said could convince the brunette otherwise, and tempers were rising with the tension.

"I've got something I need to do before I go, Bi." Kendra said tightly.

"What could be more important than being with your friends?" Bianca countered. "You found Luna; there isn't any reason to stay. We should leave together, it will be safer."

Kendra balked then, looking away from the over emotional blond. "I can't just leave, Bi. I've got to speak with Mercer and Burgh about what's happening here. You should understand."

"What's happening here isn't your responsibility. You did your part. You gave me Luna back! What more is there?" Bianca stamped her foot impatiently, her voice rising, not liking the indulgent look Kendra was aiming at her. It was the same one her mother gave her when she obviously was missing something vital. She hated that look. The blond knew that she was acting spoiled in this moment with her demands, but she didn't care. Their group was finally together again and Kendra was so quick to leave them behind.

"I think it is my responsibility. Whether I like it or not, there is more." Kendra continued almost reluctantly, growing more and more uncomfortable with the conversation. She folded her arms across her chest, looking anywhere but directly at her friends. She didn't need to look to know that Bianca's face was anguished or that Cheren's held condescension.

"You should be leaving with us." Bianca pressed on.

Kendra let out a world weary sigh before she finally locked eyes with her best friend. Bianca nearly recoiled with what she saw there, something that she'd never saw clearly until now. When had Kendra gotten so exhausted? When had she gotten those heavy dark circles under her eyes? When had she grown so distant? What had made her age so much to make such a gaze?

"You wouldn't understand." Kendra said with finality.

Cheren let out a guttural scoff, "Because you're not telling everything. Come on, Kendra, don't say shit like that. It is such a joke!"

Kendra looked away, her jaw clenched and her hands held tight as fists at her sides.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bianca asked, confused by Cheren's sudden, cryptic outburst.

"Why not just say it? Did you even talk to your mother about it when you had the chance?" Cheren continued. "You didn't, did you? Why else would she let you go without a fight? You're not doing yourself any good by acting this way!"

Kendra began to stand and gather her things, silently angry. She didn't need this right now. Not when they didn't know what she had to go through to get Luna back. Not when there were real murderers out on the streets ready to pounce. Not when they couldn't perceive the nightmarish reality that was becoming more real around her. Tears began to sting the back of her eyes but she wouldn't dare let them fall.

"You're just going to walk away?" Cheren accused, rising as well. "Such a bother…" He uttered under his breath, causing Kendra to become rigid.

"I don't need this right now!" Kendra snapped, suddenly exhausted, angry, and hurt. Why did they have to pressure her? Why did they have to spoil the moment like this? "I don't need this from you! Not from the 'Snow King'!" She threw out one of his childhood nicknames that he hated with a passion to make her point.

"You can't just keep this to yourself, Kendra! It isn't fair!"

Kendra froze. "Fair?" She snapped back. "A lot of things aren't fair, Cheren. A lot of things in my life weren't fair. What happened to Bi wasn't fair. What's happening now isn't fair. What you guys are doing to me isn't fair!" In a fit of anger she threw on her back pack and barked at her Pokémon to return to her side. "You know, all I did was help. You guys didn't have to be such jerks."

"Kendra! Wait!" Bianca wailed, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't go. We'll come with you."

"Don't bother. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up later."

And with that she was gone.

Bianca felt horrible about the entire ordeal. Cheren told her not to worry about it; she didn't know the whole story and shouldn't feel guilty because of it. But Bianca didn't like that their group was beginning to fracture. Things were changing. Kendra had been right, they were all growing as people and trainers, but was the change entirely a good one? She didn't have the answer. She knew that with this great adventure that they were embarking on their friendship would be tested, but she never thought that it would start breaking. Kendra didn't do well on her own. Bottling things inside of her, she was likely to go off at the slightest gesture. Her strength was also a weakness since she thought she should shoulder everything on her own so she wouldn't burden those she loved and cared for. Cheren couldn't handle when people couldn't see the obvious, sparking his anger and superiority, but often earning his reproof and cold silence. The pair often clashed because of this, but never to this extent.

The two of them left the PokéCenter and Castelia behind, together, but still apart from their original three man gang. Cheren attempted to wipe away the prickly memory of their fight that had thrown a pallid cloud over his companion and tried to chase away the dour mood through conversation as they made their way out of the city. Since Cheren was making the effort to sooth things, she pushed Kendra out of her mind and instead put all of her focus onto the boy next to her, glad to have more time alone with him.

He knelt in closer and smiled, his mouth opening and closing, but she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, and instead was enraptured by his mere voice. She admitted that she was greedy; a part of her, a small part, but a part of her nonetheless, was glad that Kendra was not with them. She had more time with Cheren. He never left her side at the hospital. He was the first to her side when she got hurt. He was the first one she called and was quick to answer. It had to mean something right? It had to mean that she was special in some way to him, right? He seemed happy in this moment. She hoped so. He made her incredibly happy, yet at the same time incredibly insecure. She could be eaten alive by her insecurities if she let them. If only she was much braver than she was… When it came to deciding what to do about him she had all the answers, they just terrified her with their implications and outcomes.

Worry gnawed at her insides worse than before. At this rate her ulcer was going to get worse before it got better. Having been told a million times over to rest didn't help her situation, she couldn't rest. She had to get out of the city. Nothing could keep her there after the terrors she had witnessed. Even if Kendra had wanted them to stay and wait for her, Bianca didn't know if she would have. She didn't know when she would ever return to Castelia; maybe when she was stronger and older, maybe when she was surrounded by friends or family, maybe never. She winced inwardly when she thought of her friends, but she pushed the image of a troubled brunette out of her mind as guilt and hurt threatened to set her off. At this moment she didn't care. All she cared about was the warm hand that held her cool one; the almost fiery hot fingers entwined within hers that seemed to sear through her all the way to the marrow, but chill her skin with gooseflesh. She could spend hours marveling at his hand alone; admiring the way his fingers tapered, nice and straight, not crooked or knotted by thick knuckles, feeling the strength and courage there, wrapped so protectively around hers.

Bigger than hers too. In a distracted manner she grasped his hand firmly between hers and compared their sizes, her fingers were dwarfed compare to his. It made him stop speaking, as if the catch in his throat was due to the dry air around them and not in the way she disturbed him. She hoped she disturbed him, set him off kilter, and threw him off his normally stoic veneer the way he threw her off her axis, tilting her world until she didn't know which way was up anymore. Her vibrant green eyes keyed in to his onyx ones where they were caught inside each other.

Seconds.

Minutes.

Time stood still in those moments, the only notice of its passing was the warming in his cheeks, making his pale skin burn with life and nervous energy.

Why had she never noticed how complex his eyes were? Like shards of glass crackling over each other as lightning arcs across a stormy sky; light and dark clashed within those vibrant depths, fighting for supremacy, but when the light caught them they shown clear and limitless in the daylight.

He seemed to be waiting, as if on edge for something to happen. Maybe she had been waiting too… Her silent pleas to Arceus were always there during the waiting. Maybe they were both waiting for something to happen. If they kept waiting then nothing would ever happen. She couldn't image living in such torture for so long, never knowing what could have been. Too many times had she wondered and feared and waited.

Her spine stiffened.

Something took hold of her then. A boldness, as her mother would say, a trait inherited. A boldness to do whatever she wanted, to take whatever she wanted, to claim what she always thought was hers. Desire overwhelmed her as her eyes broke contact, only to be caught again on his mouth. What would it be like? She could only imagine, and she had many times over. Soft? Like velvet? Would it be awkward? What happened to people's faces when they leaned in close? Where did their noses go? What if she messed it up?

Plagued by a moment of doubt, seconds, minutes, time passed again.

She watched as the delicate column of his throat constricted in a swallow. A tongue darted out to wet her lips, suddenly parched in the glaring sun. All the bluster that possessed her from before rushed out of her; which normally happened when she waited too long and lost her nerve.

If there was anything her time in Castelia had taught her, it was to seize the moment when spending time with people, and Pokémon, you cared about. You never knew when they would be gone. You never knew if they would come back. She didn't want to live through anything like that again. So why did she still hesitate now? Why couldn't she go through with what she wanted to desperately to do? Her mother always encouraged her to seize opportunity while her father fostered caution; yet here she was on the brink of seizing that moment when it was stolen from her by the young man in front of her.

Their lips collided quietly, as if there was only slight hesitation from him within the gentle caress. All the awkwardness ebbed away from her as her head gave way to her heart to breathe in the pure sensation that was happening upon her lips. She never knew how lips like his could be so incredibly soft when the words that were formed by them could be so sharp. She delighted in how bold she was acting in responding to his abrupt kiss, so like her mother, so against her father; a thrill ran through her that quickly gave way to something darker and more sensual. Though he may have initiated the kiss she met him halfway and joined with vigor.

His lips moved against her, but not to pull away. The kiss suddenly developed into something fierce and hot. His arms abruptly pulled her against the planes of his chest, crushing her breasts against his ribcage. He swallowed the breath from her lungs, extinguishing what tiny gasps she could have made. He had never wanted anything more than this moment before him as his mind flew to the four corners of the world, never to be pieced back together quite the same way again.

The kiss between them was a catalyst of change, a fiery ignition of chemicals and passion that had lain dormant within them for years, never knowing just how quickly and hot such desire could bubble to the surface, breaking the tension between them and creating more of a different kind.

A point of demarcation had been crossed.

Bianca forgot herself as she basked in the increasing inferno she found herself in. Was kissing always like this? She felt as if she was being swept away in an ocean of burning fire as Cheren's hands seared their way across her skin, his devastating touch making her ache in profoundly confusing and erotic ways. All her steamy romance novels could never have prepared her for the delicious onslaught she was enduring. Words on a page couldn't possibly describe what she was experiencing. She never thought, not in her wildest dreams, that the boy cradled so securely in her arms had this kind of passion inside him! It was almost more than she could hope for!

She shivered as she felt his tongue glide over the surface of her bottom lip. Without thinking she granted him entrance and was again swept away in the single minded fury of his attentions. His hot tongue delved deep before retreating, only to reclaim lost territory as he unwittingly mimicked an ancient dance.

His mind felt numb, the only thing that filled it was Bianca: her golden hair, bright eyes, soft skin, and whimpers of passion that might as well have been roaring in his ears.

He wanted her.

He wanted all of her in this moment, everything she had to offer and more, taking from her everything and leaving nothing but himself behind. His sudden gluttonous hunger for her was a greed he had not known he possessed; not entirely.

He didn't understand what had come over him to make him steal this moment from her.

Pulling away from her bewitching mouth, a pale hand grazed the side of her face as something powerful spread through his chest. How had he kept such a thing silent inside him? Her face dazzled him with the bliss he found there. He put it there. He had that power to wipe away her fears and replace them with smiles.

Their eyes locked as they had a wordless conversation of meaningful stares. Where was he to begin? What could she say in this moment? He felt almost strangled by the myriad of emotions that suddenly plagued him. A part of him, the pathos part of his mind, was ready to proclaim to the mountaintops how he felt about the girl, but the logical part of him quickly put down any such thoughts. He was at war within himself.

Bianca sighed in contentment as she delved deeper into Cheren's chest, delighted as his arms wrapped around her tighter than before as they seemed to meld together.

"Bianca—I—," Cheren began, his deep tenor resonating in his chest as the girl perked at her name.

"I want to thank you." Bianca blurted. "You've done so much for me over these past few days. I honestly don't know what I would do without you in my life." She surprised herself with the admission, but was filled with sincerity. "You've always been there for me and I know I can count on you."

Cheren's face gentled as the girl in front of him suddenly became shy, her cheeks darkening with the most delicious red he had ever seen, a sight that was doing strange things to him. He had to contain himself; he was getting too caught up in the moment. His body was telling his brain what to do and he was doing it before he could even stop himself. Suddenly his hand was under her chin, forcing her to look at him as he leaned in close, his forehead resting against hers as they breathed in each other's presence.

He couldn't resist it. That magnetic pull that seemed to emanate from her mouth was nigh unstoppable. Polar opposites do attract almost violently. He pulled her into another fierce kiss, giving into the lust that was nearly swallowing him whole. He wondered how he could have resisted for so long when she would look at him like that.

They had been walking their way to Nimbasa and his nerves had been filling the silence between them with idle chatter. He knew she wasn't listening. In fact, she seemed entirely distracted. By him. That thought alone sent something primal shooting through his system that he could hardly explain. Incredulous that she had been tracing his hand as if it were the most interesting thing she had ever seen, he had caught the unbridled emotion on her face and saw it clearly for the first time: love.

Being able to recognize the emotion there floored him, but seeing it directed at him nearly knocked him over. It made him think of all the times she had told him she loved him, a phrase that passed easily from her lips. She loved Kendra. She loved her parents. She loved bright colors. She loved wedge heels. She loved getting a new magazine. She loved acquaintances. She loved chocolate. So when she said such words to him he took it as nothing special, just another item on a long list of things she happened to adore, which was practically everything. Love came so easily to her and given so freely and unconditionally—it made him wonder if she truly felt it for everything or if she even knew what the word meant. His best friend, of whom he always paid a bit more special attention and sensitivities to, was looking at him with the purest expression of love, something that he couldn't claim his own parents have done with such authenticity before. It had done something to him then, changed him suddenly, and it frightened him with its ferocity, making him act on urges he never gave too much thought for fear of what they would mean.

Finally!

Their first kiss!

Her small admission to him now only kindled the fire that he had for her. He swiftly pulled her into another fierce kiss, all tongue and wet, the kind that could quickly spiral out of control as the heat of the moment began to consume, and Cheren Culmer never lost control.

The mewl of satisfaction that he extracted from her sent him further over the edge.

He never wanted anything to happen to her. He wanted to keep her safe. He wanted to be the one to protect her. He didn't want to share.

"You don't have to." Bianca breathed heavily around the kiss, making Cheren realize he had spoken those secret thoughts aloud, sending ice water through his veins.

The fire inside him suddenly withered, drowning in alarm, forcing him to break the kiss. Bianca didn't notice the distress that flitted across his eyes as she pressed herself against his chest once more. Only reflex had him wrap his arms around her in a loose hug.

A line of demarcation had been crossed.

What did it all mean?

A flicker of doubt ran through him as he felt the girl in his arms giggle with delight as she kissed his chest, leaning back to look up at him with such tenderness.

* * *

><p>Diana began cleaning up her work space. Working long hours now a days was a comfort to her. Her house was still in disarray and she didn't want to return to the Reynolds home and their <em>special<em> brand of hospitality. So staying late wasn't a problem. Her tiny office, the smallest within the building, was packed full, cramped, and windowless, but to her it was perfect. She was out of her house, which was still under remodeling construction, and out of the Reynolds household. She couldn't be more content.

She had taken on several small jobs since she had been rehired back under her old employer. Dragonairé Désign started as a small interior design company that specialized in houses, but had since expanded. Diana had been hired on straight out of school and had proved to be a hot shot, featured in magazines and television exposés. Her career had seemed to be on the up and up, everything she had touched turned into the hottest and latest trends. She had driven the vision of the industry and was paid handsomely for it, until her rising career suddenly crashed, bottoming out once she had gotten married. She should have gotten a pre-nuptial agreement to protect her personal assets, but she had been so besotted and brainwashed by that _thing_ called love that she had thrown caution to the wind and got burned for her efforts, effectively killing her spark of spontaneity.

Not only did the man she thought she loved cheat on her, he did so early on in the marriage, spawning a love child that Diana just couldn't accept into her hardened heart. Hunter left her in disgrace to raise his child by herself while taking from her almost everything she had earned on her own. All that income she had saved was gone by the end of the divorce due to lawyer fees and prolonged court fees. The only thing that saved her and her daughter from destitution had been the child support payments and her willingness to work multiple jobs just to meet her bills and expenses. During the early years of her daughter's life she had been saving and scraping together funds to buy a small house in an obscure little town on the edge of society where they could be no one and concealed by ambiguity. She escaped so that her fractured family could heal and grow in peace. She did it to protect her daughter, but that wasn't entirely true.

Her shame of the divorce, infidelity, and the news of a love child drove Diana to retreat from the world and hide in the nowhere town of Nuvema. It was the only place that could finance her on a decent sized house. Since then she had taken to doing people's accounts as gainful employment. She was good with numbers and doing the books for various people and their businesses proved to be profitable once she got regular customers.

Since then she had been saving to provide everything that her daughter would need while shielding her from everything that could harm.

Now her precious baby was out there in the world learning and her mother was left alone and lonely. The adjustment from having her daughter with her and now living without her was more difficult than she imagined. Her only friends were Beatrice and Sophia and her daughter, and now that they were all gone from her life she felt empty and more isolated than ever.

She fingered a prepared mark up of a living room that she was about to pitch. She had an 8am meeting with a family that was hoping to update their home and they were starting with the living room on their tentative and terrifying journey that was remodeling a home. The task before her was arduous. What if her new clients couldn't stand her ideas for their home? What if she was out of touch with her interior design abilities?

The worries plagued her as she packed the presentation away for safe keeping. It was nearing late evening and she had worked diligently throughout the day to make sure that everything for tomorrow morning was perfect. Now all she could do was wait.

She sat down at her computer to check her email before she left. Logging onto Aerodactyl Online account, she waited for her computer to load her AOL mailbox. Her colleagues were eager to make fun of her "dinosaur" account; even her boss got a chuckle that she still kept her old email. AOL was all the rage back in the day, even if it wasn't popular now all her old contacts still recognized the email so she was loathe to update to a newer system.

She hoped that there would be some word from Beatrice. The wild woman had fled her home and husband after their latest argument involving their daughter, leaving their house guest, Diana, alone with the fuming man. If she still wasn't so strapped for cash she would have fled to a hotel, as it was she was practically living in her office. One phone call to her other next door neighbors, the Culmers, would stop all that. Tristan Culmer, the award winning novelist with his latest and hottest thriller series about to hit the market, was out on a book tour to gain some press and attention for the pending release date. Sophia, the serious and renowned psychologist, was in the middle of writing her own article of study up at the Unova University. Their home was vacant but without a host there Diana felt uncomfortable of taking advantage of the situation, regardless of the fact that they had been neighbors for years. Diana didn't have the same kind of relationship with Sophia that she did with Beatrice.

Beatrice was the glue that held the three women together and without her around…

"_You've got mail!_" Chimed the computer automated voice as her inbox was loading.

Diana's heart leapt in her chest.

Could it be?

Her eyes danced across the screen as she began to scan for subject lines and contact names but she was disappointed. She could think of another who would be disappointed as well.

She ran a hand through her hair, messing up the meticulous business bun that she had pinned and sprayed into submission. Rowen had been pestering her nonstop for news about his estranged wife. If only she could give him something, anything, to get him off her back. She wasn't the only one desperate for news. Every time she told him that she hadn't heard anything he accused her of lying or worse, withholding. The constant abuse from him forced her out of the house and into her office. She couldn't tolerate such behavior and refused to put up with it. When it came to men she had a short fuse. It was also difficult to witness a marriage on the brink of collapse, a living reminder of her own failed marriage. Rowen was a raging, wounded man; sometimes she heard him yelling within the house, ranging from sobs to rants.

She felt for him, she did, but that didn't excuse his behavior towards herself.

"Oh Bea, where are you?" Diana asked in exasperation. She covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath.

She sent out weekly emails to the woman hoping to get a response, so far, nothing but silence. Only a short line of text stating that she was heading further out of the area, that she was alright, and that she'd stay in touch. Such are the faithful words of a wanderlust gypsy to give to those who aren't so free to wander.

Rubbing her temples, Diana sighed heavily before seeing what her mailbox actually did have.

"Probably junk." She muttered before her eyebrows shot to her hairline. Suddenly her heart leapt in her chest for an entirely different reason, like it always did when she saw this type of mail.

In a vain attempt to get herself back out there, and before her fearless neighbor literally walked off, Beatrice had convinced her that it was a good idea to set up a dating profile on a very popular and successful website: eLuvdisc. It was all done through the computer, for a fee of course to sign on. The first part was horrible and made Diana instantly regret that she paid up front. A six hundred question survey that was designed 'to find your compatible match'. Several days later she finally completed the impossible survey that nearly drove her mad with how repetitive it was. She could hardly recall most of her answers and wondered how they could honestly screen them all. Then she had to type up a profile that would describe herself, in her own words, because the survey apparently wasn't enough. Then she had to upload several pictures of herself and that was particularly painful.

She wasn't as young as she used to be. Who wanted to be with a single mother? She was a two for one package deal. More importantly, did she even want to go through with this? She had been 'stag', as Tristan had put it, for so long. But she was lonely. If she didn't try now she'd regret it later so she dutifully completed the profile and released it onto the site. It was a sour thing to follow her own advice she had recently given to her daughter.

Now that the thing was out there she had been getting a few nibbles, but nothing that really caught her interest as of yet. It didn't stop that little tendril of fear and anticipation whirl through her every time she saw someone interested in her profile. It wasn't so bad, looking for someone on the internet. You heard such wild stories of people finding love online. Back in her day it was such a taboo subject and a shameful secret meant to never be disclosed, but as time pressed on it was becoming more and more popular for an online dating service to find your match. People were too busy to find love on their own. That or, in Diana's case, so out of practice they didn't know where to start.

Even though she was older, Diana thought she was still a good catch, if a bit jaded. She worried about finding someone that could accept the whole package there was the Whites. What would her daughter think if she knew about this? Was her daughter even okay with the thought of her mother moving on?

Her nerves were suddenly getting the better of her.

"Okay Diana, it's just an email. You can click on an email." The last few had been less than stellar as she quickly realized that some males on the website were only looking for hook ups. After reporting their profiles to the website admin she was quickly losing hope and on the brink of shutting the silly venture down.

The eLuvdisc website was very strict on its customers. This site was made for people looking for serious relationships, not flings. Their success rate for marriage followed by a good match was 94%. Even though the site was relatively new, the longevity of those marriages resulting from the site seemed to span for a few years. The divorce rate was low.

Opening the email, Diana inwardly cringed when she began reading. She hoped this wasn't another booty call; she was a grown woman and had little patience for that kind of behavior. Besides, her heart was still battered from her broken marriage, carrying scars that time didn't seem to heal so much as put distance from the traumatic event.

A window popped up of several men that messaged her about her profile; out of the paltry handful she quickly discarded several after a perusal of their own profiles. Even though eLuvdisc boasted to have the best statistical success rate of any other dating site, Diana couldn't help but think that this just wasn't the best move for her.

Scrolling down to the final potential male suitor, she quickly clicked on his linked profile and began to read. Right away she was physically attracted to his selected photo. A dashing smile in a charismatic face with a full head of salt and pepper hair. It was a little longer than her preference but the more she stared into his bright eyes the more she liked him.

"Not bad, Mr. Cales." She mumbled to herself appreciatively.

A quick read of his profile turned into an hour and a half research project on the guy. He seemed to check out. She was definitely interested in emailing the gentleman back. He was a successful entrepreneur who started several businesses, dabbling in a little bit of everything that had to deal with business. He was also worldly, having traveled all around when searching for new investments. He now sat comfortably on those investments and was looking to settle down into something a little more slow-paced. The traveling thing made her nervous but it would also make it easier for her to turn him down and give herself an out of the dating thing if it even went that far. So perhaps the traveling wasn't so terrible. She could use it to her advantage now.

"Your interests include wine tasting, going to the beach, and a regular routine at the gym." A smile graced her lips as she clicked through several of his photos. "I bet you like romantic candle lit dinners, too." She laughed as uneasiness settled inside her as she leaned back in her computer chair and contemplated this current quagmire.

What to do?

She finally found someone with potential and the ball was in her court. Should she? Before she married Hunter she was a confident woman. Before Hunter she had several boyfriends that she had wrapped around her little finger. Before Hunter she was a woman who could turn a man's head without even trying. Now? Now she was timid. She used to be such a huntress. She thought of her daughter and the adventure she was on. Perhaps it was time for her to have her own adventure now that her daughter was out and about.

Her fingers trembled as she began typing out a reply.

* * *

><p>It had been weeks.<p>

No.

It had been more than that.

Almost five months.

Five fucking months, two weeks, and six days.

But who was counting?

This marked the longest period that his wife was gone. She had left before, but never more than a week or two. She always turned up. She _always_ came back.

But to have no word from her for five solid months? Not so much as a cheeky postcard, a phone call, or an email? It was unfathomable.

Rowen paced about his house, hating everything in sight. Too many things were bald reminders of his beloved wife and daughter, turning the place into a torturous prison rather than a cozy home. He was there in his empty house devoid of them both. There was no innocent laughter coming from upstairs from his daughter's bed room. There was no lilting tune being echoed throughout the house by his wife. All that could be heard was the incessant ticking of the clocks throughout the house. The one in the kitchen was off by a few seconds compared to the one in the dining room. The one upstairs was a few minutes behind the one in his den. They all chimed and ticked out of synch to the point that they were driving him mad as they counted away the seconds, minutes, hours, and days that had passed since his family had abandoned him.

So they all went out to the trash.

The fact that he had not heard from her in so long was eating him alive with worry, but he made himself rigid with the protective armor of righteous anger.

She deliberately went behind his back in order to secure a Pokémon for his daughter so that Bianca could go out on a quest when she knew that he had forbidden it. She was too young to be out on her own without any kind of supervision. If Bianca had gone straight into a college dorm he would have slept easier at night knowing that she was in a private institution that was protected. She would have been safe. He wouldn't have had to worry about her as much. Besides, she would get more out of the learning and experience than she would out of a Pokémon journey. Bianca had to take her part in society, he knew that she was destined for something good in this world, and she didn't need Pokémon to do it. He would rather her be entirely separated from Pokémon. The world would probably be better off if there was more separation between the beasts and people. They created havoc wherever they went. That left wing group was starting to make more and more sense as they gain popularity. People and Pokémon didn't always belong together. There were times that they needed to be separate from the other. It was perfectly logical.

All he wanted to do was protect his daughter.

Bianca wasn't like Beatrice; she was delicate and tender and meant to be protected. She was his precious little girl. He didn't want any harm to come to her. His wife knew what it was like to live in the streets and by the kindness of others. It was an incredibly rough life that he had wanted to rescue her from, and he did. He didn't want his daughter to get any ideas and follow into the footsteps of her mother. She deserved better than that.

Why couldn't Beatrice see that?

Why couldn't she learn from their mutual past?

Did she not remember how they even met?

When he had been younger and so full of optimism, he had begun his Pokémon journey with such fervor and possibility. Reality bites.

Rowen walked into the kitchen to pour himself a small glass of aged Serviper malt liquor, the kind that snuck up on you with a kick in the gut eventually. He hated walking into the kitchen. He had taken to eating microwavable meals or take out now that his wife was gone. He had been spoiled; there was no way he could fend for himself in the kitchen. He could deal with not eating a home cooked meal, though he missed Beatrice's cooking terribly, what he couldn't deal with was the one thing she had never left behind until now.

Her wedding ring sat innocuously on the kitchen counter where she had left it what seemed like ages ago. The diamonds shined brightly in their setting even though the light was dim. He often stared at the trinket, his emotions switching from sadness to anger to hurt. He remembered as clear as the sky is blue the day he asked the woman of his dreams to marry him. After saving for months he bought the best ring he could find that was worthy of this young woman. He wanted something ornate but different, something that could stand out like she did, something fanciful and beautiful, something whimsical.

His proposal had been carefully planned well in advance. He managed to snag a reservation at the most romantic restaurant in Moor of Icirrus, Cresselia's Full Moon, a fine dining establishment. The restaurant was on the green slopes with surrounding trees to provide it shade. Hundred year oaks dotted the property, with ferns and moss growing along their boughs, and rainbow orchids grafted among the branches. The natural beauty of the place was like something out of a fairy tale. Some of the iron table settings were placed under these age old trees. Rowen had bought the entire back section of the restaurant so that it would be a private occasion. He hired the staff to help him decorate the trees with hundreds of floating lights, lanterns, and candles to help set the mood for the evening. Live music was also provided as violins, violas, and cellos cried together a soft, lilting, romantic tune. He made sure the table was decorated with wild flowers that Beatrice adored. Everything had been perfect when he picked her up for this special occasion.

She had been a stunning sight to behold. Her long, wild blonde hair had been slicked and curled, flowing down her back in golden waves like a waterfall. A slinky rose colored pink silk dress clung to her every curve in the most seductive manner. Her skin glowed from her day at the spa. He took care of everything for her, made her buy an outrageous dress so that they could have a fancy anniversary of their fourth year of dating. She had laughed and agreed to his extravagance.

He had planned to propose to her after the dinner and before the dessert, but his nerves just couldn't wait a second longer. After he sat her down at their table by the grandest oak, he clasped her hands and knelt down on one knee and asked her the question.

She had been beside herself and immediately said yes.

Her ring was a white gold band with a large yellow diamond for her engagement ring, with tiny white diamonds nestled periodically within the white gold and encircling the statement diamond. At the wedding he surprised her with a single band of rose colored pink diamonds to curve around the ring. It was a beautiful, colorful piece that described his wife perfectly.

Nontraditional.

Just like her.

He loved her all the more for it. He cherished her because of it.

And he hated her for leaving it behind.

She had given up so much to be with him and he had worked so hard to provide for her.

He would never forget the first time he saw her for a second time.

He had woken up from the hospital bed and thought he saw an angel.

He was a young man out on his own on a journey with his Pokémon. He had just won his fourth gym badge and couldn't be prouder. Just up the road was his next destination. He was ready to take on the next city, but he never made it. Along the road he was ambushed by a group of thugs for the paper in his wallet and the Pokéballs on his belt. It wasn't enough that they had to strip everything valuable from him that he owned, they had to beat him to an inch of his life too. He was out numbered, four to one. He was defenseless. He remembered fighting them off as best he could, but there was no way that he could do it all by himself. They were out in the middle of nowhere, no one could hear his screams or cries for help. So when he got the wind kicked out of him and felt the squelching sound of ribs cracking, he fell to the ground gasping for breath. They stomped on his fingers, kicked him in the stomach, the last thing he remembered before he blacked out was the sight of a metal crowbar coming for his head.

It was by the grace of the gods that Beatrice just happened to stumble across him. She had told him that he had regained consciousness several, although brief, times while she and her partner Darumaka got him safely to a hospital, but he couldn't recall those lost moments.

Five broken ribs, a compound fracture to his right arm, cracked skull, broken fingers, bruises, internal bleeding, and three surgeries later he was finally awake enough to remember that angel face that had been there for him. She stayed by his side from the moment she found him. His Beatrice.

He did not want such fortunes to befall his one and only daughter. He still carried the scars of that encounter with him even now. The rigid scared skin stretched in protest is he sat too long and laced him with pain that seemed to echo from that fateful day. They were debilitating at best, and hideous at their worst. What he could cover with his attire concealed just how grave his injuries were. His Beatrice could see past them when others shied away.

The ruthless slime that had jumped him were later caught, put on trial, and sentenced to significant jail time, but that was little comfort for what he had to endure afterward. The physical therapy alone was enough to make him put a gun to his head for an easy way out. It was the most frustrating thing in the world to not have control over your own body. He made it through and surprisingly not alone. Beatrice had returned every few days to visit him, despite him wanting to be alone to lick his wounds. She just kept coming back.

Once he was out of the hospital they parted ways, but not before exchanging information. Two years later she popped back into his life like a whirlwind of color and sunshine; before then Rowen had thrown himself into his studies and busted his ass to get a degree in business, determined to leave the past and Pokémon behind him. They were like a moth to the flame. They couldn't be separated.

These past five months had been the longest they had ever been apart and it was tearing him up inside. The pain he felt was worse than the beating that nearly crippled and killed him. He couldn't live without his other half.

If only he heard some sort of word from her. She used to send postcards in the mail when she'd leave. There was nothing but silence. He had chased Diana out of the house recently because she was unwilling to tell him anything. The confounded woman was keeping _his_ Beatrice away from him on _purpose_. She wanted to see his marriage _fail_. Diana was a harpy!

Anger bubbled up hot to the surface.

He stormed out of the kitchen like he always seemed to do after he stared at that damn ring for too long. Wrenching open his front door, Rowen stomped down his front walk way into his yard to check his mail box. It was a flimsy smokescreen for his true motives: see if he could spy Diana. He hadn't seen her in quite some time, not since he had chased her out of his house. Even so, he still hoped that he could track her down and see if she had any news she was unwilling to share.

There didn't seem to be any sign of her in her home, not that she would be staying there anyways, she was in the midst of remodeling. Not that there seemed to be much movement in the way of that either. The construction crew was more often than not seen loafing around without any real work being accomplished. It was obvious what was happening; they were trying to squeeze as many days out of the job as possible. A shady bunch, if you asked him; which she didn't. He saw no reason to inform Diana what was and wasn't happening inside that house.

Letting out a sigh of frustration he cast his gaze to the garden that Beatrice was so fond of tending. Since her absence it had grown wild and untamed. Only his wife's gentle attentions could keep its vivacity in check. As if the reminder wasn't painful enough, the stone statue of her Darmanitan stood as a silent sentinel within the vegetation. The loyal Pokémon was ancient. To conserve his life he willingly turned to stone to stay beside his trainer. Beatrice would tend the garden and speak to the unfeeling statue for hours.

The serene memory was much too painful to bear so he banished it from his thoughts as he opened his mailbox. Flipping through his mail, he nearly dropping everything, including his glass of malt, at what he found.

A letter addressed to his wife from Saint Mercy's Community Hospital of Castelia City.

His heart nearly stopped in his chest as his blood pressure climbed. His mind refused to catch up to what his eyes were seeing as dark thoughts quickly spun off and multiplied all his worries. Was Beatrice hurt? That thought alone nearly strangled an animal sound of distress from his constricted throat.

He quickly ripped it open and discovered a medical bill was inside, already paid, by a credit card number he didn't recognize in his wife's name.

When did she get that? What other things had she done behind his back?

His stomach plunged to his knees when he read the patient's name.

It wasn't his wife.

It was Bianca.

All color drained from his face.

Concussion. Broken arm. X-Ray. MRI.

Fragmented flashes of his highway robbery nearly made him blind as he tried to comprehend what he was reading.

He had to go get her. He had to be there for his daughter. He had to bring her back. He had to keep her safe. Almost convinced of going out and retrieving his daughter, he stopped short. If he did that, if he did bring Bianca back and stopped her Pokémon journey, he would lose his wife. She had been gone so long without word. Perhaps he had already lost her.

He had to do something, whether it be action or nothing.

His decision made, Rowen Reynolds flew back into his house and packed for a short trip to find his daughter and bring her back. He had no time to lose.

He left the ring, a symbol and promise of love everlasting, where it was.

On the brink of leaving his house, his hand poised and ready to lock the front door, doubt flickered. Shoving a hand inside his coat pocket, Rowen quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed his daughter's number. The call went through, began to ring, and in his anxiety and mounting fury he counted the rings as they sounded, seeing how long it would take for her to answer.

She never did.

That sealed it. He would choose the safety of his only daughter over his marriage, his heart crushing under the weight of his decision as he locked the door to his house and marched down the front steps of his porch.

In his haste to leave Nuvema he missed Diana coming back.

* * *

><p>She stared into the pair of photographs, her mood worsening by the minute as those smiling faces stared at her with emptiness, deepening the chasm in her heart. Nothing could bring them back. Nothing could turn back the hands of time so that she could correct her mistake. Her arrogance was what killed them both. In her pride she thought herself untouchable by the day to day banalities. That's what they were there for, to take care of the little things for her so that she was free. Free to do what she wanted. Free to act as selfishly as she pleased. Free to pursue what she wanted in this life. Arrogant in the fact she thought she knew it all and she knew best.<p>

Her little game of treating those around her less than worthy finally came back to haunt her. It had been harmless. She had meant it as harmless. Keeping your staff on their toes was essential in her line of work and the curve balls she faced. In her flagrant disregard to those around her there was a body count in her wake. It was her responsibility to see that those around her were taken care of during their service.

She failed.

Her little inter-office gimmicks, games, and jests created more harm than good.

Two of her colleagues were dead because of her.

She could never forgive herself.

The funeral had been morose. The entire town was in a state of shock because of the double murder. Lying to ground two people that had been so full of vitality had been gut wrenching, serving as a stark reminder of how capricious life really was. Each had been close casket, but she wouldn't allow herself the balm of forgetting their faces while contorted in such gruesome death. It would only dishonor their sacrifice. They died in her service. They died doing their jobs.

During the final moments of their wakes, she had asked for the opportunity to be alone with the bodies and to pay her respects. Of course her request was granted without reproach, though she did receive a few virulent glances. Not everyone blamed her for what happened on that day. It had been an orchestrated job. Nothing could have stopped them from getting whatever it is they wanted. This sleepy town wasn't prepared for anything worse than a home invasion; which hadn't happened in years. It still didn't stop a paltry few who weren't diffident about their opinions on the event.

She shouldered their malevolence. Lenora couldn't help but feel completely reprehensible. Their barely held accusations would be the Wingull tied around her neck, rime and all.

She would never forget Mr. Davis' expression, the shock of having his throat carved open still a bit too plain on his face. She would never forget brave Mindi's face and the lacerations that obscured her youth and beauty.

Lenora took a deep breath as tears threatened to derail her once more. She wiped away the rouge drops that fell from her eyes as she stared out the window. It was raining now. The pouring storm had been slow moving, clouds heavy and thick in their dour. The torrential down pour had been similar to the one on their funeral weekend. Everyone had been dressed in black with matching umbrellas. The town still sported the opaque color in reverence of what happened.

It was there she made her vow.

It was up to her to figure out just what had really happened inside her museum. She had the place on lockdown since the incident, not that she really had a choice in the matter since Officer Jenny refused to officially release the crime scene. As a result, the gym leader sent everyone home and reduced her staff to bare minimum for maintenance sake. She was the lone ghost within the building most of the time. It gave her the ability to see with eyes unclouded. It was what her husband ruefully called her 'Carvanha craze;' she wouldn't be stopped until she drew blood from a stone when she set her mind to something. He knew he would be seeing less and less of his ambitious wife.

She glanced at her office, still in disarray from the deadly fray that took place here. After so long, Lenora finally mustered up the gumption to return to her sullied sanctuary to clean up her space. For the past couple of days she was putting things back in order, all while avoiding and uncovering more blood splatter stains.

The browning spots were cruel reminders of what happened in her absence, in her negligence.

She would have to clean those out with a large bottle of peroxide if she ever wanted to get rid of those blood splatters, or call a team at some point when the 'crime scene' was released.

Hours passed as she buried herself in work, refusing to let her mind wander too much into that deep, dark end of her thoughts that held dangers. If she let it, her guilt would spiral her down into another bout of depression and shame. She couldn't afford to be so debilitated. She had things she needed to do, things she needed to figure out. So she threw herself into a mindless, menial task of cleaning her office while her mind worked on piecing together the events that took place in her museum. It was how she ruminated on pieces of information before she could make guesses on the big picture.

There were so many variables to consider. Too many, really. And who knew just how long this game had been playing? Or how far it had gone, for that matter? Were all the players revealed? Or did she only get a glimpse? All these questions made Lenora wonder if all the pieces of the puzzle were from the same box. It would be a hell of a time trying to figure out what was really going on otherwise.

Once her office was more or less back in working order, Lenora took inventory. She was missing quite a few items, but most were harmless. Maps, itineraries, her date book, contact lists, and the like. She had backups of everything so she wasn't worried, and it wasn't like she planned on keeping her calendar so if they were trying to predict where she was going to be throughout the year they had a better chance divining the information with palm readings or tarot cards. The list of missing contacts was somewhat alarming.

What was most intriguing were the things that weren't missing; they could have stolen more valuable artifacts that she stored for study in her office, but the priceless items were left untouched. Rather odd. All that risk for a mere fossilized skull? It didn't make sense. They weren't after money or treasure, they were after information.

She had _plenty _of that. She had manuscripts in the making, a new thesis she was trying to prove about the Old Kingdom of Harmonia, numerous articles waiting to be edited and published, not to mention the wealth of knowledge her archeological digs were turning up. Hell, the museum itself was full of information. So what exactly could they have been after?

They made a real effort to dismantle and steal a dragon fossil. The fossilized skeleton itself was worth millions since it was 96% complete and in almost pristine condition, for a couple thousand year old carcass at least. But they only made off with the skull, leaving the rest mangled and disfigured within its stand. That in itself had been a nightmare to reconstruct.

It still bothered her. That puzzle piece didn't make sense.

Lenora quickly disregarded that piece of information. Her training and deductive skills were sharpened every time she was out in the field, it was how she created such wild theories about past events and found them to be true. Many of her critics crowed to anyone who would listen of her major fault: she would often toss out pertinent information to make her ideas and theories fit. Anyone could be right if they didn't take into account all that there was with the problem, but Lenora was more than willing to rearrange information so that there was some sort of common thread. Right now she was convinced those murderous thieves were after one thing: information.

The question remained on just what exactly were they looking for?

Police Chief Jenny's face flashed dangerous and hot within her memory, castigating her for not having proper surveillance within her office. A key moment during the entire heist was lost because she had been "too paranoid" on sharing her information. Because of that paranoia, they couldn't possibly know what exactly went on in her office. The only real witness to the entire thing had been Melinda and she was dead within the week.

Lenora rubbed her face as she took a break to sit down at her desk.

Saint Mercy's had the best critical care unit in the entire region. It was only logical that Mindi be sent there. That wasn't being called into question. Something went wrong here. Mindi wasn't meant to survive, but she did. The killer left believing she was dead. By all accounts she should have been, if not for her struggle over the blade poised at her neck.

Wiggling the mouse of her computer, Lenora began performing a routine system scan, clean, and inventory. The police had already swept through everything and found nothing missing, but Lenora just wasn't convinced until she could perform such tasks herself. Loading up the proper programs, the gym leader left it running while she began organizing her shelves.

All the while she thought.

She hadn't heard much from Burgh, the spit fire painter gone activist in Castelia, since he left. He had come to ask some very peculiar questions about the foundations she was working with and the donations she was willing to accept to help fund her digs, research, and other side projects. He was especially interested in her most time consuming project: the reconstruction and recreation of the Old Kingdom of Harmonia castle.

The reconstruction had been going on for years, nearly two decades, with stops and starts delaying its completion, but it was coming along. It was to serve as a living monument and museum for the people of Unova, a project that had many hands involved from across the region. Not only would it serve as a marker for history, it would be the new headquarters for the Pokémon League, not to mention a tourist attraction. There were so many possibilities for its renovation that millions of dollars was put to make that dream a reality. In essence, it was a project that had been around for a long time, why did Burgh have a sudden interest? Why come to her? Sure she was supplying acute guidance for the restoration, but he could have just as easily looked up the information online.

Were Burgh's concerns linked to what was happening here? Or was his obsession with Pokémon rights coloring his bias?

And even more peculiar was his interest with a Miss Kendra White.

Where did she fit in all of this?

Just before the heist, Miss White had informed her that one of the thieves, the killer himself, had shown some interest in her. She had seen as much from the security tapes, the guy had stalked her across the museum exhibits. Then she was quick to go after the criminals when they made their escape. While in Pin Wheel Forest, she apparently was lead to her destination by the ferocious Verizion, a rarely seen forest god who is known to despise people. There, Burgh said that it seemed that Kendra knew more than she was willing to admit.

Lenora clenched her hand as she remembered when her skin came into contact with Kendra's. It was as if an electric shock had jolted through her entire system, strongest at the point of origin before it diffused across her skin. She could only remember experiencing such a feeling once in her life time… And only once.

Her eyes darted behind her to her safe vault.

Sitting back to take a look at her books, she tried to clear her mind. There was just too much going on in her mind.

Lenora had a team of experts at her disposal to restore manuscripts. It really was a waste of their talents to have her personal library sent to them to clean off all the blood from the pages and covers. Though there was blood splatter everywhere, the books on the lower shelves were the ones that were hit the most with the accusing red.

Except…

One book caught her eye.

Jumping out of her chair, her eye for detail nearly missed one. One slender tome had been touched and marred by blood, but not the others surrounding it.

Odd.

Plucking it from the shelves, Lenora quickly leafed through it. Memory flashed through her as she remembered one of Mindi's first tasks as Davis' understudy: organize Lenora's shelves in a coherent way. The girl had expressed some interest in this particular tome, a pamphlet really. Out of print and exceedingly difficult to find a copy that wasn't burned or destroyed, the monograph were detailed theories of some wild, back in the day writer gone historian. Full of controversy and sensational storytelling, the historical assertions within the pages were convoluted at best. The only reason Lenora even had a copy was because of its title: _The Origin of Dragons and their Influence on Humanity's Destruction_. If she remembered correctly, there was mention of the great dragons of Unova within the pages.

It had been years since Lenora even thought about this collection of papers. Mindi had handled it carefully because she knew how rare it was and asked Lenora for permission to read it in her spare time. Now the piece was covered in bloody finger prints and almost obscured by dark drops of dried blood. Flipping through the pages again, she wondered if she should even put in the time to have the tiny book restored when her thumb stopped on one page.

In large, wide writing, fingered in crimson, were letters in Mindi's handwriting, mangled and almost illegible.

Lenora's eye widened. Nothing like this had been found by the police, and why should it? This book was tall and slender and practically disappeared within the clamor of her other, more robust books.

HAD BORE STRONGER

What the hell did that mean?

Getting out pen and paper she quickly copied down the bloody letters, but was interrupted by an alert from her computer.

Winging back to her desk, she wiggled the mouse and found that nothing in her scan was found and no computer files were tampered with.

She found that extremely difficult to believe.

Closing out the window and about to continue her inspection of the pamphlet, a new desktop icon caught her eye.

Her blue eyes narrowed in speculation.

She had never seen it before. Maybe it was another clue from Melinda. Maybe she had enough time to add something more than just a jumble of words found in a book that was full of nonsense.

Her mouse hovered over it for a moment before she clicked on the mysterious icon.

Abruptly, her computer screen went black. Sound snarled from her computer speakers before culminating into an ethereal, malicious laugh as the icon she clicked glitched upon the screen and turned into an eight bit representation of a Ghastly. The digitalized ghost began hovering across her screen until a text window popped up.

_You've just initiated the Ghastly Program…_

Her eyes danced across the screen as suddenly her computer burst with activity as her monitor was flooded with open file windows. All the while the Ghastly was floating across the screen, laughing and laughing.

"What's happening?" Lenora panicked as she tried to move the mouse, but every time she wanted to direct its movement, its trajectory fled in the opposite direction. The cackling ghost mocked her efforts and to her astonishment, it darted to the pointer on her screen and swallowed it!

Her fingers jumped to her keyboard as he tried to issue direct commands to her computer, but the thing wouldn't follow any of her orders. Her monitor still flooded with windows and her tower began humming louder and louder as it went into overdrive.

Her files… they were being exported! Stolen!

"You son of a bitch!" She screeched as she redoubled her efforts to stop whatever was happening.

The Ghastly kept laughing, growing bigger as it began to fill the screen.

"Go away you fiend!" She snarled as she slammed the keyboard down, cracking the plastic framing and popping out some of the key pads in her reckless disregard. She reached for her tower and punched the power button, determined to shut her system down.

Nothing happened.

She stared back at her monitor, open mouthed.

The damn ghost kept growing and dancing and laughing, mocking her.

Suddenly the lights began to dim and brighten in intensity, her AC roared to life, and alarm systems began ringing off and on as her entire museum system became haywire. The program wasn't just stealing her life's work; it was taking over her entire system, which was conveniently linked to her master computer.

"NO!" Lenora roared as her blood pressure soared. The pounding in her ears drowned out everything around her as she dove under her desk, pushing things back, pulling things out as she tried to reach the electrical outlet to unplug her computer.

* * *

><p>Orin bobbed his head up and down as he listened to his music. The head phones that he had ordered had finally came in, VolBeats, the latest and greatest sound gear to wear. Ostentatious and caricaturely oversized, they were surprisingly light weight with great sound quality. They were worth the wait and paid for by the company, something that his boss wouldn't be too fond of knowing.<p>

He was in the process of illegally downloading more songs into his vast music library, ready to put his new headphones to the test, when an alert bubble popped up on the periphery of his computer monitors. He quickly clicked it and a devilish smile ripped across his face.

Lenora was performing a routine computer scan to check her computer.

Finally.

The bitch took long enough to take things in hand, as he knew she would. He'd hacked into the computer's built in webcam as a way to peek into Lenora's office every now and then to see what she was up to. Now he was watching her sitting at her desk before she would flit about to tidy her office.

A side menu popped up as it tracked what the computer was scanning and had Orin quickly sparring with the computer program to hide what would have been found eventually. He had been playing this game every time the police tried to clean the computer, to no avail on their part.

Once the scan came up clean he activated a ghost program that would appear.

Sure enough, curiosity killed the Meowth as Lenora clicked on the icon he had hidden within her computer and his program came to life.

Now for the fun part.

A load bar appeared on screen as he began extracting files directly from Lenora's computer. He quickly paused all his music downloads so that his computer wouldn't lag so much. He wanted all his efforts concentrating on the link to Lenora's computer.

Cracking his fingers in anticipation, he opened his C Drive and began typing code commands, his fingers dashing across the keyboard in swift strokes. Every attempt she made to stop what was happening was prevented and out maneuvered by his own key strokes. Not that she was much of a challenge anyways.

He seized control over the other security systems in the building and began to wreak havoc.

Hearing her cuss was just icing on the cake.

He was the puppet master pulling all her strings as he forced her to try to disconnect her computer directly by cutting the power at its source. Just before she pulled the cord he sent the command to do a system wide shut down and reboot before the screen before him went dark.

Clapping his hands, a laugh spilled from his icy lips. "Good game."

Now to see if his brother came through with his simple tasks.

* * *

><p>Lenora swiftly yanked the power cable from the electrical socket only to have the whole building turn pitch black as the entire power grid shut down.<p>

In the bowls of her office a huge heave echoed down a hallway as the sound of gears and metal turning against metal resounded in the deep.

Lenora's heart stuttered as she felt the rumblings of her personal walk-in vault groaning into life. The sound was made louder as the secret doors behind her bookshelves pulled open to reveal a secret passage and the silver surface of a stainless steel vault.

The locking mechanisms continued to gyrate and move, before the pressure lock hissed open and the door popped open.

The only thing that could do that was a system shut down and restart.

Her head swiveled back onto her computer as lights began to flicker on and off as the system tried to turn itself back on. To her astonishment, part of the screen was lit as it, too, was trying to reboot, making Lenora look at the power cable in her hand.

Had she pulled the wrong one in her mad haste?

Suddenly an entirely different sound rumbled from the darkness of her vault, making the hair stand on end all over her body.

It was a rasping, guttural growl that rose in pitch and strength. The lights flickered more erratically in response as the very air seemed to super charge with electricity. Feeling like she was about to jump out of her skin, Lenora got to her feet and cautiously made her way to the vault's entrance.

The growl became more menacing as she approached, unnerving her to her very bones as she tried to follow its source and shake the fear that clung to her like the damp hairs that plastered the back of her neck.

Sweat trickled down her spine and lower back as she reached out to touch the vault door. A bright spark bridged the gap between her hand and the door as static lightning cracked like a whip against her skin, leaving a spider web of burns behind.

She cried out in pain, wrenching her hand back as numbness spread up her fingers, past her elbow, and up to her shoulder, causing her breath to flutter from her lungs as her heart skipped a beat.

Pulling a priceless tapestry from off her wall, she wrapped it around her arm as she tried with all her might to move the massive door on her own. If the system had been on properly, the door would have been swinging effortlessly and easily without her extra exertions. The woven cloth muffled the electric jar from climbing up her arm again as she pushed the door open, revealing a dark chamber that crackled with bursts of light, blinding her one moment and robbing herself of her sight again in the total darkness.

An ominous feeling swept past her as she knew what the cause of all the commotion was.

A dread began to seep into her bones as she stepped further into the darkness. The ethereal growl accompanied her, warning her away while simultaneously beckoning her forward. The darkness became suffocating the longer she dwelled within the vault, but it was the atmosphere within the vault that threatened to bring her to her knees. All the rage in all the world was suddenly directed at her. It was as if she were trespassing within her own property. Light flashed once more, illuminating the room and revealing a single point of darkness that no light could obliterate.

A black orb pulsated within the blinking room as if it were a living, breathing thing. Fear rippled through her soul as she drew closer.

The artifact before her had been unearthed off the coast of Undella Bay under hundreds of pounds of sand and rubble. An ancient city had been found by some recreational divers and Lenora quickly took over and seized priority over the new dig site, hungry for discovery. Out of all the treasures that were unearthed there, the sphere before her was by far the most valuable. So much, in fact, that she buried the artifact within her vault, never giving it the chance to be in the spotlight of her discoveries. The gravity of the situation could not have been more dire. In her hands was a treasure of legend, proof of ancient dragons existing, proof that legends were real—only to remain buried and out of sight of the general public. The only sign that the orb had been active had been Lenora's initial contact. When she pulled it from its watery resting place it had let loose a violent electric charge that surged through the salinized ocean water, knocking out everyone nearby. The only reason why any of her crew survived the attack was because those who were on the boat on the surface were paying attention enough to save them from drowning.

After nearly losing her life to obtain the item, she locked it away behind two and a half inches of safety glass, where it remained a dormant, lifeless, blank thing, secreted from the known world.

Now, in this moment, it broke free.

The glass casing that surrounded it had shattered into brittle pieces like it were nothing.

* * *

><p>Orin watched, transfixed, as the webcam on Lenora's computer captured what was happening. He finally found it. With his own whit and resources. His hunch had been right. Lenora had found a dragon orb and stripped its recovery from any record, even her own. Her computer files were currently being filtered and scanned, but none of the key terms he used to perform an initial quick search brought up anything remotely relevant. Didn't matter, the video live streaming now was being recorded. He had unequivocal proof that Lenora Nacrenae possessed the black dragon orb.<p>

One mystery solved.

Lenora ventured deeper into the vault, casting a vast silhouette behind her as the orb threw off vast amounts of electrical charge. Orin had to shield his eyes from the blinding light that flashed before him as he watched Lenora reach out for the orb.

The woman shrieked, her cries coming in through his VolBeats with intense clarity as the woman crashed to the ground, writhing in what seemed like pain. The orb seemed to come alive with malevolent light that washed over everything. The lights within the building suddenly cranked on, stuttering to life before their brightness increased with intensity. A devastating roar ripped through the air, raising the fine, tiny hairs on the back of Orin's neck and arms as he helplessly watched the moment spin out of his control. Lenora was scrambling to get away from the orb as it pulsated with increasing energy, lighting from within with gold and red light before it seemed to attack the very air with electricity.

The brightness of the room kept gradually getting more intense, the ground seemed to rumble as things began to vibrate off their shelves. Suddenly Orin's screen seemed to be starring in some sort of home movie as the image he watched closely began to shake. Books crashed to the floor, priceless artifacts shattered as they hit the ground. Light bulbs began bursting from their sockets, raining glass shards from the ceiling as if it were hail, cutting the light within the room. But the keening roar reached a fever pitch as the orb seemed to charge for one final electrical surge, and suddenly the entirety of Orin's screen lit up with lights, the sound snarling from his speakers was unbearable as he ripped the head phones from his ears. Just before it seemed to reach a crescendo, the screen went black as the connection between Lenora's system and his own was severed, no doubt from the power surge.

Orin blinked.

Clacking on his key board, he attempted to renew the severed connection but to no avail. Lenora's system didn't even register in his network anymore.

Rubbing his hands over his face, the Triad let out a rush of pent up breath before he brushed the hair from his eyes. Of all the things to happen, he didn't expect what had transpired. Not only was the orb within Lenora's hands, apparently it was active and angry.

Just how volatile were they?

If the wrong hands handled the orb, should they expect that same reaction?

At the merest touch, Lenora's arm seemed riddled with electric burns. What would happen if the alabaster orb was touched?

Orin slowed the frame rate down as he analyzed the video more closely. As frame by frame advanced across the screen, the Triad captured certain images to print as individual photos. As the machine began to spit out paper, Orin used a red marker to circle certain parts of the image that he wished to emphasize to his lord, Ghetsis. As he flashed through the video once more, his fingers nearly clicked past a frightening shadow.

"What was that…?" He whispered, his breathed nearly stolen from him as goose flesh spread across his body. He began to click backwards within the video, slower and one frame at a time before he stopped.

It had been a blip, a flashing instance that was too fast for the naked eye to capture, but slow enough to be caught on film. The orb had thrown off a fierce light, even though it was a focal point of opaque blackness, but behind all that was a shadow that filled the room, thinly veiled by the light show that took place. Using a better filter, Orin tried to enhance and clean up the image. As he did so, the shadow became more definite, revealing a monstrous silhouette of a yawning dragon, maw open with lightning crackling between its jaws. Wings opened wide, blotting out and shattering the light bulbs all around it. The malevolent spirit was actually reaching out towards Lenora's body as she fell to the floor.

Orin's eyes widened as he flipped to the next image within the sequence as the shadow dragon's head swung around, eyes locked onto the middle of the screen, as if they bore straight through the vault and into the web camera mounted within Lenora's computer. Sharpening the image proved true: the dragon was indeed looking straight into the camera with vicious crimson eyes before the image turned dark as the video ended.

Orin rubbed his face as he leaned back in his chair, moving his cursor to hover over the print symbol.

Picking up the stack of papers, he stuffed them into the file that was to be sent to Ghetsis. They still needed analysis, which he would begin shortly, however he felt as if the mere shadow of the slumbering dragon had pierced his soul and stolen a piece from it. Just what forces was Ghetsis really getting entangled within?

The Triad brother had long suspected that the lord sage was dealing with forces far beyond his control, but it had been speculation. After all, they were chasing a myth with little evidence to go on besides pieces of lore. The proof of the black orb provided basis for the ancient, slumbering dragon, Zekrom.

The idea of reviving ancient dragons from their slumber had been far reaching. Orin shared his eldest brother's sentiments about the scheme and chalked it up to wishful thinking. It was nothing more than a quest for the ultimate power, a side line to true intentions of regional domination through the revival of the Old Kingdom of Harmonia. Yet here… Here was irrevocable proof that the legends were true.

Now they needed to find the rest.

Orin began typing when a crinkled chime echoed within his office.

"Klinky, you know you shouldn't be seen here." Orin smiled up at the metal Pokémon as it hovered within the air, gears turning to no end.

The Pokémon had attached itself to the Triad for some time now, despite the fact that Orin had not caught the Klink by any means. His brothers had encouraged him to chase the thing away, but Orin hadn't lifted a finger to do anything. He hardly paid the Pokémon much attention as it was, but it kept close to his person while in his office.

Klinky whirred about, touching and inspecting everything in the room, as it was prone to do. When it finally rested by the closed file of the recently printed pictures, Orin couldn't help but pay attention. Opening up the files, he let the gear Pokémon sift through the pictures, using its body to push the sheets of paper out of the file and onto the floor. When it came to the photo of the shadow dragon image, the Pokémon stopped and stared, gaze unmoving. An electrical charge reached out to touch the photo.

Orin watched. "Fascinating." It was as if Klinky knew what it was looking at, but the moment passed quickly as the Pokémon flitted about the room once more, content to hover wherever it wanted.

"Why couldn't I have attracted something a bit more upscale like a Meinshao or a Bisharp?"

* * *

><p>Lenora ran cold water over her burns on her arm, trying not to cry out as the over sensitive skin flared with pain before becoming somewhat numbed by the icy water. It looked as if white lightning had arced across her skin, leaving behind angry pink skin that burned.<p>

Every few minutes she tried to leave the soothing waters from her bathroom sink, but was unable to stay away for long as her burning skin yearned for relief.

Tears trailed down her face as she tried to regain her breath.

Blue eyes kept casting furtive glances back to her study where the black dragon orb had been covered by her charred and ruined tapestry. Somehow, covering the artifact had broken whatever spell that had brought the vengeful orb back to life.

Her relief couldn't even describe how she was feeling now.

That was the second time the orb had reacted violently at being handled. What would happen when she had to move it back inside her vault?

Crashing could be heard from somewhere in the front of her museum but she hardly gave it a second thought. Perhaps it was her husband tearing his way into her defiled sanctuary, but her luck wasn't that good.

A police squad lead by Police Chief Jenny barged into her inner office, calling out her name with guns raised as they made their way through the darkened museum.

"I'm in here, I'm fine!" Lenora hollered behind her, unable to tear herself away from the running faucet, though worry gnawed at her that the encroaching policemen would find her biggest secret that was only obscured by a tattered cloth: the black dragon orb.

Officer Jenny surveyed the destruction of Lenora's office as she carefully maneuvered over the shards of broken glass, causing her to look up with an iron jaw at the ceiling.

"What happened here? We got an alarm from our office that your museum was in distress." She asked curtly, holding her expression guarded.

"I'm not exactly sure, all I know it started when I did a routine sweep of my computer. What does this city pay you for, anyways? A virus erupted within my system that crippled everything within my museum and you couldn't find it hiding on my desktop!" Lenora accused, not in the mood to deal with the cantankerous police chief, hoping her ire would distract the sharp eyed woman from noticing the covered dragon orb.

It worked.

"Well if you were as generous with other foundations as you could be with the local police, we could have a better technology and computer science division." Jenny shot back, ready to parry with the verbal argument.

"Don't even start with me, Jenny. I pay enough taxes to this town, thank you very much. Maybe you should manage your finances better." Lenora growled as she pulled her arm away from the sink and wrapped it in a damp towel.

"That's Police Chief to you." Jenny's chest puffed, ready to defend her title and brandish her badge, everything that she worked so hard to achieve.

"When you've earned the badge I'll call you by the title. I much prefer Officer Mercer answering my calls to the museum; he always has in the past. Where is he?" Lenora barked back.

Jenny holstered her weapon and placed both her hands on her hips, her expression haughty and condescending. "He's apparently stepped on more than just my toes."

Lenora cocked her head to the side, her forehead furrowed in confusion. Mercer was an easy going man, a bit cocksure every now and then with a mouth to match, but he was a good man. "What happened?" Everyone knew that Mercer was on Jenny's shit list since she was constantly throwing the man under the bus to the public.

"My men and I were just on our way to pick him up before we got the call to swing by your museum just as we were leaving town. Mercer has been shot three times and is staying at Saint Mercy's in Castelia. He's not expected to make it."

All colored drained from Lenora's face as the swarthy gym leader leaned against the door frame to the bathroom. Pieces began to fall into place. First Mindi and now Mercer.

"He needs to be taken out of Saint Mercy's."

Jenny scoffed, "He is in critical care and cannot be moved. We are going to investigate the circumstances of his attack."

"So you're going to leave him in the very hospital where the only surviving victim from my office was murdered?!" Lenora asked, appalled.

"Melinda was hardly murdered. She simply didn't survive her attacker. Besides, my hands are tied." Jenny made to turn and leave with her small patrol of men. "I will radio the station to send someone to take your statement on what happened here, I'm sorry to say I can't stay."

Lenora didn't miss the tone from Jenny's voice, it was dismissive.

"Fine." The raven haired woman said tightly, vowing that she wouldn't be so helpless in action as she had been with Mindi.

* * *

><p>Kendra dialed Mercer's number for the umpteenth time in as many minutes, impatiently awaiting for the cop to pick up and answer his damn phone.<p>

She wasn't surprised that she was reaching him; it was what she expected from any man, especially him. She didn't understand what she saw in him back in Nacrene or in Castelia. He was more of the same, full of empty promises. It was why you should rely on only yourself. That way you couldn't be hurt when people let you down. Repeatedly.

"Anytime would be nice…" Kendra scowled into her Xtransceiver as she hung up only to redial once more.

She had done her end of the bargain. Mercer had asked her to talk to Burgh when she went for her third gym badge. For the life of her, if she never visited that gym again it would still be too soon. His entire gym was organic and green in energy and to the environment in every way. The insides were a large Combee hive, with waxy walls covered in royal Vespiquen jelly and honey. The stuff was harvested and made within the gym and sold conveniently at the gym gift shop.

The worst part, besides all the buzzing Combee, Beedrills, and the queen bee herself, the lone Vespiquen, was that you had to push your way through thick walls of jelly to get from room to room.

Kendra had been sticky in places that were _never_ supposed to be sticky.

All to get to a man that she wanted to throttle herself. Mercer could wait in line.

Burgh had been itching for news from the outside and peppered Kendra with questions before, during, and after their gym battle. The battle itself had been relatively easy. Kendra had been so focused and determined to win that Burgh stood little chance, quickly giving up his Insect badge.

His house arrest hadn't changed. Neither did his zealous accusations of Plasma Incorporated. He had secreted a flash drive into her hand to give to Mercer next she saw him, everything that he had gathered about his suspicions.

She was not to lose it.

After leaving the gym, it was all Kendra could do to get the hell out of the city. As she made it to the outskirts of Castelia, she pulled out her Xtransceiver to make her phone call to Mercer before she dove into the heart of the desert and lost all reception, something that she couldn't wait to embark upon.

Eight attempts later and she was getting exasperated.

"Oh, just pick up already!" Kendra snapped, eager to get as far away from Castelia as possible. She couldn't shake the feeling that something foul was taking place in there. The pit of her stomach kept coiling into knots as she felt despair, loneliness, and anguish flit about her, making her skin erupt in gooseflesh.

As the ringing continued, she was prepared to hang up when abruptly the ringing stopped midstream.

"Mercer! It is about time you picked up. I've been trying to reach you." Kendra said sharply into the phone.

Silence was her only answer.

"Come on, Mercer, I'm not in the mood for your games right now."

A bit of static and shallow breathing was the only sounds she could hear.

"This isn't funny." Kendra continued, her voice losing its wrath and confidence.

The breathing only got more defined as fear began to pool at the back of Kendra's mind.

"You're not Mercer, are you?" She breathed.

The silence was becoming prolonged before a dark, raspy voice finally answered, "Mercer can't come to the phone right now." Then the call ended.

* * *

><p>So it has been a while since my last update but I have been working in bits and pieces on my chapters. Finally got this one polished up enough to deliver.<p>

HAD BORE STRONGER is an anagram. See if you can figure it out!

**The Disposable Hero** - I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story! I'm thrilled that I changed your perspective about N's character with my story, it is one of my main goals in this retelling narrative. When I would read stories starring N, many portrayed him as this incredibly infantile man child. I didn't like it so I set out to change it! And I agree, not many writers capitalize on the Triad, another sorely lacking area in the fandom. Thank you for your wonderful review!

My teaching job is going well as it could be for a first year teacher, but I am super busy. I literally have no time for myself. People keep demanding it from me and it is hard to say no to them.

Next chapter is already in the works.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Setting up more plot points for the future. More sinister events sure to come! Can't wait, I'm on pins and needles myself.

As always, please read and review! I love to hear your thoughts!

**BVR**


End file.
